LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Había una vez un chico fantasma y una chica fantasma que les contaron una historia a un chico y a una chica vivos. En Hogwarts hay muchas leyendas, viejas historias que se cuentan desde que la escuela fue fundada, pero esta leyenda es probable que sea la más reciente de todas. Una historia de trágico e imposible amor... ¿Cómo ayudará esta historia? ¿Qué secretos serán revelados?
1. JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**HOLAAA :D**

**BUENO, ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA PUBLICADA. NOTARÁN QUE ESTÁN HERMIONE Y DRACO EN LOS PERSONAJES ¡DRAMIONE! SIP. ASÍ ES. ESTA CHICA AMA LAS HISTORIA DE DRAMIONE *-* ES MI PAREJA ALTERNATIVA FAVORITA, EN SERIO. **

**LA TRAMA SE CENTRARÁ EN ELLOS Y EN OTRA PAREJITA ¬¬ jejeje, Y ELLOS TENDRÁN QUE AYUDAR A ESAS PERSONITAS, Y REVELARÁN SECRETOS DEL PASADO DE LAS FAMILIAS DE ESAS PERSONITAS, PARA AYUDARLOS. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)**

**¡qué emoción xD!**

* * *

**1: JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE**

Estaban en el punto culminante de la batalla. Los alumnos corrían para protegerse, quienes podían atacaban a sus adversarios, estos eran fuertes pero resistían, debían hacerlo si querían que todo se acabara de una vez por todas. El niño que vivió y el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos se batían en un duelo a muerte.

Una chica y un chico peleaban espalda con espalda y lanzaban cuantos hechizo podían a sus oponentes.

-Pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mí- le dijo el chico a la muchacha.

-No creo que pueda- contestó ella, con cierto sarcasmo.

-No en ese sentido- torciendo una sonrisa. Hizo un movimiento con su varita como si blandiera un cuchillo y el hombre que iba hacia él cayó al piso mientras de su cuello brotaba un gran chorro de sangre.

-¿En cuál entonces?- preguntó la agitada chica haciendo tan ferozmente un hechizo que el cabello castaño le golpeó la cara.

-Me refiero a… que no me dejes… por favor- dijo él suplicante- ¡Agáchate! ¡Petrificus totalus!

-Gracias… y no te dejaré nunca… llegamos hasta acá y… ¡Expelliarmus! Y no pienso irme de tu lado…- contestó ella.

Él sonrió complacido.

-Solo dime que me amas- agregó la chica.

-Ya te lo dije- respondió él, casi cortante.

-Dos veces solamente- insistió ella.

-Tú sabes que… para mi es difícil- él torció los labios finos, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo sé, ¡Desmaius! Por eso quiero que lo digas- entonces ella sonrió, con una inexplicable diversión, ya que estaban en medio de una feroz y sangrienta batalla.

-Yo…

Entonces el chico volteó para encarar a la chica, estaba articulando esas difíciles palabras cuando ella le dio un brusco empujón que lo tiró al suelo. Cuando el chico se sentó aturdido observó cómo su amada caía al suelo con una mancha de sangre que se extendía por su abdomen. Giró su cuello para ver al responsable; una mujer le sonreía como si esperara un agradecimiento.

-¿¡Qué hiciste!? ¡Maldita que has hecho!- gritó el muchacho, iracundo, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Acabar con esa escoria por supuesto!- respondió la mujer, con su voz desquiciada desde hace años. Siguió sonriendo, mostrando sus feos dientes-. ¡Ni siquiera es digna de morir con magia! Ya me lo agradecerás- la mujer se daba vuelta para volver a apoyar a su señor.

-¡Ven acá maldita! ¡No te irás así nada más!- exclamó él, dando unos pasos al frente. Si había de perseguirla; si tenía que correr hasta el fin del mundo con tal de atraparla, lo haría.

-Eres un niño ¿qué podrías hacerme?- la mujer siguió su camino riendo a carcajadas. Su arrogancia fue lo que acabó con ella, pues el chico, con un profundo odio clavado en el corazón, alzó la varita y le apuntó, sin titubeos, y su varita ni siquiera tembló.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó. Cuando la mujer se dio vuelta un rayo verde ya tocaba su pecho, como si no lo creyera vio por última vez al chico y se desplomó en el piso. El grito fúrico de su amo resonó por todo el castillo, de nada servía pues la mujer ya yacía muerta en el piso.

El chico, mirando con asco a la mujer y con profundo rencor y desprecio por última vez, se dio la vuelta, olvidando a la bruja a la que, en realidad, todos querían ver muerta. Corrió hasta su amada que sollozaba en el piso mientras se palpaba el ensangrentado abdomen.

-No… no por favor… no te mueras… no me dejes- suplicaba él a la chica que reposaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella débilmente. Sus labios rosas se curvaron en una sonrisa, inocente y culpable. Casi traviesa. De su boca comenzó a salir un fino hilillo de sangre.

-¡Debiste dejarme morir…! No debiste hacerlo- exclamó. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos caían sobre el cada vez más pálido rostro de ella.

-Yo no te iba a dejar morir… no podía

-¡Si podías! ¡Yo debí morir! ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡…no te mueras!

-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento…

-Tu dijiste… que nunca me dejarías… y ahora… ¡Por favor no te mueras!

-Te amo…

-¡Estarás bien! Yo te curaré, solo resiste por favor. Estarás bien… dime que hacer, te salvaré…

-No puedes… ya no

-¡Si puedo!

-No hay nada que hacer…

-¡Debe de haber!- entonces una especie de explosión resonó en lo que alguna vez fue el majestuoso Gran Comedor; el mago tenebroso había caído, el niño que vivió había venció, la época obscura había terminado. Y pareció, en ese momento, que todos los presentes contenían la respiración, mientras veían al mago obscuro caer, muerto, en el piso de piedra. Luego, todo quedó en silencio.

-¿Ganamos?- preguntó la chica débilmente.

-Sí… todo acabó- respondió el chico, pero, en su temblorosa voz no había rastro de alivio ni alegría, su rostro bañado en lágrimas decía todo lo que sentía, más que mil palabras.

-Me alegro… al fin todo estará bien…- dijo ella, sonriendo con alivio.

-¡No! ¡Nada estará bien! ¡No me dejes por favor!- los desesperados gritos del chico llegaron a oídos de todos, se formó un círculo alrededor de la pareja, pero estos no veían nada más que a su amado.

-Lo siento… yo no… no quería morir… ni dejarte… nunca te dejaré… lo prometo…- con su mano ensangrentada acarició el blanco rostro del chico.

-Estarás bien… estarás bien…- decía él mientras la envolvía en sus brazos, intentando darle calor con su propio cuerpo, aunque pareció no reparar en el hecho de que él mismo estaba frío como un muerto.

-Te amo…- murmuró ella.

-Estarás bien… no te dejaré…- insistió él.

-Ni yo a ti…

-Me quedaré contigo- besó la frente y las frías mejillas de la chica. Besó todo el frío rostro de ella, como si así pudiera devolverle la vida que se le iba yendo poco a poco.

-Solo dime… dime que me amas…- le dijo la joven, con un brillo especial en sus ojos que se quedaban sin vida.

El muchacho se tragó su orgullo, miró a esos ojos marrones que tanto lo volvían loco; la chica veía a esos ojos grises que no reflejaban la frialdad de siempre, pues estaban inundados de tristeza.

-Te amo… te amo- el chico besó delicadamente los fríos labios de la chica que le correspondía débilmente- no te dejaré nunca…

-Ni yo a ti… te lo prometo… nunca…- la chica cerró los ojos, su mano había dejado de acariciar el pálido rostro del chico, que lloraba sobre ella.

-No me dejes… ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes…! ¡Te amo…! ¡Ya lo dije, te amo!- gritaba él, desesperado, suplicante, al borde de la locura.

-Te amo…- susurró la chica mientras su mano caía suavemente, al tiempo en una única lágrima rodaba por su mejilla blanca, que usualmente era rosa.

-No… no… ¡No! ¡Por favor despierta…! ¡Despierta! Dijiste… que no me dejarías… ¡Lo prometiste! Lo prometiste…- el chico estrujó el delicado y frío cuerpo de su amada- Lo prometiste…

-Ya déjala…- le dijo un chico que lloraba al ver a su mejor amiga muerta- no puedes hacer nada…

-¡Aléjate! ¡Ella estará bien! Ella está bien- el muchacho parecía haber perdido la razón pues mecía entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la chica- Yo la cuidaré…

-Ya es suficiente… ella está muerta…- exclamó el otro chico, intentando retener las lágrimas.

-¡No la toques! ¡No te acerques! Ella está bien… me prometió que no me dejaría… ella cumple sus promesas siempre… ella me ama y yo a ella… ella está bien…- el chico tenía una desquiciada sonrisa en el rostro mientras la seguía meciendo entre sus brazos y depositaba suaves besos en la pálida y fría cara de ella.

-¡Ella está muerta! ¡Compréndelo…! ¡Está muerta!- gritó, con furia y a todo pulmón, el muchacho que estaba a unos metros. De sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas.

-No es cierto… ella está bien…- pero él sabía que no era así, comenzó a llorar aún más amargamente mientras enterraba la cara en el espeso cabello de su amada- dijiste que no me dejarías… me lo prometiste… dijiste que me amabas… me dejaste… rompiste tu promesa…

-Déjala por favor- suplicó el chico, más clamado-. Déjala ya…

-Yo jamás la dejaré… yo la amo…- la depositó suavemente en el piso, le apartó el cabello de la cara, le dio un beso en los amoratados labios y contempló su herida, en ella había una daga, y comprendió las palabras de la asesina, la retiró suavemente, temiendo hacerle daño. El chico que estaba a unos metros empalideció al recordar el día en que su pequeño amigo y héroe murió de la misma forma en la playa, evocó a la dueña de aquellas dagas de plata con mangos incrustado de joyas, sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en el cuerpo de aquella malvada bruja, el vio como el chico rubio acababa con esa horrible mujer que tantas vidas se había llevado, ¿pero a qué precio?.

Los ojos grises del chico se reflejaron en la daga, sonrió, sabía que tenía que hacer. Levantó la mirada, encontró un par de ojos esmeralda en el camino, pero el buscaba un par de ojos grises idénticos a los suyos y otros azules como el cielo. Los localizó justo al frente, les sonrió a la pareja de rubios que lo observaban, entonces se alzó la manga izquierda, vio por última vez esa marca que significaba una maldición, lo encadenaba a pertenecer a un grupo de seguidores del mago tenebroso ya muerto, posó su daga en su muñeca, la clavó e hizo una línea a lo largo de la marca. Si todo iba a acabar no quería que muerto lo vieran como un mortífago más, no, si todo acababa, también lo haría esa obscura faceta de su vida. La marca sólo haría que lo recordaran como un mortífago más. Nunca más. Los dos rubios que lo observaban empalidecieron, la mujer avanzaba lo más rápido que podía pero ver a su adorado hijo haciendo tan espantoso acto la hizo sentir mareada, su esposo la tomó firmemente de la mano, esta lo vio estupefacta, el negó tristemente.

-No podemos hacer nada por él- dijo el rubio hombre, armándose de valor para no ir corriendo hacia su hijo. La mujer lo sabía, pero era su único hijo.

-Lo siento- les dijo el chico que ahora sostenía la daga en su pecho apuntando al corazón.

-¡No lo hagas…! ¡Por favor no!- imploró la mujer que intentaba correr hacia el chico, pero su esposo la retenía pues sabía que si lo evitaba sólo le causaría más sufrimiento. Después de años de tomar decisiones equivocadas, al fin tomaría la correcta, probablemente la más difícil que existía ya que significaba la vida o la muerte de su único hijo, pero él sabía que impedir lo que el chico estaba por hacer era condenarlo a una peor vida, una que nunca disfrutaría, nunca lo vería feliz, nunca lo vería disfrutar, impedirlo significaría verlo sufrir a diario y él no podría hacer nada para remediarlo… de alguna manera, tal vez el instinto paternal o un sexto sentido le decían que era lo mejor para el chico. Ya lo había visto sufrir demasiado, y no había hecho nada por evitarlo ni por aliviar ese gran dolor que sentía. Si su hijo al fin sería feliz, si al fin podía descansar de todo ese dolor… que lo hiciera, aunque pagara con su propio sufrimiento.

-Lo siento… solo… recuerden que los quiero- les sonrió cálidamente. Miró a la chica que estaba frente a él- Te amo. Nunca te dejaré... te lo prometo- entonces cerró los ojos y con sus dos manos clavó fuertemente la daga en su pecho.

-¡NOOO!- gritó la mujer, pero su hijo ya caía muerto sobre su amada, no se podía hacer nada por él.

Todos los presentes recordaron la escena como la prueba de amor más puro y sincero, un amor trágico. Eran dos chicos que murieron por amor, dos amantes que hasta el fin estuvieron juntos; a pesar de las diferencias, de los obstáculos, de las opiniones externas… hasta su fin permanecieron juntos y se amaron tanto como se pueda imaginar.

Juntos para siempre. Hasta la muerte.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TAL EHHHH?**

**¿ESTÁ LINDO? **

**BUENO, ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO PERO ME PARECE QUE NO QUEDÓ TAN MAL XD**

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, GENTE BONITA :***


	2. ¿CONOCES LA LEYENDA?

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**YYYYY... YA VINE CON EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO Y YA ME VOY**

**HAHAHA, SÓLO VENGO A ENTREGARLO, USTEDES LEAN, DISFRUTEN Y ESPEREMOS QUE NO LES SANGREN LOS OJOS xD**

**CON USTEDES...**

**EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO :v**

* * *

**2: ¿CONOCES LA LEYENDA?**

_25 AÑOS DESPUÉS…._

-¡Es una tonta!- refunfuñaba el chico mientras caminaba por un solitario pasillo de Hogwarts- ¡Tonta!- se detuvo frente a una pared y cerró los ojos pensando en un lugar solitario, un lugar donde pensar con calma y que nadie lo molestara. Una puerta se materializó frente a él, la empujó y la cerró pateándola. En la sala había un simple sofá pegado a la pared. Arrojó su mochila en él y comenzó a patearlo.

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!- gritaba mientras intentaba asesinar al indefenso sofá rojo. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro, su cabello largo y negro se alborotaba más de lo usual-¡Tonta!

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me lo dices a mí?- preguntó alguien. Él se sobresaltó, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Se suponía que nadie podía entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres mientras él estuviera dentro. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba, por un segundo creyó que no había nadie, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a unos metros de él se encontraba una chica, pero no cualquier chica, era una fantasma aunque no era Myrtle, esa niña que lo acosaba cada vez que iba al baño.

-No…-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus grandes ojos color esmeralda.

Observó con detenimiento a la chica fantasma, era en verdad hermosa; a pesar de que los fantasmas eran casi blancos se podía observar levemente el color que tuvieron en vida: la chica tenía ojos grandes y marrones, su cabello largo y castaño, que caía en ondas, parecía que en su momento fue suave y sedoso, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosa y sus labios eran de un bonito color rojo claro. La chica iba vestida con una hermosa túnica rojo escarlata con detalles color oro y se ceñía a la perfección con su atractivo cuerpo, usaba una capa negra y fina, en su cuello llevaba una delgada cadena de oro de la que colgaba un delicado corazón hecho de esmeralda, en su mano derecha portaba, en un dedo, un anillo que seguro fue de oro y con un gran diamante al centro, mientras que en la izquierda usaba un anillo en forma de serpiente que se enroscaba en su dedo. Ese anillo él lo había visto antes, o eso creía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica. Su voz sonaba más dulce que antes.

-Albus Severus Potter- respondió. La chica sonrió, asintiendo para ella misma.

-Mucho gusto, te pareces a tu padre- le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿C-cómo lo…?-dijo Albus confundido-¿Quién eres…?- Albus nunca había visto a esa chica, nunca se había cruzado con ella en sus seis años de escuela, creía conocer a todos los fantasmas pero no sabía ni de la existencia de ella, se preguntaba si fue alumna del colegio pues se veía un año mayor que él o incluso de su edad.

-Ya te lo diré- dijo misteriosa- Pero tú dime, ¿por qué lloras?

-Por… una tontería- contestó Albus y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, casi con fastidio.

-Yo escuche que dijiste una tonta- dijo la chica fantasma, sonriendo con diversión.

-Pues esa tonta es la tontería- dijo él apretando los puños- .Esa tonta es una verdadera tontería, arruinó mi vida.

-Supongo que esa tonta tiene nombre- ella se acercaba, flotando y ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si fuera obvio que él tenía que decirle el nombre de la supuesta _tonta_.

-Sí, el nombre más…- Albus se mordió el labio pues estuvo a punto de decir bonito-…más tonto de la historia- se corrigió a sí mismo, queriéndose dar una bofetada-. Una ridiculez de nombre. Absurdo.

-¿A sí?- inquirió ella, curvando una ceja, curiosa.

-Sí- afirmó Albus, con un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó la fantasma.

-Es…

* * *

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Cómo te odio!- decía una chica mientras subía a la Torre de Astronomía- ¡Te odio!- sus pasos eran fuertes y resonaban por todo el lugar. Sus manos blancas estaban cerradas en forma de fuertes puños.

La chica llegó a la Torre, se recargó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las fría pero suave brisa acariciar su pálido rostro. Apretó en sus manos el frío metal, una lágrima surcaba su rostro. La limpió rápidamente, ella no lloraba, no era débil. Llorar era una debilidad.

-Te odio- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué te hice?- giró velozmente, ella había comprobado que nadie la siguiera, pobre del que lo hiciera pues ese era SU LUGAR favorito donde disfrutaba de la soledad y pensaba las cosas con más claridad. Estuvo a punto de creer que estaba alucinando, se apartó el fleco de los ojos, luego los entornó y comprobó que fue un chico el que le habló, pero no cualquier chico: un fantasma.

-No te hablaba a ti- dijo ella arrugando la nariz, con desdén.

-¿Hablas sola?- preguntó el chico sonriendo de lado, con mofa.

-No… bueno casi no…- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos-. Sólo a veces.

Miró minuciosamente al chico, le pareció un joven muy guapo, más que eso le pareció que era un joven hermoso: su cabello era color rubio platino, sus ojos eran fríos y de un gris brillante que parecía plata, era muy alto y más pálido que los otros fantasmas, vestía un traje negro debajo de una capa negra; en su mano derecha tenía un anillo que alguna vez fue de grueso y brillante oro, en la mano izquierda un anillo en forma de serpiente se enroscaba en uno de sus pálidos y largos dedos.

El chico le parecía demasiado familiar, dio otro vistazo al anillo que él usaba y luego bajó la mirada a su propia mano izquierda, donde tenía uno igual.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo sin rodeos, fruncía levemente el ceño, y su rostro lo mantenía bien en alto.

-Mejor dime quien eres tú, aunque ya lo sé- respondió él, con altanería, y se acercó a ella.

-Yo te pegunté primero- ella frunció el ceño y un ligero tinte molesto apareció en sus fríos y grises ojos-. Pero te diré, soy Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy- se irguió orgullosa.

-Lo sé- el chico suspiró-. Eres hija de Lucius y Narcissa. Tus padres ya no son tan jóvenes.

-Si soy su hija, y no, ya no son tan jóvenes como los padres de los demás –afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto de la edad de sus padres- ¿Me dirás ahora tu nombre?

-No- contestó el fantasma, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios finos. Cassiopeia rodó los ojos- ¿A quién odias?- la chica empalideció, más, cuando él le pregunto eso.

-A nadie que te importe- dijo, en tono cortante.

-Si me importa- dijo él. Sus ojos plateados brillaban, divertidos y curiosos.

-¿Qué puede ser importante para un fantasma?- replicó ella, soltando una risita burlona.

-No porque este muerto significa que no haya cosas que me importen- dijo el rodando los ojos en un gesto idéntico al de la chica- Dime, ¿a quién odias?

-A un…- Cassiopeia dudó, sin embargo, respondió- a un estúpido mestizo.

-¿Por eso lo odias? ¿Por su sangre?- inquirió el muchacho, arrugando la nariz.

-No solo por eso… no puedo… es que el… su familia… mis padres no… no lo sé- ella suspiró profundamente, frustrada por no saber qué decir.

-Dime quien es entonces, si no puedes explicarlo quizá pueda comprenderte- el chico se sentó en la barandilla, el paisaje se veía a través de él.

-De acuerdo- Cassiopeia se alisó el cabello y se acomodó el fleco- es…

* * *

-Es Cassiopeia Malfoy- dijo Albus a la chica. Se sentó en el sofá y tiró de su largo cabello, cerró los ojos con fuerza y de ellos salieron más lágrimas, sollozó como cada vez que iba a ese lugar, era su rincón de la soledad y el llanto, su lugar de pensar. Ni siquiera le importó que una chica, una fantasma, totalmente desconocida, lo viera llorar cual bebé.

-¿Pero por qué lloras?- preguntó ella, con suavidad. Sus ojos miraban angustiados al muchacho.

-¡Por ella!- Albus alzó la vista, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban inundados en lágrimas pero no reflejaban ni desagrado ni odio, estaban cargados de tristeza y dolor-. Ella… ¡ella me odia!

-¿Eso te pone triste? ¿Te entristece que te odie?- la joven fantasma arqueó una ceja nuevamente, un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta de Albus.

-¡Sí! Yo no quiero que me odie- exclamó el pelinegro. Sorbió un poco con la nariz, y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse- Yo quiero que… ella me… ¡pero es muy tonta!

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto?- exclamó la chica, con cierta incredulidad- No deberías vivir a expensas de lo que los demás sienten por ti, seguro que esa chica no es gran cosa, o acaso…- con solo ver a los ojos de Albus, ella comprendió- ella te gusta- respondió. Ni siquiera le era necesario preguntarlo. Ella lo sabía.

-No- contestó Albus y una nueva ola de lágrimas salió de sus ojos-. Yo la amo…

-Eso es… más complicado creo- la chica se sentó junto a Albus y trató de poner su mano en el hombro de él, pero sólo le causó escalofríos cuando lo traspasó- Lo siento- se disculpó. Sus mejillas se opacaron, como si se hubiera sonrojado.

-No es nada- Albus se secó los ojos con la manga de el suéter.

-¿De verdad la amas?- preguntó ella, sin intentar tocarlo esta vez.

-Si… nunca… es decir me han gustado varias chicas- admitió él-, he tenido 4 novias pero… no las amé jamás, si suena horrible, pero es que ella… ella me trae loco, por ella las dejo, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza… la amo aunque sé que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros- dijo con pesar, aunque no resignado.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se los impide?- la chica no llegaba a comprenderlo, era poca información, después de todo.

-Para empezar- respondió él, una risa amarga se escapó de su boca-, es una Slytherin, yo un Gryffindor.

-He visto a muchos chicos de ambas casas que se llevan bien o que salen- dijo la fantasma, y se encogió de hombros-. No veo por qué las casas los tendrían que separar.

-Dije para empezar- bufó Albus. Un mechón largo de su cabello alborotado se elevó un poco, con su aliento.

-Significa que hay más- comprendió ella.

-Exacto- Albus suspiró cansadamente. Secó nuevamente sus ojos, y sus largas pestañas negras. Miró a la chica, que lo miraba fijamente. Entornó los ojos, recordando-. Dices que conoces a mi padre.

-Bueno, lo conocí-. Ella asintió.

-Ok, sabes quienes son los padres de ella entonces- le dijo Albus.

-Sí, se quiénes son- ella reprimió un suspiro.

-Pues ahí tienes otra razón, ella ha dejado bien en claro que no su padre, o "papi" como ella le dice, no quiere que se junte ni con los Potter ni con los Weasley, mala suerte, porque soy ambos. – Nuevamente, soltó una risa amarga, totalmente carente de felicidad o diversión-. Me llama sucio mestizo, me detesta porque todos creen que soy mejor buscador que ella, está afanada en molestarme y hacerme la vida imposible, en serio, me insulta, se burla de mí en cualquier oportunidad, ¡me ha lanzado hechizos!, me ha golpeado… yo no le hago nada, no porque sea una chica, es decir; creo que es más fuerte que yo, me ganaría fácilmente en un duelo. No quiero hacerle nada porque no tolero la idea de hacerle daño- suspiró Albus, tristemente.

-Que tierno- exclamó ella. Sus ojos grandes y fantasmagóricos brillaron.

-Si tú lo dices… en fin, ni mi padre, ni mi madre… básicamente nadie de mi familia quieren que me junte con ella- agregó Albus, con tono monótono, aburrido, como si ese asunto le pareciera demasiado poco interesante como para hacerle caso o como si ya lo hubiera escuchado más veces de las necesarias.

-¡Pero por que!- la chica no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa e indignación. Albus arqueó una ceja, mirándola con intriga y extrañeza-. Es que… deberían apoyarte…- ella carraspeó, intentando sonar más clamada, como antes.

-Eso les digo- Albus se dejó caer, abatido, en el sofá. Suspiró-. Pero simplemente no quieren, por lo que no es solo cuestión de Cassi, pues, en el muy, muy remoto caso de que no me odiara, sería cuestión de nuestras familias.

-Entiendo- Albus notó como la mirada de la chica se perdía por un segundo- ¿Qué tal si me dices cómo es la chica?

-Bueno ella… - entonces Albus sonrió. Negó despacio con la cabeza y soltó una risita, luego de reparar en el asunto-. ¡Ha! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que le estoy contando cosas a un fantasma que no conozco, cosas que no le he contado a nadie.

-¿Ni a tus amigos?- cuestionó la chica.

-No, no entenderían- dijo él, con un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto.

A la chica le recordó a una parte de su vida cuando se sentía incomprendida y cuando no le podía contar ni a su mejor amigo lo que pasaba. Frunció el ceño levemente, mordió su labio, pensativa.

-Yo puedo ser tu amiga, te entenderé- dijo, al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo?- Albus creyó no haber escuchado bien, pues estaba bastante perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno si no te molesta ser amigo de una fantasma claro- se apresuró a decir ella, pensando que lo había incomodado o disgustado de alguna forma.

-No me molesta… es extraño creo, pero…si, me gustaría ser tu amigo- Albus hizo un ademán para extender la mano para estrecharla con la de la chica, ella rio- me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme a no tocarte- él también sonrió, divertido.

-No hay cuidado- dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír-. Bueno Albus, ahora que somos amigos yo puedo escucharte, puedo ayudarte si así lo quieres.

-¿En serio?- Albus la miró, esperanzado, como si desde hace tiempo hubiera esperado por escuchar eso de la boca de alguien.

-Por supuesto, a veces me aburro de vagar solamente, será interesante- afirmó ella.

-¿Y qué más haces?- preguntó Albus, curioso. En realidad nunca le había preguntado a un fantasma que hacía regularmente, ni siquiera a Nick casi decapitado, con el que se llevaba bien, o a Myrtle, a la que veía seguido.

-Los otros fantasmas son divertidos, sobre todo… bueno ya te hablaré de él algún día- nuevamente, las mejillas de la fantasma se opacaron, mientras sonreía.

-¿Entonces hay un él eh?- dijo el muchacho, sonriendo travieso.

-Sí, hay un él- contestó ella-. Con mi experiencia puedo ayudarte.

-Antes de continuar, ¿me dirás tu nombre? Yo te he dicho el mío.- Ella suspiró.

-Tienes razón- admitió.

-¿Sabes? Me pareces conocida- Albus entornó sus ojos verdes, mirándola con más detalle.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- la voz de la joven pareció temblar un poco, Albus no supo explicar por qué, y no se le ocurrió preguntar.

-No sé… tal vez ya te había visto por el castillo- dijo, aún pensativo.

-Seguro que no me prestaste mucha atención- ella se encogió de hombros, aliviada.

-Eso creo-. Pero Albus sabía que la había visto en otra parte, a su mente llegó una figura, un portarretrato de oro, sólo eso. ¿Significaba algo?- ¿Ya me dirás tu nombre?

-De acuerdo… - ella respiró, profundo, y se armó de valor- me llamo Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- repitió Albus. El nombre le hacía eco dentro del cerebro. Como si se estuviera alejando, remontándose a mucho tiempo atrás. Y de nuevo, ese portarretrato llegó a su mente-. Hermione… ya lo he escuchado, hace tiempo…- sin embargo, no supo en dónde exactamente, ni cuando, ni que significaba ese portarretrato-. Es un lindo nombre- dijo, al final, luego de no recordar lo que, sabía, tenía que recordar.

-Gracias, ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre la chica?

-¿Qué te digo?...- Albus suspiró, su mirada se perdió en algún punto del techo mientras pensaba en la dichosa muchacha que lo tenía babeando- es hermosa. Es la chica más hermosa del mundo, y no soy el único que lo dice y es tan frustrante. Es pálida como la porcelana más fina y delicada del mundo, su cabello es rubio, pero no cualquier rubio… un rubio que parece estar hecho del sol y la luna, es platinado, largo y sedoso, es alta y delgada, su cuerpo es como el de una diosa, sus labios son finos pero carnosos, no lo sé, son perfectos, rojos como las frambuesas, pero sin duda lo mejor… lo mejor de ella son sus ojos; grises, del color de la plata, son fríos, misteriosos, a veces brillan y se ven aún más hermosos, pero casi siempre se ven… indiferentes, tristes, algunas veces parecen angustiados o furiosos…son tan bellos, como un poema; un poema que expresa todo lo que Cassi no dice… ella no se permite expresarse, como si pensara que sentir es malo, es una muñeca misteriosa y extraña, es como un hielo que espera a alguien que sea capaz de derretirlo- hizo una pausa, pensando, recordando, saboreando las palabras y contemplando el retrato mental de Cassiopeia que tan celosamente guardaba-. Ella es sumamente inteligente, como si dentro de ella albergara la biblioteca más grande que puedas imaginar, llena de libros que aguardan por alguien que desee abrirlos, leerlos, conocerlos y comprenderlos sobre todo… es la mejor de la generación. Es la mejor en casi todo; ella podría pasar horas batiéndose en un duelo con el mago más poderoso y no se cansaría, podría preparar un millón de pociones en una hora, hace cualquier encantamiento sin importar lo difícil que sea, sería capaz de transformar el más delicado diamante en un enorme monumento a ella misma, juega al Quidditch como buscadora, es casi tan buena como yo aunque suene presuntuoso, no importa lo rudo que sea el juego pues ella se mueve siempre con la gracia de una princesa. Le encanta volar, le fascina el viento en su cara, la he visto estar horas montada en su escoba, se queda tan inmóvil que parece que quisiera convertirse en una nube o quisiera desaparecer para ir a un mundo mejor, a uno sólo para ella, es como si quisiera escapar de todo y de todos, pues es una incomprendida… como yo. Es tan elegante, tan refinada, su porte es arrogante e inspira respeto, pero es grácil y delicada, te repito, parece una princesa, pero es una reina, la reina de Slytherin; tan astuta y hábil, inteligente, ambiciosa y determinada, una líder nata, sigilosa y escurridiza como una hermosa serpiente, sabe cuándo es momento de atacar y hacerse notar. Es muy popular, aunque también le gusta estar sola. Sé que para ella, hablar de su familia es un tema delicado pues cree que sus padres no la quieren yo me pregunto ¿cómo no querer a ese dulce y misterioso ángel? Me tiene hechizado. Se tantas cosas sobre ella: le encanta el invierno, la nieve y el frío, su dulce favorito son los chocolates con menta, dulces pero fríos como ella, le fascina leer, le gusta el olor de los libros sobre todo de los libros más viejos o más nuevos, es una artista en verdad… su color favorito es el negro, usa ropa obscura que la hacen parecer un ángel caído o una muñeca gótica. Le gustan los gatos pero no puede tener uno porque su madre es alérgica a ellos, le encanta el rock, hasta hizo que su "papi" contratara a las Brujas de Macbeth para que tocaran en su mansión solo para ella y su élite de amigos. Sabe tocar el piano y el violín pero sé que ella quisiera aprender a tocar la guitarra. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo le pedí a mis padres una guitarra sólo porque me enteré de que a ella le gustan? La aprendí a tocar, incluso la eléctrica. Claro que nunca me he atrevido a tocar frente a alguien que no sean mis muñecos de felpa, pero algún día lo haré. Sobre todo, tocaré para Cassiopeia… y sí, tengo muñecos de felpa. No te rías. Te decía, le gustan los días de lluvia, no le gusta el sol; tal vez sea porque su piel es muy pálida. Cuando llueve sale a los jardines y disfruta más sus caminatas. Ella adora cantar; tiene la voz de un ángel pero no deja que nadie la escuche. Formaremos una banda, pero como somos igual de tímidos tocaremos siempre tras bastidores- Albus sonrió, levemente. Luego retomó el hilo de la conversación-. Sé sus temores, sé que la angustia y la hace sentir triste, le teme al rechazo, por eso creo que no se expresa, teme que le hagan daño si muestra sus sentimientos. Su lugar favorito es la Torre de Astronomía, le gusta subir allá y pensar a solas, así como a mí me gusta venir acá… sé tantas cosas sobre ella, tantos detalles que tal vez algunos consideren insignificantes pero a mí me resultan tan exquisitos como escucharla reír, se tantas cosas… que me vuelvo loco al pensar en si ella sabe algo de mí, si me ha prestado atención. Ella hace que salga lo más profundo de mí. Sé que sueno cursi y empalagoso pero no puedo evitarlo cuando pienso en Cassi. Y tal vez exagero algunas cosas, seguro que sí, pero… ¡Merlín, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Es frustrante!- el chico se cubrió la cara, que estaba sonrojada, con sus dos manos.

Hermione observó a Albus, enternecida. De tantas maneras… de tantas maneras le recordó a una vieja historia, a una no tan antigua leyenda de la que ella era parte.

-Dime que puedo hacer, ¿piensas que… esto tenga cura? ¿La olvido o lo que siento es correcto? No sé qué hacer Hermione. Te amaré si me dices que hacer. Te pondré un altar. Te construiré un monumento. Lo que tú quieras- rogó el chico, posando sus ojos brillantes y anhelantes en Hermione.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Hermione tomó una alocada decisión.

-¿Conoces la leyenda, de los Amantes de Hogwarts?- preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿Qué?- Albus arqueó una ceja. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Para nada.

* * *

-Es Albus Severus Potter- dijo Cassiopeia, al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ah, el hijo de San Potter- contestó el muchacho, con simplicidad.

-¿San Potter?- repitió ella, riendo y subiéndose a la barandilla con el chico-. Pues sí es su hijo.

-¿Y por qué lo odias?- cuestionó él, sin mirarla. Cassiopeia no entendía si el muchacho encontraba aburrida la situación o si todo le parecía especialmente aburrido, como a ella.

-Porque… ¡momento! – exclamó en voz alta. Le dio un alto a la situación. El joven alzó la vista hacia ella, confundido. Cassiopeia hizo a un lado su fleco, y bufó-. ¿Por qué te estoy hablando? ¿Por qué te lo cuento? Eres un fantasma ni siquiera te conozco.

-Tal vez porque necesitas hablar de ello- el chico sonrió de lado, y se encogió de hombros. Parecía que era obvio para él. Cassiopeia casi se sintió tonta.

-Yo no…- murmuró, sin saber que decir, en realidad.

-Te sientes sola, incomprendida, quieres que alguien te escuche-. Dijo él, como si el asunto fuese más simple que saber que los fantasmas son transparentes-. Yo puedo escucharte, es más, te diré que yo te entiendo, comprendo lo que sientes. Bueno, si quieres. No soy de los que ruega, eso te lo juro- ladeó una sonrisa, y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿me estás ofreciendo que seamos amigos o algo así?- inquirió ella, un tanto desubicada.

-Si eso quieres, sí-. Nuevamente, el chico se encogió de hombros-. He conocido a muchos estudiantes aquí, he congeniado con bastantes de ellos, a veces me aburro, así que tener amigos a parte de los demás fantasmas, no me viene mal. Ya te lo dije, puedo escucharte y hablar contigo, no soy de esa clase de fantasmas que va contando chismes por ahí, digamos que puedo ser tu amigo y confidente fantasma, eres la primera a la que se lo ofrezco, creo que eres especial… ¿entonces?

-Viéndolo así…- la chica reflexionó un poco. No era de las que actuaran por impulso. Pero… ese extraño fantasma le inspiraba cierta… ¿confianza, familiaridad? O algo parecido. Entonces, reprochándose internamente por ello, accedió- .Sí, porque no. Seamos amigos- ambos sonrieron, pero Cassiopeia frunció el ceño- Pero debes decirme tu nombre- espetó, con leve brusquedad.

-¿Debo?- dijo él, ladeando la sonrisa.

-Los amigos conocen sus nombres, ya te dije el mío, soy Cassiopeia- la chica alzó un poco la vista-. A veces me planteo cambiarme el nombre, ¿sabes? No me gusta mucho. Pero es tradición de los Black poner nombres de constelaciones, o algo parecido a sus hijos. Entonces supongo que no está del todo mal. Pero te agradecería si me dijeras Cassi, es más corto.

-De acuerdo Cassi.

-Gracias, ahora tu nombre- ordenó, alzando el mentón afilado.

-Está bien… viendo que tienes complejo de dictadora y que al parecer lo que más te gusta es dar órdenes…- ambos rieron- Soy Draco- respondió.

-¿Draco?- entonces a Cassi le vino a la mente un recuerdo donde sus padres mencionaban ese nombre y, por un segundo, evocó una puerta de Malfoy Manor-. He escuchado ese nombre antes, no debe ser muy común, de hecho tú me pareces familiar… olvídalo- dijo al final, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Seguro que no era nada. Como había dicho, los Black tenían la tradición de poner nombres de constelaciones a sus hijos; tal vez su madre le mencionó algún familiar a su padre.

-Olvidado- dijo él, tampoco dándole importancia al asunto… o pretendiendo no hacerlo.

-Entonces, ahora que somos amigos…- comenzó Cassiopeia, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Ahora que somos amigos puedes contarme lo que quieras, pero por el momento tengo curiosidad sobre tú y ese chico, ¿qué hay entre ustedes?- Draco arqueó una ceja, curioso.

-Un muro de piedra cubierto de acero, custodiado por un dragón y rodeado de inferis- contestó la rubia, firme y sin detenerse.

-Pues por muy sólido que sea el muro, cada pared tiene un punto débil- dijo Draco, solemnemente divertido-. Así como cada dragón puede ser domado; y como los inferis pueden ser ahuyentados con fuego.

-Que profundo- ambos rieron. Cassiopeia tenía cuidado en no moverse demasiado, o resbalaría, directo a una muerte segura-. Pero tienes razón… supongo.

-Bueno, después de una vida y de varios años como fantasma… uno aprende cosas- contestó el apuesto joven, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo- la mirada de Cassi se posó sobre el brazo izquierdo de Draco donde un movimiento como si algo escurriera llamó su atención- ¿Qué es eso?- señaló, curiosa.

-Oh… no es nada- Draco cubrió su brazo con la capa. La chica entornó los ojos en su dirección. Sin embargo, el joven siguió-, ahora habla sobre tu amigo Albus.

-No somos amigos- replicó Cassi-. Somos simples compañeros de curso… apenas hablamos y no son grandes charlas, solo... bueno si yo no lo molestara ni siquiera hablaríamos- murmuró la rubia, lo suficientemente alto para que Draco captara cada palabra.

-¿Lo molestas? ¿Y qué más? ¿Lo golpeas?-dijo él, sonriendo burlonamente. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica- ¡Hahaha esto es oro!

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió ella, sin entenderlo… otra vez.

-En mi experiencia he aprendido que a veces cuando uno no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos, en este caso con la persona que le gusta, trata de captar su atención de una manera más rudimentaria, o sea molestando y atormentando la vida del chico o chica en cuestión- una oleada de recuerdos llegaron a la mente del fantasma. La chica no se imaginaba todas las cosas que estaba pensando el muchacho.

-¡Pero no me gusta!- exclamó ella, fastidiada-. Albus no me gusta.

-¡Negación! Un claro síntoma de que te gusta- exclamó Draco, asintiendo casi solemne.

-¡Que no me gusta! ¡Entiende!- insistió ella.

-Uy estás a la defensiva, sip, te gusta-. El chico se miró las uñas, con aires de suficiencia.

-Basta o dirás que si me arrojo desde acá es otro síntoma de que me gusta ese tonto- ella rodó los ojos.

-El suicidio puede ser un síntoma- afirmó él, pensativo-. Estás desesperada porque no sabes que sientes, puede pasar.

-Eres muy molesto, ¿lo sabías?- dijo la muchacha, y chasqueó la lengua.

-Eso dicen a veces…- Draco soltó una risita-pero dejando de lado mi actitud, sé que te gusta el chico.

-Tú no sabes nada- espetó Cassiopeia, y bajó la mirada, Draco notó como los ojos de la chica se aguaban.

-Entonces dime, cuéntame y así podré saber- estuvo a punto de alzar un brazo para abrazar a la chica, se contuvo a tiempo. De haberlo hecho, ya habría congelado a la chica.

-Es que… no es solo… son…- tartamudeaba la rubia, alisándose el cabello platino.

-Ese Albus no es el único problema, hay más- ella asintió- bueno soy un fantasma, me sobra tiempo y tú estás iniciando sexto año, nos sobra tiempo muñeca- le respondió, relajado y quitándole importancia al asunto del tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes que voy en sexto año?- inquirió la rubia, entornando los ojos en su dirección.

-Se muchas cosas- contestó, misteriosamente despreocupado-. En fin, comienza, o mejor dicho, confiesa, sé que no lo odias.

-¿Estás tan seguro?- inquirió Cassiopeia, arqueando una de sus cejas finas.

-Definitivamente- aseguró-. ¿Qué te impide estar con él? Si lo prefieres, dejémoslo en qué les impide ser amigos.

Cassiopeia suspiró, miro al cielo gris y luego chasqueó la lengua.

-Ni mis padres ni su familia lo aprobarían- respondió ella, al cabo de un minuto, torciendo los labios finos y rosados- Están… empeñados en mantenernos separados, no solo a él de mí, sino también a sus hermanos y a todos sus primos. No sé si entre nuestras familias pasó algo; la verdad es que no hay un mal trato, solo la indiferencia más grande que puedas imaginar. Mis papis han dicho que no me junte con Albus porque es un mestizo, lo que es casi tan malo como ser un sangre sucia.

-¿Los Malfoy aún creen en la pureza de la sangre?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-No, bueno sí, es decir tal vez… no lo sé en realidad, pero no creo que sea por eso, soy demasiado astuta como para notar que hay algo más- respondió ella, segura de sí misma.

-Ya veo, sigue- Draco torció los labios finos, en un gesto idéntico al de la chica.

-Soy Slytherin, el Gryffindor.

-Un clásico dilema- asintió el muchacho.

-Exacto, también; soy hija de mortífago, él de auror, es como si todos esperaran que nos odiáramos a muerte. Creo que me dejo llevar mucho por lo que piensen los demás de mí, te juro que trato de ser perfecta porque supongo que por el pasado de mi familia todos esperan que me equivoque y siga malos pasos- se sinceró Cassiopeia, y volvió a alisar su cabello-. No quiero defraudar a mis padres, son muy exigentes… como si nunca estuviera a la altura de ser su hija, hago todo lo que me dicen. Por eso me gusta hacerle la vida imposible a Albus es…

-Es lo que esperan de ti, lo que todos esperan que hagas- terminó Draco, sabiendo lo que ella diría.

-Tú lo dijiste-. Cassiopeia suspiró, y miró al cielo. Estaba cada vez más gris.

-Te entiendo- dijo el fantasma.

-¿En serio?- ella volteó a verlo.

-Te recuerdo que también tuve una familia y amigos, que estuve vivo. No siempre he sido un fantasma, créeme- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella, sintiéndose un tanto apenada por no ser exactamente delicada con sus preguntas y respuestas. Pero es que nunca había tenido un amigo fantasma.

-Bueno, ahora se más o menos qué te limita con el chico, dime cómo es-. Dijo él, sin tomarle importancia al asunto de la poca delicadeza de la chica. No era que él fuera el fantasma más sutil del mundo, ¿verdad?

-¿Físicamente?- ella ladeó la cabeza un poco, su rubia cabellera parecía una cascada platinada.

-Sí, eso funcionará- respondió el muchacho, acomodándose en su asiento.

-Bueno, es de mi edad, o sea tenemos 16… ¿tu cuántos años tienes?- preguntó, con mucha curiosidad. El chico fantasma no se veía muy grande, en realidad, parecía de su edad.

-¿De muerto?- dijo Draco, ladeando la cabeza, en un gesto muy parecido al de ella.

-No, me refiero a…

-A cuando morí- dijo él-, ya. Tenía 17, no soy tan viejo, a pesar de estar muerto claro.

-¿En qué año moriste?- si algo tenía Cassiopeia, era que su curiosidad resultaba bastante grande. A veces, indiscreta.

-Aún no te lo diré muñeca, ya habrá tiempo, ahora prosigue- y le sonrió, de forma encantadora para que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto.

-OK. Albus es alto, no tanto como tú pero si lo es, su piel es clara, sus mejillas son ligeramente rosadas, es delgado y atlético porque juega Quidditch, es un excelente buscador… mejor que yo y lo detesto. Su cabello es largo, suave y del color más negro y brillante que puedas imaginar… y sus ojos… son grandes y verdes, no cualquier verde, sino un verde idéntico a las esmeraldas y brillan todo el tiempo como si siempre vieran el lado positivo de la vida, como si vieran lo mejor de todas las personas. Sus labios son finos y rosados, y su sonrisa es tan… ¡Qué estupideces estoy diciendo! ¡Potter es uno de los chicos más feos de Hogwarts!- Draco estaba riendo carcajadas, tanto que cayó de la barandilla y quedó flotando fuera de la Torre. Cassiopeia lo miraba, indignada.

-¡Estás loca por Potter muñeca!- Draco regresó a su lugar junto a su enfurecida nueva amiga.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó la chica, cruzándose de brazos-. Es un tonto, además ¿Potter y yo? Por favor, sería una deshonra a mi linaje… y no lo aprobarían- añadió en un murmullo-, como sea, no, ni siquiera somos amigos, y mucho menos me gusta.

-Eres muy necia muñeca- suspiró Draco, aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es cierto- replicó la rubia, alzando el mentón.

-Claro que sí, te diré que soy igual, nos parecemos bastante- contestó Draco, reflexionando un poco.

-Pues si nos parecemos tú debes saber que me pasa, que es lo que siento, puedes ayudarme- la voz de Cassiopeia casi sonó ansiosa, como si ya no pudiera esperar ni un poco más.

-Si puedo- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor, necesito apoyo para… no sé qué hacer, no sé qué me pasa con Potter porque cuando estamos cerca… es raro lo que siento, quiero odiarlo pero no puedo, no puedo- se acomodó, frustrada, el fleco, que volvía a cubrir sus ojos.

-Si puedo ayudarte, ya verás cómo te ayudaré a entender lo que sientes, te ayudaré a entenderte a ti misma.

-¿Cómo? Es demasiado complicado Draco, soy demasiado complicada, no sé qué hacer- Cassiopeia apoyó la cara en la barandilla, con aire cansado y fastidiado.

Draco lo reflexionó un momento, entonces una idea le llegó a la cabeza. Una gran idea. La mejor del mundo… o eso esperaba.

-Te contaré una historia- Cassi lo miró incrédula.

-¿Un cuento para dormir?- dijo ella, burlonamente.

-Qué graciosa- dijo él sarcástico- no, una historia de verdad… dime, ¿conoces la Leyenda de los Amantes de Hogwarts?

-¿Qué?- Cassiopeia frunció la nariz, haciendo una mueca de desdén. Draco ladeó una sonrisa. _Lo heredó de Narcissa, obviamente._ Y entonces, sin saber por qué, y sin tener una razón, hizo la misma mueca.

* * *

**TADAAAA...**

**¿Y BIEN?**

**O SEA, ¿TODO CHIDO? ¿EN ORDEN? **

**COMENTEN SI LES GUSTÓ, SI NO TAMBIÉN xD **

**BESOS, PEQUEÑOS LECTORES :***


	3. CITA CON FANTASMA

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**ADIVINEN QUIÉN LLEGÓ...**

**¡YOOOO!**

**ESA CHICA, SÍ ESA QUE ESCRIBE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE NO PUBLICA OTRO CAPÍTULO HACE MESES XD**

**NO ME odian O :)**

**EL PUNTO ES QUE VOLVÍ, Y CON OTRO CAPÍTULO ¡YEIIIII!**

**SIP. YO. LA QUE PERDIÓ LA USB CON SUS HISTORIAS, Y QUE LUEGO LA ENCONTRÓ BAJO LA CAMA... Y YA NO SERVÍA :V hahaha... me dolió :'( LO BUENO ES QUE SIGO TAN LOCA COMO PARA ESCRIBIR NUEVAMENTE ESOS CAPÍTULOS QUE TANTO ESFUERZO Y TIEMPO ME COSTÓ TRANSCRIBIR xD**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN PUESTO MI HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS, QUE LINDOS :D MIL BESITOS**

**YYY ...**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! ¡YUPIIIIIII! ¡NO SE ACABÓ EL MUNDO! ¡2016! O SEA... NO SOY BUENA CON ESTO DE LAS PALABRAS MOTIVACIONALES O BUENOS DESESOS O COMO QUIERAN DECIRLES hahaha xD PERO LES DESEO A TODOS UN FELIZ AÑO, PÁSENLA SÚPER, MUCHA SUERTE EN TODO LO QUE SE PROPONGAN, SIGAN LEYENDO Y/O ESCRIBIENDO, Y NUNCA DEJEN DE AMAR HARRY POTTER XD**

**MIL BESOS Y MIL ABRAZOS GENTE BONITA. FELIZ AÑO LES DESEA DOMTHEKILLER :***

_**LOS MOLESTO CON UNA COSITA MÁS, OK, LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES ESTÁN LIGERAMENTE EDITADOS. O SEA, NADA GRANDE O QUE CAMBIE LA HISTORIA, LO QUE HICE FUE LEERLOS Y HACER UNAS PEQUEÑAS CORRECCIONES EN LA REDACCIÓN. AÚN ASÍ, LOS INVITO A LEERLOS NUEVAMENTE. ESO ES TODO ;)**_

**CON USTEDES...**

**¡EL TERCER CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**3: CITA CON FANTASMA**

Albus caminaba distraído hacia el comedor.

Por un segundo pensó en sus amigos, pero era seguro que ellos ya deberían estar allí, desayunando. Si algo tenían sus amigos, era que no perdonaban una sola comida, a diferencia de él, que podía sobrevivir si se saltaba el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena, incluso los tres. Además, se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual; no había dormido lo suficiente. Y esto se debía, en parte, a que llegó tarde a su sala, además de que terminó un par de deberes pendientes (aunque estaba tan distraído que dudaba haberlos hecho del todo bien), y que, cuando al fin se fue a la cama, sólo podía pensar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en alguien que no era Cassiopeia.

Entró al comedor, donde muchos ya acababan el desayuno y salín tranquilos, a sus clases que comenzarían dentro de unos minutos. Él ya no podía darse el privilegio de tomar su tiempo en comer algo e irse en clama, se le hacía tarde. Se apresuró a sentarse en su habitual lugar junto a sus amigos, se sirvió café, y comenzó a mordisquear un pastelillo de chocolate. No tenía mucha hambre, en realidad.

-Hey Albus- dijo el chico a su derecha. Albus volvió la vista hacia él-. Te ves horrible- dijo, y entonces los demás comenzaron a reír. Albus sonrió un poco, y siguió comiendo. El muchacho que le hizo el cumplido era Jason McLaggen, un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules y espalda ancha que atraía la atención de muchas chicas-. Pero me haces ver más guapo, entonces así estás bien-. Albus rodó los ojos. Además, era un muchacho arrogante, pero en general, le agradaba mucho. Era de sus mejores amigos.

-Espero que al menos la chica con la que hayas pasado la noche valiera l pena como para dejarte así- dijo el chico frente a él, provocando que todos rieran nuevamente. Él era Lucas Wood; un poco más bajo que Jason, pero igual de fornido. Tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos obscuros y la nariz recta. Y también era objeto de las miradas de muchas chicas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- intervino el chico al lado de Lucas, sonriendo-. Todos sabemos que Albus tiene buen gusto. ¿Crees que pasaría la noche con una chica como… Mandy Bobbins? Claro que no. En ese caso, habría estado con su hermana, Elisse. O con Annie Thomas. ¿Verdad Albus?- el chico posó sus ojos castaños en Albus, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro. El cabello claro, color arena, estaba despeinado, porque Joshua Finnigan nunca se peinaba.

-Ok, primero- comenzó Albus, sonriendo, un tanto fastidiado-. Sé lo mal que me veo, gracias McLaggen. Segundo, no, nunca alguien como tú, que es feo por nacimiento podría verse guapo a mi lado, aunque traiga ojeras hasta las mejillas y el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. Tercero, que les quede bien claro que yo no soy un ser lujurioso como ustedes que busca chicas para pasar la noche. O sea, no estuve con ninguna chica- Albus siguió bebiendo café, mientras los otros reían por lo bajo-. Pero si tanto quieren saber, estuve terminando unas tareas. Tal vez estén mal, pero las terminé. Y en seguida me fui a acostar Finnigan, no creas otra cosa- dijo antes de que su amigo, que ya habría la boca, hablara.

-Como digas gruñón- dijo Lucas, revolviéndole el cabello negro a Albus. Este le sonrió, hastiado.

-¿Rose ya se fue?- preguntó Albus, terminado su pastelillo.

-Dijo que no estaría esperándote hasta que quisieras, y se fue con las chicas.- contestó Jason-. Ya sabes cómo es-. Albus asintió. Terminó el desayuno, y se pudo de pie.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clases- les dijo a sus amigos-. Apenas van dos semanas de curso y ya nos han bajado unos veinte puntos por retrasarnos-. Los demás lo siguieron, asintiendo y quejándose por la falta de comprensión de los profesores.

Cuando salían del comedor, un olor dulce y floral llegó a la nariz recta de Albus, y nubló sus sentidos. Y ese momento en el que pareció que se elevaba en una nube hecha de sueños y cursilerías, desapareció en cuanto sintió un golpe en el hombro, que lo hizo tambalearse y reaccionar.

-Quítate de mi camino, Potter- espetó la chica rubia que lo había empujado. Ella se volvió hacia él durante unos segundos, sólo para que sus fríos ojos grises lo miraran de arriba abajo con total descaro, luego, ella esbozó una mueca de desagrado y se alejó, con un ligero contoneo y la cabeza bien en alto, como siempre. Su séquito de amigos soltó risas pomposas mientras caminaban al lado de ella. Albus vio, con profundo asco y una terrible furia, como el chico alto y rubio que iba a su lado tomaba a la rubia de la mano. A su vez, sintió una opresión en el pecho que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco.

-¡Estarás muy ancha, Malfoy!- gritó Joshua. La rubia ni siquiera volvió la vista. En cambio, el chico a su lado alzó la mano que tenía libre, e hizo una seña hacia Finnigan-. ¿A qué te gusta eso, verdad Nott?- pero el grupo ya había desaparecido en las escaleras, pues, al igual que ellos, bajaban a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones.

-¿Estás bien Albus?- preguntó Jason. Albus asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Esperemos que Malfoy no te haya contagiado la peste- dijo Lucas, mirando con desdén hacia donde se habían ido la chica y sus amigos.

-O sífilis- Joshua abrió mucho los ojos, mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente-. ¿Viste cómo te miró? Rayos, yo sólo esperaba verte convertido en piedra. Dicen, que si miras a Malfoy a los ojos durante más de 5 segundos, se te detiene el corazón.

-No digas estupideces Josh- espetó McLaggen, riendo-. Lo que sí es cierto es que esa chica mira a todos como si fueran un saco de excremento rodeado de basura y bañado en orines.

-Eso es verdad- afirmó Lucas-. Bueno, eso y que está muy buena-. Los chicos rieron, menos Albus.

-Estará muy buena, pero tiene un carácter de mil demonios- agregó Joshua. Los demás, estuvieron de acuerdo.

Albus se limitaba a escuchar a sus amigos, sin opinar algo al respecto. ¿Qué podía decir él? No estaba en posición de hacerlo. Si decía algo que estuviera en mínimo favor hacia Cassiopeia, sus amigos seguro que lo llevarían corriendo a la enfermería, pues lo creerían verdaderamente demente. Claro, antes seguro le daban un par de bofetadas para hacerlo reaccionar. Lo que si creía era que su corazón se detenía con sólo mirarla. Pero no de una forma mala.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, se separaron. Albus y Jason tomaban la clase de pociones porque habían pasado el TIMO de la asignatura, sus dos amigos no. En ese momento los envidiaba. Ellos tenían la hora libre, y siempre se dedicaban a dormir en la sala común, o iban a nadar un rato al lago, o a volar un poco en las escobas. Lo que de verdad quería en ese momento era dormir.

-¿Con cuántos crees que se haya acostado Malfoy?- preguntó Jason, como si comentara el clima. Las mejillas de Albus se pusieron rojas, su amigo no lo notó, parecía estar pensando-. Voy a averiguarlo, y preguntaré que tal lo hace. Si me gusta lo que me dicen, iré directo con ella para decirle que no me molestaría ser su hombre de una noche-. Sus ojos azules brillaban, lujuriosos- ¿Qué me dices Al?

-Que eres un cerdo pervertido- respondió, sonriendo forzado y conteniéndose para no darle el puñetazo de su vida en el bonito rostro. McLaggen se limitó a reír.

Al llegar al aula, ya estaban todos sus compañeros de curso. En la mesa más lejana, divisó a Rose. Ella, al verlo, le hizo efusivas señas para que fueran. ¿Cómo no ver a la chica? Es decir, las señas que hacía para atraer su atención no hacían falta, pues el cabello naranja ya era bastante llamativo.

-¿Qué opinas Albus?- dijo McLaggen, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído-. Sobre tenerme como cuñado.

-Opino que te alejes de mi prima, McLaggen, antes de que llame a toda la tropa Weasley para patearte tu bonito trasero y dejarte irreconocible el lindo rostro-. El rubio se echó a reír a carcajadas. Llegaron a la mesa, y se sentaron en los taburetes altos.

-¿Te quedaste dormido Albus?- preguntó Rose. Sus ojos azules lo miraban, divertidos.

-La verdad, sí- respondió el ojiverde. Rose puso en blanco los ojos, y le revolvió el cabello. Luego, miró a Jason, y sonrió más.

-Para la próxima lo despiertas con agua helada- le dijo, batiendo sus largas pestañas claras.

-Lo prometo- dijo un solemne Jason, con una mano en el pecho. La pelirroja sonrió coqueta, mientras Jason le devolvía el gesto, sonriendo similar. Albus rodó los ojos, y suspiró. Tal vez pronto sería familia de Jason. No era tonto. Nada tonto. Y notaba que desde hacía poco más de un año, su amigo y su prima se veían con ojitos de amor.

-Hola Annie- saludó a la chica al lado de la pelirroja. Ella posó sus ojos negros en él.

-Buen día Albus- respondió, sonriéndole bastante parecido a como le sonreía Rose a Jason.

Albus sonrió, tímido y un tanto incómodo. No había duda en que Annie Thomas era guapa. De hecho, era muy bella. Con su piel obscura, el cabello rizado y largo hasta media espalda, los labios carnosos, pómulos altos, ella alta y delgada. Era muy atractiva. Pero no era su tipo.

-Te ves cansado- dijo la chica. Junto a Albus, el rubio y la pelirroja casi estaban sobre la mesa, sin hacer nada más que mirarse-. ¿Mala noche?

-Un poco, sí- dijo Albus, sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica.

-Pobrecito- dijo Annie, acercando su mano a la de él. Albus no pudo apartarla. Se sentía turbado por la escasa distancia entre él y ella. Entonces, cuando la chica alzó su mano, dispuesta a acariciar el rostro de Albus, una voz, en la mesa de al lado, se escuchó por toda el aula.

-Otra vez tarde Potter- dijo una chica-. Merlín. ¿Es que aún no conoces las alarmas de los relojes?- dijo, provocando risitas de los demás-. Yo pensaba que eras más evolucionado-. Su grupo de amigos rio, al igual que sus demás compañeros. Albus volvió la vista hacia la mesa. Allí se sentaban los de Slytherin. Y la chica que elevaba la voz para que todos la escucharan, era Cassiopeia. La rubia esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos grises lo miraban, con toda frialdad. Albus entornó los ojos en su dirección. El chico al lado de Cassiopeia posó sus ojos azules en él, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Albus apartó la mirada del rubio. Y se dedicó a sacar su libro de la mochila.

Un minuto después, el profesor entraba al aula.

-Buen día a todos- saludó el viejo y sonriente Slughorne. Los alumnos saludaron. Cuando Slughorne miró a Albus y a Jason, se sorprendió-. Pero si ya están aquí, chicos- dijo, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules y sonriendo-. Bueno, parece que ya los tendremos en las clases más temprano-. Jason y Albus le sonrieron al profesor.

-En realidad, profesor- dijo Malfoy, atrayendo la atención de Slughorne. Su sonrisa era ese típico gesto adulador que ponía cuando se dirigiría a los profesores, pero sus ojos grises miraron, con cierta maldad a Albus-, Potter y McLaggen llegaron después de que sonara la campana. Todos estábamos ya aquí-. Albus vio a los amigos de la rubia reír por lo bajo mientras Slughorne volvía la vista hacia él y Jason.

-Oh, pero esta vez yo me retrasé. No hay problema- dijo, y el asunto quedó de lado. Jason miró, con burla, a los Slytherin, y luego posó su vista, nuevamente en Rose. Albus miró a Cassiopeia, con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro, sin embargo, la mirada que la rubia le dirigió lo hizo estremecerse y apartar la vista. El resto de la clase evitó mirar hacia los Slytherin, y se dedicó a preparar una poción de sueño, mientras charlaba con Annie, pues Rose y McLaggen estaban muy ocupados en mirarse continuamente y hablar entre ellos.

Cassiopeia no sabía exactamente por qué había dicho eso a Slughorne. Bueno, en parte porque esperaba, como siempre, hacer quedar mal a Albus, tenía la esperanza de que le bajaran al menos dos puntos al chico en su primera clase, o que le dieran un castigo, lo que fuera, con tal de humillarlo. Pero no. Slughorne nunca podría hacer más que bajarle un punto a uno de sus alumnos favoritos. Por otra parte… había visto a la chica Thomas demasiado cerca del pelinegro, y para variar, le estaba sonriendo tanto que casi babeaba. Nunca había visto algo más patético, aparte del rostro de Potter, quería decir. Como sea, ese simple hecho provocó que algo en su interior saltara cual serpiente a punto de morder a su presa. En ese momento, habló sólo por impulso. Más la serpiente que despertó en ella, volvió a su guarida cuando Thomas se alejó de Potter. Y el resto de la clase la pasó charlando con sus amigos y preparando su poción, que al final, fue la mejor de toda la clase. Como siempre.

Mientras almorzaban, Cassiopeia no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer por la noche. Para empezar, estaba cansada. Había vuelto bastante tarde a la sala común en las mazmorras, además tenía la tarea de Encantamientos pendiente, pero ya no tenía ganas de hacerla, pero no estaba preocupada por ello; Flitwick no le diría nada si la entregaba un día después, era la mejor de la clase, después de todo, y el pequeño profesor se la pasaba adulándola. Se sentía cansada, como si los ojos se le cerraran en cualquier momento.

-Cassi- se sobresaltó cuando una mano la sacudió por el hombro. Alzó rápidamente el rostro-. Te estás durmiendo-. Escuchó a sus amigos reír, aunque no los veía, pues el cabello platino le cubría los ojos-. Permíteme linda-. Y el chico a su lado le apartó el fleco del rostro.

-Gracias Christian- dijo Cassiopeia al rubio. Los ojos azules del chico se posaron sobre ella, y le hizo un guiño. Christian Nott era su mejor amigo, y lo conocía desde que tenía memoria. Era sumamente inteligente, aunque reservado, y habría que estar ciego para no ver que el chico era más apuesto que cualquier chico de Hogwarts (o eso creía Cassiopeia, casi todas las chicas y el mismo Christian), con su rostro de rasgos finos, el cabello rubio y brillante y ondulado, y la piel clara, la barbilla partida, los ojos profundos y azules, la nariz respingona, además de que era bastante alto y delgado.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo, que llegaste bastante tarde a la habitación?- dijo la chica a su lado. Ella era Vittoria Zabini, y era su mejor amiga desde siempre, además de ser una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio. Tenía la piel obscura, el cabello negro y lacio, los ojos color avellana, labios carnosos y la figura de envidia. Vittoria arqueó una ceja, de modo juguetón.

-Nada del modo en que estás pensando- respondió Cassiopeia, esbozando una sonrisa y entornando los ojos. Christian bufó y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

-Más te vale niña. O le voy a decir a mis padres, y ellos, por consiguiente, le van a decir a tus padres- dijo el rubio, y siguió comiendo las uvas de su plato.

-Estoy segura de que tía Astoria no le permitiría a tu padre ni siquiera escribirle a mis padres sin antes haber leído ella la carta- contestó Cassiopeia, mientras tomaba una manzana-. Tu madre sí está de mi lado y no es una sobreprotectora como tío Theodore o tú.

-Es que ella no entiende lo peligroso que es dejarte a ti o a Vittoria solas. A ella tampoco la dejaban de acosar, pero tenía amigos igual de sobreprotectores que yo- declaró con orgullo-. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos las están mirando en este momento?- y era cierto, todo el tiempo, había varios indiscretos mirando a cualquier chica que les interesara, por supuesto, la chica Malfoy y la chica Zabini podrían no ser agradables con cualquiera que no estuviera en Slytherin, pero eso no quería decir que no atrajeran miradas de los hombres-. El colegio está lleno de pervertidos, y es mi deber cuidarlas, vigilarlas y lanzar maldiciones a quien se atreva a tocarlas.

-Ya cállate Nott-. Vittoria le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, y el rubio le sonrió con inocencia-. Pero Cassi tiene razón, tu madre si nos apoya no dejando intervenir a tu padre.

-Igual que tía Tracey- afirmó la rubia, refiriéndose a la madre de su amiga-. Por su parte, tío Blaise y tío Theodore están confabulados contigo para apartarnos de cualquier "posible amenaza"- con sus dedos blancos hizo comillas al aire.

-O sea, hombres- Vittoria miró con reproche a Christian-. Yo creo que, si por ellos fuera, nos pondrían un cinturón de castidad con clave.

-En realidad lo sugerí hace un par de años- dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros-. De no ser porque mi madre escuchó…

-Ya cállate Nott- dijo Cassi, esta vez.

-No entiendo que pretenden- dijo la morena-. ¿A caso quieren que nos casemos las dos contigo o algo así?- Christian sonrió.

-Estaría dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio- respondió, con voz solemne-. No me molestaría que alguna de ustedes dos fuera la futura señora Nott.

-Y a mí no me molestaría que cerraras ya esa bonita boca que tienes antes de que te la cierre yo con un buen golpe- replicó Vittoria, Christian se limitó a sonreír, y siguió comiendo las uvas que tanto le gustaban.

-A papi ni siquiera le gustó saber que ya he salido con algunos chicos- dijo Cassi-. Ni hablar de casarse porque le da un infarto. A mamá no le importa mucho, creo, es decir, ella también salió con chicos a mi edad.

-Gracias a nuestras madres por permitirnos lo que nuestros padres sobreprotectores no nos permiten- recitó Vittoria, alzando su copa. Cassiopeia la imitó, y brindaron.

-Deberían agradecernos por no dejar que nada les pase- declaró Christian, y abrazó a Cassiopeia, le dio un beso en la frente y luego le dio uvas, directo en la boca-. Estarían perdidas sin nosotros. Y ni siquiera nos pagan a mí, ni a Goyle ni a Flint.

-¿Dónde están, por cierto?- preguntó Vittoria, reparando en que sus dos amigos con apariencia de guardaespaldas no estaban.

-Castigados- dijo Christian, mientras le metía una uva a la boca de la morena-. Se pelearon ayer con unos de Gryffindor.

Y mientras Christian le daba uvas, Cassiopeia no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, en la Torre de Astronomía, en un guapo e irritante fantasma, y en lo que pasaría esa misma noche.

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

_-La Leyenda de los Amantes de Hogwarts- repitió el apuesto chico fantasma-. Vamos, muñeca, no me digas que nunca la has escuchado._

_-Sí. Sí, la he escuchado- afirmó Cassiopeia, sin perder de vista al fantasma-. Pero sólo se saben cosas demasiado generales acerca de ella. Nadie sabe en realidad la verdadera historia, o la historia completa sobre el chico y la chica.- Draco asintió, dándole la razón. Cassiopeia bajo la mirada un momento, pensativa, y luego volvió a mirar al joven, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos-. Tú eres un fantasma- declaró ella._

_-Que inteligente eres- respondió Draco, sarcástico y saliendo de su ensimismamiento._

_-Idiota- masculló la rubia-. Lo que quiero decir es que, se dice que los fantasmas de los amantes están aquí en el castillo, y, de ser así, tú debes conocerlos._

_-Los conozco- afirmó Draco, con voz ausente. Los ojos grises de la rubia brillaron._

_-¿Es real? ¿La historia es real?- preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz._

_-Tan real como tú y yo- contestó él._

_-E-entonces… Dime quiénes son entonces. Quiero conocerlos- dijo una ansiosa rubia. De haber sido posible, se hubiera abalanzado sobre Draco para sacudirlo por los hombros hasta que le dijera ñas respuestas._

_-Espera Cassi- la detuvo el fantasma-. Te los presentaré algún día, sí. Pero no hoy. Ni tampoco puedo decirte aún quienes son-. La decepción se vio reflejada en el pálido rostro de ella, a quien nunca le negaban lo que pedía ni la hacían esperar, cosa que comprendió Draco con sólo mirarla- Sí, sé que te molesta que te esté negando lo que me pides. Pero, al igual que yo, debes comprender que no siempre te van a dar lo que quieras cuando lo pides. Lo aprendí a la mala. Es mejor que tú aprendas conmigo antes de que alguien te obligue a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?- y la rubia, bajando la mirada, asintió. Draco se pasó una de sus fantasmales manos sobre el fantasmal y platino cabello. _

_-¿Tú sabes la historia?- preguntó Cassiopeia, al cabo de un rato._

_-Como la palma de mi mano- respondió él._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Es que… a esos dos les fascina contar la historia- Draco carraspeó-. Por eso la sé. Y esa historia es la que te contaré, ¿no creíste que te contaría "Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Cacareante" o "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna?- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Cassiopeia sonrió-. Sé que te gustará la historia, y lo importante es que te ayudará a comprender… muchas cosas, muñeca-. La rubia asintió, y miró al fantasma, con curiosidad._

_-¿Por qué me dices muñeca?- le preguntó._

_-Pareces una muñeca- el fantasma se encogió de hombros- ¿Te molesta?_

_-No, no hay problema, creo._

_-Bien. Decía, te contaré esa historia. Nadie la sabe en realidad, pues nunca se ha contado tal como sucedió. Y yo nunca se la he contado a alguien. Es como un secreto- dijo él, con tono confidente._

_-¿Y por qué me la contarás a mí?- inquirió la chica._

_-Porque creo que eres alguien diferente a los demás. Eres más especial de lo que imaginas- los ojos plateados del chico se posaron, entre ausentes y pensativos sobre ella-. Te pareces bastante al chico de la historia, de hecho._

_-¿En buen sentido?- preguntó ella, con cierta inocencia. Draco sonrió, y asintió._

_-Sin embargo ya es bastante tarde. Me parece que tu ronda de prefecto terminó hace rato. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana? Después de la cena. Entonces podré comenzar a contarte la historia. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-De acuerdo- Cassiopeia bajó de un salto de la barandilla. Arregló su falda y se acomodó el cabello-. Nos vemos mañana entones. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí? He venido otras veces y jamás me he topado contigo. _

_-La Torre de Astronomía siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito en el castillo...- respondió. Como si no se diera cuenta, jugueteaba con el borde de su capa- me trae muchos recuerdos… buenos y malos… Vengo todos los días. Me muevo más por las noches, es cuando rondo por los pasillos._

_-Pues nunca te he visto mientras hago mis rondas de prefecto- exclamó ella._

_-Cuando era estudiante aprendí a escabullirme muy bien- ladeó una sonrisa, altanera-. Evadir la seguridad y ser sigiloso fue y es una de mis muchas habilidades. Y atravesar paredes ayuda bastante, muñeca._

_-Bien, pero ¿por qué nunca te había visto?- la pregunta casi sonó retórica-. Creía conocer a todos los fantasmas, pero hasta ahora nunca me había cruzado contigo._

_-Pero yo ya te había visto- Draco se encogió de hombros- algunas veces cuando vienes aquí. Pero me voy porque seguro subes para estar sola. A veces te veo en los pasillos, cuando haces rondas nocturnas, sabes que me puedo hacer invisible, siempre tengo un ojo en ti._

_-¿Por qué?- Cassiopeia frunció el ceño- ¿Te gusto, o qué te pasa enfermo?- el fantasma rio._

_-Nada de eso- respondió-. Sólo es porque eres m…- y en ese momento, deseó que alguien le diera una bofetada._

_-¿Mmm… qué?- exclamó la rubia, impaciente._

_-Porque eres m-muy distinta a los demás, en buen sentido- Draco suspiró, y sus ojos plateados se encontraron con los de la chica-. Yo te conozco, Cassiopeia Andrómeda Malfoy Black. Sí, sé cuál es tu segundo nombre. Te lo puso tu madre, Narcissa Malfoy Black, en honor a su hermana mayor a la cual, después de tantos años decidió hablarle y hacer las paces con ella. Te pareces a tu madre, pero tienes más rasgos Malfoy. Tus padres son mayores, pero aun así quisieron ot…, quisieron un hijo. No te impresiones, pues no te he dicho ni la mitad de cosas que sobre ti muñeca. Pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ello y para que me cuentes más sobre ti. _

_-¿Me contarás sobre ti?- se apresuró a decir una impresionada, y algo desconcertada, Cassiopeia-. Sería lo justo si yo te hablo sobre mí._

_-Lo justo- masculló el fantasma, miró al paisaje, y asintió, suspirando-. Supongo que sí. Pero por el momento no. Debemos… debes esperar el momento para que te cuente sobre la vida, obra y vida después de la muerte de tu servidor. Eso te lo pido como un favor. Por el momento confórmate con saber mi nombre, que pertenecí a tu casa, sí, a Slytherin… que era hijo de una de las familias de más puro y antiguo linaje de magos… con una fuerte ideología de la supremacía de la sangre pura- el joven se tocó de forma involuntaria el brazo izquierdo, ese que le ocultó a Cassiopeia, ella no le tomó importancia-. Y quiero que sepas que seguiré manteniéndote vigilada, y antes de que digas algo de lo que seguro me reiré, no, no me gustas, nunca podría gustarme mi… digo, una chica viva, y aunque fuera así, no te estaría persiguiendo ni me esforzaría o me haría ilusos esperanzas sin sentido. Además,- Draco esbozó una sonrisa de lado- ya hay una chica en la "vida" de este fantasma._

_-Supongo que ella es una fantasma- dijo Cassi, él asintió sin dejar de sonreír-. Algún día me la presentarás entonces-. Esa no fue una pregunta, pero Draco asintió._

_-Cuando llegue el momento._

_-De acuerdo-. Cassiopeia volvió a arreglar su larga cabellera platina, alisó su falda y se encaminó a la salida de la Torre-. Nos vemos mañana, Draco._

_-Nos vemos, Cassi-. El muchacho sonrió, y Cassi le devolvió el gesto. La rubia estaba por salir, cuando se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia el chico, entornando los ojos._

_-Tú sabías que era prefecta, y nunca te lo dije- exclamó Cassi, mirando fijamente al joven, que la miraba sin expresión en el afilado, pálido y ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, demacrado rostro-. ¿Lo sabías porque me habías visto antes en mis rondas, no?-. Si el fantasma le respondía otra cosa, Cassiopeia dudaría en volver al día siguiente, pues entonces tomaría al joven como un fantasma acosador y enfermo sociópata._

_-¿Por qué otra razón lo sabría?- Draco arqueó una ceja, con aire inocente. La rubia relajó un poco su expresión._

_-¿Y por qué sabes cosas acerca de mi familia?- preguntó, aún desconfiada._

_-La verdad, me tomo la molestia de investigar a los prefectos- respondió el chico, y se encogió de hombros-. La directora a veces me evita la fatiga de la investigación y me dice lo que quiero saber. Y si no es ella, hay retratos amigos en su oficina- esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y le hizo un guiño a la rubia. Ella bufó, pero asintió, dándose por bien servida. No era un acosador… tal vez._

_-Bien. Hasta mañana- dicho esto, Cassiopeia dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente. _

_-Hasta mañana, muñeca- dijo Draco, al viento._

_(N/a: esto es parte del flash back, pero pertenece a Draco, como dice antes, Cassiopeia ya se ha ido) Entonces el chico suspiró, se acercó a la barandilla, apoyó sus manos en ella, contempló el paisaje, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Se había metido en un gran lío. Un enorme lío. De repente, un sentimiento de angustia, nerviosismo y miedo se apoderó de él, haciendo que su pecho se oprimiera. Ese sentimiento no lo había experimentado en años, de hecho, desde hacía más años de los que vivió no se había preocupado por algo en realidad. Ya estaba muerto, no tenía presiones, no había nada que pudiera dañarlo… excepto el pasado. Un pasado en el que prefería no pensar, y que, sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. No obstante, era su pasado, y había aprendido a lidiar con él, concentrándose en "vivir" el presente, a disfrutar de su existencia como no disfrutó cuando estaba vivo. Ahora, tras años de evadir el pasado, una chica aparecía y ponía su mundo al revés. Si bien, se había tomado la molestia en averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, en seguirla siempre de cerca y mantenerla en constante vigilancia por simple curiosidad de un fantasma sin nada que hacer, nunca la había abordado, incluso podía decir que la evitó por todos los medios, pues lo que más quería era saber sobre ella, sin tener que hacer contacto. Se revolvió un poco el cabello plateado, y abrió los ojos. Había actuado por impulso. Por un absurdo impulso. Sin embargo, sabía que, tarde o temprano, ni él, que era tan frío e indiferente con las personas y fantasmas (incluso después de muerto), podría soportar el peso de tener allí, casi en sus narices, a esa chica que estaba más que relacionada con él y su pasado, y no decirle la verdad, todas esas verdades que sus padres tanto se esforzaban por ocultarle. Ella no lo merecía. No merecía ese sentimiento de soledad, y ese dolor interno asfixiante. Él sabía lo que se sentía vivir con esos sentimientos, lo sabía cómo pocos, y no quería que otro Malfoy lo sintiera. No Cassiopeia, al menos._

_-Me va a matar- "otra vez", dijo entre dientes a nadie en específico. Suspiró, y volvió a peinar su cabello. Pronto llegaría, y si en tantos años nunca lo había visto desarreglado, ese día tampoco sería la excepción. _

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

La rubia suspiró, cerró los ojos y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Christian. Cómo deseaba estar en su habitación, durmiendo bajo las mantas calientitas y abrazando a su conejito rosa de felpa llamado _Scorp. _

-Ya quiero que llegue la noche- dijo, a nadie en específico.

-En unas horas podrás irte a dormir, tranquila rubia- le dijo Christian, dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro. Cassiopeia asintió.

Pero no era la idea de ir a dormir por lo que quería que las horas corrieran más a prisa.

Albus jugaba con las frutas de su plato, cuando sintió un pequeño codazo en sus costillas. Alzó la vista, sin mucho interés. Jason sonreía hacia el frente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Albus, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Crees que Malfoy y Nott ya se hayan acostado?- preguntó, con total naturaleza. Albus empalideció, y dirigió su vista hacia donde veía McLaggen. En la mesa al otro extremo del comedor, vio la escena más desagradable del mundo, algo que le provocó, no solo unas inmensas ganas de apuñalar a alguien, sino de irse corriendo directo al baño a llorar. No sabía si, al ver a Nott abrazar a Cassiopeia con demasiado cariño y adoración para su gusto, lo que quería era matar al rubio con sus propias manos, o que alguien lo matara a él para librarlo de su sufrimiento.

-Hay quien dice que Nott se acuesta un día con Malfoy, y al siguiente con Zabini- dijo Joshua, la sonrisa que puso se le antojo a Albus de lo más estúpida, además de lasciva-. O con las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Puede ser- admitió Lucas, asintiendo pensativo-. ¿Se acostarán Malfoy y Zabini?-. Entonces, sus tres amigos se sonrieron entre ellos, con toda lujuria en sus ojos.

Albus se limitó a seguir jugando con la fruta, mirando, de vez en cuando, hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde un rubio abrazaba a una rubia, mientras sonreía, al parecer, encantado. Y además le estaba tomando la mano a Zabini. Ahora veía el porqué de los rumores acerca del niño bonito Nott y las dos chicas de las que casi nunca se separaba. Albus maldijo entre dientes, intentando pensar únicamente en la noche anterior.

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

_-La Leyenda de los Amantes de Hogwarts, ¿la conoces?- dijo Hermione, pacientemente. Albus parpadeó un par de veces._

_-Ah, no, digo, esto… sí- la chica rio por lo bajo, mientras Albus reaccionaba completamente-. Quiero decir que sí. Bueno… he escuchado algo. Es la leyenda más reciente de Hogwarts._

_-Bien-. Hermione asintió, y tomó asiento al lado de Albus; cruzó las piernas y puso sus manos obre su regazo. Toda elegancia-. ¿Qué sabes de ella?_

_-Oh, lo que todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia en escuchar sobre ella- respondió Albus, sonriendo-. Es decir, lo que se cuenta es bastante general-. Albus hizo una pausa, y sonrió, con aire soñador-. Es una historia muy bella, creo._

_-¿Por qué lo piensas?- preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa dulce._

_-Es una historia trágicamente romántica, eso pienso-. Albus se encogió de hombros-. Es decir, una chica y un chico, pertenecientes a casas rivales; nunca se llevaron bien, incluso se aseguraba que se odiaban… y entonces algo sucedió… algo hizo que cambiara la situación entre ellos; se volvieron cada vez más cercanos, más amigos, y al final, el amor que surgió fue inevitable-. Albus suspiró-. Novios. Amantes que sólo podían reunirse en secreto pues tenían todo en su contra. Y la noche, la Luna y las estrellas eran sus cómplices, pues nadie más podía saber lo que había entre ellos-. Albus torció los labios, en un gesto triste-. Entonces llegó el punto donde tuvieron que separarse: ella era del bando de los buenos… y él, de los malos. Fue lo más doloroso para ellos… pero ambos sabían que era correcto. Si querían que el otro viviera, debían dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, sabían que hacerlo podría significar no volverse a ver nunca más, o que en algún momento se enfrentarían, como enemigos… o que alguno podría morir-. Albus bajó la mirada, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero volvieron a encontrarse, y se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir separados, pues eran como almas gemelas; estaban destinados a permaneces juntas por siempre, hasta la muerte, y después de ella… Se dice que sus fantasmas habitan el castillo, pues regresaron, sólo para estar juntos._

_-Sí, en general, esa es la historia- Hermione miraba al piso, sin ver nada en realidad. Albus lo pensó un instante, y luego lo dijo._

_-Dime… bueno, asumo que al ser una fantasma lo sabes… ¿es cierta la leyenda?- abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, y miró con toda la curiosidad del mundo a Hermione. _

_-Lo es- respondió, volviendo al presente. La chica pestañeó varias veces, y miró nuevamente a Albus._

_-Entonces… ¿sus fantasmas están aquí? ¿Los conoces? ¿Me los presentas? Oh, tienes que hacerlo, por favor. No te pediré nunca nada-. Albus hizo ojos de cachorrito mientras le suplicaba a la joven. Ella soltó una risa. _

_-Con calma Albus- respondió Hermione-. Sé paciente. Para empezar, sí, los conozco muy bien. y algún día te los presentaré, pero repito, sé paciente. ¿Sí?_

_-Ok- Albus se ruborizó-. ¿Pero sabes su historia? Es decir, ¿completa?_

_-Completa- aseguró Hermione-. Yo… es decir, ellos me la han contado, con todo lujo de detalles. Y… siento que tú deberías conocerla._

_-¿De verdad?- Albus se sorprendió, ella asintió-. ¿Me la contarás?_

_-Serás el primero al que se la cuente- Hermione sonrió, un tanto divertida-. Considérate afortunado por haber venido aquí a patear el sofá. Tal vez otro día no me hubieras encontrado._

_-¿Qué hacías aquí, por cierto?- preguntó Albus-. ¿Los fantasmas pueden entrar cuando quieran?_

_-Sí. Atravesamos paredes. No siempre es necesario pensar en lo que queremos pues la sala adopta la última forma utilizada-. Hermione lo miró, pensativa-. Creo que tú utilizas la sala muy seguido. Entro bastante a esta sala y la encuentro así. Y no estaba haciendo nada especial, por cierto. Pero cuando vivía este era uno de mis lugares favoritos, me gusta rondar por aquí. Creo que tenemos bastante en común. Yo pedía un lugar solitario, donde pensar sin interrupciones, y aparecía esto: un sofá. En mi tiempo era nuevo, pero es el mismo- se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya veo- Albus miró al sofá, preguntándose cuanto tiempo exactamente tendría allí-. ¿Me contarás la historia?_

_-Es muy larga, te lo advierto._

_-No importa. Tengo tiempo y me interesa mucho escucharla- dijo Albus, quitándole importancia al asunto. En verdad estaba ansioso por escucharla._

_-Te la contaré mañana, ¿sí? Ya es tarde. Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir- dijo Hermione, sonriendo ante la tierna impaciencia de Albus. El chico miró a su reloj de pulsera, y torció los labios._

_-Tienes razón. Mi ronda de prefecto terminó hace bastante-. Albus suspiró, se incorporó y estiró los brazos-. ¿Nos vemos mañana, aquí?_

_-Seguro- respondió ella._

_Albus estaba por salir, cuando la suave voz de Hermione lo detuvo._

_-Y Albus…- la hermosa chica volvía a flotar, en medio de la sala. Sus bellos, grandes y expresivos ojos se posaron en él- recuerda que cada historia tiene su comienzo. Tal vez este sea el principio de tu propia historia-. Albus pestañeó, un tanto confundido, luego asintió, y se fue._

_(N/a: otra vez, aclarando, esta parte del flash back pertenece a Hermione, Albus se ha ido) Cuando Albus salió, Hermione suspiró. Tiró de un par de mechones de su espeso cabello y cerró los ojos, furiosa consigo misma por la grandísima estupidez (según ella) que había cometido. Si no habló nunca con el hermano mayor de Albus fue porque sabía que si lo hacía, sólo echaría a perder las cosas. ¿Por qué fue diferente con Albus? Tan fácil que habría sido evitarlo como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué tuvo que hablarle? ¿Por qué no siguió viéndolo de lejos sin decirle nada acerca de ella, de su pasado, y de la historia de sus padres, donde ella estaba tan involucrada como el mismo Voldemort? ¿Por qué no siguió ocultándole todo?... y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sus mismas preguntas tenían la respuesta. Ella no quería seguirle escondiendo la verdad del pasado de su familia donde ella estaba involucrada. ¿Y por qué fue diferente con James y con Albus? Porque, por cosas de la vida, tal vez del destino, el hijo menor (varón) de Harry había llegado allí con un problema no tan lejano al que ella vivió a su misma edad. Algo en ella le dijo que era suficiente, y la impulsó a hablarle, y a ofrecerle su amistad al igual que ayuda. Albus le recordaba un poco a ella misma. Y la persona con la cual era el problema… Hermione soltó una risita. Era demasiada coincidencia, pero así era la vida. Luego se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le diría cuando le contara lo que acababa de hacer?_

_-Me va a matar- "otra vez". Pensó. Luego, un antiguo reloj apareció en una de las paredes de la Sala de los Menesteres, y marcó la una y media. Suspiró, arregló su cabello, se acomodó la túnica y se dirigió a la pared donde estaba la puerta. Ya era hora de ir a verlo. Y sonrió. _

**_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_**

Y mientras Albus machacaba, inconscientemente, un trozo de durazno con su tenedor, sólo podía pensar en la noche de ese mismo día. Se sentía tan ansioso e impaciente, que incluso olvidó al trío de serpientes que veía hace un rato. Sólo pensaba, ahora, en la Sala de los Menesteres, en el viejo sofá rojo, en Hermione y en la historia. Al fin conocería la historia, versión completa. Y algún día, como le dijo la chica fantasma, también conocería a los dos protagonistas de esta. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Albus, ya deja esa fruta en paz y vámonos a clase- McLaggen le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar. Albus gruñó, tomó sus cosas, y miró por última vez hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Cassiopeia y sus amigos ya no estaban.

* * *

_(N/A: esto pasó la noche en que Albus y Cassiopeia se encontraron con los fantasmas. Es la charla que Hermione y Draco tuvieron. Sólo aclaro para que no haya confusiones respecto a la cronología)_

Ella lo encontró apoyando en la barandilla. Estaba contemplando el cielo. Se acercó, pensando en si sería conveniente o no decirle.

-No puedo ver la Luna- le dijo, sin volver la vista. Él sabía, siempre, cuando ella llegaba. No importaba dónde estuviera, siempre lo sabía. Ella se posó junto a él, y miró también al cielo.

-No se va a ir. No te angusties- contestó ella, acostumbrada a que él supiera cuando llegaba. Notó que él esbozaba una sonrisa, un tanto triste. También a esas sonrisas estaba acostumbrada. Por más que él se esforzara por sonreír "normal", con su típico esbozo de sonrisa ladeada, arrogante, burlona y desdeñosa, no conseguía engañarla a ella. Sus sonrisas siempre eran tristes, al igual que su mirada de plata.

Tras un largo silencio, Draco suspiró.

-Hice algo terrible- exclamó, bajando la cabeza. Unos mechones de cabello platino le ensombrecieron el rostro blanco y brillante.

-Si estuviste hablando de nuevo con Helena no importa Draco, ya te lo he dicho- dijo Hermione, sabiendo que Draco se sentía un poco mal cada vez que hablaba con la Dama Gris, la fantasma de Ravenclaw-. Yo estuve paseando hoy con Sir Nicholas y no pasa nada.

-No, no es eso- respondió el joven, suspirando. Luego, frunció el ceño-. ¿Con Sir Nicholas? ¿Otra vez?- Hermione rio. Le fascinaba cuando él se ponía celoso, aunque su complicado chico no lo admitiera ni después de muerto-. Ya es la segunda vez en la semana- advirtió el chico. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó, intentando disimular la diversión que le causaba verlo así.

-No- replicó Draco, en tono brusco. Se encogió de hombros-. Por mí, haz lo que quieras, no importa, sólo somos pareja, nada más. Anda con el descabezado aquel si tanto te agrada, yo te espero despierto, ya sabes- y puso su mejor cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Es que nunca dejarás de ser tan dramático?- Hermione resopló, y se cruzó de brazos-. Te he dicho todos estos años que tú eres el único fantasma al que amo- y le dio un beso en su mejilla hundida. Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, satisfecho-. ¿Me dirás qué, según tú, cosa terrible hiciste?- y entonces, el guapo fantasma borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Miró al cielo y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, luego torció los labios finos, miró hacia el piso, jugueteó con los anillos en su mano, e hizo mohines con la boca.

-¿No te molestes, de acuerdo?- dijo, con aire infantil. Hermione lo miró enternecida y sonrió, sin saber qué decir, y asintió. Draco suspiró, miró al frente y habló-. Hablé con Cassiopeia.

Y la fantasmal tez de Hermione se volvió más traslúcida, como si hubiera empalidecido. Apretó los labios, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Draco se mordió el labio.

-¿Y se puede saber qué le dijiste?- preguntó la chica, conteniendo su ira.

-Algunas cosas- murmuró Draco, y peinó su cabello-. Y ella aceptó ser mi amiga, por muy infantil y ridículo que suene. Pero tiene problemas, y la entiendo-. Draco suspiró, se inclinó más en la barandilla de metal-. No pensé que llegaría tan lejos ¿sí? Sé que actué impulsivamente cuando le dije que le contaría la historia, pero no pude evitarlo… ¿qué haces?- preguntó, interrumpiéndose, al ver que la joven andaba rápidamente por la Torre, mordiendo sus uñas y murmurando rápidamente para sí misma.

-Esto está mal, muy mal…- decía Hermione, luego tiró de los mechones de su largo y espeso cabello- ¡Merlín! Todo está mal… ¡lo arruinamos todo! ¡Lo hemos echado a perder!... ¿Por qué, por qué?

Draco entornó los ojos, confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres con "arruinamos" y "hemos?- inquirió, en tono más de sospecha que de culpa. Hermione se volvió hacia él, mordiendo su labio y retorciendo las manos.

-Te lo iba a decir… luego- murmuró, poniendo una sonrisa inocente. Draco ladeó la cabeza, mientras leía cada gesto de la chica, entornó los ojos nuevamente y suspiró. La conocía a la perfección, no había mentiras y ella jamás fue exactamente buena para ocultar sus gestos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó, temiendo a lo que fuera que se avecinara.

-Sucede que… hablé con… el hijo de Harry- contestó, sin ver a Draco a los ojos.

Él miró al piso, pensativo. No. No podía ser. Era demasiada coincidencia. Pero James ya se había graduado… y Potter no tenía otro hijo, tenía una hija… Era imposible. Era ridículo con tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que, justo en la noche en que él había hablado con Cassiopeia, Hermione hubiera hablado con Albus. Era simplemente imposible que los dos hubieran cometido una estupidez del mismo tamaño la misma noche.

-¿Es broma, cierto?- dijo él, esperanzado. Hermione bajó la mirada, sus mejillas se opacaron. Y Draco dejó caer su fantasmal cuerpo sobre la estructura de metal que separaba a los vivos del borde de la Torre y de la muerte.

Tantos años… tanto esfuerzo… tantas molestias que se habían tomado… todo arruinado.

-Y lo admito, también actué por impulso, no creí hacerlo jamás, nunca en "la vida", pero sólo surgió, y le dije, casi le prometí que le contaría la historia y…- dijo Hermione, sin dejar de juguetear con sus manos.

Definitivamente, todo lo habían tirado por la borda en un acto tan vehemente como una noche de sexo por exceso de copas.

-Aunque tal vez haya una solución, Draco- dijo Hermione, nerviosa-. Algo se nos ocurrirá. Podríamos… podríamos no hablarles sobre ello, inventar algo… ¿no?- se interrumpió, al ver a Draco negar con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no?

-Estoy de acuerdo en que lo arruinamos en grande- dijo el rubio, arrastrando las palabras como siempre lo había hecho y como nunca dejaría de hacerlo, su voz era paciente, aunque fría, monótona-. Pero no voy a hacer nada para evitarlo- Hermione ladeó la cabeza, interrogándolo con la mirada. Draco la miró a los ojos; y sus ojos del color de la plata eran tan inexpresivos como su mirada, con vetas de tristeza. Suspiró, cansado-. Sus familias nunca les hablarán… sobre nosotros. No es justo. Ni para Cassiopeia ni para Albus, ni para sus primos. Pero son ellos dos los que, de alguna forma, vinieron a nosotros. ¿No crees que sea el momento de decirles la verdad sobre la parte oculta del pasado de sus familias?

-No es nuestro deber- contestó Hermione, con pesar.

-No, no lo es- replicó el rubio, cortante-. Pero si nosotros, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, no les hablamos sobre ello ¿tú crees que alguien lo haga?- Hermione no dijo nada-. No conozco como quisiera a Cassiopeia, y no sé mucho sobre Albus, pero sé que ambos tienen problemas que al parecer nadie se ha molestado en tratar con ellos. Yo sé lo que es vivir así, sé lo que es sentir…- Draco tomó aire, y siguió- sentir dolor… y no tener a nadie con quien hablar. Y no lo hago sólo por eso Hermione, lo hago porque es suficiente de que les mientan. De alguna forma están relacionados con la situación, es el pasado de sus familias, después de todo-. Draco se volvió hacia Hermione, su mirada era intensa, profunda como pocas veces-. ¿A ti te gustaría vivir en una mentira?- y ahí dio en el blanco, pues Hermione no podía replicar.

-No- respondió, en un murmullo. Draco asintió, y se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar el cielo nublado. Hermione se acercó y posó una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro de él-. Debemos decirles la verdad, ¿es lo correcto, no?

-Tú y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es correcto,- respondió el rubio, pensativo- pero esta vez, sí. Es lo correcto.

Tras un largo periodo de silencio, Hermione soltó una risita. Draco la miró, extrañado.

-No puedo creer aún que estemos en esta situación- dijo, divertida-. Y que sean justo dos de los chicos a los que evitamos a los que estemos a punto de contarles la historia.

-Ironías del destino- contestó Draco, en un suspiro.

-¿Sabes? A Albus le gusta alguien- comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa traviesa. Draco arqueó una ceja, interrogante-. Se parece mucho a alguien que conozco. Son hermanos, me parece.- y el chico empalideció, abrió mucho los ojos… y luego soltó una sonora risa. Hermione lo miraba confundida, y esperó a que el ataque de risa se le pasara a su amor fantasma-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-De otra ironía- contestó, limpiándose las lágrimas-. Me rio porque mi querida hermana está en la absoluta negación, acerca de que le gusta Albus. Cuando yo, siendo tan perspicaz en el arte de leer a las personas, sé que le gusta. A mí no me engaña. Le dije que la ayudaría con eso.

-Yo le dije a Albus que lo ayudaría con su… problema, con Cassiopeia. Tal vez resulte un poco más fácil de lo que imaginé-. Ambos se sonrieron. Hermione volvió a reír-. Debiste escucharlo. Parecía que comenzaría a hablar en verso sólo para describirme a Cassiopeia. Es absolutamente tierno.

-Entonces tienes suerte de que no sea una rubia arrogante, necia, irritante y sarcástica- exclamó Draco, recordando a la chica con la que había hablado.

-¿A quién se parecerá?- dijo una sarcástica castaña.

-A mi padre, sin duda- contestó Draco, fingiendo inocencia. Y luego los dos comenzaron a reír- Merlín, esa niña… es tan…

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Exacto.

-Pues más vale que le digas a la chica _cara de muñeca _que no haga sufrir tanto a Albus cuando sean novios- dijo Hermione.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-. Draco sacó de allí, de esa especie de sobrenombre que Hermione utilizaba para referirse a Cassiopeia, el pequeño apodo de la misma. Sobre el noviazgo, él no lo negó. Luego, se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios. Se separó y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Sigo diciendo que es maravilloso que los fantasmas puedan tocarse entre ellos- suspiró Hermione, sonriéndole a las nubes. Draco sonrió también. Un segundo después, su sonrisa desapareció, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos; y volvió a tener esa decaída y lúgubre expresión que tanto lo caracterizaba. Hermione tomó su mano-. Todo saldrá bien.

Draco no dijo nada, y siguió mirando a la nada. Y extrañando a la Luna.

Y ambos amantes contemplaron el cielo, tal como solían hacer cuando vivían. Y ya no había necesidad de ocultarse, pues ya nada ni nadie podía dañarlos. Más ellos preferían verse por las noches, como en vida lo hacían. ¿Cosa de fantasmas? ¿Cuestión de románticos y clandestinos amantes en vida? ¿Costumbre, aún después de la muerte?

* * *

Eran las doce en punto, cuando su ronda terminó. Cassiopeia se cubrió el reloj de pulsera, hecho de oro blanco con esmeraldas incrustadas, con la manga de su suéter. Por suerte, ese día su ronda fue más temprano que la del día anterior. Con suerte estaría en su sala antes de la una. Miró hacia todas direcciones, para asegurarse que no se acercaba alguien. Todo seguro, y se encaminó a la Torre de Astronomía. Iba a paso rápido. No porque pensara que Draco se iría si, por alguna razón, se retrasaba un par de minutos. Era porque nunca le había gustado ser impuntual, mucho menos si tenía una cita… si eso era una cita.

-Cita con fantasma, creo- murmuró para sí misma cuando iba ya en el séptimo piso. Escuchó unos pasos, y se paralizó. Alguien estaba cerca. Entonces echó a correr.

Mientras tanto, Albus caminaba, en silencio, tranquilo y discreto por el pasillo del séptimo piso. Por un segundo creyó escuchar unos pasos rápidos, pero bien pudo ser el sonido de algún retrato roncando, y no le tomó importancia. Al fin había llegado la hora que tanto ansiaba. No pudo ni concentrarse del todo en las clases por pensar en su "cita con fantasma" de la noche. Y al fin había llegado la hora.

Se paró frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, caminó frente a la pared tres veces pensado en lo que siempre pedía: _"Un lugar tranquilo para estar solo y pensar… Un lugar tranquilo para estar solo y pensar… Un lugar tranquilo para estar solo y pensar" _

Entonces la puerta se materializó frente a él. Sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos sudaban por la emoción. Tomó aire, y entró a la sala. Una chica fantasma lo esperaba allí, sentada en el sofá viejo y rojo; tenía un libro en las manos. Cuando advirtió su presencia lo dejó y sonrió encantadoramente. Albus se ruborizó.

Cassiopeia se detuvo al pie de las escaleras cuando creyó escuchar el lejano sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Suspiró, y decidió apresurarse. Ingresó a la Torre. Miró a los lados, y se dirigió a la barandilla. Era una noche despejada, podía ver la Luna y las estrellas sin problema. El suave viento era frío, como a ella le gustaba. Entonces sintió algo demasiado frío. Como una descarga de hielo en su espalda. Se volvió, asustada.

El chico fantasma le sonreía de lado, burlón. Ella suspiró, aliviada. Y le mostró la lengua. Deseó poder tocarlo para darle un buen golpe en el bello rostro.

-¿Vienes a contarme tu cuento o a provocarme un infarto?- preguntó ella, haciendo a un lado su fleco.

-Si se puede, las dos cosas- respondió Draco, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír con altanería. Cassiopeia rodó los ojos.- Pero antes te contaré un poco de la basta historia. Entonces… muñeca, ponte cómoda.

Cassiopeia se sentó en el piso, apoyó la espalda contra la pared, y miró expectante a Draco. Este suspiró, flotó frente a ella un momento, y luego se detuvo. Tomó aire.

-Todo comienza cuando….

Hermione le indicó a Albus que se sentara. Así lo hizo, y ella se levantó del sofá. Flotó un poco alrededor de la sala, como buscando lo que quería decir. Luego, volvió frente a Albus. Lo miro unos instantes. Suspiró. Y, armándose de valor, comenzó a hablar.

-La historia comienza cuando…

* * *

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LINDOS LECTORES?**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN DÓNDE XD**

**¿QUÉ MEJOR FORMA DE COMENZAR EL AÑO QUE CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA? xD **

**BESOS, VALEN MIL ¿OK? :***


	4. OJOS GRISES

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!**

**YA VOLVÍ :D**

**¿CUÁNTOS ME EXTRAÑARON? TODOS. LO SÉ, LO SÉ XD**

**PERO NO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA VER MIS ABSURDOS SALUDOS, SINO PARA LEER MI HISTORIA... ESPERO... :I ... ESO TE DEJA PENSANDO.**

**COMO SEA AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE, PUBLICANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO, PARA SER EXACTOS. **

**LAMENTO, EN VERDAD, TARDAR SEMANAS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO, NÚMERO UNO, EL COLEGIO ES BASTANTE PESADO, pfff... ESOS PROFES INCONSCIENTES QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE ESTOY MUY OCUPADA ESCRIBIENDO Y QUE CUMPLIENDO CADA TAREA NO ME DA TIEMPO ¬¬ haha. NÚMERO DOS, Y SEGURO MÁS IMPORTANTE, YA HABÍA MENCIONADO HACE MESES, CREO, QUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN QUE DESCONOZCO (O TAL VEZ SIMPLEMENTE NO LO RECUERDO XD) ALGUNAS HISTORIAS Y/O CAPÍTULOS SE BORRARON (O QUIZÁ LOS BORRÉ :'I) DE MI USB, ENTRE ELLAS, PARTE DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA. Y LUEGO LLEGÓ ESE HERMOSO MOMENTO EN QUE PERDÍ LA USB, Y APARECIÓ... INSERVIBLE. ASÍ DE INTELIGENTE SOY :'D LO BUENO DE ESTO FUE QUE TENGO BORRADORES (ESCRITOS A MANITA) DE MIS HISTORIAS, DE ESTA, POR SUERTE. **

**ANTES DE COMENZAR, RECORDANDO, Y HABLANDO DE MI INTELIGENCIA, LES CONTARÉ ALGO QUE NUNCA PODRÉ OLVIDAR, Y SOBRE TODO, PORQUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESA LARGA HISTORIA DE MI USB. RESULTA QUE MI HERMANO, ES EL ÚNICO QUE SABE QUE ESCRIBO HISTORIAS, DE HECHO, A ÉL LE GUSTA COLABORAR, APORTA IDEAS, ETC. EN FIN, CUANDO LE CONTÉ LO QUE ME PASÓ, ÉL ESTABA CRUZADO DE BRAZOS, Y ENTONCES SUSPIRA, MUY DRAMÁTICO ÉL, Y DICE: _"SERÁS UNA ASTUTA SLYTHERIN... PERO ERES TORPE COMO TONKS". _ENTONCES, YO SÓLO VI MI PUÑO MOVERSE SÓLO POR ARTE DE MAGIA, CON INCREÍBLE FUERZA, Y DARLE EL GOLPE DE SU VIDA EN EL HOMBRO. LUEGO ME VOLTEE, Y ME HICE LA DIGNA, Y LE DIJE: _"CÁLMATE TOM RIDDLE, PRÍNCIPE IMBÉCIL DE SLYTHERIN"_ Y POR ALGUNA DESCONOCIDA RAZÓN ME GOLPEÓ EN LA ESPALDA :o AMBOS SOMOS DE SLYTHERIN, POR CIERTO ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN! ... DESDE ENTONCES, CADA VEZ QUE HAGO ALGO TORPE, SE CRUZA DE BRAZOS, SUSPIRA Y DICE: _"AYYY TONKS"_ Y USUALMENTE LE DOY UN GOLPE, Y EL SE RÍE. ASÍ NOS LLEVAMOS Y ASÍ NOS QUEREMOS o:) **

**BUENO, AHORA QUE YA LES HE CONTADO UN POCO DE MÍ...**

**¡EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO!**

**DISFÚTENLO ;)**

* * *

**4: OJOS GRISES**

_1996_

_La habitación se encontraba a obscuras. Las cortinas de seda color negro con volutas plateadas no dejaban ni siquiera entrever el exterior. La única luz provenía de su varita. _

_Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, que era tan grande como para que pudieran acostarse en ella, diez de él. Su espalda estaba encorvada, cuando usualmente estaba siempre bien erguida. Y su cabello lacio caía a los lados de su rostro afilado, sin intención de haber sido peinado; simplemente caía, como hebras platinas que le cubrían los ojos. Estos últimos miraban, distraídos, a los hilos de luz plateada y verde que salían de la punta de su varita. _

_Respiró profundamente, y alzó la vista, hacia el dosel de seda de su cama. Sentía los ojos húmedos, y la vista nublada. Su labio inferior tembló; lo mordió hasta que le salió sangre. Tomó aire, y lo soltó, despacio. Su mano izquierda (la que no tenía la varita) se posó sobre su pierna, y la aferró con fuerza. –Soy patético- pensó. _

_-Eres un hombre superior a cualquiera- lo escuchó repetirlo, por milésima vez, en su mente-, recuérdalo siempre. _

_-Eso hago- se dijo en su interior-… eso intento… de verdad lo estoy intentando. _

_Últimamente se esforzaba por hacerlo, cuando, antaño, durante toda su vida, siempre lo supo a la perfección. Pero no podía simplemente sentirse superior a todos, como antes, cuando recordaba la forma en que lo habían visto ese día en King's Cross. Para empezar, su madre tuvo que entrar al tren a buscarlo, para encontrarlo colgando del portaequipaje, convertido en una babosa. Ella, luego de soltar un grito tanto de miedo como de indignación, los devolvió a él y a Crabbe y Goyle a su forma humana. Su madre lo tomó de la mano, y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia donde se encontraba su equipaje. _

_-¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó su madre, con preocupación, aunque de cierta forma distraída, pues miraba hacia todos lados._

_-Fueron Potter y sus amigos- le respondió, entre dientes-. Voy a matarlo. Mataré a ese maldito bastardo, por su culpa mi padre…_

_-¡Ya basta!- lo interrumpió su madre, que seguía mirando a su alrededor, con nerviosismo. Él la miró, un tanto desconcertado por el casi rudo tono que usó. Su madre nunca le hablaba así. Su madre nunca le alzó la voz. Y Narcissa pareció darse cuenta, pues miró a su hijo, y suavizó su expresión-. No podemos hablar de eso aquí, cariño- y miró hacia ambos lados-. Toma tus cosas._

_Él la obedeció, tomó el carrito con su equipaje y su lechuza, y lo empujó a través del andén. La manera en que su madre le alzó la voz, lo desubicó por completo. Su madre iba a su lado, y no se apartó en ningún momento, como si estuviera dispuesta a nunca dejarlo solo. Y él no entendía por qué su madre actuaba tan extraño, hasta que observó a las personas a su alrededor. Miradas adustas; miradas temerosas; miradas de repulsión. Si las personas se apartaban de ellos, no era para darles paso a los imponentes Malfoy, sino para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la esposa y el hijo de uno de los mortífagos capturados en el ministerio. Pudo percibir el miedo de las personas al verlos; pero no era el tipo de miedo al que estaba acostumbrado, ese que los Malfoy, con su altivez, su dinero y su poder infundía en las personas; era un miedo diferente, un miedo… más real, como si la gente esperara que en cualquier momento, alguno de ellos dos, él o su madre, sacaran su varita y comenzaran a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; un miedo más desdeñoso, lo cual provocaba que las personas se alejaran, renuentes. _

_-Se supone que soy superior a ellos- pensó-, a todos, pero entonces… ¿por qué no me siento superior?_

_Al cerrar los ojos, una lágrima brotó, y recorrió su rostro, con tal parsimonia que lo hizo enfurecer. Él no era sensible. Nunca lo fue. Desde pequeño tuvo bien en claro que nada se arreglaba llorando, o demostrando algún sentimiento. Además, llorar no era nada más que un signo de debilidad. Y él no era débil. Era un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy nunca es débil. Entonces la puerta se abrió, y él abrió los ojos, y secó la lágrima que surcaba su pálida mejilla. _

_-¿Por qué no abres las cortinas hijo?- le preguntó su madre, adentrándose en la habitación-. Está todo muy obscuro, apenas puedo verte…_

_-Así estoy bien- respondió, en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía. Sin embargo, no se sentía ni con ánimos para hablar, por lo que simplemente así salió su voz. Su madre se detuvo a unos metros de él. En seco. Se volvió para mirarla, y la poca luz que entraba del pasillo le dejó ver el rostro pálido y hermoso de su madre, con el cabello rubio cayendo más lacio de lo habitual; y esos ojos grandes y azules que no brillaban, lo observaban con tristeza. Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, y siguió formando hilos de luz-. Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo, más calmado y con voz más suave. Su madre siguió su camino. No alzó el rostro cuando se detuvo frente a él._

_-Me preocupo, y lo sabes- le contestó ella. Él asintió, siendo perfectamente consciente de que su madre nunca dejaría de velar por él. Así había sido siempre. Si Narcissa amaba algo, era a su familia. Entonces la rubia mujer se arrodilló, y él bajó el rostro aún más-. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?_

_-Sí- respondió, en un murmullo, sin alzar la vista, y asintiendo al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Y sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti, verdad?- preguntó Narcissa a su adorado hijo._

_-Sí- contestó, asintiendo. Su labio tembló ligeramente._

_-¿Y sabes que- la voz de su madre se quebró, él no alzó el rostro aun así-… que todo estará bien, no es cierto?- sintió un doloroso nudo en su garganta. No era correcto llorar, menos frente a su madre. Si soltando una lágrima en soledad ya se sentía bastante patético, frente a su madre sería, sin duda, la prueba más ridícula y absoluta de su debilidad. Su labio seguía temblando. Respiró despacio, y, al cabo de unos segundos más, asintió._

_-Sí- susurró. Su madre se incorporó, y lo abrazó. Él la dejó hacerlo, y cerró los ojos, pero no le correspondió el gesto. Cuando Narcissa se separó de él, se inclinó, y, sin apartarle el cabello de la frente, le dio un beso. Y entonces sintió un peso extra en sus piernas. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con algo que sólo le ocasionó que el dolor que sentía en la garganta se enfatizara. Su madre comenzó a alejarse, pero, antes de salir, se volvió nuevamente hacia él._

_-Sabes que- y por su tono de voz, supo que ella iría a su habitación a llorar como lo había hecho en los últimos días-… que tu padre… tu padre te ama ¿verdad, Draco?- él alzó la vista, se volvió hacia su madre, y asintió._

_-Lo sé- murmuró, esbozando una triste sonrisa con sus labios finos. Narcissa asintió, y el dolor que sentía en su interior creció, al ver esos tristes ojos grises que destacaban en la penumbra de la habitación. Los grises ojos de sus dos rubios siempre fueron su debilidad. _

_-Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco- dijo con voz suave. Cerró la puerta al salir. La habitación volvió a sumirse en la casi completa obscuridad._

_Y él bajó la vista hacia sus piernas, donde descansaba el bastón, negro con cabeza de serpiente hecha de plata y esmeraldas, que envainaba a la varita de su padre. Dejó su varita, que desprendía una tenue luz plateada, a su lado. Tomó en sus blancas manos el bastón, y lo acarició, con extraño afecto. Una lágrima cayó sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, y luego otra… Pero él no debía llorar. No podía hacerlo. No podía permitirse mostrarse débil, mucho menos cuando la situación de su familia frente a la sociedad no era, ni por poco, la mejor; y aún más, no podía ser débil cuando su madre lo necesitaba tanto. Su padre no hubiera permitido eso. Su padre sería fuerte, como siempre lo fue. Su padre buscaría la forma, cualquiera, para levantar el nombre de la familia. No importaría qué, pero su padre lo solucionaría. Su padre buscaría la grandeza. Su padre buscaría venganza. Y él haría lo mismo._

_Se limpió las lágrimas, y miró con decisión al bastón de su padre. Con su mano, peinó hacia atrás su cabello, descubriendo sus ojos grises que volvían a ser fríos como la plata de la cabeza de la serpiente. Desenvainó la varita, con un ágil movimiento, y la empuñó con la misma dureza que reflejaban sus ojos. Miró al frente, sin ver nada en concreto. _

_-Potter- dijo entre dientes, escupiendo el nombre su enemigo con todo desprecio; él haría caer al que hizo que encarcelaran a su padre. _

_Draco iba a devolverle la gloria a su familia. Protegería a su madre. Enorgullecería a su padre. Sólo debía encontrar la forma. _

_De la punta de la varita salieron unas furiosas y brillantes chispas rojas. Draco se tocaba, de forma inconsciente, la impoluta piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. –Encontraré la forma de enorgullecerte padre- pensó el rubio chico, con los fríos ojos grises fijos en algún punto de la pared-, ya lo verás. _

**_…_**

Cassiopeia miraba al piso, pensativa. De forma distraída, enroscaba un mechón de su platino cabello en un dedo. Al cabo de un rato de silencio, alzó la vista. Él estaba a un par de metros, mirando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sus manos estaban cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

-¿Y qué más?- preguntó la rubia, haciendo que Draco saliera de su ensimismamiento. El fantasma volteó, parpadeando varias veces; ladeó la cabeza, como si no llegara a comprender bien lo que le quería decir-. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el chico?

-Aún no llego a esa parte de la historia- Draco torció ligeramente los labios-. Te advertí que era una historia larga.

-De acuerdo- bufó Cassi, llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. _Este chico es desesperante- _pensó-, _¿cuánto más me hará esperar?-. _¿Al menos podrías decirme cómo se llamaba el chico, y su madre, o de qué familia provenía?

Draco observó a la chica, esta tenía los ojos iluminados de curiosidad, y ansiosos, esperanzados. Suspiró, sin embargo, negó despacio con la cabeza. Y el brillo de los ojos grises de Cassi, desapareció.

-No puedo aún, lo siento- respondió, con verdadero sentimiento de culpa. Cassiopeia frunció el ceño, y sus labios formaron una línea recta-. Es desesperante, o soy desesperante, lo sé. Pero tienes que entenderme. No podemos ir tan rápido con esto. Por favor…- y miró, haciendo gala de su encanto para suavizar y convencer a Cassiopeia. Al cabo de un rato, ella asintió.

-Está bien- contestó, y sonrió nuevamente-. Seguiremos llamándolo "_el chico_", o solo "_él_" o _"la madre, el padre, etc. del chico"_

-Ya estás entendiendo- dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado. Flotó hasta sentarse en la barandilla de metal. Arregló su cabello, y miró a la rubia-. Y supongo que comprendiste esta parte de la historia.

-No hay mucho con lo que trabajar aún, creo- contestó Cassi-. A ver… _el chico _venía de una familia poderosa, y luego, sorpresa, todo el mundo se enteró de que su padre era un mortífago. _El chico _y su madre estaban tristes. Y entonces a él, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer algo en venganza contra los que provocaron que encarcelaran a su padre, además de que, al parecer, lo que más deseaba era enorgullecerlo. ¿Me faltó algo?

-No- Draco asintió, miraba su anillo en forma de serpiente-. Ya sacarás después tus propias conclusiones. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos?

-Me parece perfecto- contestó la rubia, inclinándose hacia el fantasma, con mucho más interés que antes.

-Entonces- Draco se aclaró la garganta-, _el chico _estaba decidido a levantar el nombre de su familia, sólo que aún no tenía idea de qué hacer. El pensamiento de venganza nublaba su mente, y a veces sólo podía pensar en cuántos y cuáles maleficios debía usar contra el chico al que le echaba la culpa de lo que le pasó a su padre. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso con el mundo. Se apartó de su madre, dejó de contestar las cartas de sus amigos… Pero lo que sucedía era que no sólo estaba enojado. Si no que… se encontraba más triste de lo que nunca estuvo. Y él no podía llegar a comprender qué le sucedía, porque desde pequeño se enseñó a reprimir sus emociones; ocultaba sus sentimientos… tanto que incluso llegó a creer que él no los tenía… porque no le eran necesarios… _El chico _nunca se imaginó que, tras años de reprimir todos esos sentimientos, ese año fue su límite… ese año acabó con él…

**(N/A: Aquí va una SÚPER MEGA NOTA, de verdad, IMPORTANTÍSIMA: Bien, cuando Cassiopeia dice:_ "_Seguiremos llamándolo _"el chico_", o solo "_él_" o _"la madre, el padre, etc. del chico", _se refiere a que, cuando Draco cuenta la historia, no menciona nombres. Obviamente, porque no quiere que Cassiopeia sepa, aún, que la historia es la de él y Hermione. Entonces, cuando lo lean, imaginen que es de esa forma en la que cuenta Draco la historia. Por ejemplo, en esta parte: "_Draco iba a devolverle la gloria a su familia.", _ustedes lo leen así, pero, desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy, está así: _"Él iba a devolverle la gloria a su familia". _¿Ha quedado claro? Porque, desde que comencé a escribir esta historia, lo visualicé de esta forma. Tal vez esté un poquito loca, pero no pude quitarme esa forma de la mente. De hecho, Draco tampoco menciona características de los "personajes" de su historia. O sea, la pobre Cassiopeia está casi en ceros.)**

* * *

_Aún no era medio día, y ella ya se encontraba leyendo en su habitación. El día anterior había acabado un libro que comenzó ese mismo día. Por consiguiente, debía comenzar otro. Y ya ni siquiera era extraño para sus padres. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a que su hija devorara tantos libros como otros chicos a los videojuegos. Así había sido desde que ella aprendió a leer. Y a ello se debía que hubiera un librero tapizado de sus libros favoritos, además de unos estantes, con más libros. Eran los libros que leería cien veces, y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Y sus libros del colegio, por supuesto. Una de las reglas de la casa era que todas las cosas mágicas debían permanecer en la habitación de la única persona mágica de la familia. _

_Al darle vuelta a la página, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada de lo que decía la página anterior… o las 50 páginas que ya había leído. Frunció el ceño, y suspiró. Cerró el libro, dándose cuenta de que ese era uno de esos rarísimos días en los que simplemente su mente no estaba del todo concentrado en la lectura. –A veces pasa- se dijo a sí misma. Devolvió el libro a su lugar en un estante, y caminó, con lentitud, hasta la ventana, que permanecía abierta la mayor parte del día. _

_Y era por la misma razón por la que la ventana estaba abierta, por la cual, no podía estar del todo concentrada en su lectura. La razón tenía nombre. La razón no había contestado ni una sola de las cartas que le había enviado, casi a diario, durante las casi dos semanas que ya habían pasado desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. _

_Salió de su habitación, cruzó el pasillo, bajó las escaleras alfombradas y caminó a través del pequeño hall, para salir al jardín frontal. Hacía un agradable calor, y el viento estaba fresco. El césped estaba verde, los vecinos disfrutando del día en sus jardines… pero la sonrisa que había esbozado al salir, desapareció en cuanto vio el buzón vacío. Últimamente incluso miraba el buzón, aunque las lechuzas siempre volaban directo a su ventana. Pero eran tan fuertes sus esperanzas de tener noticias acerca de su amigo, que incluso llegaba a pensar que una carta de un mago, llegaría por correo muggle. Entró a su casa._

_No había nadie en la sala, ni en la cocina. Tomó una manzana. Supuso que sus padres, o bien, estarían en el jardín trasero, o en el pequeño salón, pues sólo iban al comedor a la hora de la cena. _

_Acertó, en parte. Su padre era el único que se encontraba en el salón. Era una habitación, ni pequeña ni grande, sino que tenía el tamaño adecuado para tener allí unos sofás, un escritorio, el piano, la chimenea, y por supuesto, los libros. Había libreros con los libros siempre limpios y ordenados. En realidad sus padres no leían libros en grandes cantidades como ella, pero le habían dado el gusto de comprar esos muebles para que los libros no estuvieran esparcidos por toda la casa o en cada rincón de su habitación. Su padre alzó la vista del diario en cuanto la vio. Le dirigió una sonrisa._

_-¿Ya has terminado otro libro?- le pregunto, con diversión. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y negó. Su padre abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?- y ella rio._

_-Sólo vine a preguntarte algo- le dijo. Jugaba con la manzana, pasándola de una mano a otra._

_-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- dijo él._

_-¿Mamá o tú han tomado ya el correo? ¿O ha llegado algo a la puerta, o una lechuza ha golpeado una ventana? Una lechuza blanca. ¿O… alguna carta para mí?- se mordió el labio. –Di que sí, di que sí…- pensó, cruzando los dedos, mentalmente._

_-No, lo siento cariño- le contestó su padre. Él reparó en que el brillo de ilusión que había en los ojos castaños de su hija desaparecía. El semblante de ella, decayó; su expresión incluso se tornó triste, por lo que se apresuró a añadir-. Pero tal vez tu mamá sepa algo que yo no. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle? Está en el jardín trasero- ella asintió._

_-Gracias papá- y, saliendo por la puerta de cristal que se encontraba en esa misma estancia, buscó a su madre con la mirada. No tardó en localizarla, pues el jardín no era tan grande. Estaba regando unas flores que aún estaban en botón._

_-Mamá- la llamó, y esta se volvió hacia ella. La esponjosa coleta de cabellos castaños y enmarañados (como los de ella) le golpeó el rostro; le sonrió, y ella igual._

_-¿Qué pasa cielo?- le preguntó, y dejó la regadera de metal en el césped. –Al menos no preguntó si ya he acabado otro libro-, pensó._

_-Me preguntaba… ¿Ha llegado alguna carta para mí? Ya sabes, por lechuza… o correo, los dos. ¿Ha llegado algo?- y nuevamente mordió su labio. –Di que sí…- repitió en su mente._

_-No. Últimamente no- respondió su madre, y toda esperanza que tenía se le cayó hasta los pies. Una ráfaga de viento, más fuerte que cualquiera que se hubiera visto en el día, hizo que su cabellos castaño y alborotado el golpeara el rostro, y la obligara a cerrar sus ojos cafés, como los de su padre. Los ojos azules de su madre miraron al césped, pensativos-. ¡Espera, sí!- exclamó, y ella la miró, ilusionada-. Ayer, cuando saliste con tu padre, una lechuza dejó caer una carta en la ventana de la sala._

_-¿Y viste de qué color era la lechuza?- se apresuró a preguntar-. ¿Era blanca?_

_-No pude verla, pero tomé la carta y olvidé dártela. De hecho… la traía por aquí…- y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus ojos castaños brillaron al ver la carta que le daba su madre-. Te la iba a dar en cuanto terminara con las flores. Siento haberte hecho esperar._

_-Ya la tengo, entonces no hay… problema- murmuró, mientras leía el nombre del remitente._

_-¿Sucede algo Hermione?- le preguntó su madre, preocupada por la afligida expresión de su hija._

_-No, no, todo bien… gracias mamá- dio la vuelta, y se fue. _

_No escuchó lo que le dijo su padre cuando pasó a su lado. Lo único que estaba en su mente era que la carta no pertenecía al chico al que le había escrito casi a diario. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se dejó caer en la silla de madera, acolchada y tapizada de color lila y rosa, con volutas doradas, a juego con la alfombra, y las cortinas. Por primera vez en su vida, recibir una carta de su otro amigo no le causó tanta felicidad. Abrió el sobre, con más desánimo que cualquier otro sentimiento. Sin embargo, en cuanto miró la descuidada caligrafía de Ron, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. _

_"Hermione:_

_¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Como sea, ¿has sabido algo de Harry? ¡El muy desagradecido no ha contestado ni una de mis cartas! Ya le he enviado unas tres cartas y él sigue haciéndose el tonto por allí con los muggles aquellos._

_En cuanto sepas algo, avísame inmediatamente para ajustar cuentas con él._

_Ron._

_Pd: Mamá y Ginny me han pedido que te recuerde que debes venir unos días. En cuanto confirme con Harry que vendrá, te avisaré."_

_Y así de simple y con poco tacto era el mensaje. –Típico de Ron-. Hermione sonrió, y volvió a leer la carta. La leyó una y otra vez, hasta que la memorizó. Porque a pesar de que, obviamente, la principal preocupación de Ron en esos momentos era saber sobre su mejor amigo, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, causado por el simple hecho de que el pelirrojo le escribiera. –Preguntó: ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?-. Y sonrió abiertamente, estrujando la carta contra su pecho, como si ese pedazo de pergamino (al que habían caído varias gotas de tinta), fuera su amigo que le escribía. –Y me ha invitado a su casa- aunque había escrito que fueron su madre y su hermana menor las que se lo recordaron. Pero no le importó. Lo iba a ver, y eso era lo importante. Era lo único que importaba. _

_Por primera vez, en casi dos semanas, dejó de pensar en Harry. _

**…**

Los ojos verdes de Albus brillaban, posados en la chica fantasma que estaba sentada frente a él. Ella suspiró, bajando la mirada hacia la manga de su vestido, y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Albus se inclinó unos centímetros, ansioso por escuchar más. Al darse cuenta de que el silencio de Hermione ya se había prolongado más rato de lo que esperaba, carraspeó.

-¿Y qué pasa después?- preguntó. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Albus parpadeó, y se incorporó en su asiento. Bastó que diera una zancada larga, para quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Ella alzó la cara, y su expresión casi fue de susto-. ¡No te puedes quedar callada!- exclamó Albus-. No puedes simplemente contar una historia y quedarte callada en la introducción. ¡Eso es simplemente malévolo!... ¿De qué te estás riendo?- Hermione, efectivamente, reía, aparentemente divertida con la situación.

-Lo siento… lo siento- dijo, entre risas. Secó sus ojos, y miró a Albus-. Yo sólo quería hacer una pausa, Albus. No pensé que estuvieras tan ansioso… ¡Merlín! Debiste ver tu cara. Parecías sumamente desesperado- y volvió a reír.

-Es porque en verdad estoy desesperado- Albus volvió a su asiento, se cruzó de brazos, y soltó un bufido-. Con lo que me contaste no es suficiente. Tengo más dudas que al inicio.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Hermione, dejando de reír, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Como… Para empezar, ¿cuáles son los nombres de los chicos?- exclamó, haciendo efusivos ademanes-. ¿Cómo se llama la chica, sus amigos? Sólo dijiste: _"la chica" "el padre, la madre", "su amigo, su otro amigo", "la madre y la hermana de su amigo". _¿Ni siquiera me dirás sus apellidos? ¿Es que disfrutas de mi sufrimiento?- y se dejó caer, dramáticamente, en el respaldo del viejo sofá verde de una plaza que apareció en la Sala.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita. Luego, miró a sus manos, y tocó el gran diamante de su anillo de oro, este lanzó destellos. Torció sus rojos labios, y suspiró, antes de negar despacio con la cabeza.

La tristeza se reflejó en el rostro de Albus. Hermione, como si lo hubiera advertido sin ver, se apresuró a hablarle.

-Aún no es tiempo de hablar de ello, Albus- le dijo, enternecida por la afligida expresión en el bonito rostro de su joven amigo. Él posó sus brillantes ojos en ella, como pidiendo una explicación con la mirada-. Tengo mis razones Albus. Por favor, espera. ¿Podrías hacerlo, por mí?

Albus suspiró, y asintió. Luego volvió a sonreír, como siempre. Hermione le correspondió la sonrisa, y mostró sus brillantes dientes. Pero, casi al instante, el ceño de Albus se frunció, en aire pensativo.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó al amigo de _la chica?- _inquirió. Y el fantasmal rostro de Hermione, pareció volverse más trasparente, aunque su expresión no se inmutó-. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan preocupada por él? ¿Estaba enfermo, o algo po el estilo?

-Deprimido, mejor dicho- contestó ella-. A eso iba, en un momento. ¿Sigo?

-No quisiera nada más, en todo el mundo- respondió el pelinegro. _Excepto a Cassiopeia. _Pensó.

-Bien- asintió Hermione, y aclaró su garganta-. Ella esperaba, más que nada, saber sobre su amigo, su mejor amigo. Pero como dije, al recibir la carta de su otro amigo, casi se olvidó de él. La razón… pues que a ella le gustaba, y mucho. Y se dedicó a esperar noticias sobre su amigo. Mientras tanto, continuaba con sus actividades diarias, en un vecindario muggle, una casa muggle, y padres muggles… Desde que era pequeña, a ella le había quedado claro que no era normal, por lo que siempre se sintió fuera de lugar entre muggles. No fue hasta que estuvo en Hogwarts, cuando al fin sintió que encajaba en un lugar… Cuando al fin llegó a casa de su amigo, por cierta insistencia de la hermana de este, aún no se sabía nada del amigo del que todos esperaban noticias. Y ella sentía un increíble miedo por él, pues había sufrido una enorme pérdida; la única persona, además de sus amigos, que lo apreciaba acababa de morir; su única familia; y tenía miedo de que su amigo decidiera hacer una tontería. Pero hecho de estar al lado del chico del cual estaba enamorada, era cierto alivio… ella no podía pedir nada mejor que pasar todo el día con él…

**(N/A: Sólo quiero decir que con lo que le cuenta Hermione a Albus, aplicó lo mismo que con la historia que Draco le cuenta a Cassiopeia. No menciona nombres, apellidos, características físicas, etc.)**

* * *

_Su madre intentaba hacerlo volver a la vida. _

_Cada mañana, sin falta, ella misma (no los elfos) corría las cortinas de su habitación, para que entrara la luz a través de los amplios ventanales. Él se escondía debajo de las mantas, y gruñía, intentando hacerle comprender a su madre que no estaba, en absoluto, interesado en levantarse de la cama, o desayunar, ni siquiera en bañarse, y él era sumamente cuidadoso en cuanto a su higiene personal. _

_-Ya pasa de la una de la tarde- le advirtió ella, la primera vez que fue a levantarlo a su habitación. Él no le contestó, tampoco se movió-. Y ayer te quedaste en cama todo el día. Ni siquiera comiste lo que te dejaron los elfos. ¿Tienes hambre?- pero tampoco le respondió. Tenía la esperanza de que su madre creyera que estaba dormido aún. Sintió el ligero cuerpo de su madre a su lado-. Ya sé que no estás dormido Draco- dijo Narcissa, intentando quitar los edredones y sábanas con las que se envolvía hasta la cabeza. Él tiró de las mantas, mientras gruñía suavemente, aun ligeramente soñoliento-. ¡Draco!- exclamó su madre, aunque no enfadada-. Tienes que levantarte, ya._

_-No quiero- respondió, en un infantil quejido. Y ese tono no era extraño para su madre; después de todo, un niño mimado, sería toda su vida un niño mimado. Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su elegante y largo vestido negro, y con un rápido movimiento, hizo que las mantas que cubrían a su hijo se apartaran, y él soltó un largo gemido, al sentir el frío y la luz en su pálido rostro. Giró sobre sí mismo, y enterró la cara en el mullido colchón. Usaba una camisa negra, que se encontraba desabrochada, y su ropa interior del mismo color. No le importaba esto último; su madre lo había visto más de una vez así, además de que tampoco sentía ánimo ni para el recato y el pudor. Sintió la delgada mano de su madre en su cabeza, le acariciaba el cabello._

_-Debes hacerlo- le dijo ella, y se acercó para darle un beso en la coronilla. Aún con el rostro en el colchón, esbozó una sonrisa-. Te levantarás, irás a darte un baño y luego bajarás al comedor a almorzar conmigo. ¿Entendiste?- su hijo negó con la cabeza. Ella hizo una mueca con los labios, pensativa-. Bien, ¿y si almorzamos aquí, en tu habitación?- Draco negó. Narcissa suspiró, y volvió a pensar-. ¿No había una nueva colección de libros en Flourish y Blotts?- dijo la rubia mujer, atrayendo la atención de su rubio hijo-. Esos tomos gruesos, forrados en piel de Opaleye, con volutas de oro de 24 quilates, y decorados a mano. Me parece que son novelas. ¿Y a ti te gustan las novelas, verdad Draco? Sí, creo recordar que los mencionaste; al igual que dijiste que sólo había cuatro juegos en todo el mundo. El que los tenga seguro que se siente muy afortunado. Y apuesto a que son chicos que obedecen a sus madres._

_-De acuerdo, me bañaré- respondió el pálido chico, incorporándose. Su madre rio, ligera y enternecidamente. _

_-Ve a hacerlo entonces- dijo Narcissa, dándole un beso en la mejilla delgada. Draco le sonrió, mientras cruzaba su habitación, para entrar al baño. _

_Narcissa se levantó de la cama. Al salir de la habitación, escuchó el "Crac" que hizo un elfo al aparecerse en la recámara de su hijo para limpiar y ordenar. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y astuta. Tenía los libros que su hijo quería desde hacía meses; cuando Draco le "sugirió" en una carta que sería un excelente obsequio, ella casi corrió a la librería para comprarlos. Porque, a pesar de eran escasos los magos que podían comprar una colección de libros como esos, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien se adelantara a ella y arruinara el obsequio de su adorado hijo. Y se los iba a entregar en cuanto Draco volviera de Hogwarts, pero las circunstancias hicieron que se le olvidara. Aunque tal vez así resultó mejor, pues ahora tenía algo con qué hacer que Draco se levantara y retomara su ritmo de vida. –El fin justifica los medios- se dijo a sí misma, recordando cómo los apagados ojos de su hijo, volvieron a brillar en cuanto mencionó su regalo. Daría todo por ver esos ojos grises siempre brillantes. _

_Desde ese día, su madre intentaba hacer que se levantara más temprano. Y hacía que comiera más, para compensar el peso perdido de las últimas semanas. Y hacía que estuviera con ella casi todo el día; ya sea charlando en el salón de té, o dibujando en el salón de dibujo, o tocando el piano en el salón del piano, o leyendo por horas en la biblioteca. _

_Sin embargo, Draco, al cabo de un par de días, entendió que su madre no lo hacía únicamente por él. Lo notaba. Para empezar, estaba el hecho de que su madre insistía en que debía estar con ella. No quería dejarlo solo. Y a él no le molestaba; era su adorada madre, después de todo. Y al principio pensó que había sido demasiado descortés, y malo de su parte dejar sola a su madre, no saliendo de su habitación, ni siquiera la había mirado, y por eso, llegó a la conclusión de que la había preocupado a tal grado que quería vigilarlo día y noche; no obstante, unos días después, al notar que su madre apenas despegaba la vista de él, lo comprendió. Su madre quería cuidarlo, claro, pero si no quería separarse de él, era por el hecho de que se sentía sola. Tantos años viviendo con un hombre que pensó nunca faltaría, y al que amaba con todo su ser, la habían hecho, hasta cierto punto, dependiente de la presencia de alguien a su lado. ¿Y quién mejor para compensar una enorme ausencia, que su hijo, aquel que era casi una réplica de su esposo? _

_Alzó la vista de su libro, para descubrir que su madre estaba viéndolo por milésima vez en el rato que llevaban en la biblioteca. Ella le sonrió, con suma dulzura, y él le correspondió el gesto, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Bajó la vista, cuando se dio cuenta de que los grandes ojos azules de su madre se humedecían. Ni a él le gustaba ver llorar a su madre, ni a ella que la vieran así, débil, y rota. _

_Al llegar la noche, su madre dejó su libro en la mesa de centro. Ni ella ni él habían tenido apetito; esa noche no hubo cena. _

_-Deberías ir a dormir, Draco- le dijo ella, mirando el ornamentado reloj de plata que estaba sobre la chimenea-. Ya pasan de las once._

_-Me quedaré un rato más- respondió el rubio, mirándola-. Aún no estoy cansado._

_-De acuerdo- Narcissa se acercó a su hijo, y se inclinó, para darle un beso en cada mejilla. Luego, al erguirse, le sonrió. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que no quería llorar frente a su hijo. Draco hizo como si no se diera cuenta, y le sonrió, y parpadeó con lentitud, con suavidad, para su madre. Y ella disimuló un sollozo con una risita aguda-. Tienes los ojos de tu padre- le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta, e irse apresuradamente de la gran biblioteca de los Malfoy._

_-Y la nariz, y el rostro, y las orejas, y el cabello de mi padre- pensó Draco, dejando caer su peso sobre el respaldo del sillón de terciopelo en el que estaba sentado. Su madre, últimamente, le decía todo eso-. Pero nada de mí te hace llorar más que mis ojos. Mis malditos ojos grises-. Draco no volvió a abrir su libro; una de esas novelas que su madre le había regalado. De forma casi inconsciente, lo abrazó. No recordaría, al día siguiente, cuándo cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido. Lo único que recordaría, al despertar, sobresaltado y con un grito ahogado, por la madrugada, sería el sueño que tuvo, ese donde, tras correr por unos infinitos pasillos de la mansión hasta dar con su madre, que no dejaba de sollozar y rasgarse el bello rostro con sus afiladas uñas negras hasta sacarse ríos de sangre, comenzaría a gritarle a su padre (arrinconado en una esquina, abrazado a sí mismo, con el rubio cabello con rastros de sangre seca, y los ojos grises perdidos en algún punto de la pared del frente), que estaba en una recámara de piedra y fría como el hielo, y que no escuchaba ni a su ahora desquiciada esposa ni a su hijo que gritaba como poseso; entonces Draco, fuera de sí, clavó sus dedos en sus ojos y se los sacó, entregándoselos a su madre, para que dejara de llorar, y Narcissa los aceptaría, riendo sin rastro de cordura, mientras Draco se miraba a sí mismo, con espesa sangre negra como la tinta corriendo por su cadavérico rostro. _

_Se llevó las manos al cuello, al sentir como si algo o alguien le impidieran respirar. Sudaba frío. Cuando logró tranquilizarse y controlar su respiración, reparó en que había dejado caer su libro. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de su madre, desquiciada y sangrante; de su padre, viviendo sin vida; y al final tocó su rostro, esperando encontrar la espesa sangre negra, pues al menos sabía que sus ojos seguían en su lugar. Jadeando, levantó su costoso libro, que había caído a la hermosa alfombra persa. Y se dispuso a irse de la biblioteca. Las llamas de la chimenea, estaban extintas hacía horas. Las brasas estaban tan muertas como su tranquilidad. La obscuridad, por primera vez en toda su vida, le resultó nauseabunda. De repente se sentía más sólo que nunca; y tenía miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. Y se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba._

_Él la miraba de frente. Estaba obscuro, pero sabía que era él. Siempre lo sabría. Y sus ojos brillaban, y el cabello resplandecía. Y ella corría a abrazarlo, gritándole que nunca volviera a irse, no sin ella._

_Pero entonces algo tocó su delgado brazo; algo la atrapó, impidiéndole llegar hasta él. Y comenzó a sollozar, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, y él se alejaba. Se alejaba, se alejaba. Pero el brillo gris prevalecía. Ella siguió llorando. Y cuando sintió que eso que la tenía aferrada la halaba hacia atrás, luchó por no dejar de ver ese brillo plateado. _

_Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que unos ojos grises, idénticos a los de su sueño, la observaban desde arriba. _

_-¿Sucede algo Draco?- exclamó, preocupada. Su hijo jamás había ido a su habitación a despertarla en plena noche, o madrugada. No desde los 6 años. Y los ojos grises de su rubio hijo brillaban, a causa de las lágrimas contenidas en ellos. Draco la miraba, directamente; sus blancas manos formaban puños, como si estuviera tomando fuerza para algo. Al final, asintió, y la miró, suplicante._

_-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó, con la voz quebrada. _

_El corazón de Narcissa se estrujó al ver una lágrima emanar de cada uno de los hermosos ojos grises de Draco, que tanto se parecía a su Lucius, el hombre con el que había estado soñando. Y ella, con agilidad, se hizo a un lado, para que Draco entrara al calor de su amplia cama. Secó los ojos de él, y luego, besó su nariz. Draco se acomodó en la almohada, y, antes de quedarse dormido, la miró, por última vez, mostrando su triste iris gris. Su madre lo abrazó, y él la dejó hacerlo. En sus últimos segundos de conciencia, escuchó los sollozos ahogados de su madre. _

_Si soñó algo más, no lo recordó. _

**…**

-Debió sentirse sólo en verdad… para llegar al punto de ir a dormir con su madre- reflexionaba Cassiopeia, mirando al exterior. Tenía la barbilla puntiaguda apoyada en su blanca mano.

-Ni te imaginas- masculló Draco, que estaba sentado frente a ella. Con uno de sus fantasmales dedos, trazaba dibujos imaginarios en el piso.

-¿Sabes?- dijo la rubia, sin alzar la vista-. Cuando era pequeña, y tenía esos miedos nocturnos, tú sabes, a la obscuridad y a los boggarts debajo de la cama, tomaba a mi conejo de felpa y…- hizo una pausa, y se ruborizó, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Conejo de felpa?- inquirió el chico, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Mi conejito rosa- respondió Cassi. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rosa. Luego, frunció el ceño-. No me dirás que tú nunca tuviste un peluche favorito para dormir.

-Tenía peluches, sí- respondió. Los dos miraban al piso-. Pero no tenía ningún favorito. De pequeño, tenía la torpe sensación de que, si tenía un muñeco predilecto, los demás se molestarían conmigo y ya no me querrían, por eso dormía con todos- Cassiopeia soltó una risita-. Lo sé, muy tonto de mi parte.

-No creo que hubieras sido el único que niño que pensara eso- contestó Cassi, alzando la vista hacia él, y los ojos plateados de Draco se encontraron con los grises de ella. Sonrió, levemente, antes de bajar la vista al piso otra vez, y su expresión se tornó más decaída de lo usual. Cassiopeia aclaró la garganta, incómoda-. Te decía, tomaba a mi conejo y corría a la recámara de mis papás, y los despertaba para que me dejaran subir a su cama. Nunca me lo negaron pero…- desvió la mirada, hacia los terrenos.

-¿Pero, qué?- preguntó Draco, tras el largo silencio de Cassiopeia. Al mirarla, ella estaba casi de perfil.

-A mamá no le agradaba demasiado- respondió-. Cuando les despertaba, ella de repente… se ponía extraña. Parecía casi triste, aunque se veía molesta. Evitaba mirarme de hecho. Y más de una vez se levantó y no volvió a la cama. Yo le preguntaba a papá el por qué mamá se iba, y me contestaba que sólo iba al baño, o a beber agua, lo que fuera con tal de que yo no me diera cuenta de que se iba para no estar ahí… conmigo- enroscó un largo mechón rubio en un dedo-. En ese entonces yo le creía a papá. Poco después de cumplir los seis años ya no me daba miedo la obscuridad. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de lo de mamá.

-Tu madre no haría eso- replicó Draco firmemente-. Ella no lo haría- negó, despacio, con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú cómo podrías saberlo?- dijo Cassiopeia, mirándolo, con la expresión oscilante entre decaída y confusa.

Draco bajó la vista, rápidamente. _Casi lo arruinas todo… otra vez- _pensó, reprochándose a sí mismo-. _Pero no es cierto. Narcissa jamás haría eso. Está equivocada. Está equivocada._

-Por qué ninguna madre se molesta porque su hijo tenga miedo por las noches- contestó, mintiéndole a ella, y mintiéndose a sí mismo.

-Pues la mía sí- le respondió Cassiopeia. Se encogió de hombros-. Pero no me importaba mucho, porque estaba papi, y él me abrazaba todo el tiempo. Y al contario que mamá, él siempre parecía feliz de verme allí. Papi siempre está feliz de verme. Mamá… no mucho, creo.- suspiró, y se recostó en la pared. Miró a Draco, este la miraba, serio-. ¿Cómo eran tus padres?- preguntó, y se casi alegró de que el muchacho quitara sus fríos e intimidantes ojos de ella, y desviara la mirada al piso. Draco volvió a trazar formas en la madera; se encogió de hombros. Y no respondió. Cassiopeia comprendió que había tocado uno de los puntos sensibles del chico. Prefirió mantener el silencio. _¿Te han dicho alguna vez el poco tacto que tienes Cassiopeia? No, claro que no. _

_Es mentira. Es una absoluta mentira- _repetía Draco, internamente-. _Estás equivocada. Ella nunca haría eso. Ella es la mejor. Siempre lo fue- _sus fantasmales ojos se humedecieron; bajó la cabeza, dejando caer su cabello platino para que le cubriera el rostro. Mordió su labio interno, esperando sentir dolor… los fantasmas no podían sentir dolor, ni ellos mismos podían provocárselo. A veces era lo único que él quería. Un poco de dolor físico, para calmar ese dolor interno al que estaba condenado-. _Ella es perfecta. Y tú estás equivocada. Completamente equivocada- _se decía, negándose, en absoluto, a pensar que su madre podría rechazar a su propia hija.

Al levantar el rostro, se encontró con los fríos ojos grises de Cassiopeia. La rubia se ruborizó, y humedeció sus labios. Draco desvió la vista, hacia los terrenos. _Son grises, es por eso. Nuestros ojos grises. Nuestros siempre malditos ojos grises. _

* * *

_Los ruidos metálicos y los tintineos provenientes de la cocina la despertaron. _

_La señora Weasley siempre madrugaba. Y ella tenía el sueño ligero. Contrario a su pelirroja amiga, que dormía profundamente, con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Se incorporó, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Ginny, aunque sabía que no era necesario. –Los chicos Weasley son de sueño pesado-_ _pensó. Se colocó las mullidas pantuflas color lila, y salió al baño. _

_Después de cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, se dirigió a la primera planta de la mágica y peculiar casa. Las escaleras crujían cada vez que pisaba un escalón. _

_-Buen día señora Weasley- saludó, a la pelirroja mujer que removía algo en una olla, mientras las desiguales y viejas piezas de la vajilla volaban hasta la mesa._

_-Buenos día Hermione- le respondió, y se volvió para dirigirle una afectuosa y maternal sonrisa marca Molly-. Tú siempre tan madrugadora- exclamó. Hermione sonrió._

_-¿Necesita ayuda con algo?- le preguntó._

_-No linda, no te preocupes- le respondió. De repente, Hermione reparó en que Molly le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada-. Pero tú estás muy delgada- exclamó la señora Weasley. Hermione miró, ruborizada, hacia abajo._

_-B-bueno, crecí unos centímetros e hice un poco de ejercicio antes de venir aquí y…- respondió._

_-Pues ahora vas a sentarte a desayunar- ordenó Molly._

_-P-pero Ginny y Ron no se han levantado y…_

_-¡Oh!- la señora Weasley hizo un ademán, como si espantara un mosquito-. Esos dos no tienen remedio alguno. Tú siéntate y come. En cuanto huelan la comida, ambos bajarán._

_-Pero…- no pudo replicar más, pues Molly ya la sentaba en una de las sillas, tan desiguales como la vajilla-. Bueno- dijo, resignada, acomodándose en el asiento forrado de una raída y descolorida tela. La señora Weasley le sirvió, en un blanco y levemente astillado tazón, avena con leche y miel; en un plato con diseño floral azul, le sirvió huevos revueltos, con tocino; a un lado, en un plato color crema, le puso una gran cantidad de tostadas, y al lado de estas dejó la mantequilla y jalea de fresa hecha en casa; le sirvió, en vasos de cristal de diferentes juegos, leche y jugo de naranja; y por si eso no fuera poco, insistió en que comiera, al menos, un panecillo, y los panqueques seguían saliendo, y posándose ante ella, formando una gran torre._

_ Hermione suspiró, agradecida, pero mirando casi con aprensión las montañas de comida. Tomó un sorbo de jugo, y luego los cubiertos. –Haré lo de siempre- pensó mientras se llevaba un trozo de tocino a la boca-, y le daré la mitad de mi comida a Ron- mordió una tostada, a la que había puesto un poco de mantequilla-. Sí es que baja pronto. Si no lo hace, es probable que vomite todo. _

_Afortunadamente, Ron y Ginny bajaron un par de minutos después._

_-Huele a comida- dijo Ron, a modo de saludo. A su lado, Ginny puso los ojos marrones en blanco._

_-Buenos días a ti también Ronald- exclamó Molly, que ya les servía el desayuno a sus dos hijos._

_-Hola mamá, lo siento- respondió el pelirrojo, luego, miró a Hermione y frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba asiento-. Diablos, Hermione. ¿Es que ni en vacaciones puedes despertarte después de las cinco de la mañana?- y comenzó a atacar las crujientes tiras de tocino que había en su plato._

_-No exageres Ron- dijo Ginny, sentándose al lado de Hermione-. Ya son las nueve de la mañana. Hermione despertó hace diez, o quince minutos._

_-Madruga, eso es lo que digo- respondió Ron, mientras tomaba los huevos del plato de Hermione-. ¿No los querías, verdad?_

_-Comí unas tres cucharadas, estoy bien- Hermione puso en blanco los ojos._

_-¿Entonces tampoco quieres el tocino?- su pregunta parecía más una afirmación, y no esperó a que Hermione hablara, pues ya lo llevaba a su plato. Luego, el alto y hambriento muchacho evaluó el desayuno de su amiga-. Puedes darnos a Ginny y a mí tus tostadas, y a mí la mitad de tu panecillo, pero quédate las gachas. _

_-Yo no quiero las tostadas de Hermione- objetó su hermana, que vertía jarabe en dos panqueques, y había alejado los huevos con tocino._

_-Más para mí entonces- exclamó Ron, partiendo el panecillo caliente en dos trozos desiguales, quedándose con el más grande. Ginny rodó los ojos, y siguió comiendo. Hermione se dedicó a comer su avena endulzada._

_Unos golpeteos en la ventana hicieron que los tres chicos alzaran la vista de su desayuno. Era Pigwidgeon, la pequeña lechuza de Ron. Por un instante, los tres intercambiaron miradas, entonces fue Ginny la que, al final, se levantó de un saltó a abrirle a la lechucita. Al entrar, Pig ululó alegre frente a Ginny, esta quitó rápidamente las cartas, antes de que comenzara a revolotear por toda la cocina. La mirada de Ginny lucía ansiosa._

_-¿Algo de Harry?- preguntó Hermione. Ginny negó, con clara decepción._

_-No- murmuró, y fue a sentarse nuevamente. Ron soltó un bufido, sin decir nada. Y dejó de comer con ese ánimo de siempre. Su hermana, en cambio, jugueteaba con los trozos de panqueque. Hermione simplemente ya no tenía apetito, por lo que se levantó, y caminó directo al baño. Si ya no iba a comer, al menos quería estar limpia. Más tarde, Hermione se encontraría leyendo en el jardín, en compañía de sus dos amigos. Ron dormiría, y Ginny se dedicaría a hojear una revista. La falta de una carta de Harry, había logrado hacer que sus ánimos decayeran. _

_Los días siguientes, por las mañanas, la espera de las ansiadas noticias sobre Harry se convertirían en parte de la ruina: levantarse, desayunar, recibir cartas, no recibir una carta de Harry… _

_Hermione les escribió una carta a sus padres, diciéndoles lo bien que se encontraba y que la estaba pasando de maravilla. –O parcialmente-, pensó, por un segundo, en escribir. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Se dejó caer en la cama de Ginny, que se encontraba dándose un baño, pues Ron había llegado antes que ella, por lo que fue la última. _

_La realidad, era que, ni se encontraba tan bien, ni la estaba pasando tan bien como lo había esperado. –Harry acabará conmigo- se llevó las manos al rostro, cansada. Por la noche, apenas pudo dormir unas horas, pues, justo al acostarse y desearle buenas noches a Ginny, que se quedó dormida al instante, su mente comenzó a trabajar como lo hacía en la escuela. Pero no estaba pensando en la tarea de transformaciones, o en recetas de pociones, o cómo sobrevivir a una de las peligrosas criaturas de Hagrid; estaba pensando, en nada más, y nada menos, que en Harry. -¿Y si le pasó algo y por eso no nos escribe?- fue uno de sus pensamientos nocturnos-. ¿Y sí escapó de la casa de sus tíos? ¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿A Grimmuld Place? ¿A casa de algún miembro de la Orden? ¿Será posible que haya regresado ya a Hogwarts? Estaría seguro con Dumbledore. ¡¿Y si fue en busca de Voldemort?! ¡¿Y si lo capturaron los Mortífagos?! ¡¿Si lo están torturando?! ¡Podría estar muerto! ¡Harry está muerto! Él no dejaría de escribirnos sólo porque sí. Pero… ¿y si no lo mataron los mortífagos? ¿Y si… y si él…? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry se suicidó!... ¡Ya deja de pensar idioteces Hermione! ¡Cálmate! Eso es, respira, respira profundo, y piensa en que, si alguien extremadamente querido se te hubiera muerto, tú tampoco querrías ni siquiera ver el rostro de alguna persona. Harry está bien… en lo que cabe, sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar lo de Sirius, y tiempo para estar solo y pensar. En unos días tendremos respuesta de él, y todo volverá a ser como antes. Relativamente- al recordar sus paranoias nocturnas, Hermione soltó unas risas divertidas y cansadas. Ese día definitivamente se acostaría a las ocho de la noche para poder descansar. _

_Se levantó de la cama, tomó el sobre con la carta para sus padres, y fue a buscar a Ron a su habitación. El pelirrojo estaba acostado, panza arriba, mirando una edición de El Quisquilloso. _

_-No sabía que ahora siguieras al Quisquilloso- dijo Hermione, al entrar a su habitación. Ron volvió la vista hacia ella._

_-No lo hago, es de Ginny- respondió Ron, sentándose en su naranja cama de su naranja habitación. Se encogió de hombros-. Ella lo compra, y yo se lo pido. Deberías leerlo._

_-Sin intención de ofender a Luna, pero esa revista no dice más que tonterías y mentiras divertidas- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa burlona, no muy propia de ella, que hacía en situaciones como aquella, cuando creía que sus conocimientos superaban a los de cualquiera. Y aunque no lo pensara, su subconsciente sabía que así era._

_-Claro- replicó Ron, tirándose nuevamente en la cama, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a mirar la colorida revista-, tú eres demasiado inteligente y sólo lees El Profeta, donde sólo dicen la verdad y ninguna estupidez- dijo esto último, con obvio sarcasmo. Hermione entreabrió los labios, varias veces, buscando una respuesta a eso. Estaba dolida, y sus ojos se habían humedecido levemente. _

_-¿Me prestarías a Pig? Enviaré una carta a mis padres._

_-Esto… acaba de irse- dijo Ron, con el rostro repentinamente enrojecido. Evitó que sus ojos azules hicieran contacto con los ojos castaños de Hermione-. Tal vez, con suerte, llegará mañana… o en unos días, no sé- Ron carraspeó, incómodo. Hermione entornó los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos._

_-¿A dónde enviaste a Pigwidgeon?- inquirió, ya sin sentir ese malestar que la respuesta de Ron le había dado. Ron apenas abrió la boca, pero Hermione escuchó: "Con Harry". La castaña suspiró, y su mirada dura se suavizó al ver la desolada expresión de su amigo-. Oh, Ron- exclamó-. No quiero desanimarte, pero no creo que Harry te conteste. Es decir, hemos enviado docenas de cartas y ni una la ha respondido._

_-Pues tal vez esta si la responda- declaró el pelirrojo, firmemente. Hermione no dijo nada-. Es que- hizo una pausa, para sentarse-… se supone que somos mejores amigos, pero él simplemente… ¿cómo se dice?... simplemente se cierra con todos en cuanto le pasa algo. Y ahora no quiere ni hablarnos. ¿Cree que ya nos olvidamos de él, como él se olvida de nosotros? Tonterías- bufó, y miró de nuevo a la revista. Sonrió al leer algo, y así, su enojo se tranquilizó. –Típico del distraído Ron- pensó Hermione, y se acercó, para sentarse a su lado. _

_-Yo también estoy molesta Ron- le dijo, mirando el perfil de su amigo. Las fosas de la larga nariz de Ron se ensancharon, cuando dio un resoplido-. Pero, ¿sabes? Intento comprender cómo se debe estar sintiendo Harry. Es que Sirius… Sirius era toda la familia que tenía._

_-Nos tiene a nosotros- replicó, volviéndose hacia ella. De repente, Hermione sintió calor en sus mejillas, cuando los ojos azules con claras pestañas naranjas se encontraron con los suyos._

_-A-a pesar de eso- contestó-, para Harry no es lo mismo. Porque, cuando había creído que al fin existía alguien, además de nosotros, tus padres y tus hermanos, que lo apreciaba, alguien que era su familia… Sirius murió. Y él, bueno, creo que él se siente más sólo que nunca. Por eso debemos darle un poco de tiempo. Un poco. No se ha olvidado de nosotros. Sólo necesita pensar. Y estar solo. En unos días, estará aquí, ya lo verás- y en un impulso, tomó una de las grandes manos de su amigo entre las suyas-. Ron la miró, como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y Hermione lo soltó con rapidez, para alejarse, sumamente incómoda y avergonzada. –Torpe, torpe, mil veces torpe- repetía su voz interior._

_-Tal vez tengas razón- suspiró Ron, sin darse cuenta del gran sonrojo de Hermione. Abrió la revista, y continuó leyendo-. Bueno, entonces sólo debemos esperar y…_

_En ese momento, escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, y luego, la voz de la señora Weasley._

_-¡Ginny, Ron, ya ha llegado su hermano!- anunció Molly, con voz poderosa. _

_A su lado, Ron empalideció, se levantó de un salto, dejó la revista en la cama y corrió a su armario._

_-¿Tú hermano?- dijo Hermione, extrañada-. ¿Percy vendrá?_

_-No seas boba- dijo Ron, mientras buscaba entre su ropa-. Percy no volverá. Es Bill. ¡Merlín, debo darme prisa!- y sin recato frente a su amiga, se sacó la vieja playera naranja, quedando en una fina camisa blanca. Para ese punto, el rostro de Hermione ya estaba rojo como el mismo cabello de los Weasley. Ron se puso, con increíble velocidad, una playera blanca, que tenía pinta de ser casi nueva y estar increíblemente limpia para tratarse de él, y sobre ella, una camisa a cuadros, color rojo. Esa, era sin duda nueva. Llevaba unos jeans claros que estaban apenas raídos, y las zapatillas deportivas negras más limpias y menos usadas que encontró. Corrió a mirarse al espejo, y acomodó su cabello. Después, dio una larga zancada hasta uno de los cajones de un pequeño buro, y revolvió su contenido-. ¡Aquí está!- exclamó, triunfante, al encontrar un pequeño frasco de cristal, con colonia a punto de acabarse. Se aplicó suficiente y volvió a mirarse al espejo-. Rápido- dijo en voz alta, aunque más para él que para Hermione, la cual, estaba atónita en su sitio._

_-Debe echar de menos a su hermano- murmuró, y salió de la habitación. Descubrió a Ginny en el pasillo. Ella, a diferencia de su hermano, parecía nada emocionada. Ni un rastro de felicidad había en su bonito rostro. Bajaron juntas las escaleras-. Creo que Ron extrañó mucho a tu hermano- comentó la castaña. Ginny suspiró, negando, con aspecto decaído._

_-No es eso, él vino a inicios del verano. Sucede que…_

_Pero no hizo falta que siguiera, pues cuando pusieron pie en la primera planta, lo supo al instante._

_-¿Fleur?- exclamó Hermione, atónita. Y entonces ella, la extremadamente bella chica rubia que hablaba y se reía con Ron (o de él), posó sus hermosos ojos claros en ella, y le sonrió, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes. _

_-Hegmione, ¿no es así?- dijo, con ese seductor acento francés-. La pequeña novia de Viktog. Me da gusto vegte- y agitó su larga, lacia y brillante cabellera plateada._

_-A-a-a mí i-igual, creo- tartamudeó, sintiéndose como una tonta… y fea. Fleur rio._

_-Y tú Ginny, egues muy callada- le dijo Fleur a la pelirroja. _

_-A veces- suspiró la chica, cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Pog ciegto, ambas debeguían concidegag cuidag más de su cabello. Estoy a unos metgos y ya veo lo feo y maltgatado que está- Fleur suspiró, y miró a Bill, al tiempo en que echaba hacia atrás su hermoso cabello-. Estas chicas son unas descuidadas. _

_-Ya podrás ayudarlas entonces- contestó el alto y apuesto joven pelirrojo con coleta larga. Le sonreía a Fleur como si fuera la única persona digna de sonreírle en todo el mundo._

_-Ya vegas- exclamó la rubia francesa, asintiendo-. Paga el día de la boda, ambas estagan igueconocibles. _

_-¿B-boda?- dijo Hermione, completamente perdida._

_-¡Es que no te lo dijegon!- exclamó una sorprendida Fleur, agitando su cabello. Sonrió, más que antes-. Bill y yo nos casaguemos el pgóximo vegano. _

_Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, miró a Ginny, como esperando haber escuchado mal. Pero la chica se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, a suspirar, y asentir. Mientras tanto, Ron casi babeaba al tener tan cerca a la joven parte veela, de belleza aturdidora. Entonces reparó, y recordó lo que había dicho Fleur, a cerca de su desastroso cabello. ¿No era suficiente con saber por ella misma que su cabello castaño y enmarañado ya era feo? Ahora, una despampanante rubia con el cabello como hilos de plata llegaba a decirlo. –Será un largo verano- se dijo mentalmente, mientras escuchaba a Fleur hablando sobre el cabello de la señora Weasley-. Ven pronto, Harry… ¿Dijo "la pequeña novia de Viktor"?_

**_…_**

-Diablos- exclamó Albus, jugueteando con un hilo que colgaba del brazo del sofá-… esa chica parecía de verdad encantada con su amigo.

-Lo estaba- afirmó Hermione, y soltó una risita-. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Y le resultaba increíblemente frustrante que él no se diera cuenta. Además, como ya te diste cuenta, cada pequeña palabra de enfado que él le dirigía, le dolía en verdad. Y su amigo tenía, en verdad, demasiado poco tacto para con las personas.

Albus asintió, pensativo. _Tal vez sí me parezca a esa chica… ¿no es así, Cassiopeia?_

-La entiendo, de verdad- contestó el pelinegro, y sonrió, con tristeza-. Las chicas no son las únicas que lloran por alguien que les gusta, ¿sabes?- era una pregunta retórica, o eso le pareció a la fantasma, que se limitó a asentir, en silencio, y a mirar enternecida a Albus. Él chasqueó la lengua-. Aunque creo que esa chica era una presuntuosa.

Y el fantasmal rostro de Hermione se opacó, como si se hubiera ruborizado.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó, disimulando el enfado que le provocaba. _Qué tontería. Eso no es cierto… Claro que no es el primero que lo dice… ¡Pero claro que no! _Albus asintió.

-Es de esas personas que, por ser más inteligentes, o por saber más que los demás, se creen superiores- contestó Albus, toda inocencia y tranquilidad, se encogió de hombros-. Como si sus conocimientos fueran siempre infalibles e irrefutables; considerando a los demás, como tontos, ignorantes que nunca estarán a su altura- tras una pausa, con gesto pensativo, Albus dijo- Por ejemplo Cassiopeia. Ella es así.

Hermione frunció los labios, y se quedó callada. _Ahora me parezco a la muñeca, genial. _Alejó su casi ofendido pensamiento de su cabeza, aclaró su garganta y, cuando estaba dispuesta a continuar, Albus habló.

-Mencionaste que el hermano mayor de su amigo iba a casarse- dijo Albus, y la miró, entornando un poco los ojos, ladeó la cabeza-, pero, por lo que dijiste, su prometida no era ni del agrado de su madre, ni de su hermana, incluso a la chica parecía desagradarle. Y no lo entiendo- exclamó-. ¿No eso es ser prejuicioso?

-Lo es, sí- Hermione asintió, y esbozó una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa, Albus no entendió su gesto. Ella se encogió de hombros-. Lo que pasaba era que, la madre no creía que fuera "un buen partido" para su hijo, y que sólo estaba interesada en él porque era muy atractivo; mientras que la chica y su amiga la veían sólo como una cara bonita, superficial que sólo sabía criticar… además, de que su amigo estaba sumamente interesado en la prometida de su hermano. Era muy hermosa, y, a su lado, la chica se sentía cual gnomo. Y cuando digo eso, y que ella era extremadamente hermosa, es en serio. Hermosa como una veela- dejó escapar Hermione. Albus sonrió.

-Una de mis tías es parte veela- comentó el muchacho. Hermione desvió su mirada, intentando no parecer sospechosa, hacia su anillo en forma de serpiente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la fantasma, haciéndose la inocente y sorprendida. Él asintió.

-Y sé lo que es estar en una casa con alguien increíblemente bello- las delgadas mejillas de Albus adquirieron un encendido color rosa-. Mi tía es hermosa, y mis primas, sus dos hijas, igual lo son.

-Victoire y Dominique- murmuró Hermione, ganándose una confundida mirada del chico.

-¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?- preguntó Albus, entornando los ojos.

-Los Weasley son muy populares- Hermione se encogió de hombros-. Incluso los fantasmas los conocemos- eso pareció bastarle a Albus, para seguir hablando. _Pudiste arruinarlo todo Hermione. _

-Como sea, tengo 4 primas y una hermana menor, pero ellas dos son demasiado hermosas. A veces las demás chicas se ponen celosas de ellas, pero no creo que puedan evitar ser lo que son: parte veela.

-No, no lo creo- asintió la chica.

-Aun así- prosiguió Albus-, todas ellas son bonitas. Lo que opinen de nosotros, los 5 primos varones, es un misterio- dijo sonriendo-, bueno, casi lo es, porque es obvio que todas opinan que Louis, el hermano de Victoire y Dominique, es el más atractivo. Supongo que todos hemos pasado por algo como la chica; estar al lado de alguien que sabes es mucho más atractivo que tú, y no puedes hacer nada… y que además… le gusta a la persona que te gusta. ¿Verdad?- el semblante de Albus decayó, hasta que Hermione incluso lo pudo ver atravesando el piso de piedra.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella, tras un largo silencio. Albus había mantenido los ojos cerrados, y mordía su labio. _No llores Albus, no llores. _Rogaba Hermione, internamente. _Me rompes el corazón. ¿Por qué Harry y Ginny te hicieron con esa adorable carita? _Albus abrió los ojos, y suspiró.

-Christian Nott- respondió, con pesar, resentimiento, y enorme tristeza.

_Malfoy y Nott. _Pensó Hermione, asintiendo secamente. _Malfoy y Parkinson. Malfoy y Greengrass. Tantas chicas hermosas, tantas chicas de sangre pura… y me eligió a mí. _

-Se lo que se siente- murmuró Hermione, jugueteando con su anillo de diamante.

Albus alzó la vista, inquiriendo con la mirada. Y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué fue lo que le había pasado a ella, mas no lo hizo. _A casi cualquier fantasma le incomoda o entristece hablar de su pasado… no creo que con ella sea diferente. _Y se mantuvo callado, mirando hacia sus _Converse _rojos.

* * *

-¿Sabes cómo encontró _el chico _su oportunidad, para levantar el nombre de su familia? ¿Cómo comenzó?- preguntó Draco, posando sus fríos ojos en Cassiopeia. Unos mechones de cabello platino le caían en la frente, los más largos tocaban la punta de su nariz respingada. Con los dedos, los peino hacia un lado.

-No lo creo- respondió Cassiopeia, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto obvia. Sus ojos claros miraban los elegantes gestos del chico. De repente, quiso estar más cerca de él, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Draco miró directo a los ojos de la rubia, las pupilas de esta, estaban dilatadas.

-Una visita- contestó el rubio, con la voz suave y seria. Mantuvo el contacto visual con ella-. Una visita que le cambió la vida. Recuerda esto, Cassiopeia- declaró, si alterar su tono de voz, aunque, desde la perspectiva de la chica, parecía ser más grave-. Una visita; la llegada de una persona puede cambiar tu vida, para siempre, para bien, o para mal-. _Yo, por ejemplo, aún no sé si te estoy haciendo un bien… o si estoy arruinando tu vida. _

-Lo-lo entiendo, lo recordaré- dijo Cassiopeia, sin comprender bien al joven. _Debió ser en verdad grave. _

Draco asintió, las pupilas de la rubia habían regresado a la normalidad. Miró hacia el cielo, donde la Luna se asomaba entre las nubes. El brillo plateado de esta se reflejaba sobre su fantasmal existencia, y Cassiopeia lo notaba. La chica apartó la mirada, y mordió su labio. _¿Por qué las personas más hermosas mueren jóvenes? _Se preguntó.

-¿Y quién lo visitó?- preguntó Cassiopeia, atreviéndose a mirarlo nuevamente. Con lentitud, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzo para hablar, Draco se volvió hacia ella. Y sus fríos ojos grises, que se volvían más plateados a causa del brillo de la Luna, hicieron que Cassiopeia sintiera una profunda tristeza, y una sensación de enorme pesar se alojó en su pecho. Y esos mismo ojos parecían debatirse entre la furia, el pesar, la tristeza, la culpa… y las lágrimas. Cassiopeia nunca había visto tantos sentimientos en un par de ojos. Ni nunca se había sentido tan contagiada por la angustia de una mirada.

-Una mortífago- contestó Draco, en un bajo suspiro, aunque lo suficientemente alta para que Cassiopeia lo escuchara.

Los grises ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, mientras que los de Draco, iban hacia la Luna nuevamente. Cassiopeia sólo podía ver el perfil del hermoso joven fantasma, que brillaba tristemente a la luz de la Luna. Draco asintió, como si supiera que la rubia lo estaba mirando. Ella tiró suavemente de su cabello, mientras miraba hacia el piso.

-Eso no está bien- suspiró Cassiopeia, y cerró los ojos. Negaba con la cabeza, y sus blancos puños aferraban sus platinos mechones de cabello. Y la imagen de su padre, del brazo marcado de su padre, llegó, nítida, a su cabeza. _Mortífago. Hija de Mortífago. Siempre Mortífagos._

Draco la miró, brevemente, y luego se volvió hacia el cielo.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de uno de sus ojos claros como la Luna. La limpió. _Una visita te puede cambiar la vida… una visita deja marca. Una eterna marca. _De forma casi inconsciente, deslizó su mano derecha debajo de la manga izquierda, y la sintió. Todo él estaba marcado. Desde su mente, su cuerpo, hasta sus ojos. Sus fríos ojos claros. Sus brillantes ojos plateados. Sus tristes ojos grises. _Malditos ojos grises_. Que en vida apenas expresaron un poco de su interior; pero después de su muerte, en esa fantasmal existencia, decían todo lo que no dijo en vida, y todo lo que callaba en muerte. Al menos _ella_ lo sabía; aunque para los demás, serían siempre fríos, siempre grises. Simplemente grises.

* * *

**¡YEIIII! **

**OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE TERMINA, QUE E-MO-CIÓN :D**

**HASTA YO ESTOY IMPACIENTE POR EL SIGUIENTE XD**

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, GENTE BONITA. HÁGANLO SABER, YA SABEN DÓNDE, CON UN REVIEW o:D**

**¿YA SABEN A QUIÉN SE REFIERE DRACO? ¿CREEN QUE A CASSIOPEIA DE VERDAD LE AFECTA MUCHO SER HIJA DE UN MORTÍFAGO? ****¿NO ES ALBUS, ADORABLE? **

**¿CREEN QUE HERMIONE Y DRACO ESTÉN HACIENDO BIEN EN CONTARLE SU HISTORIA A LOS CHICOS? :O**

**DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, PLEASE :)**

**PD: ¿RECUERDAN MI OTRO FIC: "APRENDIENDO A AMAR"? CREO QUE LO DEJARÉ EN UNA LARGA PAUSA, PARA DEDICARME A ESTE. ME PARECE QUE MENCIONÉ QUE ESE LO ESCRIBO... "SOBRE LA MARCHA", ¿así se dice? creo que sí xD, Y TENGO NOTAS, PERO ME FALTA INSPIRACIÓN :'I. ADEMÁS, ESTE FIC HA TENIDO MÁS POPULARIDAD, SEGÚN VEO. **

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES, GENTE BIEN :)**

**MIL BESITOS :***


	5. LA CONDENA

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**HOLA. SÍ. ASÍ ES. SOY YO. VOLVÍ.**

**¡CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! **

**TAN, TAN, TAAAAN.**

**JAJAJAJA. **

**¿QUÉ TAL TODOS? ¿CÓMO ESTÁN, LINDOS LECTORES?**

**YO ME ENCUENTRO BASTANTE BIEN. Y YA COMENZARON LAS VACACIONES DE PASCUA (AQUÍ EN MÉXICO LE DICEN "SEMANA SANTA", PERO A MÍ ME GUSTA DECIRLE PASCUA, PORQUE PIENSO EN EL CONEJITO Y LOS HUEVITOS DECORADOS jeje), O SEA, QUE ESTOY GENIAL. LAS VACACIONES NORMALMENTE SIGNIFICAN MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PARA MÍ. DIGO NORMALMENTE PORQUE A VECES NO ME DA TIEMPO, POR ESO DE LOS VIAJES FAMILIARES, ETC. TAMPOCO ES QUE MIS PADRES ESTÉN DEMASIADO TIEMPO A MI LADO Y AL DE MI HERMANO xD, PERO USUALMENTE NOS QUITAN LAS LAPTOP, ENTONCES NO HAY DÓNDE TRABAJAR :'I ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SE LES OLVIDE QUITARME MI PRECIOSA HERRAMIENTA DE ESCRITURA PARA PODER SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA :D**

**¿ALGUIEN MÁS TIENE VACACIONES? ¿LAS DISFRUTAN MUCHO?**

**POR CIERTO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. O SEA, LITERALMENTE, CADA VEZ QUE VEO QUE APARECE UNO NUEVO COMIENZO A GRITAR, A SALTAR, ME TIRO AL PISO xD ¡ES EN SERIO! **

**CREO QUE ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA AGRADECERLES A LOS CHICOS, O CHICAS QUE HAYAN ESCRITO. NO SÉ, EN REALIDAD, POR QUÉ NO LO HICE ANTES :v**

**AQUÍ VOY:**

_**1- AFuckingAngel: **_**GRACIAS POR SER EL PRIMER REVIEW DE LA HISTORIA 3 NO SABES CUÁNTO ME EMOCIONÉ ESA VEZ. PERDONA POR NO HABÉRTELO DICHO ANTES, PERO AHORA QUE LO HICE INCLUSO ME SIENTO ALIVIADA ;D EN VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS. UN ENORME BESO :* #PRIMERCOMENTARIO **

**_2- Calatea23: _EL SEGUNDO REVIEW :D CUANDO VI QUE ESCRIBISTE QUE MI HISTORIA ERA PERFECTA, DEFINITIVAMENTE ME SONROJÉ hehehe DE VERDAD, NO TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO ME EMOCIONÓ LEER ESO.**

_**3- Isis Snape: **_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, Y PERDONA POR "DEJAR LA HISTORIA EN EL MOMENTO DE INFARTO", haha, ME DIVERTÍ BASTANTE AL LEER ESO, PERO TAMBIÉN PENSÉ: "DEBO ESTAR HACIENDO ALGO BIEN COMO PARA QUE DIGA ESO" BESOS :***

_**4- 101289: **_**GRACIAS, GRACIAS. DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI SIGUES LEYENDO, QUE TE GUSTE MUCHO LA HISTORIA. :***

_**5- AlguienAlgo123: **_**SIENTO BASTANTE SIMPATÍA HACIA TI xD ME ENCANTAN TUS COMENTARIOS, Y ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ AL LEERLOS. ES BASTANTE GRATIFICANTE ACTUALIZAR Y VERTE ALLÍ, ENTRE LOS REVIEWS haha, BESITOS :***

_**6- MARUVTA:**_** GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, Y A MI ME ENCANTA QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO ;D ME FASCINA VER TANTA EFUSIVIDAD :***

_**7- Gardfieldrules:**_** hahaha, GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PUBLICAR A MI RITMO :* DE VERDAD, QUISIERA ESCRIBIR MÁS RÁPIDO Y PUBLICAR A DIARIO xD NO PUEDO, TRISTEMENTE, PERO GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y POR QUERER SABER MÁS SOBRE ESTO.**

_**8- Calatea23: **_**AMÉ TU GRAN REVIEW :') ¡ME PUSE TAN ALEGRE DE LEERLO! LAMENTO HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR TANTO (ESO ES UNA DISCULPA PARA TODOS, jiji). Y CREO QUE COMPRENDES A QUÉ ME REFIERO CON LO OCUPADA QUE ME MANTIENE LA ESCUELA, ESO HACE QUE TE GANES AÚN MÁS MI AFECTO :* ¿SABES? YO A VECES TAMBIÉN PIENSO LO MISMO DE ALBUS Y CASSI :I SON NECIOS ESOS NIÑOS :( Y NUNCA TE PREOCUPES A CERCA DE LO LARGO DE TUS REVIEWS ;) FUE SUMAMENTE GRATIFICANTE VER UNA OPINIÓN ASÍ. MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARTE TIEMPO PARA LEER MI HISTORIA O:D Y MIL BESITOS :***

_**9- Gochasgochas: **_**LA VERDAD ES QUE TUVE QUE PREGUNTAR QUÉ SIGNIFICA "DE MADRE", hahaha, NO ENTENDÍA xD PERO AHORA QUE LO SÉ, GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO :* **

**_10- AlguienAlgo123: _ME VAN A ENCARCELAR POR HACER ADICTO A ALGUIEN :s hahahaha, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR ESO, GRITÉ Y ME REÍ COMO POCAS VECES. ERES UN SÚPER LECTOR :* ... Y SOBRE LA OTRA HISTORIA, ESTOY PENSANDO AÚN QUÉ HACER. TE DIRÉ ALGO, ME FALTA INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR. NO ENTIENDO CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE YA TENGA PLANEADOS LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, INCLUSO EL FINAL, PERO NO SÉ QUE HACER CON LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS :S PARECE QUE MI HERMANO TAMPOCO TIENE IDEA. PERO NO TE ANGUSTIES, TAL VEZ LE DE UNA PAUSA, PERO NO LA VOY A DEJAR ASÍ. XOXO, PARA TI IGUAL :***

**Y MIL BESOS, Y MIL GRACIAS GENERALES PARA TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO LA HISTORIA. LOS AMO, QUERIDOS LECTORES. **

**OK, ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL CAPÍTULO, QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO NUEVAMENTE:**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR HAY UNAS NOTAS, DONDE EXPLICO LA FORMA EN QUE DRACO Y HERMIONE CUENTAN LA HISTORIA, Y EN CÓMO LA ESCUCHAN ALBUS Y CASSI. OK, NOSOTROS LO LEEMOS CON NOMBRES Y TODO, PERO ES COMO SI LOS DOS FANTASMAS NO LOS DIJERAN. POR EJEMPLO, SUPONIENDO QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO: _"Hermione bajó las escaleras"_, NOSOTROS LO LEEMOS ASÍ, PORQUE ES LO QUE PASABA EN REALIDAD, PERO HERMIONE LO ESTARÍA DICIENDO COMO: _"La chica bajó las escaleras" o "Ella bajó las escaleras", _Y ALBUS LO ESTARÍA ESCUCHANDO DE ESA FORMA. ESTO SE DEBE A QUE NI HERMIONE NI DRACO QUIEREN QUE SEPAN QUE ES SU HISTORIA, OBVIO ;) **

**SÓLO QUERÍA REAFIRMAR ESTE HECHO, Y ESPERO QUE LO RECUERDEN PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES.**

**POR CIERTO, ESTE CAP SE DESARROLLA ENTORNO A DRACO Y CASSIOPEIA. **

**EL CAPÍTULO DE HERMIONE Y ALBUS SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE.**

**AAAA ...**

**¡PUEDEN COMENZAR!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA CONDENA**

_Ese día había decidido permanecer nublado y frío, como si los anteriores días tibios del verano se hubieran tomado sus propias vacaciones. _

_Él miraba a través de uno de las ventanas del salón de té, sus manos blancas estaban cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos grises apuntaban al cielo, mirando las densas nubes grises que se acercaban con rapidez. En menos de cinco minutos, unas pequeñas gotas golpeaban el cristal._

_Miró hacia el jardín, donde los blancos pavorreales caminaban, apresurados, hasta su hogar, que era un bonito invernadero donde, además, su madre cuidaba de sus adoradas flores. En cambio, eran los pavorreales una de las fascinaciones de su padre. Él le había dicho que tener pavorreales era una de las muchas tradiciones de los Malfoy, preferentemente, las exóticas y hermosas aves debían ser albinas. _

_–Si yo me tomo mi tiempo para cuidar de ellos, tú también debes hacerlo- le decía su padre, desde que tenía memoria._

_Torció los labios, y sus fríos ojos se opacaron, con culpabilidad. –Los he descuidado padre- dijo su voz interna, con aflicción-. Los he abandonado… así como tú nos abandonaste a mi madre y a mí- tanto su expresión como sus puños se endurecieron; sus uñas limpias y pulidas se clavaron en sus palmas. Pero la repentina furia que se apoderó de él no le permitió sentir el dolor que le provocaron. Tensó su mandíbula, mientras pensaba en Lucius; en cómo él se había ido, y los había dejado allí, solos, expuestos, ridiculizados; en cómo ni siquiera se había despedido de su propio hijo; pero sobre todo, en cómo había abandonado a su esposa, esa a la que decía amar, completamente sola en esa mansión, sin más compañía que el silencio y la obscuridad; su esposa, que lloraba por él todas las noches y que no pasaba ni un minuto sin pensar en él; ella, que tenía que lidiar con su deprimido hijo ella sola, todo por culpa del hombre que se había marchado y los había abandonado. -¡Nos abandonaste! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡NOS ABANDONASTE!_

_Lo siguiente que supo Draco, fue que el brazo le tembló violenta y dolorosamente al golpear el cristal de la ventana, y luego cómo, completamente fuera de juicio, había dado golpe tras golpe tras golpe, gruñendo y sollozando. _

_-¡Nos dejaste! ¡Nos dejaste!- gritaba, descontroladamente. Las lágrimas corrían como rápidos ríos en sus pálidas y hundidas mejillas, hasta caer por su afilada barbilla. La cólera que sentía le nublaba el dolor de sus puños, ensangrentados y amoratados, así como la vista, pues parecía que no sabía en realidad lo que hacía. Lo único que sabía, y lo único que quería, era golpear, destruir, acabar con todo, terminar con su dolor... venganza-. ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me abandonaste!- mareado por la furia, retrocedió un paso, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que el vidrio apenas tenía unas cuarteaduras. Y fue lo único que necesito-. ¡Me dejaste solo! ¡TE ODIO!- y con último golpe diestro, el cristal se hizo pedazos, saltando tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación. Acto seguido, se derrumbó en el piso, de rodillas, sujetando su peso con sus lastimadas manos, sin importarle que se estaba enterrando cristales en ellas y en las piernas. Las lágrimas de no dejaban de fluir, y los sollozos y gimoteos habían reemplazado por completo a sus gruñidos de furia-. Te odio, te odio… me dejaste sólo… me dejaste sólo…_

_Y la puerta se abrió. Su madre había ido ella misma por el té. No a prepararlo, claro, pues ella no cocinaba, para eso estaban los elfos, pero había decidido ir a la cocina y llevarlo al salón por su cuenta. Él se había ofrecido a hacerlo, a pesar de que apenas recordaba el camino a la cocina, sin embargo, Narcissa le indicó que se sentara a esperarla. _

_Escuchó la porcelana caerse y romperse contra el piso de madera obscura, y a su madre gritar su nombre, aterrada. _

_Narcissa corrió al lado de su hijo, que seguía sollozando palabras apenas entendibles, y sujetando su mano derecha, que sangraba mucho más que la izquierda. _

_-¿Qué has hecho Draco?- exclamó Narcissa. Tenía lágrimas en el rostro pálido de miedo. Draco negó-. ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué?- su rubio hijo alzó la vista hacia ella, entreabrió los labios varias veces, articulando las palabras, que no llegaban a salir pues se veían interrumpidas por los gemidos. _

_-Me dejó sólo- murmuró, con sus enrojecidos ojos fijos en los de su madre-. Nos abandonó. ¡Nos abandonó! Él nos abandonó… me dejó sólo… lo odio ¡Lo odio!- y bajó el rostro, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, en parte para calmarse, y en parte para soportar el dolor que ya sentía en los moretones y cortes de sus manos. Narcissa cerró los ojos, mientras negaba con fervor._

_-No Draco, no es así- dijo ella, con suavidad, pero él asintió-. ¡Él no nos abandonaría, JAMÁS, Draco!- exclamó, para hacerse oír encima de los sollozos de su hijo-. Mírame hijo- el chico no alzó el rostro-. Mírame- pidió, con más firmeza. Al final, Draco lo hizo. Narcissa tomó el pálido y anguloso rostro de su hijo entre sus delgadas manos, obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos-. Mírame Draco. Eso es. Ahora, debes comprender que tu padre jamás se iría._

_-Pero él…_

_-Déjame hablar. Él no se marcharía. Él no se fue porque lo quisiera, ¿verdad? Él no nos abandonaría. Tu padre jamás quiso dejarnos. Él siempre busca lo mejor para nosotros. Y esta vez no fue diferente. Pero- hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras. Esbozó la más triste de las sonrisas-… esta vez no funcionó- Narcissa se encogió de hombros-. Draco, cariño, tu padre nos ama. Tu padre te ha dado todo, y jamás te ha dejado solo. Y yo no creo que lo odies, ¿verdad?- y él negó, despacio, y sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. La sonrisa de Narcissa se volvió más feliz-. Además, tu padre no tuvo la culpa. Ahora ven, ponte de pie, y te curaré las manos. Los elfos limpiarán esto, no te angusties cariño._

_Mientras su madre l limpiaba la sangre y sanaba sus heridas, Draco miraba al piso, pensando en lo que su madre había dicho. –Mi padre no tuvo la culpa. Mi padre jamás nos abandonaría. Él no tuvo la culpa. ¡Potter tuvo la culpa! ¡Los amigos de Potter tuvieron la culpa! ¡Los malditos Aurores tuvieron la culpa!-._

_-No presiones los puños Draco, o te volverá a brotar sangre- advirtió su madre. Él relajó las manos, y dejó que ella siguiera con su trabajo. _

_El rubio miró hacia el exterior, donde la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte. –Los haré pagar, padre. De alguna forma los haré pagar. Y tú volverás con nosotros. Sólo espera… ya encontraré una forma-._

_¡Crac! Uno de los elfos apareció frente a ellos. Narcissa apenas levantó la vista. Estaba demasiado ocupada cerrando los últimos cortes de las manos de su hijo. Los hechizos curativos siempre se le dieron bien._

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, con brusquedad e ignorando la reverencia de la criatura._

_-Han venido a buscar al ama Narcissa- dijo el elfo… ¿o era elfina? Narcissa no tenía tiempo que perder en prestarle atención a un miserable sirviente de voz aguda como un silbato. Estaba muy ocupada sanando a su adorado pequeño. _

_-¿Me dirás quién es, o tengo que ir yo misma?- dijo, mientras le daba los últimos toques a las blancas manos de Draco. Al mirar a su hijo, su mirada se suavizó-. Ya ha quedado cariño. Y no te quedaron cicatrices._

_-Gracias madre- asintió Draco._

_-Ella ha entrado a la casa, y no ha querido esperarla en el salón… dice que no es necesario y creo que ya viene hacia aquí- continuó el elfo, mientras su voz se tornaba cada vez más aguda por el miedo._

_-¿Has dejado entrar a una mujer sin mi permiso?- Narcissa se levantó de su asiento, y el elfo se encogió en su sitio-. Y peor aún, ella está rondando por la casa. ¡¿Sabes el peligro al que nos has expuesto?!_

_-Dile que meta las manos al fuego, madre- Draco rio, al ver la aterrada expresión de su sirviente._

_-Lo haré, seguro- Narcissa siguió fulminando al elfo con la mirada-. ¿Quién es la persona que ha venido?_

_-Es…_

_No hizo falta que el elfo siguiera, pues la alta puerta del salón de té ya se habría, revelando a la invitada nada esperada. Narcissa empalideció al verla allí, cuando hacía semanas que no sabía nada sobre ella. Y Draco borró su sonrisa burlona del rostro, reemplazándola por una expresión entre el desconcierto y el nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que la veía. En persona al menos, pues su madre tenía fotos donde estaba ella. Y claro, los carteles que había en las calles, o las fotos del Profeta. Draco recordó las fotos de su madre, donde estaba ella, y, se dio cuenta de que de aquella niña, adolescente y joven adulta con cierta belleza (aunque ni por poco comparada con la hermosura de su madre) no quedaba nada; era casi idéntica a las fotos que aparecían en los carteles de "Se busca", tal vez se veía un poco más sana físicamente, pero la falta de cordura se notaba a simple vista. Sus ojos obscuros, que lucían muy grandes a causa del rostro hundido y demacrado, con párpados gruesos, estaban fijos en su madre. Draco se preguntó si siempre lucirían tan desquiciados, al igual que su sonrisa de dientes feos. _

_-Bellatrix- murmuró su madre. _

_-¡Cissy!- contestó su hermana, acercándose con su manera tan extraña de caminar. –Hasta caminando parece loca-, pensó Draco. -¡Hace semanas que no te veo! ¿Cómo va todo sin tu hombrecito de cabello largo, eh?- dijo, con voz sumamente burlona. Y Draco sintió inmensas ganas de golpearla. Podría destrozar todas las ventanas de la mansión si pudiera._

_-Retírate- ordenó Narcissa al elfo, y este obedeció al instante-. ¿Qué necesitas Bellatrix? ¿Has venido a reírte de mi marido, y a culparlo como la última vez?- la rubia no se molestó en disimular su resentimiento. _

_-No, creo que hoy no- respondió su hermana, enroscando un mechón de su opaco y espeso cabello negro en su varita. Soltó una carcajada que heló la sangre de Draco._

_-¿Entonces?- dijo Narcissa-. ¿Qué quieres conmigo, o de mí?- inquirió. Su hermana mayor volvió a reír, como si hubiera contado un chiste. Se dobló por la cintura y golpeó sus muslos. Draco casi se sintió tentado a aferrarse a las faldas de su madre, cual niño asustado. Cuando Bellatrix dejó de reír y se limpió las lágrimas, miró a Narcissa._

_-No, hermanita, no- dijo, y por primera vez, posó sus negros y trastornados ojos en él. Draco tensó el rostro, y presionó sus puños. Las heridas de sus manos no se veían, ni estaban abiertas, sin embargo, sintió que dolían-. Lo quiero a él- y lo señaló._

_El poco color que había en los rostros de los Malfoy se esfumó. Narcissa volvió la mirada hacia su hijo, debatiéndose entre la confusión y el terror. Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Bellatrix, que mantenía sus ojos perturbados y casi carentes de vida fijos en él. Narcissa miró nuevamente a su hermana, pero esta únicamente le prestaba atención a su hijo. Y algo dentro de ella se comprimió, dolorosamente. Y Draco quiso, más que nunca, a su padre a su lado. _

**…**

-Mmm… acabas de hablarme sobre esa mujer y ya creo que es una demente- comentó Cassiopeia. Draco se permitió soltar una risita, que no combinaba, en absoluto, con su amargo y triste semblante.

-Lo era, te lo aseguro- respondió el chico. Frunció el ceño, y masculló-. Al final… obtuvo lo que merecía-. Cassiopeia no logró entender a qué se refería, pero no se lo preguntó.

-No me imagino lo que se siente… que tu padre falte en casa- Cassiopeia, imitando a Draco, trazaba formas imaginarias en el piso-. Yo no sé qué haría sin papá. Él es el mejor- Draco asintió, para sí mismo. _Lo sé. _Pensó el rubio. _Cuídalo, por favor. _–Siento… una especie de tristeza por ese muchacho. No sé cómo decirlo, en realidad, porque- Cassiopeia pensó bien sus palabras, intentando no sonar tan inhumana como sabía que era-… nunca me han interesado mucho las emociones, por lo que no soy ni seré experta en el tema. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes- contestó Draco, sonriéndole de lado. Cassiopeia se ruborizó.

-Te decía, ese chico, hasta ahora, lo único que ha causado en mí es un gran y deprimente sentimiento- Draco comenzó a reír, suavemente, y lo imitó-. Es en serio. Nunca creí que alguien sintiera tantas cosas a la vez. Yo no lo soportaría. Entiendo el porqué de su arranque de ira… creo.

-Él tampoco sabía que se pudieran sentir tantas cosas- señaló Draco, y esbozó una triste sonrisa-. En algún momento de su vida tenía que salir todo aquello que reprimió.

-Supongo que sí- Cassiopeia miró hacia el cielo. Curvó sus labios finos en una pequeña sonrisa-. Su madre parece fabulosa- comentó. Y su expresión se tornó triste, y resentida. Draco la miraba, atento, entornando los ojos-. Todas las madres deberían ser así.

-¿Así… cómo?- inquirió el fantasma. La rubia se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

-Así… así de afectuosas- dijo, mirando al piso-. Así de protectoras, y cariñosas, y fuertes como para mantener de pie a sus hijos cuando ellas mismas se estén cayendo- su voz se escuchó levemente quebrada, lo disimuló aclarándose la garganta. Draco sí había percibido ese fallo en su voz, pero no intervino; en cambio, la dejó continuar-. Deberían ser como ella.

_Si tan sólo supieras, Cassiopeia. _Draco suspiró, sintiendo desprecio de sí mismo. Miró a la chica, esta miraba hacia el cielo, pero, por un segundo, Draco no vio a su hermana, tan parecida a su padre y a él mismo, sino a su madre, a Narcissa. Fue cuando Cassiopeia volvió la vista hacia él, que la imagen de su hermosa madre despareció. Parpadeó, tratando de volver en sí. Cassiopeia ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó. Draco negó, entreabrió los labios varias veces, pero no habló. Cassiopeia entornó los ojos, y se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente del apuesto fantasma. _¿Será que recordó algo… o sólo es extraño? _ El joven advirtió la confusión en la mirada de Cassiopeia, carraspeó.

-¿Seguimos?- preguntó.

-Llevo siglos esperando a que lo dijeras- Cassiopeia sonrió, y se inclinó unos centímetros hacia él.

-De acuerdo. Te decía, _el chico_ no tenía idea de qué podía ser lo que quería alguien como esa mujer con él. Era la primera vez que la veía, y dudaba que ella le tuviera algún tipo de cariño como para querer simplemente hablar de tía a sobrino…

**…**

_Estaba erguido en su asiento. Su espalda, más recta de lo usual, estaba tensa y comenzaba a dolerle. Su madre estaba a su lado, no tensa, pero él sabía que, por alguna razón, se encontraba nerviosa; la delataba la forma en que una de sus manos aferraba el tapizado del sofá. Y ella, la hermana de su madre, su tía, estaba frente a ellos, tan cómoda como si viviera allí mismo, y como si no percibiera lo incómodos que lucían ellos dos. _

_-Entonces… sobrinito- dijo Bellatrix, mirando a Draco de arriba abajo-, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así?_

_-Y-yo no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez- respondió Draco, volviendo la mirada al piso. Dio un respingo, cuando la escuchó reírse a carcajadas. _

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Eras un niño… menos que un niño. Tenías poco más de un año. Eras una cosa menuda y pálida que se ponía a llorar si no le daban lo que quería, cuando lo quería; un crío que se la pasaba aferrado a las faldas de su madre- esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y miró de Draco a Narcissa, de Narcissa a Draco-. No eras muy diferente a como eres ahora- y volvió a reír. _

_Los labios rojos de Narcissa se tensaron. En las delgadas mejillas de Draco apareció un ligero tinte rosa, bajó la mirada, sintiéndose como si estuviera desnudo. _

_-Y te pareces mucho a Lucius. Lo siento, de verdad Cissy-. Y pareció ser suficiente para la rubia, que no alzó la voz, pero sí fulminó a su hermana con la mirada._

_-Draco y yo no debemos soportar tus burlas, Bellatrix- espetó Narcissa-. Y no estoy de humor como para soportarte en estos momentos. Entonces, vas a decir lo que tengas que decir, o te marchas. _

_Su hermana pareció, por un momento, una niña a la que acababan de regañar, después comenzó a reír, y aplaudió. –Está verdaderamente loca- pensó Draco._

_-Muy bien, Cissy, muy bien- contestó. Luego se irguió un poco más, miró nuevamente al rubio, y pasó su lengua por sus feos dientes, como un animal hambriento. El color rosa que habían adquirido las mejillas del chico, despareció por completo-. Pero, como te dije, no es contigo con quien he venido a hablar. Por eso, tengo que pedirte que te retires un rato para que Draco y yo…_

_-No iré a ningún lado Bella- replicó Narcissa, interrumpiendo a su hermana-. Lo que tengas que decirle a mi hijo, lo dirás frente a mí, o no lo harás-. Su firme convicción pareció aclararle a su hermana mayor que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no habría forma para apartarla de su adorado hijo. Bellatrix entornó los ojos, chasqueó la lengua._

_-Como quieras- exclamó, y se volvió hacia Draco-. He venido a hacerte una propuesta Draco. En realidad, yo no lo propuse, jamás lo haría porque eres hijo del inútil de Lucius y seguro eres idéntico a él…_

_-Bellatrix- masculló Narcissa. Su hermana se encogió de hombros._

_-Como sea, me sorprendió mucho que él me enviara aquí a hablarte- su enfermiza piel se volvió de un pálido cadavérico-. Pero sigue enojado, y no puedo negarle lo que pide. Pero ya le he explicado que no ha sido mi culpa. Ha sido Lucius. Oh, pero él es bueno con aquello que le fuimos siempre leales, y sabe perdonar. Es tan bondadoso y dice que confía en mí, sí, él lo dice…_

_Draco miró a su madre, y ella a él. Se sentía asustado. Si su madre también lo estaba, lo disimulaba muy bien. –Está completamente loca-. Narcissa tosió un poco, trayendo a su hermana de vuelta a la realidad._

_-Él me ha enviado, Draco. Dice que te quiere entre los suyos- Bellatrix se inclinó sobre la mesa de centro, sus ojos obscuros no parpadeaban, y sus labios estaban abiertos en una horrible sonrisa._

_Narcissa se levantó, como un resorte. _

_-No- dijo su madre-. No, no y NO. Jamás Bellatrix. JAMÁS._

_Draco no podía apartar la vista de su desquiciada tía. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, y su respiración se aceleró. En algún momento, su mano derecha cubrió a su antebrazo izquierdo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Y comenzó a dejar ir su peso hacia atrás._

_-¿Q-quién?- murmuró. Sintió su lengua torpe, como si ella misma le estuviera diciendo que no hablara más, que se mantuviera callado-. ¿Quién?- repitió, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta._

_-Voldemort- contestó Bellatrix, como si acariciara el nombre. _

_Draco sintió un nudo en su garganta. Sintió sus manos dolerle nuevamente. Sintió como el poco color de su cara daba paso al blanco. _

_Había escuchado ese nombre desde que tenía memoria. O casi, pues sus padres usualmente lo llamaban "El Señor Tenebroso". Aun así, no llegó a comprender por qué escuchar ese nombre de los labios de esa mujer le provocó escalofríos, y un miedo tan terrible que le provocó dolor. _

_La voz de su madre, que parecía estarle gritando a Bellatrix (aunque no lo sabía con seguridad), se escuchaba como el más lejano de los ecos en su cabeza. Lo único que quería era irse de allí. Ir a su habitación, al jardín, correr hacia cualquier otro lugar, donde no estuviera ella. No obstante, no pudo mover ni un músculo, ni apartar la vista, en cuanto Bellatrix alzó la manga de su vestido negro. Y entonces la vio. Negra como la tinta, y moviéndose. La había visto antes, cuando su padre llegó a mostrársela, con orgullo. Pero jamás la había visto tan… viva. Tragar saliva le costó un irreal esfuerzo. Cuando Bellatrix alzó la vista de la Marca Tenebrosa hacia él, se sintió completamente paralizado. La demacrada mujer sonrió, con desquiciada alegría._

_-Ya viene- murmuró, y miró hacia el exterior. _

_La lluvia, se había convertido en tormenta_

**_…_**

Su hermoso y simétrico rostro estaba blanco como la cera. El fleco le había caído hacia un lado de la cara. La impresión no le permitió notarlo. Sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas, oprimiéndolas con dureza. Ni siquiera había notado que sus brillantes uñas, barnizadas de color verde, se le clavaban en su blanca piel.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, durante largo rato. Al final, fue Cassiopeia la que habló.

-Esto ya no me gusta tanto- dijo. Su voz era apenas un susurro. Frotó su brazo izquierdo con su mano.

Los ojos de Draco, que habían estado fijos en el piso, se encontraron con los de ella. El muchacho asintió, y ladeó una triste sonrisa.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esta parte- admitió-. Ni muchas otras, en realidad.

Cassiopeia asintió, comprendiendo. Y suspiró.

-Provengo de una familia de mortífagos- dijo, en tono más alto y firme-. Mis padres me han hablado de ello. He visto la marca de mi padre. Me ha hablado de aquellos horribles actos en los que participó. Me ha explicado por qué lo hizo, a quién, dónde, cuándo… Me ha pedido perdón por darle una mala reputación a la familia, con la que tendré que cargar hasta el fin de mis días, y probablemente lo haga cada generación de ahora en adelante. Yo no tengo nada qué perdonarle. Tal vez los demás, o él mismo piense que sí, pero yo no- Cassi hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirar a Draco-. Él estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Pero yo jamás lo culparía, como se culpa a sí mismo. Algunas personas que conozco están resentidas con sus padres, o sus abuelos, o con cualquier familiar suyo que haya estado entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Pero yo no.

Draco la miró, arqueando las cejas; su expresión parecía debatirse entre el asombro y la admiración. Luego, frunció el ceño, interrogante. _Ha dicho Señor Tenebroso. No El que no debe ser nombrado. O Quien tú sabes. Ni siquiera Voldemort. Señor Tenebroso… No hay duda de que ha sido criada por un ex mortífago. _

_Deja de mirarme así. Sólo deja de mirarme. _Pensaba Cassiopeia. No entendía la extraña mirada del joven. No entendía nada del chico, en realidad. _Apenas lo he conocido. Es obvio que no sepa nada de él. Aunque actúa como si eso quisiera. _Pero había algo en él, que le resultaba familiar. No sólo su atractivo aspecto, sino sus gestos, su forma de hablar. _Tal vez alguna vez ya lo había visto, pero no le di importancia. _Una puerta cerrada y las voces de sus padres aparecieron en su mente. _He hablado con este chico por dos días y ya me estoy volviendo loca. _

-¿Puedes seguir con la historia?- dijo Cassiopeia, arrastrando las palabras con impaciencia-. Ya me cansé de que me mires cual depredador sexual.

Draco soltó una risa burlona.

-Conocí chicas con más atributos que tú, créeme- el muchacho ladeó una sonrisa.

-Dudo que eso sea posible- advirtió la rubia, alisando su larga cabellera platina, con aire presumido, muy propio de ella-. Pero claro, no todos tienen buen gusto- arqueó una ceja, desafiante.

-Por Merlín- exclamó Draco-, tengo tan buen gusto como para saber que si me veo al espejo encontraré al amor de mi vida… o lo que queda de ella-. Cassiopeia no pudo evitar reír, y eso hizo que en los fríos ojos del chico apareciera un atisbo de felicidad-. Bien, dejando a un lado mi hermosura, seguiré con la historia. Aunque se está haciendo tarde…

-¡No! No, por favor- Cassiopeia imploraba con la mirada-. Continua, quiero saber más.

-Todos queremos saber más- musitó Draco-. De acuerdo, continuaré. No quiero apresurar la historia, ¿entiendes?

-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas- Cassiopeia negó, seriamente-. Me gusta cada detalle. Pero, por favor, sólo un poco más-. Draco se cruzó de brazos, y torció sus labios finos.

-Si se hace muy tarde y te ven volver a tu sala te meterás en problemas- señaló el chico.

-Sé arreglármelas yo sola- Cassiopeia, y, en un gesto idéntico al del chico (aunque ella no lo notó), se cruzó de brazos-. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, soy Prefecta. Bien puedo decirle a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino que estoy haciendo mi ronda.

-Como quieras muñeca- Draco se encogió de hombros-. Continuamos. Entonces, cuando _el chico _escuchó a su desquiciada tía decir que el Señor Tenebroso llegaría, no sintió nada más, excepto terror. Sin embargo, el miedo que _él _sentía, no creo que se comparara con el pánico de su madre…

**…**

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le gritó Narcissa a Bellatrix. Su rostro, de rasgos finos y simétricos, había perdido toda la elegancia. De sus grandes ojos azules salían lágrimas, deslizándose hasta su barbilla pequeña y afilada-. ¡¿Por qué, por qué?! -. Su hermana estaba frente a ella, mirándola con ojos inexpresivos-. ¡No tenías derecho a llamarlo! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡MI HIJO! _

_-Tu hijo sabrá, entonces, lo que le conviene- respondió la pelinegra, toda calma y sonrisas traviesas-. Ya está grande y sabrá decidir qué es lo mejor, para él y para ti y Lucius._

_-¡Tiene 16 años! ¡16 años!_

_-Si ya es lo suficientemente grande como para ya no ser virgen, es bastante mayor como para decidir si…_

_-¡Es un niño!_

_Draco jamás había visto una discusión de tal magnitud. Su padre y su madre jamás peleaban. Jamás se habían gritado. Si alzaban la voz era para reprender a los inútiles elfos cuando cometían alguna estupidez. Los gritos le provocaban punzadas en las sienes, y un extraño y ansioso sentimiento que se reflejaba en su pecho, tentándolo a abrazar sus piernas y a cubrirse las orejas para no escucharlos más. Jamás había visto a su madre tan histérica. Narcissa era una dama, elegante y sofisticada; era la que siempre mantenía la calma y el orden en casa; la que lograba tranquilizarlo a él y a su padre cuando estaban molestos, o cuando no conseguían lo que querían. Esta faceta de su madre era completamente nueva para él. _

_Además, ¿quién decía que no era virgen? Es decir… no tenían pruebas de nada._

_Draco miraba a su madre, que hacía furiosos y desesperados ademanes, mientras Bellatrix parecía cada vez más fastidiada, y feas manchas rojas aparecían en su rostro. _

_En algún punto de los gritos, Draco, sin poder soportarlo más, se cubrió las orejas con las blancas manos. Las voces quedaron amortiguadas, y ya no le dolía la cabeza, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo una horrible ansiedad. Él estaba en camino. El Señor Tenebroso llegaría en cualquier momento. ¿Pero por qué su madre gritaba? ¿Por qué lucía tan asustada? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Bellatrix había dicho que quería verlo a él, ¿pero, para qué? ¿Qué querría el mago obscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, con un chico? _

_-Es tan sólo un niño- murmuró Narcissa, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de centro. Escondió el rostro entre sus delgadas manos, y sus sollozos parecían ahogados-. Es sólo un niño. Es mi niño, mi único hijo… No puede hacer esto…_

_-A mi Lord no le importa la edad que tenga Draco- replicó Bellatrix, mareada por los ridículos lloriqueos de su hermana menor-. El Señor Tenebroso sólo busca que sus sirvientes sean capaces y leales. En todo caso, culpa a Lucius, por hablarle al Lord de lo "inteligente que es su hijo; capaz, hábil, astuto; su perfecto niño Draco"- ella puso los ojos en blanco-. Si me lo preguntas a mí, Draco es sólo un niño consentido, pero ya tiene edad suficiente. Te aconsejo que te limpies esas lágrimas antes de que Él llegue. _

_Narcissa alzó la vista, para descubrir que su hermana curioseaba unas fotos que había en la repisa de la chimenea del salón de té. Al volver la vista hacia donde estaba Draco, se secó los ojos y caminó hacia él. Su hijo tenía la mirada perdida, y las manos, en puños, sobre sus orejas._

_-Draco, ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó, intentando controlar su temblorosa voz. Cuando su rubio hijo parpadeó y la vio, se descubrió las orejas-. Draco…_

_-Es que gritaban mucho- murmuró Draco, mirándola con aflicción-. Nunca te había visto tan enojada, madre. Pero no entiendo por qué._

_Draco se arrepintió en seguida de haber hablado, pues sólo ocasionó que su madre comenzara a llorar nuevamente. Narcissa se derrumbó en el piso, frente a él, cubriendo su rostro. Draco no entendía. _

_-¿Pero por qué lloras?- preguntó el chico, angustiado-. ¿Ha pasado algo? Madre, no entiendo lo que pasa- Narcissa rompió aún más en llanto. _

_-Draco… mi niño…- sollozó Narcissa, de su boca apenas salían las palabras, pues los sollozos no la dejaban articularlas. –Y ojalá jamás tuvieras que entenderlo, Draco- pensó-. Desearía que jamás fuera necesario que lo comprendieras. Pero ahora ya es tarde. Draco, perdóname por no poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Perdóname cariño. Draco… mi querido Draco… estás condenado._

_Sus ojos grises no podían dejar de mirar a su sollozante y temblorosa madre. No entendía qué pasaba. ¿Qué era lo que sabía su madre, que él no? _

_-Madre… explícame por favor- dijo Draco, cuando se arrodilló frente a ella. Narcissa apartó sus manos de su rostro, y lo miró a los ojos-. Madre, dime qué es lo que pasa._

_Entonces Bellatrix soltó una risa jubilosa. Ambos rubios miraron hacia la mujer que tenía, prácticamente, el rostro pegado a la ventana y miraba hacia arriba. Cuando la mortífago se volvió hacia ellos, sonreía desquiciadamente._

_-¡Ya ha llegado!- exclamó, y se fue, dando saltitos._

_Narcissa entonces se levantó, secó su rostro, arregló su vestido, y puso la expresión misma expresión fría con la que era siempre vista. Draco, desconcertado por el rápido cambio en el semblante de su madre, se levantó, y se posó a su lado._

_-¿Madre?_

_-No hables si no te lo pide- dijo ella, con voz inexpresiva-. No lo mires a los ojos. Haz una reverencia en cuanto entre. _

_Draco asintió. Sentía las manos sudorosas y la respiración entrecortada. Al igual que su madre, miraba hacia la puerta. Cuando escucharon pasos dirigirse hacia la habitación, Narcissa murmuró algo que Draco alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente:_

_-Perdóname Draco._

_Y la puerta se abrió. Y ambos entraron. Y, antes de hacer la reverencia que su madre le dijo que hiciera, al igual que ella, Draco logró mirar a la figura frente a él. Alto, delgado, pálido; sus manos tenían largos y delgados dedos; vestido con una larga túnica negra; en su rostro de aspecto como de serpiente, carente de nariz, sus ojos como rendijas brillaban, rojos y astutos, sobre él. Draco, por un momento, pensó en qué habría sentido Potter en cuanto lo vio resurgir en aquel cementerio del que habló su padre, o cuando lo del Ministerio. _

_-Entonces, él es tu hijo- su seseante voz provocó un escalofrió en su cuerpo, tensó su mandíbula para controlarlo-, Narcissa-. Draco deseó que Él nunca hubiera pronunciado el nombre de su madre._

_-Lo es, mi Lord- asintió ella. _

_-Bueno, se parece bastante a Lucius, como dijiste Bella- dijo Voldemort, que evaluaba con la mirada al tembloroso chico rubio que estaba a unos pasos de él. Esbozó una fría sonrisa-. Sólo espero, que sepa cumplir con su deber, al contrario de su padre._

_Draco tragó saliva. -¿Mi deber?- quiso preguntar, mas ni se atrevió, ni era prudente._

_-Dime tu nombre, muchacho- pidió Voldemort. _

_Miró de reojo a su madre, esta volvió la vista hacia él, y lo animó con la mirada._

_-Draco Malfoy- respondió, con gran esfuerzo. _

_-Bien, Draco- exclamó Voldemort, sonriendo por alguna razón-, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. _

_El chico casi pudo oír los llantos y gritos desesperados de su madre. No obstante, Narcissa ya caminaba hacia la puerta, en silencio, y salía de la habitación, con la vista siempre al frente. No lo miró. Y el miedo que sentía Draco aumentó. Sólo había un motivo para que su madre llorara histérica, para que se disculpara y para que evitara su mirada. Sólo una razón. Y, probablemente, sólo tenía una opción. Draco sintió nauseas. _

_-Te pido que nos dejes solos, Bella- dijo Voldemort, mirando a su vasalla-. Quiero hablar a solas con el chico._

_-Como ordene mi Señor- respondió la mujer, con tristeza, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort cerró la puerta del salón de té. Draco vio, reflejada en esas puertas cerradas, su última esperanza de salir de allí. La pálida figura frente a él no dejaba de sonreír. _

_-¿Y bien Draco?- preguntó Voldemort-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estoy aquí?_

_Draco meditó sus palabras, humedeció sus labios, y sin alzar la vista, respondió._

_-Ahora sí._

_-Que chico tan astuto- exclamó Voldemort, con cierta diversión-. ¿Entonces, qué opinas?_

_-Yo, yo… yo no- Draco miraba hacia la alfombra, sus manos, cerradas en puños, le dolían aún-… no sé… no puedo decir… mi madre y, y mi padre… ellos no querrán que yo…_

_-Pero no se trata de lo que ellos quieren, Draco- respondió Voldemort, con paciente voz aguda-. Se trata de lo que tú quieres; se trata de tu deber._

_-P-pero no sé… A-apenas tengo 16 años…_

_-Una edad adecuada para comenzar. Ya casi eres mayor, y tienes los suficientes conocimientos y habilidades como para comenzar a entrenar, espero. ¿O es acaso, una mentira lo que dijo tu padre acerca de ti?- preguntó._

_-¿Mi padre?- murmuró Draco, apretando los puños y bajando la mirada. _

_Y Voldemort supo, incluso sin usar la Legeremancia, que el chico Malfoy ya era suyo. A simple vista, el muchacho le parecía idéntico a como era Lucius: arrogante, presuntuoso y despótico, sin mencionar el gran parecido físico que tenían; sin embargo, era más que obvio que el joven Draco no era más que un niño mimado, tratado como príncipe en su casa y con aires de ser parte de la realeza. Nada que le sorprendiera, a decir verdad pues teniendo un padre como Lucius, era obvio que el niño Malfoy sería criado para ser un altanero. Aunque, dejando de lado el claro carácter del pálido adolescente, Draco no parecía del todo un tonto._

_Esbozó una sonrisa, que casi intentaba ser gentil. Una estrategia, por supuesto._

_-Oh sí, tu padre me habló mucho sobre ti- contestó Voldemort, haciendo girar su varita entre sus largos dedos. Draco, frunció los labios, ansioso por saber más; pero no podía decírselo; no podía dirigirse de cualquier forma al Señor Tenebroso-. Y yo lo he creído todo lo que me ha dicho. Y ahora que te veo, puedo estar seguro de todo-. Draco se atrevió a alzar la vista, pues el hombre se había dado la vuelta._

_-¿P-puedo saber qué… qué le dijo mi padre?- preguntó, armándose de valor._

_Voldemort, que acariciaba su varita, esbozó una fría y triunfal sonrisa. –No parecerás un tonto Draco, pero no eres más que un niño ingenuo._

_-Lucius hablaba todo el tiempo de su querido hijo, por supuesto- Voldemort dio la vuelta, aun sonriendo. Draco bajó la mirada, como si ya fuera un reflejo-. Todo padre habla de su familia. Pero cuando Lucius mencionó todas las cualidades de su hijo, enseguida llamó mi atención- se acercaba al rubio joven, sus pisadas hacían tanto ruido como lo haría una serpiente sobre una alfombra. Draco tragó saliva, cuando pudo ver los pies descalzos del Señor Tenebroso; estaba más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado. Voldemort comenzó a caminar entorno al chico-. Dijo que eres sumamente inteligente y hábil; uno de los más listos del colegio; estás en Slytherin, por supuesto, la noble casa de los magos con la sangre más pura de todo el mundo mágico. Mencionó también que desde pequeño haz demostrado gran talento mágico. Dime, ¿es verdad que eres tan bueno en los duelos, como dijo tu padre?_

_-Él y mi madre me enseñaron- respondió Draco, casi sintiendo más confianza, y agradeciendo internamente a su padre por esas palabras-. Me mostraban toda clase de hechizos y maleficios desde que era un niño. _

_-Excelente, de verdad excelente- Voldemort se detenía de vez en cuando, para luego seguir con su interminable trayectoria alrededor de Draco-. Tu padre también ha mencionado tu destreza con las Pociones. Y Severus incluso lo ha alabado. Eres un joven de muchos talentos Draco. Volar en escoba, según me dicen, también. Tal vez no lo creas, pero incluso algo tan trivial como volar resulta útil entre mis seguidores. Toda habilidad puede servirnos. ¿Te gustan los libros?_

_-Sí._

_-Mientras más lees, más conocimientos adquieres, ¿no es así? Pues el conocimiento es una de las grandes armas que tenemos. A veces incluso me pesa admitir que algunos de mis seguidores son tan inteligentes como un patético muggle. ¿Lo ves? Cada talento es útil; cada uno es aprovechado. Y nadie quiere desperdiciar sus habilidades. ¿No lo crees, Draco?- la seseante voz de Voldemort sonó aguda y amablemente fría-. Tú no quieres desaprovechar todo ese talento que tienes, ¿o sí?_

_Draco negó, con fervor. Voldemort sonrió. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente._

_-Bien, muchacho. Dijiste que ya sabías por qué estoy aquí. Entonces no será necesario preguntarlo- se volvió hacia el chico, posando sus ojos rojos como la sangre sobre él-. Pero, quiero saber, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?_

_-No lo sé- musitó Draco-. Yo… sólo tengo 16 años. Sólo los mejores magos están sus filas. Otros a los que podría reclutar y…_

_-¿Estás diciendo, que no?- la voz de Voldemort sonó con menos paciencia. Draco tragó saliva._

_-M-me refiero a que hay magos con mucha más experiencia que yo…_

_-¿Y si yo te quisiera a ti?- el tono de la aguda voz de Voldemort se elevó, haciendo que Draco diera un respingo-. Dime, ¿qué es lo que harías? ¿Rechazarías a Lord Voldemort? ¿Lo harías, Draco, lo harías?- el muchacho volvió a negar, más efusivo que antes-. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dices, con claridad, tu respuesta?_

_-Perdóneme- pidió el rubio. Si en algún momento deseó que su madre estuviera allí, ya no era así. Ahora, lo único que quería, era que su madre estuviera tan lejos como le fuera posible. Si él no estaba a salvo allí, quería que al menos su madre lo estuviera-. Es… tan repentino- Draco meditaba cada palabra. Un error podría significar la muerte-. Tan imprevisto como… como lo que pasó… con mi padre- Draco intentó carraspear, más no pudo, pues un nudo en la garganta se formó. _

_-¿Entonces por qué no hacerlo por tu padre?- y Draco, sin pensarlo, alzó la vista. Por primera vez en esos minutos, miró, directamente, a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. –Ya te tengo, Draco- pensó Voldemort, y continuó hablando-. Por tu madre, por tu madre; por ambos. ¿Es que no quieres enorgullecerlos?_

_-Yo…_

_-¿No quieres que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti? Su hijo, su único hijo, levantando el apellido de su familia. Devolviendo la grandeza a su noble casa. Imagínalo Draco- volvía a andar alrededor del chico, su larga túnica ondeaba entorno a él, como una larga y envolvente sombra-. Imagina… la venganza._

_-¿Venganza?- y el pálido rostro afilado del chico casi se iluminó. _

_-Venganza, sí. Vengar a tu padre, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Venganza contra los culpables de que él se encuentre en Azkaban. ¿No es más que oportuno, que los responsables estén en tu escuela? Aquellos que destrozaron todo. Aquellos que, prácticamente, encarcelaron a tu padre. No son más que niños. ¿Qué podrían hacer tus insulsos compañeros, contra ti, que serías más hábil que ninguno, y con más poder de lo que ellos imaginarían? Nada Draco. Nada- Voldemort fijó sus ojos en los grises del muchacho, este bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra, visiblemente pensativo-. Pero los aurores no son niños. Algún día, incluso podrás vengarte de ellos. ¿Pero, qué me dices de Dumbledore? El gran héroe de todos. Por su culpa, por sus órdenes, mis mortífagos no pudieron salir del Ministerio- Draco tensó la mandíbula. Voldemort posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio chico-. Gracias a él, tu padre no pudo escapar. Y eso te duele, ¿cierto, Draco? Te ha destrozado. Estás… ¿cómo se dice? Roto. Lastimado. Y al pensar en tu padre, eso… duele- cuando Draco se dio cuenta, Voldemort tenía sus manos blancas entre las suyas pálidas y lisas como la piel de una serpiente-… como una herida abierta- y Draco miró, con horror, que en sus manos se abrían las cortadas que su madre había curado. _

_Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse de miedo._

_-Piénsalo, Draco. Y, para que no creas que Voldemort te presione, tienes dos días._

_El pálido hombre se alejaba, poco a poco, hacia la entrada._

_-Estaré aquí en dos días Draco. Y podrás responderme. Sólo piensa en lo que te dije. Y en tu padre. Y piensa, por ejemplo, ¿qué es lo mejor para ti, y para tus padres?- la mirada que le dirigió al rubio, y ese agudo tono de voz, no reflejaba nada más que una advertencia. Draco lo notó, y el poco color que su rostro había adquirido desapareció-. Nos vemos en dos días, Draco Malfoy._

_Abrió la puerta, con un movimiento de varita, y salió. _

_Draco, cual autómata, caminó hacia una de las ventanas, y contempló el cielo. Unos minutos después, dos figuras negras, que surcaban el cielo, se alejaban a gran velocidad, como largas líneas de humo. _

_Sentía la sangre escurriendo de sus manos, mas no les prestaba atención. Unas simples cortaduras no importaban. No eran relevantes en un momento como ese. ¿Qué eran unas cuantas heridas, comparadas con una decisión que debía de tomar? -¿Qué es lo mejor?-._

_-¡Draco!- escuchó que gritó su madre. No dejó de mirar hacia el cielo-. ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- de los ojos azules de Narcissa caían gruesas lágrimas. Tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas, y las miró con terror-. No debí dejarte solo… no debí hacerlo…_

_-No importa- respondió Draco, bajando sus manos, que seguían sangrando. Sus ojos seguían fijos en las grises nubes-. No importa._

_-Te voy a curar. Será rápido y…_

_-Déjalo- Draco se encogió de hombros, con voz inexpresiva y sin expresión en su rostro-. Sólo son unas cortadas. No importan._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?- lo reprendió su madre-. Pueden infectarse. Las curaré, quieras o no._

_-Como quieras- masculló Draco. Mas no se movió de su lugar, y Narcissa limpió y sanó las manos de su hijo. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Draco?- le preguntó su madre, en cuanto terminó._

_Draco seguía mirando hacia el cielo gris y opaco, como lo estaban sus ojos en ese momento. Tardó en responder. _

_-Que pensara qué es lo mejor para mí, para ustedes; para nosotros._

_La tormenta parecía prolongarse._

**_…_**

-Pregunta- Cassiopeia alzó su mano, blanca y delgada, como si estuviera en clase. Draco posó su mirada sobre ella-. ¿Está permitido sentir miedo? Porque apenas describiste a Voldemort y me dio miedo.

Draco dejó escapar una risita. Peinó su cabello platino hacia atrás.

-A mí también me da miedo esa parte- admitió Draco-. O cualquiera donde esté involucrado… el Señor Tenebroso- murmuró. Cassiopeia entornó los ojos.

-¿A caso te da miedo decir su nombre?- preguntó, directa. El fantasma, que miraba hacia el cielo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo crees?

-Pues eso parece- la rubia se encogió de hombros-. A muchos aún les causa miedo. A mis padres, por ejemplo. No son capaces de llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Y tú?- la voz de Draco casi fue como un reto.

-Por supuesto- Cassiopeia frunció los labios-. A mí no me da miedo decir Voldemort-. La chica no reparó en el estremecimiento que sufrió el cuerpo de Draco, y en la forma en que él cerró sus ojos, como si al escuchar el nombre le doliera.

-Da igual- Draco suspiró. Y, por alguna razón, Cassiopeia también suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Algo me dice que sé lo que sigue en la historia- comentó Cassiopeia, sin mucho ánimo.

-Bien, sabelotodo, entonces será mejor que siga, para que confirmes tu teoría.

-Adelante- Cassiopeia se acomodó para escucharlo. Comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Pero no quería ni podía dejar que Draco se detuviera en ese punto de la historia. _–Sólo esto y me voy a la cama. Aun así, es probable que mañana tenga ojeras hasta las mejillas-._

**…**

_No había salido de su habitación desde el día en que Voldemort fue a su casa._

_Había bajado las cortinas de las ventanas, puso el seguro en la puerta, y se sumió, nuevamente, en la obscura soledad de su habitación._

_Necesitaba pensar. Era todo, lo único que necesitaba. _

_Les había ordenado a los elfos que lo dejaran tranquilo, y si veía a alguno por ahí los azotaría el mismo con un látigo. Por eso ni siquiera la comida aparecía por allí. _

_Lo único que aparecía por ahí, era su madre, que insistía en que le abriera._

_-Estoy bien- le decía Draco, aunque sin abrir la puerta, sólo para mantenerla tranquila. No quería que pensara que había hecho algo malo y que estaba tan débil como para no poder hablar, o agonizando, o muerto. _

_Necesitaba pensar. Sólo pensar._

_-¿No lo que quería era venganza?- se preguntaba, mentalmente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-. ¿No hablaba de enorgullecer a mi padre? Esto es una oportunidad. Probablemente la única. ¡Pero sólo soy un adolescente! ¡Tengo 16 años! ¿Qué podría hacer yo para Él?... Aunque, si me está ofreciendo esto, es porque seguramente vio potencial en mí. Mi padre no le dijo ninguna mentira. ¡¿Pero qué hiciste, padre?! No, no, tranquilo. Tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti. Y siempre te ha dado lo mejor. Serías un desagradecido si no intentaras, al menos, enorgullecerlo. Y es probable que él quisiera que aceptaras… ¿pero y si él no quería eso? Es decir, nunca le pidió a mi madre que se uniera, y seguro fue por algo. La quiso mantener a salvo, seguramente. ¿Pero, y yo? ¿Qué es lo mejor? _

_Draco tiraba, de vez en cuando, de su cabello platino, que no había cortado en bastante tiempo. Tiraba de él, y volvía a peinarlo. Arreglaba su corbata negra, con manos temblorosas. Acomodaba el cuello de su camisa negra, abrochaba y desabrochaba su saco. Sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Y vomitaría, si tuviera algo en el estómago. Pero lo último que tenía, había sido vomitado hacía unos diez minutos. Aún estaba mareado, pero no podía permanecer sentado sin que las piernas le temblaran._

_-Si Potter jamás hubiera llegado al Ministerio… ¡Todo fue su culpa! Y los malditos aurores. Y el mil veces maldito Dumbledore. ¡Estúpido anciano! ¡Estúpido Potter! ¡Estúpidos todos! ¡Maldita sea!- Draco dio un golpe a la pared; sintiendo temblar todo su brazo, soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer en el piso, de rodillas. Aun sosteniendo su mano, dolorido. Sentía una horrible sensación de acidez que iba de su estómago a su garganta. Pero ya había vomitado, y se había lavado los dientes. Ya no podía más-. No he comido nada en casi dos días. Espero no verme tan mal como me siento. _

_Draco miró su mano izquierda, contratando, pálida, con su ropa negra y costosa. Alzó la manga de su camisa y su saco hasta el codo, y se dedicó a contemplar su antebrazo. Podía ver, claramente, sus venas, que eran como delgadas y marcadas ramitas azules. No tenía ni un lunar, ni una peca. Apenas se veían sus escasos, delgados y claros vellos. No había ni una cicatriz en su piel. Y la idea de tener algo allí, una marca de por vida, le causaba… miedo. Tal vez no pánico, pero si lo ponía muy nervioso. _

_-Pero… la marca es algo bueno, ¿no? Es un honor. Un privilegio. Estatus. Por eso padre la tiene. Porque significa un ideal. Una perfecta sociedad mágica. Sin muggles. Sin sangre sucia. Tal vez los mestizos puedan ser aceptables. Pero no se comparan a nosotros, los de sangre pura. Eso significa la marca. Una perfecta sociedad de sangre pura. Los más poderosos, los primeros magos. Los más altos en la jerarquía de los magos. Ese siempre ha sido el ideal de los mortífagos. Y mi padre cree en eso. Y siempre dijo que sería lo mejor para nosotros. ¿No mis padres sólo esperaban el día en que Voldemort regresara? Si lo hacían, era porque sabían que es lo mejor. Entonces por qué no he de hacer lo mejor. Mostrar mis habilidades. Enorgullecer a mi padre. Levantar el apellido de la familia. Vengar a mi padre. Obtener más poder. Vengarme de los que hicieron daño a mi familia. Hacer lo mejor para la causa de los mortífagos. Proteger a mi madre. Vengarme de Potter. Liberar a mi padre. Acabar con el estúpido de Dumbledore, como siempre quiso mi padre. Conseguir la gloria…_

_La puerta se abrió, y la luz del pasillo lo cegó por un momento. _

_-Draco- murmuró Narcissa-. Draco… él… él está… No puedes… No lo hagas… ¡Oh, Draco!_

_Y Narcissa se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando sus lágrimas y amortiguando sus sollozos. Draco se levantó, sacudió su ropa, arregló sus mangas y se acercó a su llorosa madre. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Narcissa, y ella sollozó aún más._

_-Todo estará bien- le dijo el chico a su madre, pero ella negó con fervor. _

_-¡No, Draco!- exclamó la rubia, y, sin más, se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo. Draco, un tanto desorientado, le correspondió el gesto._

_-Madre, todo estará bien- le susurró. _

_Tras un largo rato de estar abrazados, Draco comenzó a preocuparse._

_-No debería dejarlo esperar- dijo, con miedo creciendo dentro de él. Narcissa alzó el rostro, más pálido que dos días atrás, cuando la había visto por última vez. Se separó de su hijo, secó su rostro, y luego miró a Draco, a sus ojos grises._

_-Sólo prométeme… que harás lo mejor, Draco- suplicó la rubia-. Harás lo mejor para ti. Harás lo correcto. Olvídate de nosotros. Pero debes hacer lo mejor para ti. _

_-Jamás me olvidaría de ustedes- exclamó Draco, y tomó brevemente la mano de su madre, luego dio la vuelta, dispuesto a reunirse con Él-. Pero descuida, haré lo mejor._

_Y Narcissa lo vio alejarse por el largo pasillo, hasta que su hijo dobló una esquina, y desapareció de su vista. La rubia se quedó allí, parada. Como si no tuviera idea de lo que debía hacer, o para qué estaba allí, o dónde, o cuando. Lo único que sabía, era que su hijo estaba por marcar su vida en cualquier momento. _

_-Hará lo mejor. Hará lo correcto. Mi Draco sabrá qué hacer- se repetía Narcissa, mientras caminaba a su habitación. Al llegar, no cerró la puerta, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y se dedicó a esperar-. Hará lo correcto._

_Draco entró a la habitación. _

_Y estuvo a punto de gritar, al verlo no sólo a él, sino a la enorme, gigantesca, monstruosa serpiente que se encontraba en los hombros de Voldemort. Hizo una reverencia, aterrado. –Por eso madre estaba más blanca que la cera, seguro._

_-Te presento a Nagini, Draco- exclamó Voldemort, acariciando a la serpiente, que bien podría matarlo en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía-. No te asustes, ella es una buena serpiente. Y, si te unes a mí, deberás acostumbrarte a verla._

_Draco asintió. Aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de mirar a la serpiente, con la que Voldemort tenía gran parecido._

_-¿Por qué no vamos directo al punto, Draco?- dijo Voldemort, sin dejar de acariciar a Nagini-. ¿Qué has decidido?_

_Draco alzó la vista, encontrándose con la serpiente de verdad, y con el hombre que parecía serpiente. Algo en su interior le dijo que Voldemort no había llevado a la serpiente sólo porque sí. –Es tan grande que podría devorarme en dos segundos- pensó el rubio, queriendo, por primera vez en s vida, no ser tan delgado como lo era._

_-¿Y bien?_

_Draco tomó aire, cerró los ojos, y lo dijo._

_Narcissa no había dejado, ni por un momento, de mirar hacia el pasillo. Sentía una horrible presión en el pecho, y sus manos aferraban el edredón de la cama, como cada vez que algo le asustaba o la ponía nerviosa. Si eso pasaba, era la mano de su esposo lo que tomaba, pero Lucius, desgraciadamente, no estaba con ella. –Aún no sé cuándo te veré de nuevo- pensó, con suma melancolía._

_Entonces lo vio. Draco caminaba, recto y veloz, hacia su habitación. _

_Se levantó casi de un salto, y escuchó el portazo que dio su hijo. Se apresuró a salir. _

_Cuando entró a la habitación de su hijo, lo encontró mirando hacia el jardín. La luz grisácea opacaba el platino cabello de su hijo. Se acercó a él, aparentando calma. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a un metro._

_-¿Qué sucedió Draco?- inquirió la rubia. Su hijo no respondió. Mantenía sus manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, y su mirada fija en algún punto del césped. No sabía si no la había escuchado, o si no quiso responder. Narcissa sintió un nudo en su garganta. Tras un largo silencio, habló nuevamente-. ¿Qué hiciste Draco?_

_Entonces el rubio muchacho, sin volverse hacia su madre, respondió._

_-Lo mejor. Lo correcto- declaró, con fría y monótona voz-. Pensé en ti, y en mi padre, y en mí. Pensé en nosotros._

_Narcissa estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, hasta que su hijo siguió hablando. _

_-Quiere que sea lo antes posible- continuó Draco, sin alterar su tono de voz-. Por eso Él y los que quedan vendrán mañana. Y me llevarán a un lugar apropiado, donde nadie pueda ver. Dijo que puedes venir, si quieres. _

_Y Narcissa lo comprendió. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y estuvo a punto de caer. Al final, recuperó el equilibrio, sosteniéndose del respaldo de un sofá. Para ese punto, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, pero ella no emitía ruido alguno. Se mantuvo así, un largo tiempo; llorando en silencio. Hasta que, dejándose caer de rodillas, recuperó la voz._

_-¡¿Qué hiciste Draco?!- gritó Narcissa, sosteniéndose con las palmas de las manos aferradas a la alfombra-. ¡QUÉ HICISTE! ¡TE HAS CONDENADO, DRACO! ¡TE HAS CONDENADO!_

_El rubio chico miraba a los pavorreales, que caminaban elegantes y jactándose de su hermoso plumaje por todo el jardín. Escuchaba los gritos, desgarradores y desesperados, de su madre, como si ella estuviera a mucha distancia. _

_-Lo correcto- murmuró-. Lo mejor. _

**…**

-Eso no fue lo correcto… ¿verdad?- murmuró Narcissa con la voz apagada, como si no acabara de comprender. Sus ojos grises miraban al piso, sin verlo en realidad. La chica casi abrazaba sus rodillas.

-Ese es el punto- suspiró Draco, tallando el puente de su nariz respingada. Cassiopeia, como si al fin estuviera completamente en sí, alzó la vista hacia él. Los ojos plateados y opacos de Draco hicieron contacto con los de ella. Esta vez, Cassi no se ruborizó-. En su momento, el chico creyó que era lo correcto. Más que correcto. Él pensó que era la mejor decisión que jamás había tomado. Todo depende del punto de vista de la persona. Del momento, del lugar. Todo, incluso lo que es correcto, es relativo.

-Muy cierto- afirmó Cassi. La chica se cruzó de brazos, y volvió a mirar al piso. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido-. Bien… me ha dejado… bastante impactada todo esto.

-Se nota- Draco ladeó una sonrisa. Cassiopeia sonrió.

-La verdad es que nunca había sentido una historia- Cassiopeia miró hacia arriba, buscando las palabras, chasqueó la lengua-… tan viva, tan real.

-Explícate- dijo Draco, entornando sus ojos claros.

-O sea, es como cuando papá y mamá me hablan sobre la guerra, sobre las dos épocas en la que apoyaron a la causa de Voldemort; la primera vez que Voldemort desapareció, cuando el Señor Tenebroso resurgió; todo. Pero escucharlos a ellos no se compara a escucharte a ti- esta vez, la chica sí se sonrojó-. Haces que la historia cobre vida. Como si me transportaras a ese momento. Haces que sienta una especie de afinidad con los sentimientos del chico. ¿Me entiendes?

Draco asintió.

-Creo que comprendo- musitó.

Cassiopeia suspiró. Después se levantó, estiró su cuerpo y miró al exterior.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde- dijo, mirando a la Luna. Draco, que hacía lo mismo, asintió, sin incorporarse-. Me tengo que ir. Y, por mucho que aún quiera seguir escuchándote, porque de verdad esto se pone interesante, mi cerebro aún no procesa bien toda la información. Voy a pensar en todo esto un rato, y en las clases, seguramente- ambos rubios soltaron unas risitas-. En fin, gracias por no desistir de hablarme sobre esto.

-Gracias a ti- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué?- Cassiopeia ladeó la cabeza. El fantasma se encogió de hombros.

-Por escuchar- y, aunque Cassi ya no veía el rostro del joven, supo que estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; ella hizo lo mismo.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo, antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

-Nos vemos, muñeca- dijo Draco. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, cerrarse, y los delicados pasos de su hermana, que se alejaba. Y no se movió de su lugar. Sus ojos del color de la plata estaban fijos en la brillante Luna, y la luz de la misma lo iluminaba, como si sintiera afecto por él, y daba brillo a sus ojos, y hacía resplandecer las lágrimas que caían de ellos.

Cassiopeia caminaba, cuidadosa y sigilosa. Cada vez que iba a doblar una esquina, se asomaba, dejando la varita detrás de su espalada, para que, por si había alguien, no viera la luz que ésta despedía.

Los retratos estaban dormidos. No había rastro de algún fantasma. Ni un maestro. Nada. _–Claro, sigo en el séptimo piso. Esto aún no acaba, ni por poco-. _Su dormitorio se encontraba lejos, hasta las mazmorras. No le tenía miedo a la obscuridad, por suerte. Pero tenía frío. La delgada camisa del uniforme no era protección suficiente del frío viento que se colaba del exterior. _–Me pondré un suéter grueso, para la próxima-. _Se abrazaba a sí misma, para obtener calor.

En algún punto de su recorrido, que parecía interminable, tal vez porque se encontraba cansada, creyó escuchar un ruido lejano, un ruido que casi le parecieron voces. Esperó un rato, arrinconada contra la pared. Pero no pasó nada, suspiró, y salió de su escondite.

-Por Morgana- suspiró, aliviada.

-¡BOOOOO!- gritó alguien, detrás de ella, y tocando su espalda.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó ella, dando un salto. Y entonces, alguien comenzó a reír.

Cassiopeia cubrió su boca, reparando en el escándalo que acaba de hacer. _-¡Me debieron escuchar hasta Hogsmade!-. _Se llevó una mano al pecho, y sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se dio la vuelta, encarando al sujeto que seguía riendo, ruidosamente.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Cassiopeia. Sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un color rosa furioso.

-¡YO!- afirmó Peeves, el Poltergeist, que hacía piruetas en el aire. Miró a Cassi, y volvió a reír. La chica se agachó rápidamente, para tomar su varita, que había tirado luego de soltar su tremendo y agudo grito. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando, en cualquier momento, que llegara algún profesor y la castigara. Apuntó con su varita hacia Peeves.

-Escúchame bien, asquerosa criatura- espetó la rubia, con completo desprecio-. Cállate ya y vete, si no quieres que algo te pase. No tienes idea de lo peligrosa que puedo ser- sin embargo, pese a la verídica amenaza, el Poltergeist se rió.

-No, no, no- exclamó el hombrecillo-. Las niñas bonitas no amenazan a los pobrecitos Poltergeist- Peeves señalaba a la rubia-. Muy mal, Cassiopeia, muy mal. ¿Qué dirán tus papis mortífagos de lo mal que te estás portando?

-Cállate- ordenó la chica. Sus ojos grises echaban chispas.

-Tan tarde por la noche y maltratando a Peeves- suspiró, dramáticamente. Sus ojillos negros la miraban con malicia-. Alguien querrá saber de esto.

-A nadie le importa lo que haga yo o no, Peeves- Cassiopeia alzó su varita, con más decisión-. Ahora, te vas a ir, o te hago un maleficio. De ser necesario de lanzaré un Crucciatus. Entonces, vas a callarte y te largarás, en este momento. Porque te juro que si me meto en problemas por tu culpa, sufrirás las consecuencias.

-¡Ahh! No quieres que te castiguen- respondió Peeves, dando una voltereta, con aire inocente. Aunque su sonrisa ancha, que dejaba ver sus dientes afilados, era la maldad personificada.

-Exactamente- masculló la rubia, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero yo sí quiero- exclamó el Poltergeist. Se irguió, en toda su pequeña altura, infló el pecho, y… antes de que soltara su grito, Cassiopeia lo había derribado con un rápido _Expelliarmus. _El Poltergeist salió disparado hacia la pared, chillando agudamente.

-Te dije que sufrirías las consecuencias- dijo Cassiopeia, mientras veía a Peeves, levantarse dolorido-. Ahora, te largas sin hacer ruido o…

-¿O qué, señorita Malfoy?

El color rosa que había aparecido en el rostro de la chica, desapareció, hasta quedar blanco como un fantasma.

Peeves esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, hizo una pedorreta y se fue, riendo a todo pulmón.

Cassiopeia se dio la vuelta, con la espalda tan recta y tensa que le dolía. Y la vio allí, de pie, a unos metros, con las manos sobre las caderas y los labios tan fruncidos que sólo se veía una línea blanca.

-Estoy esperando, señorita Malfoy- dijo la directora MacGonagall, que llevaba puesta una bata color esmeralda. Sus ojos pequeños miraban a la rubia, con completa furia.

-Y-yo… yo no… Directora, no es lo que parece… - tartamudeaba la chica, hasta que la anciana bruja la interrumpió.

-Pues lo que parece es que esta noche dos alumnos están poniéndose rebeldes, al salir a merodear por ahí, con total despreocupación. Y peor aún, dos alumnos que son Prefectos y que conocen las reglas mejor que nadie- Cassiopeia nunca había visto a la directora tan enfadada. Aunque seguramente sí lo había estado, pero nunca se había molestado con ella. Ningún maestro se había molestado con ella. Jamás. Entonces, reparó en las palabras de la directora.

-¿Dos alumnos?- murmuró la rubia.

La directora se hizo a un lado, revelando al segundo anarquista. Cassiopeia abrió los ojos claros como platos.

-¿Potter?- exclamó, haciendo una mueca desdeñosa.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Albus, en un cohibido susurro. Saludó con la mano, brevemente. Luego bajó la mirada. La luz que emitía la varita del chico, la de la directora, y la de Cassiopeia, revelaban el intenso color rojo brillante de las delgadas mejillas de Albus.

Cassiopeia apartó la vista del chico, que le pareció patético así rojo como estaba. Miró a la directora, y sus ojos claros casi revelaron miedo.

-Acompáñeme a mi oficina, ahora- la directora se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a andar, rápida y furiosa.

Albus se quedó dónde estaba, mirando hacia el piso de piedra.

Cassiopeia rodó los ojos, y comenzó a caminar. Al pasar al lado de Potter, se aseguró en darle un buen golpe en el hombro.

Albus reprimió un quejido, dio la vuelta, y siguió a la rubia.

-Maldita sea- masculló Cassiopeia, furiosa.

Ahora, ya sólo le quedaba seguir a la directora, para que le diera su castigo.

_–Peeves está muerto- pensó, y juró internamente. _

Ya no pensaba en Draco o en la historia. En el trayecto, sólo podía imaginar mil y un formas de torturar a un Poltergeist.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TAL EL CAPÍTULO? O:)**

**ME GUSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO ;)**

**DEJEN SUS OPINIONES EN REVIEWS, YA SABEN DÓNDE :D**

**HAHA, CASSIOPEIA SE PONE AGRESIVA ¿NO? CUIDADO ALBUS xD**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIERON LAS ESCENAS DE MALFOY MANOR? **

**¿DRACO, NARCISSA, BELLATRIX, VOLDEMORT? ¿ALGUNA OBSERVACIÓN? ¿SUGERENCIA? ¿CASSIOPEIA?**

**¿Peeves? incógnita)**

**ENTONCES NOS LEEMOS LUEGO PERSONAS BONITAS.**

**MIL BESOS LES ENVÍA DomTheKiller :* **


	6. LA CONDENA: PARTE II

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**HEY, HEY, HEY**

**ADIVINEN QUIÉN LLEGÓ**

**ASÍ ES, YO, DOMTHEKILLER HA VUELTO :D**

**DÍGANME QUE ALGUIEN SE ALEGRA :'v HAHAHA xD **

**TRANQUILOS, AÚN ME QUEDA ALGO DE CORDURA :I ...**

**DA IGUAL, YA SABEN POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ ¿NO? SÍ. EXACTO. ¡UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO! *aplausos***

**¡¿NO LES PARECE EMOCIONANTE?! POR QUE A MÍ SÍ :D**

**CREO QUE ME HE DEMORADO UN POCO CON ESTO. Y SUCEDE QUE DE ESTE CAP TENÍA, DIGAMOS LA ESTRUCTURA YA PREPARADA EN MIS NOTAS; EN SÍ, LO QUE ME FALTABA ERA TERMINAR LA REDACCIÓN. PERO NO HABÍA PODIDO CONTINUAR PORQUE ESTABA PRACTICANDO. ¿QUÉ? PIANO. DE HECHO MI HERMANO Y YO ESTÁBAMOS PRACTICANDO, EL PIANO, UN POCO DE VIOLÍN, Y CANTO. :I NUESTRO PADRE NOS HIZO PRACTICAR HASTA MORIR (si, luego revivimos porque unos amigos encontraron las esferas del dragón). ¿LA RAZÓN? SE ACERCABA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRA SEÑORA MADRE ;) Y SEÑOR PADRE QUERÍA QUE INTERPRETÁRAMOS ALGUNAS CANCIONES PARA ELLA EN SU FIESTA. Y O SEA, DE VERDAD MI HERMANO Y YO NO PODÍAMOS SENTARNOS UNOS ÍNFIMOS MINUTOS A VER LA LAPTOP PORQUE MÁGICAMENTE APARECÍA MI PAPÁ Y NOS DECÍA ALGO COMO: _¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ CÓMODAMENTE SENTADOS CUANDO DEBEN PRACTICAR? _MI HERMANO Y YO NOS ÍBAMOS CORRIENDO A SEGUIR PRACTICANDO, Y APENAS AVANZABA COMO UN PÁRRAFO DE LA HISTORIA :'I NUESTRO "SHOW" SALIÓ MUY BIEN, POR CIERTO.**

**PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE DESPUÉS DE ESO POR FIN CONSEGUÍ TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO ¡YEEEIIII, VIVA YO!**

**CLARO QUE, ANTES DE COMENZAR, SU SERVIDORA DARÁ LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS SUS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW:**

_**1- Calatea23: **_**NI TE IMAGINAS LO MUCHO QUE ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS. HAHA, CUANDO VI LO LARGO QUE ERA ME PUSE A GRITAR Y A SALTAR POR TODA MI HABITACIÓN. NO TE MIENTO. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTO Y TENERME PACIENCIA xD POR CIERTO, NO TE SUBESTIMES. ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TIENES TALENTO PARA ESCRIBIR, SÓLO DEBES ESTAR SEGURA DE TI MISMA. NO SABES CUÁNTO MIEDO TENÍA CUANDO COMENCÉ A PUBLICAR MIS HISTORIAS :( ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE ATERRADA, TE LO JURO. PERO CUANDO ME DECIDÍ A HACERLO, FUE INCLUSO UNA ESPECIE DE ALIVIO, Y CUANDO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE HAY PERSONAS ONLINE A LAS QUE LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBES Y TE APOYAN Y ANIMAN PARA CONTINUAR, NO PUEDES SENTIRTE MÁS QUE FELIZ. ME GUSTARÍA VER ALGUNA HISTORIA TUYA PUBLICADA, DE VERDAD. GRACIAS POR LOS CUMPLIDOS, ME FASCINAN xD ... RESPECTO A TU COMENTARIO SOBRE CASSI Y DRACO, TIENES RAZÓN: CASSIOPEIA SE RUBORIZA POR ESTAR NERVIOSA, NO PORQUE LE ATRAIGA DRACO O ALGO PARECIDO. ES COMO CUANDO ACABAS DE CONOCER A ALGUIEN, O CUANDO HABLAS CON ALGUIEN QUE TE INCOMODA Y NO PUEDES VERLO A LOS OJOS, O NO TE SALEN BIEN LAS PALABRAS, ETC. ESPERO QUE ESTÉS MÁS TRANQUILA CON ESTO, jiji. NUEVAMENTE MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. Y NO TE PREOCUPES, NI LOCA PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA. TAL VEZ ME DEMORE EN PUBLICAR, PERO NO LA ABANDONARÉ. BESITOS :***

_**2-AlguienAlgo123: **_**¿TE HABÍA DICHO YA LO MUCHO QUE ME AGRADAS, TÚ Y TUS REVIEWS? SI NO ES ASÍ, TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO AHORA ;D ¿QUÉ TAL TU CORAZÓN? SIENTO HABERTE CAUSADO UN ATAQUE HAHAHAHAHA, ME ENCANTÓ ESO, SIMPLEMENTE ME ENCANTÓ xD MIL GRACIAS POR TOLERAR MI LENTITUD PARA PUBLICAR LOS CAPS, SE NECESITA PACIENCIA EN UN MUNDO DE LECTORES COMO ESTE hahaha. Y CREO QUE YA CAPTASTE LA ESCENCIA DE LO QUE PODRÍA SER UNA RELACIÓN ENTRE ALBUS Y CASSI ¬¬ POBRE DE NUESTRO PEQUEÑO POTTER XP. XOXOXOXO**

_**3-malfoyaggs19: **_**ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR TU REVIEW, Y VER UN NOMBRE NUEVO ENTRE LOS COMENTARIOS ME EMOCIONA MUCHO, PORQUE SIGNIFICA QUE HAY VARIAS PERSONAS POR AHÍ A LAS QUE LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA. Y VOY A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA. ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE. MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS :* **

**BIEN, AHORA QUE YA NO TENGO DEUDAS DE REVIEWS (eso suena bien jeje xD), YA DEBO CONTINUAR CON EL CAPÍTULO. **

**DISFRÚTENLO GENTE BONITA :***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA CONDENA (PARTE II)**

_-¿Dos días?- preguntó ella, aún sin poder creerlo del todo-. ¿Dos días, segura, eso dijo?_

_La señora Weasley, con su bondadosa sonrisa y su enorme paciencia para con los chicos, asintió. Y cuando Hermione sonrió más de lo que había sonreído desde que llegó a la casa, su rostro se iluminó al verla tan feliz. _

_-No puedo creerlo- exclamó la castaña, y se arrojó al cuello de la señora Weasley, para darle enorme un abrazo. Molly, riendo, le devolvió el gesto. Entonces Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma casi estrangulando a la madre de su pelirrojo amigo. Con las mejillas ruborizadas, y desviando la vista con aire incómodo y abochornado, Hermione sonrió hacia el piso-. Lo siento, señora Weasley- se disculpó-. No debí…_

_-No pasa nada querida- respondió la regordeta mujer, y le dio un leve y afectuoso pellizco en la mejilla delgada. Hermione sonrió-. No tienes por qué disculparte, eres de la familia Hermione. ¿Por qué habría de rechazar un abrazo de mi familia?_

_-Gracias, señora Weasley- Hermione se apoyó en el respaldo de uno de los viejos sofás de la sala-. Es que es una maravillosa noticia- su sonrisa volvió a engrandecerse, parecía que la chica no cabía en sí de la emoción-. Era lo que todos estábamos esperando. Y Ron está tan impaciente… _

_-Oh, ese chico- la señora Weasley hizo un ademán para restarle importancia a la impaciencia de su hijo-. Siempre ha sido así._

_Hermione asintió, mientras reía. Luego aclaró su garganta, y se incorporó del todo._

_-Iré a decirles, a él y a Ginny- dijo Hermione._

_-Adelante Hermione- la señora Weasley se dio la vuelta, directo a la cocina-. Será mejor que comience a preparar el almuerzo. ¿Te apetecen unos sandwichs de carne seca con tomate?_

_-Ehmm…_

_-Y una limonada fría, hace bastante calor- decía Molly para sí misma._

_Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, pues Ron y Ginny estaban en el jardín. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo contentos que se pondrían sus amigos al recibir la noticia. –Ron estará mucho más que feliz- pensó, e imaginó la gran sonrisa del pelirrojo; lo cual le provocó sonrojarse. Sacudió la cabeza, provocando que algunos de sus rebeldes mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su cara. Los apartó, con ese ligero fastidio que le provocaba su enmarañado e indomable cabello. No es que viviera pensando en cómo solucionar el problema de su hirsuta melena, pues ese tipo de superficialidades no iba con ella; sin embargo, en días como ese, cuando tenía su cabellera especialmente incontrolable, de verdad pensaba seriamente en qué hacer para evitar que eso pasara. _

_Cuando encontró a sus amigos, ambos estaban sentados en el césped: Ginny leía una revista, y Ron estaba casi dormido, recostado sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol. –Se ve adorable- pensó la castaña. Despejó su mente de esos pensamientos, y continuó con su cometido. _

_-Hey- saludó Ginny a su amiga, haciendo que Ron diera un respingo. Amabas chicas rieron, mientras Ron se estiraba y frotaba sus ojos._

_-No hagan tanto ruido- farfulló Ron, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su lugar. _

_Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, y volvió la vista hacia su amiga. Entonces arqueó una de sus cejas claras._

_-Te ves muy alegre, Hermione- exclamó la pelirroja-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- añadió, con aire travieso._

_-De acuerdo, esto les va a gustar- Hermione tomó aire, y, sin dejar de sonreír, lo dijo-. Su madre acaba de decirme que Dumbledore vino muy temprano por la mañana y…_

_-¿Dumbledore?- exclamaron los hermanos. Ron ya no estaba ni un poco adormilado._

_-¿Y qué le dijo?- preguntó un ansioso Ron-. Habla ya._

_-Aguarda- lo reprimió la castaña, y bufó-. Decía, Dumbledore vino y hablo con su madre. Y no adivinarán qué le dijo._

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-Harry llegará aquí… en dos días- y mientras el rostro de Ron se ponía rojo y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, el rostro de Ginny palidecía, y sus labios intentaban esbozar una sonrisa._

_-¿LO DICES EN SERIO?- exclamó Ron, sin poder ocultar su emoción. Hermione rió, y asintió._

_-Muy en serio- contestó._

_-¡Esto es fantástico!- Ron se levantó de un salto, y miró hacia la casa-. Ya era hora de que Harry se uniera. Ese maldito… bueno, creo que ya ni siquiera estoy molesto porque no me haya contestado ni una de las cartas- miró a Hermione-. Debemos celebrarlo con el almuerzo- y Ron comenzó a alejarse hacia la casa, pero se volvió fugazmente hacia Hermione-. Hey, Hermione, tu cabello hoy sí que es un desastre._

_Y la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de la castaña, desapareció. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y se hizo un nudo en su garganta. Sus manos temblaban un poco cuando intentaba alisar un mechón de su cabello. _

_-No le hagas caso- dijo Ginny, que miraba hacia su revista, pero ya no leía. Su voz se le antojó apagada a Hermione-. Ya sabes el poco tacto que tiene Ron._

_-No importa- replicó Hermione, intentando que su voz no sonara tan aguda-. Además, sé que mi cabello parece una verdadera melena de león hoy._

_Con aflicción, Hermione sacó una liga del bolsillo de su jean de mezclilla, y sujetó su cabello en una desordenada coleta. –Al menos así no se escapan los mechones hacia todas direcciones- pensó la castaña. Ajustó la liga un poco más, y frunció el ceño._

_-Me alegro de que tu madre haya preparado sandwichs de carne seca- espetó Hermione-. Ronald detesta la carne seca._

_-No hay mejor venganza contra Ron, que la que se sirve en el almuerzo- respondió Ginny, sonriendo con una malicia similar a la de sus hermanos gemelos._

_-¿CARNE SECA?_

_Escucharon claramente la enfadada voz de Ron._

_Y ambas chicas sonrieron._

_Unos minutos después, Hermione y Ginny comían un sandwich cada una, casi a la fuerza. Entre tanto, Ron estaba llenando su estómago con limonada, mientras veía con ojos llenos de rencor e ira a los inocentes, pero poco apetitosos, sandwichs. –La carne seca… no es para todos- pensó Hermione, intentando masticar un trozo de esta-. Aunque… tal vez si Harry estuviera ya aquí, la señora Weasley dejaría de dárnosla. Con lo mucho que lo adora, no querría que Harry comiera unas tiras de carne, únicamente- el semblante de Hermione se tornó pensamiento-. Si, otra razón para que Ron esté impaciente-._

_Pero con todo y esa impaciencia, y esa obvia falta de delicadeza, Ron ocupaba gran parte de los pensamientos de Hermione. _

**_…_**

A decir verdad, Hermione esperaba cualquier reacción de Albus, la que fuera, menos que el chico comenzara a reír con discreción en un principio, para terminar sujetando su estómago y riendo a carcajadas.

Las mejillas fantasmales de Hermione se opacaron, y sus grandes ojos adquirieron esa sombra de severidad con la que delataba su enfado. Albus simplemente reía; su sonrisa mostraba sus blancos dientes; las lágrimas casi se desbordaban de sus ojos y le costaba tomar alentó. En serio, Hermione incluso esperaba que el risueño muchacho se enfadara y frunciera el ceño con esa forma tan tierna que lo caracterizaba; inclusive, Hermione llegó a pensar que Albus se pondría a llorar nuevamente. La chica hubiera preferido ver lágrimas de tristeza en el adorable rostro de Albus, que lágrimas de risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió la fantasma.

Albus dejó de reír y alzó el rostro con brusquedad, y sus suaves mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa encendido, al reparar en que había estado riendo por casi cinco minutos. Miró a Hermione, y esta lo miraba directo a los ojos. _Parece un niño al que descubrieron haciendo una travesura. _Pensó Hermione, y su mirada se suavizó. Albus jugueteaba con sus manos.

-No lo sé- respondió él, con la voz ronca por las carajadas. Aclaró su garganta, y secó sus ojos-. Es que…- y dejó escapar unas risitas juguetonas- tal vez, viendo las cosas desde otro ángulo, o escuchándolas, me parece gracioso todo lo que piensan las personas enamoradas- entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció, y adoptó una expresión de seriedad-. Pero supongo que es inevitable. Y te lo digo yo, que hasta ahora me he enamorado sólo una vez. Y me imagino que mis pensamientos son incluso más graciosos que los de esa chica. Porque, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a los constantes insultos de Cassiopeia, si me dijera que mi cabello se ve horrible, peor que nunca, como una maraña de hilos negros y rígidos, sin figura, forma, o lo que sea, creo que correría a un baño a llorar-. Hermione relajó su rostro, y comenzó a reír. Albus intentó reír, como si le pareciera gracioso, pero sólo pudo esbozar una fingida y triste sonrisa. Cuando Hermione lo notó, dejó de reír.

-Ya te ha pasado, ¿cierto?- le dijo ella, con cierta culpa en su voz.

-Más veces de las que puedo recordar- contestó Albus, y dejó caer todo su peso al respaldo del sofá-. Pero esto es inevitable, eso creo. Mi cabello ha sido un desastre desde que nací. Igual que el de papá, y el de James. A decir verdad, me alegro de que Lily haya heredado el cabello de la abuela Lily- Hermione soltó un bufido.

-Bueno, se lo dices a alguien que toda su vida padeció con su cabello enmarañado. Me alegro de que alguien haya tenido el buen gesto de componerlo cuando morí- y le sonrió al muchacho.

-Por cierto- exclamó Albus-, ese chico de la historia, del que estaba enamorada la chica… me parece un poco tonto.

-¿En serio?- dijo Hermione, su sonrisa era una combinación entre la diversión y la vergüenza.

-Sucede que me da la impresión de que, además de tener una mínima delicadeza para hablar, no es un chico muy listo. Sobre todo si no nota que su amiga más cercana está enamorada de él. Tal vez me equivoque, pero me da esa sensación- Albus se encogió de hombros.

-No, no- replicó Hermione, riendo ligeramente-. Tienes razón, en realidad. Él… nunca fue el más listo de sus amigos, ni de su familia; y tenía tanta sensibilidad como una cucharita de té- y Albus comenzó a reír. Y Hermione también reía, mientras pensaba en su pelirrojo amigo y recordaba tantos momentos juntos, como no lo había hecho en años. Por dentro, ella estaba llorando.

Tras un rato de risa, cuando los dos se calmaron, Hermione miraba a sus manos y suspiró.

-¿Sigo con la historia?- le preguntó a Albus.

-Por favor- respondió el chico, y volvió a mirar atentamente a su amiga fantasma. Sin embargo, apenas la vio, se dio cuenta de que un rastro de tristeza había ensombrecido el bello rostro de Hermione. _La vida, o la falta de ella, de un fantasma debe ser triste. _Se dijo mentalmente, y de haber podido hubiera abrazado a Hermione durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, con tal de no verla tan melancólica. _Pero no es posible que lo haga, por mucho que yo quiera y que ella lo necesite. _

**…**

_Hermione miró hacia el exterior. En su regazo había un libro que estaba por terminar. _

_-Qué bonito día- murmuró para sí misma, pues no había alguien más allí en la habitación de Ginny. Su pelirroja amiga estaba dándose una ducha. Algo que ella ya había hecho hacía una hora más o menos, cuando se levantó. Pero, como era de suponer, Ginny se había despertado más tarde. _

_El cielo estaba azul y brillante; las pocas nubes que había eran blancas y de esponjoso aspecto; el Sol estaba radiante; el clima era cálido y el ligero viento era fresco y olía a césped. _

_Hermione seguía mirando hacia el jardín, cuando Crookshanks, su peludo gato naranja, saltó a sus piernas, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara un poco. Hermione le sonrió a su adorado gato, que ronroneaba para que su dueña le hiciera mimos. _

_-Sólo falta un día, Crookshanks- le dijo al gato, que la miró a los ojos como pidiéndole explicaciones, con esa sorprendente inteligencia tan particular de él-. Para que Harry llegue- aclaró la chica. Y Crookshanks pareció alegrarse como ella, pues ronroneó aún más fuerte-. Me alegra que te guste la idea. Además, es conveniente que las personas te agraden, o habría consecuencias, ¿verdad?- el gato maulló, completamente de acuerdo con su dueña; Hermione sonrió, lo alzó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza._

_Dejó el libro en la cama y salió, con Crookshanks aún en brazos, de la habitación. _

_Cuando bajaba hacia la sala de la Madriguera, en seguida se arrepintió de ello, pues Fleur acababa de entrar a la casa. Hermione intentó retroceder, de espaldas, de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, pero uno de los viejos escalones la traicionó haciendo un crujiente ruido. La hermosa joven parte veela en seguida alzó la vista, y sus ojos claros encontraron a Hermione al instante. _

_-Hegmione, buen día- saludó Fleur, sonriendo radiante como siempre. Echó su larga y platina cabellera hacia atrás. La bella chica llevaba unas bolsas con ella; las dejó en uno de los sillones y volvió a mirar a Hermione._

_Hermione esbozó una sonrisa forzada, e involuntariamente sus manos estrujaron un poco más a Crookshanks._

_-Hola, Fleur- contestó la castaña, sin ánimo, como cada vez que le hablaba a ella. Estaba por dar la vuelta, cuando escuchó la odiosa y francesa voz de Fleur. _

_-¿Es que no hay nadie más en la casa?- preguntó la rubia-. ¿Te han dejado aquí sola, Hegmione?_

_-No- respondió la chica, escuetamente. No le dio tiempo ni de dar un paso cuando Fleur continuó hablando._

_-¿Y dónde están todos?_

_Hermione suspiró, y se dio por vencida en su intento de huir de allí. Puso los ojos en blanco, y se volvió hacia Fleur, que revolvía el contenido de una de las bolsas. Sonrió de la forma más amablemente falsa que pudo, y caminó hacia la francesa. _

_-Ron está tomando una siesta, Ginny está duchándose y la señora Weasley está dándole le comer a las gallinas- respondió, con rapidez. Fleur suspiró, con un atisbo de exasperación._

_-Siempge es lo mismo en esta casa, ¿no es así?- dijo-. He pensado mucho en solicitar que alagguen mi tugno en Gingotts paga no abuguigme demasiado aquí._

_Hermione le sonrió, tensando la mandíbula por el enfado. –Si te aburres aquí tampoco deberías casarte con Bill- pensaba la castaña-. ¿Por qué no regresas a Francia y ya? ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable?-._

_Crookshanks maulló con enfado. Hermione dejó de despotricar mentalmente para ver a su gato, y se dio cuenta de que casi lo estaba aplastando entre sus brazos. _

_-Oh, Crookshanks, lo siento- pero el gato estaba ofendido, así que saltó de sus brazos hacia el sofá donde se encontraban las bolsas de Fleur, se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a ronronear._

_-Tu gato es en vegdad simpático- comentó Fleur, acariciando la cabeza de Crookshanks. Y al gato parecía gustarle demasiado los cariños que le hacía, pues ronroneaba con increíble fuerza-. Aunque un poco extgaño, en mi opinión- y ese amago de agrado que Hermione había sentido dos segundos por Fleur desapareció. _

_-Sólo es un gato- contestó Hermione, con tono antipático. _

_-Eso no lo hace menos extgaño- replicó Fleur, con una sonrisa altanera. _

_-Altanera como todo en ella- pensó Hermione, y apretó los puños, sin borrar su sonrisa. La castaña comenzó a girarse sobre sí para dar la vuelta, cuando, nuevamente, Fleur le habló-. ¿Es que no me puede dejar en paz ni un día?-._

_-Hegmione, espega- dijo Fleur. Hermione la miró, intentando fingir interés en lo que iba a decir-. Vegás, después del tgabajo he ido al Callejón Diagon, y se me ocugió hacegles un guegalo a ustedes tges: Ginny, Gon y tú- le dirigió una abierta sonrisa antes de volver la vista hacia las bolsas de compras._

_Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, con impresión. Ciertamente, no esperaba algo así de parte de Fleur. _

_-Oh- exclamó Hermione. Fleur soltó unas risitas._

_ -Vamos, acégcate- le dijo. Hermione así lo hizo, no sin un poco de renuencia. Tal vez Fleur no era un monstruo como persona, y no es que no fuera amable a su manera, pero un gesto así… Hermione no lo esperaba. Fleur sacó, de una bolsa, una caja color rosa con encaje dorado y unos pequeños cristales incrustados y una hermosa rosa decoraba la tapa. Hermione se limitaba a mirar los intrincados patrones del delicado encaje que brillaba casi tanto como las pequeñas piedrecillas de cristal. Los destellos que lanzaban se reflejaban en sus ojos marrones-. ¿Qué estas espegando?- dijo Fleur, sacándola de su ensimismamiento-. Ábgelo. No cgeerás que sólo te he compgado una caja vacía- la rubia rio divertida. Hermione sonrió, y el color rosa de sus mejillas se encendió._

_Cuando Hermione tomó la caja, sintió el suave tacto de ella, y se percató de que estaba forrada de terciopelo rosa. Antes de abrirla le sonrió a Fleur, que parecía expectante. Al abrirla se encontró con que el interior estaba acolchado y revestido con tela dorada; en la tapa había un espejo bien pulido; en cuanto al contenido, perfectamente ordenado, había un bonito frasco de cristal color rosa con la tapa en forma de una preciosa rosa magenta; una botella más pequeña del mismo tono rosa del frasco; un cilindro rosa, que era un lápiz labial magenta claro y, por último, un bello y pequeño cepillo plateado con una rosa grabada en él. _

_Hermione quedó maravillada con lo que vio, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír._

_-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Fleur, aunque sabía la respuesta._

_-Es… precioso Fleur, muchas gracias- la castaña alzó la vista hacia Fleur, y le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Fleur hizo un ademán, para restarle importancia al asunto._

_-No es nada, es decig, los Weasley te concidegan de la familia, pog lo tanto tú y yo somos casi familia- explicó la rubia-. Miga, el fgasco pequeño es una poción alisadoga de cabello, paga que contgoles… todo eso- y señaló el enmarañado cabello castaño de Hermione, a la cual la sonrisa se le había reducido-. También hay un lápiz labial, espego que lo utilices, pog que la única vez que te he visto usado maquillaje ha sido hace años, dugante el baile de Navidad. Un toque femenino no está mal de vez en cuando- Fleur le hizo un guiño, y siguió sin notar que la feliz expresión del rostro de la castaña se comenzaba a desvanecer gradualmente-. Tuve muchas dudas acegca del cepillo, porque es pequeño paga tu cabello esponjado, pego cgeo que al final logagás encontgag la fogma de haceg que funcione. Y por último, el fgasco gande es pegfume, me pageció que el agoma a gosas va mucho contigo. Tal vez así consigas quitagte el agoma a gato- Fleur soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia su broma. Al final, se limitó a esbozar una fría sonrisa._

_-Tal vez- contestó Hermione entre dientes-. Es muy lindo de tu parte Fleur, te lo agradezco. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo y…- pero nuevamente, no tuvo la oportunidad de irse de allí, pues la sonriente chica volvió a hablar._

_-Pego si aún no has visto todo- exclamó Fleur-. Pegmíteme- y le retiró la caja de las manos a Hermione-. Miga esto- Fleur alzó una pequeña tapa que estaba dentro de la caja, la cual Hermione no había notado. Cuando la abrió, sacó un brazalete de plata con algunos pequeños dijes en forma de corazón, del color de las esmeraldas-. Había un bgazalete de ogo y piedgas gojas, y me gecogdó a ti, pogque eges de Gyffindog, pego vi este y algo me dijo que debías teneglo. Es bonito, ¿no cgees? _

_Pero, por mucho que le haya impresionado a Hermione, las palabras de Fleur se habían quedado grabadas en su mente. –Intenta no estrangularla Hermione- decía la chica mentalmente-. Número uno: es la prometida de Bill. Número dos: no puede haber boda sin novia. Número tres: es probable que Ron te asesine si le haces algo. Y número cuatro: Fleur ha intentado ser amable, y estaba bromeando seguramente. No te lo tomes tan personal… ¡Pero es que es absolutamente insoportable! ¡Maldita veela narcisista!_

_-Es hermosa- contestó Hermione. Fleur le devolvió el obsequio y esta vez Hermione se apresuró a darse la vuelta-. Nos vemos más tarde. Muchas gracias. _

_-¡Pog nada!_

_Cuando Hermione llegó a la habitación de Ginny cerró la puerta con un poco de brusquedad. Suspiró, y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el piso._

_-¿Qué te hizo Flegggg ahora?_

_Hermione ahogó un grito. Alzó la vista, y se encontró a Ginny, que estaba sentada en su cama y riendo. La pelirroja estaba atándose los cordones de sus viejos Converse azules. De su cabello aún caían gotas que mojaban el edredón púrpura._

_-Ginny- suspiró Hermione-. No te vi, lo siento- Ginny siguió riendo y se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la chica Weasley, señalando a la caja de Hermione-. No me digas que al fin te ha hartado y allí dentro llevas su corazón._

_-Eres una sádica- exclamó Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa-. No, cómo crees. Tus hermanos me matarían si algo le pasa a Fleur, y probablemente todos los hombres del mundo. _

_-Buen punto- afirmó Ginny._

_-Es un obsequio- respondió Hermione-. Me lo dio Fleur._

_-NO- los ojos castaños de Ginny se abrieron como platos, y de un salto se puso de pie y se tiró de rodillas frente a Hermione._

_-Sí._

_-¿Qué es? ¿Serán las almas que les roba a los hombres? ¿O los ojos de sus víctimas? ¿O acaso… el cerebro de Bill y por eso él se casará con ella?- decía Ginny dramáticamente. Hermione reía, y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a su amiga._

_-Nada parecido- Hermione abrió la caja y se la mostró a Ginny, que silbó impresionada._

_-Un regalo muy Fleur, creo- comentó Ginny y Hermione asintió-. Pero ¿por qué?_

_\- Dijo algo de que yo soy de la familia, y que ella es casi familia también. Y etc. Etc. También dijo que tal vez al fin podría controlar mi cabello, y ser femenina por una vez, y que ya no apestaría a gato._

_-Ahora comprendo- Ginny asintió, y le devolvió el regalo a Hermione._

_-Pero intento ser amigable, ¿no? A pesar de lo que dijo, creo que bromeaba._

_-Puede ser- Ginny se encogió de hombros-. Pero eso no le quita que sea una insufrible y altanera rubiecita. Aún no puedo creer que seremos cuñadas- Ginny soltó un bufido y luego, sin avisarle a Hermione, sacudió su larga cabellera naranja, haciendo que le cayera agua en la cara a su amiga._

_-¡Alto!- dijo Hermione, riendo. Ginny le enseñó la lengua, se puso de pie, tomó una liga de su mesa y sin cepillar su cabello lo ató en una coleta-. Por cierto, creo que tu querida cuñada tenía algo para ti también._

_-Bueno, si me va a dar un obsequio, supongo que puedo soportarla durante unos minutos- Ginny le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. Antes de salir de la habitación miró a Hermione y, con una sonrisa traviesa, dijo-. Quién sabe. Tal vez a mí sí me traiga el cerebro de Bill- y se fue de allí._

_Hermione sonrió hasta que vio a Ginny bajar hacia la sala, luego cerró la puerta de la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Abrió la caja rosa y volvió a mirar su contenido. Se miró al espejo –Yo puedo ser femenina- pensó-. Es decir, no porque no use maquillaje, o perfume o me arregle el cabello significa que no soy femenina. Sólo que yo no me preocupo por impresionar a los demás-. Hermione dio una firme cabezada, como si intentara reafirmar lo que pensó. Estaba a punto de cerrar la caja, cuando recordó el brazalete. Levantó la pequeña tapa y sacó la bonita joya. _

_-Parece de Slytherin- murmuró Hermione y la devolvió a su lugar. _

_Luego se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la ventana. El cielo seguía despejado y el paisaje se veía hermoso. Y, si bien Fleur la había llegado a molestar, no podía estar menos agradecida con el bonito obsequio. –Además- se dijo a sí misma-, no debería permitir que unas bromas arruinaran este momento. Porque Harry llegará mañana-._

_La castaña cerró los ojos, suspiró, y no recordaría después el momento en el que se quedó dormida._

**_…_**

Los grandes ojos verdes de Albus miraban fijamente al rostro de Hermione. Su cara, de rasgos finos con aire inocente, casi infantil, estaba apoyada sobre las palmas de sus manos y ligeramente ladeada.

-Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué te cuento esto- dijo Hermione tras un rato de silencio-. Porque sé que parece que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero te juro que no te estoy haciendo perder tiempo- se disculpó la fantasma. Movía sus manos con cierto nerviosismo y sus mejillas estaban opacas.

-No pienso eso- replicó Albus, y se irguió en su asiento.

-¿No?- dijo Hermione, insegura.

-En absoluto- contestó Albus y sonrió-. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé, es que parece que te estoy hablando sólo de banalidades y… bueno, puede que te esté aburriendo- admitió la chica, y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello.

-No te preocupes- respondió el muchacho-. Todo está bien. Va perfecto. Y no lo digo por compromiso. Eso sería mentir. Y yo no suelo mentir.

-Lo creo- dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada. _No hables de mentir Albus, por favor no lo hagas. No sabes cuántas mentiras he dicho tan sólo en estos minutos-. _Eres un buen chico Albus.

-Gracias- las mejillas de Albus se habían puesto repentinamente rojas-. Te decía, no creo que me estés contando cosas inútiles, porque creo que no eres el tipo de persona que hable sólo por hablar- el chicho se encogió de hombros-. Además, no es como si me aburriera escuchar eso. En parte, sabes, porque me gusta mucho la forma en que dices las cosas- esta vez fue turno de Hermione para sonrojarse-. Eres una gran narradora. Es evidente que te gusta leer. Y por otro lado, porque me estás hablando de una chica… una chica común. Quiero decir, es la vida de una chica normal. Si algo extraordinario le ocurre bien, pero después de todo, es una chica. Como tú, por ejemplo.

_No digas eso. No pienses eso. No lo hagas nunca más. Jamás. Jamás. _La mente de Hermione estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Y el hecho de sentir antipatía o celos por una persona- continuó Albus-, o sentirse solo, inseguro con uno mismo, o el hecho de que te guste alguien y ser no correspondido, pues, son sentimientos propios de un adolescente, un chico común, una chica en este caso pero sabes lo que quiero decir- Hermione asintió-. Es, en mi opinión, una clara muestra de los conflictos internos de un adolescente. Y tal vez tú pienses que no, pero con esto que me estás diciendo, creo que sí me eres de gran ayuda, Hermione.

Hermione esbozó una enternecida sonrisa y sus pensamientos de angustia se disiparon.

-Eres muy amable Albus, y muy tierno también- dijo Hermione. El chico miró hacia sus zapatos, intentando que la fantasma no viera su rubor-. Seguro que tienes muchísimas admiradoras por todos lados- le hizo un guiño a Albus, que sonreía nervioso.

-Exageras- respondió el chico desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte que no fuera la traviesa sonrisa de Hermione.

-No lo creo- replicó Hermione, sin borrar su sonrisa-. Incluso los fantasmas sabemos de la gran horda de admiradoras que tienes. Hay quien dice que ni siquiera tu hermano fue tan popular con las chicas mientras estuvo aquí en Hogwarts- para ese punto, el rostro de Albus se había tornado de un encendido color rojo; esbozaba una tímida sonrisa que complementaba con el increíble brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos esmeralda. No obstante, Hermione ya no sonreía, sino que había entornado los ojos y torcido levemente los labios-. Sin embargo- dijo ella, y Albus volvió la vista hacia la fantasma-, a pesar de tener a tantas chicas tras de ti… elegiste ser tú el que siga a una.

Y Albus dejó de sonreír, y sus ojos se opacaron, y el único rastro de color que quedó en su rostro fue ese tinte rosa natural de sus mejillas. Albus se acomodó en el sofá, irguió su espalda y miró hacia algún lugar que no fuera el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Podemos seguir con la historia?- preguntó educadamente, pero a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el tono más bien frío que utilizó, ni el hecho de que Albus había tensado la mandíbula. Hermione comprendió que había herido al muchacho.

_Perfecto. Además de mentirosa, también soy una insensible. _Pensó Hermione, deseando poder abofetearse a ella misma. Y aunque lo hiciera, no sentiría nada.

-Como quieras- Hermione asintió, arregló un pliegue de su vestido y continuó.

**…**

_Hermione estaba muy apresurada terminando sus deberes._

_Para mañana debía entregar un ensayo de tres pergaminos al profesor Snape, además de que, para la misma materia, debía conseguir un par de ingredientes rarísimos de los que ni siquiera había oído. Y no quería ni hablar del reporte del libro que aún no había comenzado, y era para la clase de Historia del día siguiente. Y casi olvidaba que MacGonagall mañana les haría una prueba: debían convertir un cerdo en un candelabro de plata, y todos saben cuán difícil es transformar cerdos, por lo tanto tenía que practicar al menos una hora. Y por si no fuera suficiente, para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas debía escribir al menos 50 centímetro de pergamino sobre los nada populares escregutos de cola explosiva, más un dibujo de los mismos sin escatimar en detalles, y a ella no se le daba muy bien el arte. _

_Escribía con su pluma a toda velocidad. Hacía mucho rato que había comenzado el ensayo de Pociones y extrañamente no llevaba ni medio pergamino hecho. Era como si, al escribir, el pergamino se hiciera cada vez más y más largo, para que nunca lo pudiera acabar. _

_-¡Ya basta!- exclamó la chica, con una mezcla de exasperación y extenuación. _

_Todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí en la Biblioteca voltearon a mirarla, y sólo entonces Hermione reparó en que había más alumnos de los que seguramente jamás habían estado en la biblioteca. –Parece que la mitad de Hogwarts está aquí- pensó la castaña, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara. Pero ahí no acabó el asunto, pues cuando Hermione estaba por acercar su pergamino hacia ella, todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y la miraron, desafiantes. Hermione comenzaba a sentir miedo. Y sus amigos no estaban allí para ayudarla. En el tiempo en que dura un parpadeo, los chicos y chicas a su alrededor habían alzado sus varitas y ahora le apuntaban a ella. Hermione se puso de pie, muy despacio, como si estuviera rodeada de animales salvajes. –No hagas movimientos bruscos- se dijo a sí misma. Con lentitud bajó su mano hasta su bolsillo, donde guardaba su varita. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos apuntó al frente, hacia nadie en particular. Respiró profundamente antes de atacar._

_-¡Desmaius!- exclamó. _

_Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su varita… no era en realidad su varita, sino una de esas varitas falsas de Fred y George. Y ya ni siquiera era una varita, sino un pollo de goma que lanzaba patéticos cacareos que parecían carcajadas. Todos los demás comenzaron a reír con maldad, aunque sin dejar de amenazarla con sus varitas. _

_Un ruido detrás de ella, como de una hoja siendo arrugada, la hizo dar un respingo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a su ensayo. Su pergamino había crecido hasta casi tocar el techo, y las letras en él ya no eran visibles, pues estaban a gran altura. Ahora debía completar todo ese pergamino, y aún le faltarían dos. Con horror, Hermione vio que la hoja amarillenta no dejaba de crecer. _

_-¡No, basta, ya es suficiente!- le gritó al pergamino._

_Pero entonces su ensayo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, como los alumnos y el pollo de goma. Y siguió riendo, y siguió creciendo. _

_Y Hermione se despertó empapada en sudor._

_Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su monstruoso ensayo o al pollo de goma. Pero no había nada allí, y no estaba tampoco en la biblioteca, ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts, sino en la habitación de Ginny. Frente a ella, la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida. Cuando se tranquilizó, Hermione decidió seguir durmiendo. Antes de sumirse en un nuevo sueño, le pareció que la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abría, pero ya estaba más dormida que despierta para poder reconocer las voces en la cocina._

_Esta vez, Hermione se encontraba en la Madriguera. Llevaba rato buscando a alguien. Pero no estaban ni los señores Weasley, ni Ginny, ni Ron, o los gemelos, o Bill, ni Fleur estaba allí. Nadie. Ni Crookshanks aparecía en algún lado. _

_Sintiéndose confundida, Hermione decidió salir al jardín. Pero no había nadie en el jardín frontal, por lo que fue a buscar al patio trasero._

_Y esta vez sí encontró a alguien._

_-¡Ron!- exclamó la castaña, feliz por al fin ver a una persona. Y aún más feliz porque esa persona fuera Ron._

_El muchacho pelirrojo, que había estado mirando hacia el cielo, muy al estilo Luna Lovegood, se volvió hacia ella y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Hermione interpretó esto como que estaba de buen humor y podía acercarse, por lo que siguió caminando. _

_-¿Por qué no hay nadie más en la casa?- preguntó Hermione, que ya casi llegaba al lado de Ron-. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo?_

_Ron no le respondió. Se limitó a acercarse a ella, con pasos un poco vacilantes. Se detuvo cuando estuvo estuvieron frente a frente, y sus rostro quedaron a unos diez centímetro de distancia. _

_-¿Ron?- murmuró Hermione, con voz ahogada. Tragó saliva. Sentía su rostro arder en rubor. _

_Ron extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Hermione, y acarició su pómulo haciendo estremecer a la castaña. _

_-¿Qué haces?- dijo Hermione, al borde del colapso mental. Sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte y tan rápido que creía que se le saldría. Ron se encogió de hombros._

_Las dos manos del pelirrojo ya estaban a ambos lados de su rostro, pero no la sostenían con esa falta de delicadeza habitual de él, sino con suma suavidad. _

_Los ojos marrones de ella y los azules de él se encontraron, y brillaron como si tuvieran luz propia. Ron comenzó a inclinar su rostro al de Hermione, y ella estaba simplemente paralizada por el momento. Ron cerró los ojos, y fue entonces cuando posó sus labios en los de Hermione y comenzó a besarla. _

_Hermione, con desconcierto, abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se alejó. Miró a su amigo, y esa expresión de felicidad que se reflejaba en él pudo con ella, y comenzó a responderle el beso, y cerró los ojos. _

_Las manos de Hermione subieron hasta posicionarse sobre los fuertes hombros de Ron, y lo aferraron con firmeza, para que no se fuera nunca de su lado. _

_Hermione no supo en realidad cuánto tiempo había besado a Ron, sólo supo que algo la hizo abrir los ojos un momento, y se encontró mirando a su muñeca, donde había un brazalete de plata y piedras color esmeralda que brillaba con increíble intensidad. Y una palabra sonó en su mente, como si fuera un eco: "Slytherin"._

_Cuando despertó por la mañana, lo primero en lo que pudo pensar fue en su sueño. Y su cara se tornó casi tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley. -¡Por Merlín!- pensó- ¡Qué diablos fue todo eso de anoche! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!_

_Tiró de su cabello alborotado, buscando castigarse a sí misma por ese sueño tan desmesuradamente indebido y tan impropio de ella. _

_Ginny soltó una especie de quejido, se estiró y volvió a dormirse. Hermione se apresuró a tomar su ropa, su cepillo dental y salió de la habitación en silencio para ir directamente al baño. _

_Mientras estaba en la ducha, reflexionando y frotando su cabello, no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese sueño que tuvo. El segundo, para ser preciosos. _

_-¡Eres una necia Hermione!- le reprochaba su mente-. ¡A Ronald no le gustas! ¿Comprendes? A Ronald no le gustas y es probable que nunca le gustes. ¡Pero te gusta autocastigarte verdad! ¡Mira lo que provocas! Que tengas sueños tan estúpidamente vergonzosos y desmedidamente ridículos! ¡Comprende! ¡A Ron no le gustas! _

_Bajo el agua, las lágrimas de Hermione no se veían, y el sonido de las gotas al caer impedía que sus pequeños sollozos fueran escuchados. –Soy tan idiota- se repetía mientras cubría su cara con sus manos._

_Mientras almorzaba, para distraerse charlaba con Ginny, e intentaba no mirar a Ron a los ojos; al igual que lo había hecho durante el desayuno. En ese momento, la señora Weasley entró a la cocina._

_-Niños, les tengo una noticia- dijo la regordeta mujer con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Es buena la noticia?- preguntó Ginny._

_-Pues claro que lo es, Ginny- replicó su madre, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. La chica pelirroja sonrió con diversión-. Bien, ¿listos? Harry ha llegado hoy._

_-¿HOY?- exclamaron los tres adolescentes al mismo tiempo._

_-¡SHHH!- la señora Weasley los miró con reproche, y luego señaló hacia arriba-. Harry sigue dormido, no hagan ruido._

_-PERO…- comenzó a decir Ron, que incluso se había olvidado del panqueque a medio comer que tenía en la mano, pero su madre lo miró casi con rabia por el elevado tono de su voz, y no porque le molestara que a ella le alzara la voz, sino porque su adorado Harry estaba durmiendo- pero- murmuró Ron, casi exagerando-, ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?_

_-Porque Harry llegó muy tarde y necesita dormir- contestó su madre, con firmeza-. Y ustedes correrían a despertarlo en plena madrugada si se los decía. Ahora terminen su almuerzo y después podrán ir a verlo._

_Hermione, Ginny y Ron intercambiaron miradas, y se apresuraron a comer. El sueño de Hermione había quedado a un lado, pues ahora lo que le interesaba era ver a su mejor amigo. _

_Cuando se levantaron, comenzaron a caminar a toda prisa hacia las escaleras. _

_-Ayúdame con el almuerzo de Harry, Ginny- le dijo la señora Weasley a su hija. Ella se acercó gustosa._

_Hermione y Ron siguieron caminando, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a una preciosa Fleur, que regresaba del trabajo._

_-¡Hola niños!- saludó a Hermione y Ron, echando hacia atrás su larga cabellera. _

_-Hola- murmuró Ron, con esa sonrisa boba que ponía cada vez que la prometida de su hermano mayor estaba ante él. Hermione dio una cabezada a modo de saludo y luego arrastró a Ron hacia las escaleras._

_-Rápido Ron- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño-. Recuerda que Harry ya llegó._

_-¿Quién?_

_-HARRY- espetó Hermione-. Tu mejor amigo._

_-¡Ah, Harry, es cierto!- y Ron la adelantó en las escaleras, pues con sus largas piernas podía subir incluso de tres en tres escalones. _

_Cuando Hermione lo alcanzó era demasiado tarde y Ron había abierto la puerta de un fuerte golpe que sonó como un cañón. La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su pelirrojo amigo. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- exclamó una somnolienta voz._

_-¡No sabíamos que habías llegado!- dijo un emocionado Ron, que se apresuró a darle un golpe de bienvenida en la coronilla a su amigo._

_-¡No le pegues Ron!- reprochó Hermione, acercándose. _

_Los tres amigos se vieron, y se sonrieron, pues al fin volvían a estar juntos._

_Y aunque Harry intentaba aparentar normalidad y evitaba sacar a conversación el tema de Sirius, Hermione sabía con sólo ver su rostro un poco demacrado que la situación no había sido ni para tomar a ligera, ni mucho menos algo pasajero. _

_Hermione no podía evitar mirar a Harry cada cinco segundos, y algo le decía que Harry ya lo había notado. Pero es que la chica no podía dejar de pensar en que Harry podría querer hablar de ello, o que estaba tan mal que debía desahogarse con alguien, y quién mejor para eso que sus dos mejores amigos. _

_–Pero no hablará, y lo sabes Hermione- pensó la chica-. Sólo estás quedando como una tonta e insistente… al igual que con Ron- y miró a su pelirrojo amigo, que miraba hacia la puerta por donde hacía tan sólo unos segundos había salido Fleur, la perfecta Fleggggggr. _

_Ginny y ella estaban sentadas en el jardín, ambas leían a la sombra de un árbol. Entonces salieron Harry y Ron. Hermione miró a su amiga, que, a su vez, observaba a Harry con los ojos castaños iluminados._

_-Creí que ya no te gustaba- masculló Hermione para que el par del frente no escuchara. Las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron rojas y bajó sus ojos nuevamente al libro. No respondió-. Y ya has salido con otros chicos. Estás saliendo con Dean._

_-No soy tonta Hermione- replicó Ginny con diversión-. ¿Crees que no recordaría a mi novio?_

_-Es que… no puedo evitar pensar que aún sientes algo por Harry- admitió Hermione._

_-Claro que siento algo por él- exclamó Ginny-. Siento mucho cariño por él, porque es mi amigo. Es decir, él y tú casi caminan de la mano, pero no por eso te gusta, ¿o sí?_

_-No- dijo Hermione-. Harry es mi mejor amigo. Lo quiero demasiado, pero no me gusta._

_-Pues es lo mismo para mí- Ginny miró a Hermione, su libro ya estaba cerrado-. Claro que tú no puedes decir lo mismo de Ron._

_Los ojos grandes y obscuros de la castaña se abrieron como platos. Inconscientemente, posó su mirada sobre el pelirrojo. Y no pudo poner objeciones. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_-Es un tonto- exclamó la pelirroja-. No se da cuenta de que hay alguien que lo quiere justo en sus narices. Fleur lo ha idiotizado completamente- Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

_-No sólo es Fleur, Ginny- Hermione suspiró, sin dejar de ver a Ron-. Yo no le gusto, simplemente es eso._

_-¿Sabes qué debes hacer?- dijo Ginny, tras un rato de silencio, atrayendo la atención de su amiga-. Lo mismo que yo. Buscar a alguien más. Y no pongas esa cara de espanto porque tú misma me aconsejaste eso._

_-Lo sé- Hermione volvió a suspirar-. Pero ni para ti ha sido fácil- Ginny asintió, con pesar-. Y dudo que para mí lo sea- ambas chicas miraban a los muchachos, que reían acerca de algo._

_-Esto es como una condena, eso creo- dijo Ginny-. Ambas estamos condenadas a ser… simplemente amigas. _

_Y Hermione asintió, e intentó ocultar sus ojos anegados en lágrimas detrás del libro. Ginny dejó de mirar a Hermione para no incomodarla, y decidió contemplar el brillo de su brazalete de oro con piedras color rubí, regalo de parte de Fleur. Y después miró el de Hermione, que no era de los colores de Gryffindor como el suyo, sino que era casi lo contrario: era Slytherin._

**_…_**

-¿Y el amigo de la chica… lucía bien?- preguntó Albus, sintiendo una extraña preocupación por el bienestar de un chico al que ni siquiera conocía-. Es decir… ¿estaba mejor de lo que ella esperaba?

-Tal vez sólo un poco- respondió Hermione, y se encogió de hombros-. Pero una cosa es estar mal, y otra es querer hablar de ello.

-Tienes razón- afirmó Albus, y suspiró. _Yo sé lo que es eso. _Pensó.

Hermione comprendió la mirada de Albus, y en ese momento le pareció que su mejor amigo de la vida estaba allí con ella, y no su hijo. Se imaginó a sí misma corriendo a abrazar al muchacho frente a ella. Pero ni Albus era Harry, ni ella podía abrazar a alguna persona. Recordó los abrazos de sus amigos; a Ron tan torpe y nervioso, y a Harry tan cariñoso y fraternal. Pero Hermione había olvidado lo que era extrañar a alguien, porque sabía que si lo hacía como todos los fantasmas sólo conseguiría cargar con ese sufrimiento tan característico de esas pobres almas. _–Efectivamente- _pensó-_ extrañar a alguien duele. Por eso Draco siempre se ve tan melancólico-. _

_-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry. _

_La castaña le sonrió, pues después de tantos años lo veía allí._

No era Harry.

-¿Hermione estás bien?- preguntó Albus, con angustia reflejada en su rostro.

La fantasma parpadeó, y asintió.

-Sólo estaba pensando- respondió-. ¿Qué decías?

-Yo…- Albus no pudo evitar el desconcierto que le causó el momento- decía que si al menos la chica se tranquilizó al tener a su amigo a su lado.

-Ah, sí- contestó Hermione, casi sin darle importancia. Fue cuando reparó en este hecho y compuso el tono-. Quiero decir que sí. Ella se sentía más cómoda estando cerca de su amigo, porque así, de cierta forma, podía vigilarlo.

-Razonable- Albus asintió-. ¿Y su amiga? ¿Qué pasaba entre ella y el amigo?

-Sucede que a la amiga de esta chica le gustaba ese chico desde… prácticamente desde que lo vio, creo- Hermione rio con suavidad, y Albus también-. En fin, la chica le aconsejó a su amiga que existían otros chicos además de él, y ella le hizo caso y comenzó a salir con otros chicos. Sin embargo…

-Ella no lo olvidó- dijo Albus, entornando los ojos. Hermione asintió.

-Para su amiga sólo había lugar en su corazón para un chico- continuó Hermione-, pero a veces, bueno, tú sabes, el amor no es siempre correspondido- Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Ni lo digas- suspiró Albus, y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-En fin, las dos amigas estaban casi resignadas.

-Pero no del todo- agregó Albus, y volvió a sonreír.

-Como tú, supongo- la chica ladeó una sonrisa.

-Creo que difiero en eso- replicó Albus, enderezándose, Hermione lo miró con duda, y todo rastro de inocencia en la sonrisa de Albus desapareció-. Yo no estoy ni un poco resignado- admitió el muchacho, arrastrando las palabras en una forma nada propia de él, o eso pensó Hermione-. Ni. Un. Poco.

-Merlín- murmuró Hermione, impresionada por la repentina faceta del que creyó era el chico más dulce de todo el Universo. Albus pareció reparar en la confusión de la fantasma, pues borró su sonrisa ladina, parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo casi infantil. Le dedicó a Hermione la más adorable de sus sonrisas. Luego se encogió de hombros, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione le sonrió, aun ligeramente desconcertada.

-En fin- exclamó Albus, poniéndose de pie, estiró los brazos hacia arriba y suspiró-, se está haciendo tarde. Creo que, por mucho que quiera seguir escuchándote, ya es hora de que me valla.

-Me parece una buena idea Albus- contestó Hermione, y se levantó del sofá, quedando suspendida unos centímetros en el aire-. No quiero que te metas en problemas- las mejillas de Albus se pusieron más rosas.

-Que linda- le dijo el chico-. De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Si tienes tiempo, sí- respondió la fantasma.

-¿A la misma hora?

-Sólo si puedes, sino, búscame y podemos quedar más temprano o más tarde. Sólo no quiero que tengas líos por mi culpa.

-No sería tu culpa- dijo el chico-. Sino mía por querer estar contigo.

Hermione sonrió con diversión, y no pudo evitar soltar un par de risitas. Albus se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No me refería a… tú sabes yo no… yo quise decir…- tartamudeaba un nervioso y colorado Albus-quiero decir que quiero estar contigo, pero no así, digo que no en ese sentido sino… estar contigo para…

-¡Te comprendo Albus!- exclamó Hermione, que ya no podía disimular su risa. Al final se limpió una pequeña lágrima.

-Bien- susurró Albus-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Cuídate Albus- se despidió Hermione, y lo observo darse la vuelta y salir. Hermione tomó un mechón de su cabello castaño y volvió a reír, pensando en la inocencia de Albus. Pero, a su vez, recordó esa transformación que nunca se esperaría de ese adorable adolescente que aún parecía un niño. _–Tienes muy bien guardada esa faceta- _pensó ella-. _Y así sólo logras parecerte más a tu padre-. _Y dejó de sonreír, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos obscuros al recordar a su mejor amigo, al que nunca vería de nuevo.

Albus salió de la Sala de los Menesteres. La puerta desapareció para él, y el muro volvió a la normalidad. Contempló los obscuros pasillos unos segundos, agudizó el oído y aguardó otro momento para sacar su varita, murmurar un _Lumos _y comenzar a andar.

No le daba miedo la obscuridad… o tal vez un poquito sí. Su miedo era mínimo, y más que miedo eran nervios. Angustia por lo que sea que hubiera allí escondido, acechando, esperándolo para atacar…

-Un Gryffindor es valiente- murmuró Albus, mientras miraba hacia ambos lados de un pasillo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había alguien por allí, siguió avanzando.

Sin embargo, un par de minutos después escuchó un estruendoso ruido, como de una armadura cayendo, Albus se paralizó en su lugar, y luego la sonora carcajada aguda de alguien que no podía ser más que Peeves. Pero se escuchaba cerca, justo por donde tenía que ir para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor_–Tendré que desviarme un poco-. _Así, Albus tuvo que tomar una ruta más larga para llegar a su sala. Algo más se cayó, y el Poltergeist volvió a reír. El muchacho aceleró el paso, hasta casi ir a trote, porque sabía que si Peeves lo encontraba sería su ruina.

Albus esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa, y ese sentimiento de triunfo hizo que olvidara mirar antes de doblar una esquina, y cuando lo hizo, chocó con alguien.

Ahogó un grito, y sintió su corazón detenerse. El color de su rostro despareció, y se tornó blanco como la cera. De todas las personas que pudieron aparecer en la noche, mientras él estaba en pleno retorno a su habitación, aquella con la que había chocado definitivamente fue la que absolutamente era la peor.

-¡Señor Potter!- exclamó la directora, con un visible enfado.

-Directora MacGonagall- murmuró Albus, atónito y turbado-. Buenas noches- y esbozó una rapidísima sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hace usted aquí?!- gritó la directora.

-Yo… soy sonámbulo- contestó Albus, y asintió como para convencerse a sí mismo. Puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-No intente engañarme señor Potter- espetó la directora-, sobre todo con una mentira que tanto su abuelo como su padre y su hermano utilizaron- sus ojos claros miraban con increíble severidad a Albus, el cual se sentía pequeño como un gnomo-. Claro, sólo faltaba usted. Explíquese y tal vez minimice su castigo.

-Yo… yo sólo estaba…-Albus miró hacia el piso.

-¿Estaba qué?- dijo MacGonagall, impaciente.

-Estaba…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Un horroroso y agudo grito se escuchó, y provenía de ese mismo piso. Albus miró hacia la dirección donde creía había provenido el grito, al igual que MacGonagall.

-¡Qué rayos está pasando ahí!- exclamó la directora y luego miró a Albus-. Sígame Señor Potter.

Y Albus la obedeció, en parte porque, después de todo, era la directora, y en parte por la enrome curiosidad y sentido de la aventura que lo inundaron.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, de dónde también surgieron carcajadas y golpes, Albus quedó perplejo al ver allí a otra de las personas que menos esperaba.

MacGonagall interrumpió a Cassiopeia Malfoy en plena amenaza contra Peeves. El Poltergeist se alejó victorioso y flotando.

-Y-yo… yo no… Directora, no es lo que parece… - tartamudeaba Cassiopeia, más nerviosa de lo que Albus jamás la había visto.

-Pues lo que parece es que esta noche dos alumnos están poniéndose rebeldes, al salir a merodear por ahí, con total despreocupación. Y peor aún, dos alumnos que son Prefectos y que conocen las reglas mejor que nadie.

-¿Dos alumnos?- escuchó Albus el suave murmullo de la rubia.

La directora se hizo a un lado, aunque Albus deseó que nunca lo hubiera hecho. _–¿Hay algo más humillante que esto? ¡Alguien máteme ahora!-._

-¿Potter?- exclamó Cassiopeia, mirándolo con su usual desprecio.

-¿Qué tal?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Saludó con la mano, brevemente. Luego bajó la mirada. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo en color rojo. Casi le pareció ver su cara brillar. Entonces miró de reojo a Cassiopeia, y nada podría haberlo desconcertado más que ver algo parecido al miedo reflejado en el hermoso rostro de la chica. –_Cassiopeia… siente miedo- _comprobó Albus.

-Acompáñeme a mi oficina, ahora- la directora se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a andar, rápida y furiosa.

Albus se quedó dónde estaba, mirando hacia el piso de piedra. Cuando Cassiopeia pasó a su lado le dio un buen golpe en el hombro, reprimió un quejido, dio la vuelta, y siguió a la rubia.

-Maldita sea- masculló la rubia, que se encontraba a menos de un metro de él. Albus pudo aspirar su dulce aroma.

Se apresuró a posicionarse a su lado. Cassiopeia lo miró de reojo y torció los finos labios rosas. Sin embargo se mantuvo callada y reflejando ira por cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos grises parecían ser más duros que el acero. Y Albus pensó en lo preciosa que se veía así enfadada.

* * *

MacGonagall observaba a los dos alumnos que estaban sentados frente a ella. Albus estaba encogido en su asiento, su cara estaba pálida y en sus grandes ojos se reflejaba el miedo que sentía, sus piernas no se quedaban quietas.. En cambio, Cassiopeia estaba erguida como siempre, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de aburrimiento, más sus ojos estaban anegados en una inexplicable ira mezclada con miedo.

-Les preguntaré por última vez- dijo la directora-. ¿Por qué razón estaban, ambos, deambulando por los pasillos?- arqueó una de sus finas cejas-. Pasan de las dos de la mañana. Usted, señor Potter- las mejillas de Albus volvieron a teñirse de rojo y el chico evitó alzar la vista-, debo admitir que me sorprende, ya que nunca había tenido problemas contigo. Creí que al fin un chico Potter iba a tener respeto por las reglas del colegio, pero veo que la genética ha vencido.

-Lo siento- murmuró Albus, mordiendo su labio inferior para controlar su temblor.

A su lado, Cassiopeia se sintió casi asqueada al ver que los ojos color verde sapo verrugoso cubierto de pus de Potter se humedecían con lágrimas. _–Patético, simplemente patético-._

-Y usted, señorita Malfoy- la rubia alzó la vista, sus delgadas mejillas se tornaron rosas-, debo admitir que esperaba más de usted- admitió MacGonagall-. Si de su compañero Albus jamás esperé que se metiera en problemas, de usted mucho menos- Cassiopeia bajó la vista hacia su regazo-. Para todos, o al menos la mayoría de sus profesores, no había alumna más ejemplar que usted. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

Cassiopeia la miró, y esbozó una sonrisa que pretendió ser inocente.

-Que los profesores son muy inteligentes, en verdad- dijo la rubia. Pero MacGonagall no sonrió, y ella dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo MacGonagall-. ¿Por qué estaban despiertos?

Pero Cassiopeia se limitó a desviar la mirada, y Albus mordía su labio para no romper a llorar en ese instante.

-Correcto- masculló la directora-. Le restaré 50 puntos a cada uno.

-¡No, por favor!- exclamó Cassiopeia, atrayendo la atención de Albus-. Directora, no lo haga.

-Lo lamento señorita Malfoy, pero reglas son reglas- espetó MacGonagall, y Cassiopeia miró hacia abajo, imaginando cómo se vería la anciana directora siendo ahorcada por ella-. Y deberán cumplir con un castigo también. Ayudarán a un profesor cada sábado por la tarde. Yo les informaré a quién y ustedes deberán acudir a dicho profesor, y estarán a su total disposición. Sin excusas.

Los chicos no dijeron ni una palabra.

-Aunque tal vez reconsidere su castigo…- la esperanza volvió a los ojos de los chicos- si me dicen lo que estaban haciendo.

_-Antes muerta- pensó Cassiopeia-. Púdrase usted y su castigo-._

_-No puedo, lo siento- pensó Albus-. Descuida Hermione, no diré nada-._

-Entonces- dijo MacGonagall-, pueden irse a sus salas. Y me enteraré si no es así.

Cuando Cassiopeia y Albus salieron del despacho de la directora, ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Yo…- comenzó Albus, pero Cassiopeia no lo dejó continuar.

-De verdad no sé qué es peor- espetó Cassiopeia, arrastrando las palabras con furia e indignación; sus ojos metálicos se posaron en Albus, y parecía que lanzaban chispas-, el hecho de los castigos cada sábado por Merlín sabe cuántos días, o tener que pasar el maldito castigo contigo- acto seguido empujó a Albus con bastante fuerza como para tirar al suelo al temeroso y desprevenido chico-, asqueroso mestizo- siseó la rubia. Dio una patada al piso y exclamó:- ¡De verdad que estoy condenada!

Cassiopeia se alejó a paso veloz, dejando allí a un dolorido Albus.

El muchacho se puso de pie, se apoyó contra la pared, y miró al techo. Sin saber por qué, Albus esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa. Al cerrar los ojos las lágrimas le saltaron a las mejillas. Sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, que sólo se alivió cuando dejó escapar unos pequeños sollozos. Miró hacia la dirección por donde se había alejado Cassiopeia, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras caminaba de vuelta a su sala. Casi parecía que el dejaba un rastro de lágrimas tras él.

_-No eres la única condenada- _pensó Albus sintiendo un profundo dolor en su interior-. _Pero no sabes que no sólo eres la víctima, sino también el verdugo, Cassiopeia. Tú me has condenado. _

* * *

**¿Y BIEN? :I**

**¿A CUÁNTOS LES GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO? **

**DEBO HACER UNA ACLARACIÓN: EL OBJETIVO QUE PLANTEÉ PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO QUE LO QUE BUSCO ES CONTRASTAR LA "NORMALIDAD" QUE EXISTE EN LA VIDA DE HERMIONE, Y LAS SITUACIONES OBSCURAS QUE ESTÁ VIVIENDO DRACO. PORQUE RECUERDEN QUE NO SÓLO SE TRATA DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR, SINO DE ENCONTRAR EL ORIGEN O LOS POR QUÉS DE LAS ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES Y DE SUS FINALES. **

**ESPERO HABERME EXPLICADO BIEN Y NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO MUCHO CON EL CAPÍTULO ;)**

**¿TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE PORQUÉ CASSIOPEIA REACCIONÓ ASÍ CON ALBUS? ¿SÓLO PORQUE ES UNA PEQUEÑA ENGREÍDA O HAY ALGO MÁS EN ELLO? ¿DEBERÍA ALBUS ACTUAR CUANDO MALFOY LE HACE ALGO? ¿SERÁ ESTE CHICO MASOQUISTA? **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, AMO LOS REVIEWS (leer con una irritante voz cantarina)**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN DÓNDE.**

**MIL BESOS HERMOSOS LECTORES :* :* **

**(se va a una esquina a perder la cordura hasta ver un review xD)**


	7. MENTIRA Y CASTIGO

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**¿QUÉ HORA ES?**

**¡HOOOORA DE CAPÍTULOOOO!**

**HAHAHA, SI, SOY YO. NO HE MUERTO POR SI ACASO SE LO PREGUNTABAN xD**

**DOMTHEKILLER HA LLEGADO CON UNA NUEVA AVENTURA. ¡YEIIII! FINJAN EMOCIÓN AL MENOS.**

**EN FIN YA HA PASO MÁS TIEMPO DEL QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PARA ACTUALIZAR, PERO NI SE IMAGINAN MIS AVENTURAS EN ESTAS SEMANAS. LO SÉ, LO SÉ, MUCHOS PENSARÁN _¡QUÉ DIABLOS CON ESTA CHICA, SÓLO PONE EXCUSAS!_ PERO CRÉANME QUE JAMÁS LES HE MENTIDO CON LO QUE ME PASA. LES CONTARÉ UN RESUMEN SOBRE LO QUE LE HA PASADO A ESTA CHICA: RESULTA QUE POCO DESPUÉS DE ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA, TODO VA BIEN, ESCRIBO, ETC. ETC., INGENUAMENTE CREÍ QUE AVANZARÍA RÁPIDO, PUES TENÍA TIEMPO DE SOBRA, PERO UN FATÍDICO DÍA, POR LA TARDE, DESPUÉS DEL COLEGIO, ESTABA HACIENDO MI TAREA Y ENTONCES LLEGA MI HERMANO... ESTORNUDANDO. DIRÁN, _¿Y QUÉ?_ PUES QUE YO LE DIJE A MI HERMANO _"NO TE ESTÁS ENFERMANDO.. ¿O SÍ?" _Y EL DIJO ALGO COMO_ "NAHH, ES SÓLO UNA ALERGIA" _Y YO LE CREÍ :'C A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE NOS ESTÁBAMOS CASI MURIENDO DE GRIPE, AQUÍ LA CUESTIÓN ES QUE SI ÉL SE ENFERMA, YO ME ENFERMO, Y VICEVERSA. SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ. PUES BIEN, ESTABA CON UN PIE EN LA TUMBA Y SIN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, FALTAMOS MUCHOS DÍAS AL COLEGIO. ENTONCES, CUANDO REGRESAMOS YO ESTABA COMO _"¡YEII, TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR NUEVAMENTE!" _PERO ME BAJÉ DE MI NUBE AL DARME CUENTA DE LA CANTIDAD DE DEBERES ATRASADOS QUE TENÍA :( Y POR SI NO FUERA POCO, LOS PROFESORES COMENZARON A DEJAR CANTIDADES INDUSTRIALES DE PROYECTOS Y MÁS TAREAS. BASTA DECIR QUE ESTA INGENUA NO ESCRIBIÓ DURANTE DÍAS Y DÍAS Y MUCHOS DÍAS MÁS. ****UNA DISCULPA A TODOS PLEASE.**

**PERO BASTA DE LA TRAGEDIA GRIEGA, AHORA VAMOS CON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**AlguienAlgo123: **_**hahaha, ya extrañaba contestarte x) Te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario tan positivo aunque sé que no fue ni por poco el mejor capítulo de la historia. Y sí, captaste bien lo que quería demostrar con el capítulo, una relativa tranquilidad en contrate con la obscuridad y maldad. Acertaste en tu opinión respecto a Cassiopeia, fue educada por los Malfoy después de todo, y creeme que incluso me es difícil ser mala con Albus, pobre niño. bueno, te dejo aquí el cap para que lo leas, un gran abrazo y muchos besos. XOXO**

_**Calatea23: **_**también ya extrañaba contestar a tus reviews, gracias. Me alegra que comiences a escribir, toma tu tiempo para pulir tu talenton y no te preocupes, todos seguimos aprendiendo a fin de cuentas. Respecto a tu opinión del cap, para nada me molesta, desde el principio he dicho que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, y ni siquiera fue un comentario malo, por si eso pensabas, es tu opinión y la respeto y la apoyo, de hecho. Porque no sé si habrá gustado mucho el capítulo, pero está muy lejos de ser mi favorito. Lo leí varias veces, quise poner algo más interesante, pero simplemente así quedó. Cuando lo publiqué me fui a tirar al piso de mi habitación, dramática como soy. Mi hermano entró y le dije _"Soy una basura"_, y el como el buen hermano que és me dijo _"Sí lo eres, pero a mi me gustó el capítulo. Quedó como a ti te pareció mejor." _y me quitó las tijeras que tenía al lado, para supuesta mente suicidarme, hahaha xD, fue graciosos, porque entonces entró mi madre (raro, porque nunca va a vernos cuando estamos en nuestras recámaras) y preguntó para qué eran las tijeras y mi hermano dijo _"Es que ella es emo y se corta" _y yo dije _"Tú eres emo y te cortas". _y ella se fue viéndonos raro como siempre jejeje. Como sea, me gustó más cómo quedó este capítulo. me parece que no es tan banal, aunque tú puede que tengas otra opinión. De cualquier forma, gracias por ser mi _ficdependiente_, me encantó eso haha. Besos para ti. **

**Me parece que este capítulo ha quedado muy largo, pero no pude evitar ponerlo así, porque este no era para dividirlo. Yo sólo espero que les guste.**

**AHORA SÍ... CAPÍTULO SIETE ¡WIIIIIII!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: MENTIRA Y CASTIGO**

Por la mañana, los alumnos que pasaban frente a los relojes que llevaban la cuenta de los puntos de las casas miraban confundidos al reloj de Slytherin y al de Gryffindor. Mientras los chicos y chicas de esas dos casas intercambiaban miradas de preocupación y de enfado, los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no disimulaban el hecho de que ver a las dos casas con los mayores puntajes disminuir les alegrara.

Sin embargo, el por qué había menos gemas en los relojes era un misterio para todos los estudiantes; bien, todos excepto dos.

Albus miraba su plato, que estaba lleno de cereales con leche, pero no tocaba la comida. De hecho ni siquiera sabía por qué se había servido un desayuno que no iba a probar. -_La costumbre-. _Pensó el chico mientras apartaba su tazón hacia el frente.

Se sentía terrible. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Él había sido el responsable de que le quitaran 50 preciados puntos a su casa. Puntos que la casa había ganado con el trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación de todos los miembros. Y en una sola noche él había conseguido perderlos. Y no sólo era la culpa lo que lo asfixiaba, sino también el hecho de que no podía decirle a alguien sobre que él había sido el responsable. -_Nadie puede enterarse-. _Pensó mientras mordía su labio. -_Si no le dije a la directora por qué estaba fuera de la cama a esas horas, no se lo diré a nadie más-. _Albus estaba solo. Completamente solo en esa situación. Aunque ya había enfrentado a la soledad por muchos años, no le costaba mucho un poco más. –_Además, ya recuperaré los puntos- _se dijo mentalmente y muy seguro de sí mismo-. _Respondo unas preguntas en clase, y ganaré el primer partido de Quidditch. Con eso será suficiente-. _

-¿Has visto esa atrocidad?- fue el saludo de McLaggen.

-Indignante- espetó Wood.

-¿Quién habrá sido el mal nacido que lo hizo?- exclamó Finnigan.

Albus miró con extrañeza a sus amigos, y estos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡Le han quitado como 50 puntos a la casa!- dijo Lucas agitando los brazos.

-Y no sólo a Gryffindor- continuó Jason mientras se servía café-. También a Slytherin.

-¿A quién diablos le importa Slytherin?- Joshua tenía el rostro rojo de ira-. Gryffindor ha perdido unos mil puntos y te preocupas por los puntos que han perdido las serpientes.

-Hay algunas bonitas serpientes que van a necesitar mi consuelo- Jason ladeó una sonrisa-, entonces sí, me preocupo- Lucas y Joshua pusieron los ojos en blanco y se dedicaron a continuar con su desayuno. McLaggen miró a Albus-. Es increíble que no lo hayas notado. Todos hablan de ello.

-Estoy un poco distraído, al parecer- contestó Albus, esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

-Al parecer no- replicó Jason, sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa con la que encantaba a las chicas-. Es un hecho. Últimamente vives mucho en tu mundo- al tiempo en que mordía una tostada con jalea, el chico rubio arqueó una ceja. Albus apartó la mirada-. Ya dime quién es.

-¿Quién es qué?- preguntó Albus, sin entender.

-¡Por Merlín!- suspiró McLaggen, divertido. Se limpió las migas de las manos y la boca, tomó un sorbo de café y volvió a mirar a su amigo, que esperaba su respuesta-. Creí que ya habías crecido un poco, pero sigues siendo el mismo niño de siempre.

-Sólo dime a que rayos te refieres- Albus torció los labios.

-A que un chico no está simplemente distraído todo el tiempo- dijo Jason, miró hacia atrás para ver a sus dos amigos, al comprobar que estaban enfrascados en una conversación con dos chicas de quinto año, continuó-. O está volviéndose loco, o es alguien quien lo distrae. Y tú, querido amigo, no estás volviéndote loco.

-Tal vez sí- murmuró Albus, provocando que su amigo riera. McLaggen negó, despacio.

-No lo creo, y tú tampoco. Entonces, sólo queda una opción, y estoy seguro de que es esa. ¿Quién estará ocupando la mente de nuestro tierno Albus?

-No seas ridículo McLaggen- Albus bufó, fastidiado, pero era consciente del rubor que aparecía gradualmente en sus mejillas-. No todos pensamos sólo en chicas.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera una chica- Jason sonrió, con diversión y un brillo astuto en sus ojos claros. Albus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando encontrar una buena objeción, pero su mente ya no respondía bien, en parte por el cansancio que sentía, y en parte porque el rostro de cierta rubia había aparecido por cada rincón de su tierna mente. McLaggen rio por lo bajo y dio unas palmadas en sus piernas. Cuando miró nuevamente a su amigo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Albus-. Ahora estás obligado a decirme quién es.

Los ojos de Albus estaban abiertos como platos, y aún intentaba procesar alguna buena excusa para no contestar, pero la segurísima expresión en el rostro de su amigo lo desubicaba. _-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS DEBO HACER?- _Albus se planteó lanzarse un Avada Kedabra.

-N-no es… Yo no…- tartamudeaba el pobre chico. Sentía su rostro ardiendo, y sus manos sudorosas. ¿Cómo diablos le respondería a su amigo, si lo que quería saber era su más profundo secreto? El secreto que había guardado hacía años y que había jurado a sí mismo decirle a nadie. No podía saberlo, nadie debía saberlo. _–Es mi fin-. _

-Alto- soltó McLaggen, frunciendo el ceño. Albus tragó saliva, intentando aliviar el nudo de nervios que se había formado en su garganta-. Está por darte un infarto, y no quiero ser responsable de asesinar a uno de los hijos del gran Harry Potter- entonces, cuando Albus creyó que todo el asunto había concluido al fin, Jason volvió a sonreírle con picardía-. Es Annie Thomas. ¿Verdad?

Albus parpadeó varias veces, y entreabrió los labios, confundido. Ya no sentía las mejillas tan calientes, pero ahora su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, como si aún intentara procesar la información que Jason le había dado.

-¿Annie…?- murmuró Albus. Jason dio una seca cabezada, y mostraba una ladina y divertida sonrisa. Albus pro fin captó la información, y al instante quiso darse una patada, dos bofetones, unas docenas de pellizcos y auto-Crucciarse, pues sentía que con semejante respuesta se merecía eso, y mucho, mucho más. _–Máteme alguien, ahora-. _Pensó, antes de responder, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Lo adivinaste, es Annie Thomas.

-¡Lo sabía!- celebró Jason dando una palmada-. Sabía que no podrías resistirte a esa belleza por mucho más tiempo. Mira que Annie ha estado mucho tiempo detrás de ti, ya era hora de que cayeras ante ella.

-Bueno, es linda y…- dijo Albus, intentando que su labio dejara de temblar.

Jason rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

-Es más que linda- replicó el rubio muchacho-. Lo tenías bien guardado, eh, Albusito. Eso de ni siquiera contárselo a tu mejor amigo, muy mal chico, muy mal.

-Bien, mejor amigo- espetó Albus-. Si eres lo que dices, entonces no le dirás a nadie. Ni a Lucas, o a Joshua. Ni a Rose o a alguno de mis primos. Ni a nadie más. Mucho menos a Annie. ¿Comprendiste?- los ojos esmeraldas de Albus se ensombrecieron, y sus suaves rasgos se endurecieron. Hablaba en serio, muy en serio.

-Comprendo- asintió Jason, casi solemne.

-Es un secreto. Sólo tú y yo lo sabremos. ¿Hecho?- Albus extendió su pálida mano, y McLaggen la estrechó.

-Hecho- dijo el apuesto rubio, ladeando una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, de la cual Albus no se fiaba mucho, pero no tuvo más opción que confiar en su amigo.

_-Cada vez me cuesta menos esfuerzo mentir- _se reprochó Albus mentalmente, rascó, con cierta ansiedad, su brazo izquierdo-. _Me estoy volviendo la persona más horrible del mundo. Ya le he mentido a la directora, a mi mejor amigo, ¿quién más sigue?-. _Mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha, su vista se desvió hacia el frente, hacia el otro extremo del comedor. No tardó en localizar el llamativo rubio platino del cabello de Cassiopeia. La chica tenía una expresión aburrida y cansada, y parecía estar jugando con su comida. _-¿Si no te digo cuán enamorado estoy de ti, y hago como que te detesto… te estoy mintiendo?- _reflexionó Albus, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en su garganta-. _Porque si es así, también estás en mi lista de personas a las que miento. Y la lista se está haciendo cada vez más larga-. _Al momento en que Albus suspiraba, como si hubiera adivinado que alguien la veía, Malfoy alzó la vista en dirección al chico, que en seguida se ruborizó. Los duros ojos grises de la chica parecían echar fuego, y Albus no pudo soportarlo más, y bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio. _-¿Ahora me odias aún más, verdad?-._

_-Se atreve a mirarme, el muy maldito-. _Pensaba una furibunda Cassiopeia. Su mano se había detenido entorno a su copa. De no estar hecha de oro, y de haber sido de cristal, dicha copa estaría hecha añicos hacía muchos segundos_. –Estúpido Potter, gracias a él la directora pasaba por allí, seguro. Podría haberme librado de Peeves. ¡Pero Potter tenía que estar allí! ¡Y la vieja esa también! Condenada MacGonagall, ¿qué demonios hacía levantada a esas horas? Con su arrugada cara uno creería que es un Zombie, no una mujer. Me las pagará la muy maldita. Mi papi se enterará de es…-. _Pero entonces Cassiopeia interrumpió sus pensamientos de princesa, para reparar en que la directora no había informado sobre lo sucedido a sus padres, por lo que, por mucho que quisiera que su padre le diera una lección a la directora (o algo parecido), le pareció aún mejor que no se enterara. Nunca. Tenía una reputación de hija perfecta qué mantener, no dejaría que un pequeño incidente arruinara todo. _–Mejor así. Mamá ya se enoja bastante, si se entera de que estuve vagando por la noche en el castillo, y pero aún, que hice que la casa perdiera 50 puntos… ¿me desheredaría?-. _Tal vez Cassi estaba exagerando, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- espetó una voz, entre dientes, a su lado.

Cassiopeia se sobresaltó un poco, se olvidó de Potter, y prestó su atención a otro chico. Pero descubrió que fulminar con la mirada al patético Albus le resultaba mucho más agradable que ser ella el objeto de una iracunda mirada. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con los coléricos y pétreos ojos azules de Christian. De repente, se sintió extrañamente pequeña.

-Lo siento- dijo Vittoria, que estaba al lado del chico Nott, acomodó un mechón de su negro cabello con cierto nerviosismo-. No pude contenerlo. Sabes cómo se pone cuando se enoja.

Christian tenía tan tensa la mandíbula que temblaba. Cassiopeia entreabrió los labios varias veces.

-¿A dónde… fui?- dijo la rubia, un tanto turbada. Christian no se enojaba con ella. No a ese grado, al menos.

-Sí- Christian apretaba los puños-. Anoche. ¿Dónde estuviste? Y lo que es peor, ¿con quién?

Cassiopeia al fin había caído en cuenta de a qué se refería su amigo. Frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar indignada.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- respondió Cassiopeia. La mirada del rubio ya no la amedrentaba. Ella también sabía jugar al juego de miradas-. Estuve TODA la noche en la habitación. ¿No es así, Vittoria?

-Eso le he dicho- su amiga se había sentado ya a su lado. Se cruzó de brazos. Cassiopeia vio que Vittoria ya se había servido su desayuno: fruta con miel, una tostada y jugo de naranja-. Pero el muy necio no me escucha. Hazlo entrar en razón, por favor.

Cassiopeia volvió la vista hacia Christian, que seguía de pie.

-¿Es que crees que voy a acostarme con cualquiera por las noches? ¿Es eso?- esta vez, la indignación de Cassiopeia era real-. ¿Piensas que soy una zorra?

-¿Y tú piensas que soy estúpido?- Christian había dado un golpe en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de algunos estudiantes a su alrededor. El chico se sentó al lado de Cassiopeia, y bajó el tono de voz-. Yo no dije eso sobre ti.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido que sí- replicó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos-. Y ahora sí, creo que te estás comportando como un estúpido-. Cassi volvió el rostro al frente, para no mirar a Nott-. No soy una… una puta- susurró, con una tristeza provocada por la desconfianza de su mejor amigo.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti- respondió Christian, sintiendo un profundo arrepentimiento. Cassiopeia lo escuchó suspirar-. Lo siento, Cassi. Discúlpame, actué como un estúpido.

Cassiopeia lo miró, y asintió.

-Ok- dijo la chica.

-Sólo que…- Christian pasó su mano sobre su ondulado cabello dorado, soltó aire, despacio-. Primero llegas por la madrugada a la sala, y esta vez has llegado aún más tarde- sus ojos azules, ahora angustiados pero con ciertas motas de ira se encontraron con los de Cassiopeia-. Sólo dime, por favor, a dónde fuiste y con quién estuviste.

Cassiopeia, al notar la aflicción en la voz de su amigo, bajó la mirada, sintiéndose… ¿mal? Ella no era de las personas que se sentían mal. Apenas comprendía lo que sentían los demás. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-No diré nada, si es que has estado con un chico- prosiguió Christian-. Lo prometo. Sólo… dime, por favor- suplicó el chico, mientras tomaba la fría mano de Cassi. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

_-No hagas esto-. _Pensó Cassiopeia-. _No hagas esto, porque no puedo decirte. No puedo decirte. ¡Lo siento, lo siento Christian!- _quiso gritar. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No podía, por mucho que le rogaran los preciosos ojos de su amigo.

-No…

-¡Brillante Nott, has arruinado la sorpresa!- exclamó Vittoria, tan repentinamente que hizo que los dos rubios dieran un respingo. Las manos de Christian y de Cassiopeia se soltaron, y ambos miraron a su amiga, que lucía fastidiada.

-¿S-sorpresa?- murmuró Christian, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, la sorpresa- Vittoria puso en blanco los ojos, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Cassiopeia. La rubia la interrogó arqueando una ceja.

Sólo Cassiopeia percibió (del todo) el puntapié que su amiga le dio en la pierna. Ahogando un grito, Cassiopeia fingió un ruidito de exasperación.

-Exacto- afirmó la rubia, dando una seca cabezada. _–Eso dejará marca-. _Cassiopeia casi podía sentir un hematoma expandiéndose en su espinilla derecha.

-Pero no sé a qué se refieren- Christian estaba confundido como pocas veces lo estaba.

-No te hagas el inocente, Nott- espetó Vittoria-. Todos sabemos que tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana. Cassi, nuestra mejor amiga, como la excelente persona que es, estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti. Y digo "estaba", porque ahora, gracias a tu impertinencia y tu tozudez, ya no es ninguna sorpresa- Vittoria bufó, aparentando estar sumamente molesta-. Ya estarás feliz Christian. Lo has arruinado todo.

El chico pasó su mirada de Vittoria a Cassi, de Cassi a Vittoria, así varias veces hasta terminar mirando al rostro de la altiva rubia.

-Yo no pretendía… no sabía que…

-Oh, cállate- exclamó Cassiopeia-. No sirve para algo tus disculpas. Lo hecho, hecho está- suspiró, con pena-. Ahora lo sabes. Y a menos de que te aplique un Obliviate, la sorpresa sigue arruinada.

-Lo siento, de verdad- Christian miró hacia el piso. Cassiopeia lo abrazó, y le dio un cariñoso beso en la blanca mejilla.

_-Mintiendo a tus amigos, perfecto Cassiopeia, lo haces todo de maravilla-. _Se reprochó la chica, que sólo pudo abrazar con más fuerza a su amigo, intentando sentirse mejor consigo misma. Cuando se separaron, Christian le sonreía.

-¿La sorpresa… es linda?- dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Es fantástica- Cassiopeia asintió-. Lo mejor que jamás tendrás, te lo aseguro-. Su amigo, sin dejar de sonreír, concentró su atención en su café.

_-Ahora… supongo que tengo no sólo que lidiar con los castigos con el retrasado aquel, sino que también debo preparar la sorpresa más imposiblemente genial del mundo- _Cassiopeia hizo a un lado su flequillo, y suspiró profundamente-. _Tal vez ya es momento de lanzarme desde la Torre de Astronomía. Los muertos no tienen responsabilidades… ¿cierto?-._

En ese momento, mientras Cassiopeia divagaba en sus preocupaciones llegaron sus dos amigos. Nicholas Flint y Vincent Goyle. Saludaron a los chicos y se sentaron, con rapidez, frente a ellos.

-¿Se han quedado dormidos otra vez?- preguntó Cassiopeia, haciendo como que le interesaba saber, sólo para que ni Christian ni Vittoria sospecharan que le ocurría algo.

-Estuvimos haciendo los deberes hasta muy tarde- dijo Goyle. Flint asintió-. Y luego jugamos una partida de Snap Explosivo- declaró con orgullo-. He ganado yo. Y Flint se ha quemado una ceja- señaló, con su gran dedo, al rostro de su amigo. Los cuatro rieron, mientras Flint intentaba cubrir lo que quedaba de una ceja.

-Espera, lo arreglo yo- Cassiopeia sacó su varita, y con un par de toques, la ceja de su amigo volvió a aparecer-. Como nueva- exclamó al tiempo en que guardaba su varita en la túnica.

-Gracias, Cassi- dijo Flint, y en su rostro apareció un gran rubor. Cassiopeia rio, y el chico intento mirarla sin que una sonrisa nerviosa apareciera en su rostro.

Cassiopeia sabía muy bien que le gustaba a Flint. Todos en Slytherin lo sabían, y de ser porque el chico tenía una apariencia un tanto amenazante, todos se burlarían de él. Nicholas era alto, tanto como Christian, pero no tanto como Vincent. Tenía el cabello negro y bien cortado, el rostro un tanto cuadrado, los ojos obscuros y una sonrisa simpática, más no tradicionalmente bonita. Sus rasgos eran duros, y no era muy inteligente, pero a Cassiopeia incluso llegaba a parecerle tierno. No era su tipo, en absoluto, pero era buen amigo. Y luego estaba Goyle, con su cabello castaño obscuro que llevaba desordenado, sus ojos color café claro, la nariz alargada. No era especialmente guapo, pero resultaba atractivo, a diferencia de su padre (al que Cassiopeia conocía), que no era muy agraciado y era un hombre corpulento, mientras que su hijo era fornido, más no gordo. Y él, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Cassiopeia, pues tenía novia, una chica de quinto año.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a clase (Encantamientos), Cassiopeia se entretuvo un poco más de lo debido revolviendo en su mochila, como si buscara algo, sólo para que sus amigos se adelantaran, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué quería eso. Entonces la colgó en su hombro y comenzó a seguirlos, algo extraño para la chica, pues era a ella a quien seguían no al revés. Sintió un tirón en su brazo, y se dio cuenta de que Vittoria caminaba a su lado, mientras, discretamente, se acercaba a Cassiopeia. Cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente, le susurró:

-Ahora tendrás que decirme dónde, y con quién estuviste- la morena le sonrió, con picardía, y se alejó, volviendo la mirada únicamente para hacerle un guiño a Cassi.

Ella le sonrió a Vittoria. _–Lo siento- _dijo Cassiopeia mentalmente-._ Pero a ti tampoco puedo decirte. Me has salvado en esta ocasión, pero no puedo. Y ahora, tendré que mentirte a ti también-. _La chica respiró hondo, y continuó su camino-. _Además, ahora tendré que preparar una "sorpresa" por tu culpa… ¿estamos a mano? ¡Alguien diga que sí!-._

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Cassiopeia se olvidó de que mientras caminaba, al menos la mitad de los chicos en el comedor la veía; estaba demasiado concentrada en sus dilemas como para prestar atención a su forma de caminar, o a su mirada, o a peinar su cabello con sus dedos. Incluso había olvidado cuán enfada estaba con Potter. Y para suerte de ella, y dejando perplejo a cierto chico, no reparó en que pasó al lado de Albus sin siquiera mirarlo, pues su vista estaba más perdida que la Sala de los Menesteres. Sólo caminaba, casi como autómata, hacia el aula.

En ese momento, Albus supo que prefería, un millón de veces, dos millones, tres… que Cassiopeia lo golpeara, le gritara, lo hechizara o lo que fuese, a que fuera indiferente, como lo había sido en ese momento.

_-No hagas eso, por favor- _pensó Albus, mientras la veía alejarse para reunirse con sus amigos. Y deseó, por primera vez, que Malfoy le dijera asqueroso mestizo, o que le diera un buen puñetazo en la cara… lo que fuese, pero no indiferencia. Ese sí era un castigo. El peor de todos.

* * *

Por suerte… al menos para Albus, la indiferencia de Cassiopeia no llegó lejos, pues cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, o cuando entraban y salían de un aula, la rubia no perdía oportunidad en darle un buen empujón a Albus, o ponerle el pie para hacerlo caer, o dirigirle un buen insulto y una mirada de desprecio, mientras sus amigos reían.

Justo en ese momento, Albus levantaba sus cosas, que se habían caído de su mochila por, literalmente, arte de magia. Un simple hechizo de Cassiopeia había provocado un corte en la tela de la mochila de Albus, y todos sus libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinteros y demás habían terminado en el piso.

Albus alzó la vista, mientras reunía sus plumas, y se encontró con los ojos grises de Cassiopeia, fríos, y una sonrisa sumamente burlona. Volvió a mirar sus posesiones, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa. _–Su mirada desdeñosa es tan hermosa como la Luna llena brillando sobre el lago, y las estrellas destellando a su alrededor retratando su belleza- _pensó el chico, romántico irremediable.

Con un _Reparo, _Albus arregló su mochila, puso sus útiles dentro, y se puso de pie. Y sus amigos ya no estaban. De hecho, nadie estaba. Dio una pequeña patada al piso, bufó y miró al cielo, con fastidio. Llegaría tarde a la última clase del día, Pociones. Sin remedio para ello, comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras. _–Debería apresurarme- _pensó el muchacho, pero tras varias noches de falta de sueño, se encontraba bastante cansado. A esa hora del día ya sentía que las piernas le pesaban. Lo único que quería era ir a dormir. Ni siquiera le importaba no entregar sus deberes, lo único que deseaba era ir directo a la cama para no despertar hasta el día siguiente.- _O no despertar nunca, ¿qué tal?- _Albus rio consigo mismo. Miró hacia el exterior, y suspiró. El viejo profesor Slughorne no le negaría la entrada. _–Pero ya he perdido 50 puntos. No quisiera llevar a mi casa a la ruina-. _Con pesar, Albus echó a correr.

El rostro, teñido de rojo, de Albus fue lo primero que asomó en el aula de pociones. El chico puso su mejor sonrisa, la más tierna, inocente y simpática que le salió.

-Disculpe, Profesor Slughorne... ¿me permite pasar?- preguntó, limpiando el sudor que le resbalaba a un lado del rostro.

Entonces todos sus compañeros volvieron la mirada hacia él. Algunos pusieron los ojos en blanco, otros lo interrogaban con la mirada, otros sonrieron con burla… Pero ninguno disfrutaba tanto de la escena como Cassiopeia, que parecía que apenas podía reprimir una carcajada.

Slughorne, desde su escritorio, dio un profundo suspiro mientras asentía. Parecía que el profesor estaba llegando a ese punto donde sabes qué, hagas lo que hagas, todo seguirá igual; ese punto de la vida llamado: resignación.

Albus, sin dejar de sonreír, cerró la puerta, al tiempo en que murmuraba un "gracias" perfectamente audible ya que todos en la clase estaban en silencio. Avanzó hasta llegar a su mesa, se sentó en su lugar y dejó caer su mochila al lado. Sonriendo de forma casi infantil, Albus miró a sus amigos, McLaggen, Rose y Annie; volvió la vista hacia atrás, donde estaban los cuatro chicos de Ravenclaw, a los que saludó con la mano, luego miró hacia otra mesa donde estaban una pareja de Hufflepuffs; por último dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, desde donde cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban de forma desdeñosa y burlona a la vez. El joven Potter asintió una vez, a modo de saludo. Las serpientes casi bufaron y pusieron en blanco los ojos al mismo tiempo, y volvieron a ignorarlo. Excepto Cassiopeia, que había entornado los ojos, con sumo resentimiento.

-¿Y bien, Albus?- preguntó el profesor, que repentinamente estaba frente al chico. Albus aclaró la garganta.

-Tuve… un inconveniente con mi mochila- explicó el chico-. Pero le juro que intenté llegar lo más rápido que pude.

-De acuerdo, Albus- Slughorne suspiró-. Esas cosas pasan a veces. En fin... saca tu libro y ve al capítulo 3. Tus compañeros están leyendo en silencio, entonces hazlo.

Albus asintió, buscó su libro en su mochila y comenzó a leer.

-¿No me bajará puntos, o algo?- preguntó Albus.

-Cállate idiota- masculló Rose por lo bajo. Jason rodó los ojos y suspiró, viendo claramente como el reloj de Gryffindor perdía aún más rubís.

-No es necesario- contestó el profesor, y todos los alumnos alzaron la vista, sorprendidos. Slughorne ya regresaba a su escritorio-. La directora ya me ha dicho que cumplirás tu primer castigo mañana, conmigo. Bien, tú y la señorita Cassiopeia.

En ese momento a Albus se le resbaló el libro de las manos, y algo, alguna especie de extraña conexión causada por el castigo, hizo que tanto él como Malfoy alzaran la vista hacia el otro, y sus ojos chocaron por unos segundos, y ambos quedaron casi paralizados mientras el color se les iba de la cara.

-Los espero mañana a las cinco- dijo el profesor Slughorne, que ya estaba sentado en su confortable silla de cuero. No dijo más, y se dedicó a revisar las tareas de algún otro grupo.

Cassiopeia frunció el ceño, y giró rápidamente para volver la vista hacia su libro. Su largo cabello golpeó su cara. Mientras acomodaba su fleco, sentía las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella. Se removió un poco en su silla, incómoda por esa súbita atención que recibía, y a ella le encantaba la atención. _–Trágame tierra, AHORA-._

Albus levantó su libro, se incorporó en su asiento y comenzó a leer, o a intentar hacerlo, pues en su mente sólo había una cosa, y no era el hecho de que ahora sus amigos estaban enterados de su castigo, un castigo del que no pensaba hablarles, no; Albus sólo podía pensar en esos segundos, esos escasos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, cuando él y Cassiopeia se miraron a los ojos. _–Por un segundo… parecía diferente-. _Pensó Albus, torciendo un poco sus labios. Él no era consciente de lo tristes que se veían sus ojos, poco a poco. _–Se veía…_

Algo tiró de Albus por el brazo, sacándolo abruptamente de su ensimismamiento.

-¿A qué diablos se refiere el viejo?- espetó McLaggen, que lo miraba con dureza, en voz baja.

Albus abrió mucho los ojos, al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que ahora debía una, o tal vez muchas explicaciones a sus amigos.

-Dime la verdad, Albus- exigió su amigo.

Albus no sabía qué contestar, simplemente se quedó paralizado, mirando a los ojos celestes de Jason. Y negó despacio.

-¿Sucede algo por ahí?- preguntó Slughorne. McLaggen soltó enseguida a Albus, el cuál casi cae de su asiento, de no ser porque Rose lo ayudó a equilibrarse. Jason le sonrió al profesor, con ese contagioso carisma que lo caracterizaba.

-Nada profesor- respondió el rubio, con calma-. Albus y yo sólo comentábamos lo bien que se ve con ese chaleco, ¿es nuevo?

-Oh- exclamó Slughorne, estirando un poco su chaleco púrpura con intrincadas volutas obscuras y botones de oro-. Pues sí, lo es.

-El púrpura es su color, después del verde, por supuesto- continuó el lisonjero y astuto muchacho-. Los colores de Slytherin definitivamente fueron hechos para usted.

-Oh, bien- contestó un complacido Slughorne inflando el pecho, mostrando una gran sonrisa-. Te lo agradezco Jason.

El rubio asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Y esa sonrisa perduró hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Albus. Entonces su expresión se endureció, y borró la sonrisa de sus atractivos labios carnosos. Tensó la mandíbula, y bajó la mirada hacia su libro. Seguidamente, el muchacho alejó su silla de la de Albus.

-Jason…- murmuró Albus, mitad tono de reproche, mitad arrepentimiento.

-Cállate ya- contestó su amigo, con frialdad. Y no volvió a dirigirle la mirada, mucho menos la palabra por el resto de la clase.

Albus miró a Rose y a Annie, ambas lo miraron, confundidas. Rose se encogió de hombros, al tiempo en que hacía una mueca, que daba un aire de sonrisa. Luego, las dos chicas volvieron a la lectura. Albus miró hacia el techo unos segundos, volvió la vista hacia su libro, y leyó el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, pues simplemente su cerebro parecía ya no tener espacio para más información por ese día.

_-Primero pierdo 50 puntos; luego le miento a Jason, y Annie está involucrada en esa mentira, lo que lo hace peor; ahora todos saben sobre el castigo; Jason está furioso conmigo… y Cassiopeia… ¿qué pasó con ella?-._

Estos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban la ya inquieta mente de Albus. Una y otra vez intentaba buscar solución a cada problema. Simplemente, Albus no encontraba remedio para muchas de las situaciones. De hecho, apenas sabía qué pensar sobre ellas.

_-Tal vez no haya más remedio… que seguir mintiendo-._

Albus suspiró, cerró los ojos y frotó sus sienes. Sólo quería que la clase acabara, para irse a su habitación y tirarse en cama. Ya estaba cansado de ese día.

Por otra parte, después de que el profesor Slughorne mencionara el castigo, Cassiopeia no supo qué fue lo que pasó, que la hizo voltear casi por reflejo hacia Potter, con quien compartía castigo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en los ojos esmeraldas del chico no vio otra cosa sino sorpresa, angustia, y unos claros nervios. _–Claro, que Potter casi siempre luce nervioso por alguna razón que sólo él con su pseudo desarrollado cerebro comprende-. _Pese a lo normal que le pareció la reacción de Albus, Cassi no podía decir lo mismo sobre cómo se había sentido ella. O sí. En realidad no lo sabía. Pues ella, como la orgullosa Malfoy que era, pocas veces demostraba sus sentimientos con cualquier persona. Y si lo hacía, era o sólo con sus más allegados amigos, o cuando de verdad no podía contenerse. Pero esta vez, no sólo sintió algo más de lo que, a su parecer, debería, sino que dejó que nadie más y nadie menos que Albus Potter lo presenciara. _–Estúpida, fuiste sumamente estúpida y simplemente débil Cassiopeia-. _Se recriminada la chica internamente. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rosa. En parte por la molestia que le había causado Slughorne al revelar un castigo que no pensaba decirle ni a Vittoria ni a Christian; y en parte por Albus. No sólo porque él notara su debilidad, sino por esos segundos en los que sus miradas se conectaron, y pudo ver claramente esos enormes ojos y sus brillantes iris esmeraldas. _–Ruborizándote por un… un vulgar mestizo- _como si fuera algo muy, muy lejano, le pareció percibir algo en su hombro, pero estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a la página de su libro, que no reparó en que, a su lado, Christian le tocaba el hombro para atraer su atención-. _Ni siquiera son lindos. Todas las chicas que dicen que Potter tiene unos "ojos hermosos que resplandecen como dos esmeraldas a la luz del Sol, en un cálido día de primavera" y no sé qué mierdas más, esas chicas, están completamente dementes. Ciegas e ilusas. Son como… color musgo. O moho. Sí, moho, asqueroso, húmedo y pegajoso. No serán ordinarios, pero tienen un color repulsivo- _la mente de Cassiopeia no se alejaba de ese momento, ese instante que le pareció tan largo. Y los ojos de Albus ocupaban todo, todo espacio en su mente-. _Bueno, tiene unas pestañas atractivas. Son largas, y obscuras como la noche. En realidad el verde contrasta muy bien con el negro. Muchas chicas matarían por tener esos ojos y esas pestañas. Pero sobre todo, los ojos de él son muy expresivos. Siempre se sabe cómo se siente Potter. Es… es un chico completamente transparente. No oculta nada con esa mirada infantil, tan inocente…_

-¡Andrómeda!- gritó alguien en susurros, a su lado.

Cassi dio un respingo, parpadeó para volver al mundo real, y miró a su lado. Christian la miraba, con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- preguntó la rubia-. ¿Andrómeda?- se respondió a sí misma. Frunció el ceño, y arrugó la nariz-. Sabes que no me gusta ese nombre. Aún menos que Cassiopeia.

-Pues fue la única forma en que reaccionaste- masculló Christian. Miró de reojo a Slughorne-. Ahora dime, ¿a qué castigo se refiere Slughorne? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Potter con esto?

Entonces Cassiopeia cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado Merlín sabía cuántos minutos, debatiéndose internamente sobre algo inespecífico sobre Potter, cuando aún debía darle explicaciones, que seguro pedirían, a sus amigos.

-Dime la verdad- advirtió Christian, al tiempo en que apartaba un mechón dorado de sus ojos.

-Sí, yo…- Cassiopeia miró de soslayo a Vittoria, que también parecía expectante. Suspiró, y bajó la vista hacia su libro-. Les digo más tarde.

Christian miró a Vittoria, esta se encogió de hombros. El chico Nott asintió, resignado, y continuó con su lectura, al igual que lo hizo Vittoria.

Cassiopeia dejó que su largo cabello lacio le ocultara el pálido rostro, cerró los ojos y mordió su labio. _–Más te vale comenzar a inventar algo Cassi, si no, date por muerta, que Christian no se contendrá al escribirle a tus padres que estoy más que metida en líos. Inventa una mentira. Y rápido, que la clase está por terminar-. _

Desde su lugar, Albus miró disimuladamente a Cassiopeia. Volvió la vista hacia su eterno párrafo del libro y suspiró. _-¿Por qué me miraste Cassiopeia?-. _Se preguntó el chico. Tomó una pluma, y durante los minutos restantes de la clase dibujó, distraídamente, en las esquinas de su libro.

Cuando tocó la campana que marcaba no sólo el fin de la clase, sino también el fin de la jornada escolar, Albus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Guardó sus cosas con prisa, y se volvió hacia el asiento del lado. Cuando vio el lugar vacío, lo recordó.

_-Le debo una explicación a Jason- _pensó, cruzó la correa de su mochila, y comenzó a caminar. Solo. Entonces algo en su mente se encendió. Se detuvo a medio pasillo, miró hacia ningún lugar en particular, y giró sobre sí mismo, cambiando el rumbo. Albus debía hacer algo antes de hablar con sus amigos.

Contrario a Albus, que salió del aula a paso tan lento que casi arrastraba los pies, Cassiopeia fue la primera en salir, a toda velocidad. La rubia casi corría, y el bolso amenazó con caérsele varias veces. Aún debía hacer algo, antes de llegar a su sala al inevitable encuentro con sus amigos. _–Que esté allí, maldita sea, que esté allí-. _Rogaba en su mente, sin dejar de correr.

Albus y Cassiopeia iban en direcciones opuestas, como siempre.

* * *

_-Por favor, por favor…- _pensó Albus, mientras caminaba frente a una pared.

La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres apareció, y el muchacho se apresuró a entrar.

Vio dos viejos sofás, algunas repisas con viejos libros, polvo… pero no lo que buscaba.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Albus, dando una patada al suelo. Dio una última mirada a la sala, gruñó y salió refunfuñando.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, y mientras maldecía por lo bajo, la entrada desaparecía poco a poco.

-Debí imaginar que no estaba- murmuraba al caminar, más calmado-. Tendrá algo qué hacer… ¡pero es un fantasma, demonios!- Albus suspiró, revolvió su ya desordenado cabello negro y continuó su camino-. No podré venir por la noche, sería muy arriesgado- suspiró, con cansancio-. Con suerte, mañana sí estará. Pero antes de la tarde, porque tengo el castigo y…

-¿Albus?- la voz femenina hizo que se detuviera en seco-. ¿Cuál castigo?

Antes de girar sobre sus talones, Albus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

* * *

Jadeando, Cassiopeia llegó a la entrada a la Torre de Astronomía. Se detuvo ante la puerta para tomar aire y no lucir tan fatigada. Arregló su flequillo e ingresó al lugar.

_-Por favor, que esté maldita sea- _pensó al entrar.

Miró a su alrededor, cuidadosamente, sólo para darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío. No había alguien, salvo ella.

Apretó los puños, contuvo la respiración… y dio un agudo grito de fastidio.

-¡Este día no puede ser peor!- exclamó, dando patadas al piso. Así como algunas veces llegó a hacer de muy pequeña, cuando, al no obtener lo que quería comenzaba una rabieta.

-¿Y esta vez qué le pasó a la princesita?- dijo una voz, que arrastraba las palabras, sarcástica, detrás de ella.

Cassiopeia se detuvo, acomodó unos mechones de cabello que le habían caído sobre el rostro, y se volvió hacia atrás.

Al verlo, ladeó una sonrisa. Y, de haber podido, le hubiera dado un abrazo.

* * *

-¡Oh, Hermione, no sabes lo que pasó!- exclamó Albus, negando con la cabeza. Su afligida expresión hizo que la chica fantasma frente a él se acercara, preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó, y comenzó a morder su uña. No tenía caso, pues no podía ni caerse ni caer, pero era una costumbre.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas que ayer estaba contigo?- preguntó Albus-. Y parte de hoy también.

-Sí, te fuiste por la madrugada- contestó Hermione, haciendo gala de su excelente memoria-. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu castigo?

-Pues…- Albus miró hacia el piso, y con sus pies comenzó a trazar figuras imaginarias, con aire sumamente inocente, no como el semblante fúrico que tenía en la Sala de los Menesteres, hacía unos minutos- bueno… yo iba caminando, muy cuidadoso.

-Imagino que sí.

-Sí. Entonces, no sé por qué… bueno, nadie lo pudo prever. Y no comprendo por qué estaba allí. Y valla que me asustó, sobre todo porque, bueno, a su edad, digamos que no es una belleza y…

-¿Qué sucedió Albus?- lo interrumpió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada era estricta, lo cual hizo que a Albus le pareciera aún más atractiva.

_-Tal vez me gustan las chicas de carácter fuerte- _pensó el muchacho, divagando.

-Albus- exclamó Hermione, con tono insistente. El chico suspiró.

-MacGonagall estaba rondando por el castillo, y me topé con ella- dijo Albus con rapidez. Pero Hermione logró comprender lo que decía; las mejillas de la fantasma se opacaron, su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios.

-Lo siento- dijo Albus-. Y-yo te juro que fui muy cuidadoso. No sé por qué MacGonagall estaba caminando por la noche en el castillo. Los prefectos ya habíamos terminado ronda, y pensé que ya no habría alguien, mucho menos la directora…

-Basta Albus- Hermione suspiró, miró a Albus, y esbozó una sonrisa cálida-. No tienes por qué disculparte. Está bien. Bueno, no del todo. Te atraparon, pero no ha sido tu culpa. En ese caso, también ha sido mía.

-No. Fui yo quien insistió en que siguieras contándome la historia. Jamás te culparía a ti- Albus le dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas.

Hermione estuvo por morir, por segunda vez, de ternura.

-En fin- suspiró Albus-. Me han quitado 50 puntos. Y MacGonagall quiere que cumplamos un castigo cada sábado. No creo que sea muy difícil, ayudar a los profesores no es gran cosa y…

-Espera- dijo Hermione, entornando los ojos-. ¿Cómo que "cumplamos"? ¿Han castigado a alguien más?

Las mejillas de Albus se tiñeron de un intenso color rosa.

-¿D-dije cumplamos?- Albus soltó unas risitas nerviosas-. Haha, no, yo… me equivoqué- no obstante, por la mirada que Hermione le dirigía, sabía que ella no le creía ni un poco-. Quise decir que yo cumpliré un castigo con los profesores… No me mires como si hubiera asesinado a alguien, ya me siento muy culpable por haber perdido cincuenta puntos, y luego McLaggen se enoja conmigo, y digo mentiras, y la vida me odia…

-Tranquilízate Albus- se apresuró a decir Hermione, antes de que Albus sufriera un ataque de ansiedad o al corazón, cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía muy factible en ese punto de la conversación-. Ahora, sólo dime la verdad. Sabes que no le diré a alguien sobre esto.

Albus la miró, profundamente agradecido.

-Ok- suspiró Albus-. Cuando me fui por la madrugada…

Tras resumir la historia de lo que había pasado por la madrugada, cuando se topó con MacGonagall y cuando descubrieron a Cassiopeia, Albus pasó a contarle sobre las mentiras que había dicho por la mañana, sobre lo sucio que se sentía al involucrar a Annie Thomas y sobre cómo había arruinado todo con Jason.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Albus estaba al borde del llanto. La única razón por la que no comenzaba a llorar era que estaban en medio de un pasillo, tal vez no era muy transitado, pero si alguien llegaba a verlo así, en plena sesión de lágrimas, sería su fin, o algo parecido.

Hermione detectaba los inicios de un próximo llanto de Albus, y se arrepintió de haberle pedido explicaciones allí. Albus podría ser un chico sensible, un romántico sin remedio; pero era un chico después de todo, y como tal, no le agradaba la idea que alguien pudiera verlo en ese estado.

-De acuerdo- Hermione acomodó un mechón de su cabello-, respira Albus, no tienes por qué llorar.

-Soy una horrible persona- se lamentó el chico, secando sus ojos con la manga de su suéter-. He dicho hoy más mentiras que todas las mentiras de mi vida juntas. Mentí a MacGonagall, ¡a la directora! Mentí a Jason en involucré a Annie Thomas. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y me siento aún pero porque sé que le gusto, así ha sido desde hace tiempo; pero ella no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado. Si se llega a enterar de que he dicho que sí… la lastimaré mucho, mucho. Y yo no quiero lastimar a las personas-. Albus bajó la mirada, que cada vez se le nublaba más por las lágrimas que quería derramar-. No lo he buscado, pero parece que sí lo hago. Me siento terrible. Y Cassiopeia, ni te imaginas cómo me miró. Estaba furiosa. Sigue furiosa conmigo. Me desprecia más que nunca.

Hermione observó una lágrima caer al piso. Percibió el temblor de labios de Albus, que luchaba por contenerse. _–Es demasiado para él-_ pensó Hermione, que sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Albus respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y los secó.

-Tal vez- dijo Hermione, suavemente. Albus alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos-, debas concentrarte, por el momento, en arreglar las cosas con tu amigo Jason, y alejar a Malfoy de tus pensamientos, un rato. Ya habrá mucho tiempo para mejorar las cosas con ella… no deberías dejar las cosas mal con tus amigos. Jamás- la mirada de Hermione parecía más distante conforme hablaba. Albus ladeó la cabeza, y la fantasma ladeó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto?- pregunto el chico, y sorbió ligeramente por la nariz.

-Cometí muchos errores cuando estaba viva- dijo Hermione, con la voz apagada-, y en muchos de ellos involucré a mis amigos. Me arrepiento mucho, y no quiero que tú lo hagas. Porque tarde o temprano se descubrirá la verdad, y lo único que conseguirás será lastimar a aquellos a quienes quieres y a ti mismo- Hermione suspiró, y miró al chico, con su sonrisa triste-. La realidad es que a veces, por mucho que intentes que todo esté bien, todo el tiempo y con todos, jamás podrá ser así realmente. En general, alguien siempre saldrá lastimado-. _Deberías acostumbrarte. _Quiso agregar Hermione, pero ese no era su estilo, y creyó que Albus ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Albus miró hacia una ventana, parecía que iba a llover. Asintió.

-De acuerdo- exclamó, con voz no carente de aflicción-. Tienes razón. McLaggen, a pesar de ser un odioso presumido, ha estado a mi lado por muchos años; sería la peor persona del mundo, el más horrible de los amigos, si pongo a un amor imposible delante de él-. Albus sonrió, y limpió sus ojos que brillaban nuevamente-. Gracias Hermione. No sé qué sería de mí en este momento sin ti. Probablemente ya me hubiera lanzado desde la Torre de Astronomía, o me habría colgado del Sauce Boxeador, o me hubiera lanzado al Lago Negro cargado de piedras, o me hubiera cortado las venas…

-¡No seas absurdo Albus!- Hermione intentaba esbozar una sonrisa divertida, aunque esa agudeza que su voz había adquirido delató su angustia. -_Está tan loco como Draco-. _Pensó la chica, que había empalidecido aún más. Albus reía ligeramente.

-Lo siento- se encogió de hombros-. Es algo que escuché hace años, cuando gané mi primer partido de Quidditch y Cassiopeia estaba realmente furiosa. Jamás lo olvidaré, y es algo que me planteo cada vez que la veo- soltó unas risitas divertidas-. Supongo que eso quería conseguir ella, la posibilidad de que yo empleara alguna de sus sugerencias para acabar por fin con mi vida.

Se formó un silencio entre ellos.

-En fin, hoy no podré venir contigo. Será mejor que no me arriesgue a salir por un par de días- Hermione asintió, comprensiva-. Por el momento, iré a buscar a Jason.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos entonces- Albus se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y dedicándole una tierna y agradecida sonrisa.

Hermione observó al chico, que se alejaba en dirección de la Torre de Gryffindor. Suspiró, preocupada, y replanteándose qué tan buena idea había sido ofrecerse a ayudarle con Cassiopeia, la chica que le había dado tantas opciones para matarse. -_El sadismo viene de familia, no hay duda- _pensaba Hermione-. _Esa chica… va a acabar con Albus. De la misma forma en que sucedió conmigo y Draco, creo-._

La fantasma dio la vuelta, y flotó hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Necesitaba pensar un rato en la situación antes de que el fantasma de sus ojos y su corazón llegara.

* * *

-Me han castigado- soltó Cassiopeia, sin más.

Frente a ella, Draco sonrió ligeramente, pero gradualmente esa sonrisa fue incrementada, hasta que el fantasma no pudo más y comenzó a desternillarse de la risa. Cassiopeia resopló, ya se esperaba algo así.

Un rato después, Draco se irguió, y secó las fantasmales lágrimas de sus ojos. Miró, con mofa, a Cassiopeia.

-¡Esto es épico!- exclamó el fantasma, dando unas palmadas-. Cassiopeia, la perfecta muñeca Malfoy, castigada. Realmente ha sido castigada. ¡Hahaha! ¡Alguien debería anexarlo a _Historia de Hogwarts! _Esto sólo se ha visto una vez en toda la vida.

-Oh, ya cállate- bufó Cassiopeia, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa-. Me castigaron, ¿y qué? Algún día debía pasar.

-Díselo a tus padres entonces- Draco se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió, astutamente.

Cassiopeia se ruborizó más, y apartó la mirada de los penetrantes ojos plateados del fantasma.

-No puedo hacerlo- respondió, mirando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts-. Me matarían si se enteran. Jamás he tenido problemas en el colegio, a estas alturas, esperan que siga así. Mamá se pondría furiosa. Detesta los escándalos. Y si yo formo parte de uno de ellos… ¡diablos! No puedo ni imaginarlo.

Draco dejó de sonreír, no comprendía a Cassiopeia, ni esa forma de expresarse de su madre. Algo en él despertaba, algo como una mezcla de sentimientos: fastidio, aflicción, ira, melancolía…

-¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran?- preguntó el fantasma, ignorando lo que sentía, como lo hacía muchas veces aún después de muerto.

-Fue por la madrugada- Cassiopeia frunció el ceño-. Después de que me fui de aquí, todo iba normal en el pasillo, hasta que el estúpido y mil veces maldito Peeves se apareció- Draco asintió, siguiendo la historia de la chica-. Entre el grito que di, y su irritante voz, debió atraer la voz de la directora, que se paseaba de noche por ahí.

-¿Fuiste tú la que gritó?- interrumpió Draco.

-¡Por Merlín, me escuchaste!- exclamó Cassiopeia, frotó el puente de su delgada nariz-. Sí fui yo.

-¿Qué hacía MacGonagall despierta?- preguntó el rubio fantasma, sin comprender esa parte.

-Como si yo lo supiera- contestó Cassiopeia-. En fin, la vieja me vio, y me hizo ir a su despacho. Y entonces te juro que parecía que me quería sacar el porqué de mi "paseo nocturno" con VeritaSerum.

-¿Le dijiste?- de repente la voz de Draco era más seria, más dura. Los ojos grises de Cassiopeia se vieron casi obligados a mirar a los iris plateados del fantasma, los cuáles lucían mucho menos fríos, y más agitados-. ¿Le hablaste sobre mí?

-Ah, eso- Cassiopeia negó-. No, claro que no- Draco soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, su expresión reveló el alivio que sentía-. ¿Por qué? Los profesores jamás se enojan si hablamos con fantasmas.

-No importa- dijo Draco, que levitó hasta llegar a la barandilla de la Torre, donde se sentó-. Continúa.

-Sí, bueno. Te decía que MacGonagall estaba allí preguntando e insistiendo. Cuando no le expliqué me bajó 50 puntos- la rubia puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero lo peor es que ahora tengo que cumplir un castigo… No, espera. Lo peor es con quién debo cumplir el maldito castigo.

-¿Con quién?

-Resulta que al estúpido más idiota de todos los imbéciles se le ocurrió salir de noche también- Cassiopeia no reparó en la sonrisa de Draco, estaba demasiado ocupada enfadándose-. Por lo que también le quitaron puntos, que bueno por cierto, y lo castigaron junto a mí. Debemos ayudar a los profesores cada sábado. Mañana comenzamos con Slughorne, sólo espero que al ancianito no se le ocurra algo demasiado absurdo.

-¿Y quién es?- Cassiopeia miró confundida a Draco, este puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Quién es el estúpido más idiota de todos los imbéciles?

-Ah, Potter- contestó, casi con tranquilidad.

-El destino los quiere unir- exclamó un teatral Draco, ganándose una fulminante mirada de la chica. Él se limitó a reír-. Pero no creo que por eso hayas venido. Sabrás arreglártelas con un castigo. Sólo que hay algo más en todo esto, ¿es así?

Cassiopeia suspiró, miró al techo y asintió.

-Sucede que ahora he tenido que inventarme una mentira, una gran mentira, o muchas pequeñas. Ya no sé- volvió a suspirar-. Estoy a punto de arruinar todo con mis mejores amigos. Si no le doy una buena explicación a Christian, le hablará a mis padres sobre el castigo, y ya te dije que es lo que menos quiero. Y ahora, gracias a Vittoria, tengo que planear no sé qué como sorpresa para Christian. Y, y… sólo dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?

El tono de voz, casi amable y suplicante que Cassi utilizó, desconcertó a Draco quien abrió los ojos como platos durante un segundo. Luego aclaró su garganta y se inclinó un poco hacia la chica.

-Bueno, es… es un poco complicado- comenzó Draco en su semblante más profesional que tenía-, pero no imposible de resolver.

-Te escucho- Cassiopeia se acercó al fantasma.

-Te preocupa haber mentido a tus amigos, ¿verdad?- Cassi asintió-. Bueno, pues la realidad de la vida es que las mentiras jamás se podrán evitar- Cassiopeia ladeó un poco la cabeza, y Draco identificó el gesto como signo de incredulidad-. Esa es la verdad muñeca. Me atrevo a decir que las mentiras son la clave de una sociedad pacífica; los políticos la llaman diplomacia, pero eso no importa. Mentir puede parecer malo, claro, pero a veces decir una mentira, por pequeña que sea, puede salvarte la vida, o la de alguien más.

-Pero esto no es un asunto de vida o muerte- masculló la rubia, apartando el cabello platino de su cara-. Es sobre mis amigos y yo. Y probablemente también mi familia. Y la directora MacGonagall. Y ya ni siquiera sé si Potter también.

-Es igual- replicó Draco-. Naces en una mentira, vives en una mentira, dices mentiras, y mueres mintiendo rodeado de más mentiras. Así funcionan las cosas- se encogió de hombros-. La vida no es fácil, pero es continuamente suavizada con falacias. Tú decides a quién involucras, cuándo, cómo, por qué… tú creas la mentira, aplicas la mentira, y es tu elección si la revelas o no. Y ahí es cuando entra la parte moral si quieres. Y entonces debes plantearte qué tan grande fue el engaño, a quién afecta y cuánto, cuán perjudicado sales tú y los demás. Hay muchas variables cuando de una mentira se trata. Pero tú, como creadora, la tienes en tus manos.

Tras un largo silencio, Cassiopeia, con aire pensativo, dijo:

-Estás diciendo… que debo seguir mintiendo- sus ojos se encontraron con los del fantasma-. ¿Es eso?

-Te quiero decir que las mentiras no son ni buenas ni malas, cruciales a veces, pero son neutras. Pero también depende del punto de vista. Te quiero decir, que debes hacer las cosas a tu conveniencia.

-Entonces ya no sé qué es peor, mentir para salvarme a mí misma, o hacer todo a mi beneficio- exclamó la rubia. Draco soltó una risita-. ¿Miento o me auto preservo?

-Yo te diría: es lo mismo- los ojos plateados del joven brillaban de una manera tan ladina que incluso competían con su sonrisa ladeada y astuta-. Mentir para auto preservarse; auto preservarse para mentir. Estamos hablando casi del código de supervivencia de Slytherin. Entonces, ¿por qué no ambas?

Y por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Draco se contagió al rostro de Cassiopeia. De haber tenido un espejo frente a ella, habría reparado en que la expresión de mirada y sonrisa taimada del fantasma y ella, era idéntica.

-Me fascina tu filosofía de vida- exclamó una sarcástica Cassiopeia, aunque en el fondo, en verdad admiraba el pensamiento del chico.

-Sólo ten cuidado al inventar tus mentiritas- sugirió Draco, recostándose en la pared-. Se pueden salir de control. Y no queremos eso. Claro, si quieres decir la verdad, también es una opción, pero como te conozco mejor que tú misma, sé que no revelarás algo.

-¿Mentiste mucho cuando estabas vivo?- se atrevió a preguntar Cassiopeia.

Entonces el brillo astuto del rostro de Draco desapareció, y su semblante pareció ensombrecerse en culpa, y una especie de aura depresiva.

-Sí, yo diría que sí- respondió-. Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no crees?- esbozó una sonrisa más bien triste.

Cassiopeia entornó los ojos, pero no comentó algo al respecto.

-Será mejor que no venga unos días- dijo, cambiando de tema-. Puede que MacGonagall me vigile ahora. Entonces… supongo que nos vemos después.

-Nos vemos muñeca- se despidió Draco, sin levantarse.

Antes de salir, Cassiopeia se volvió hacia el muchacho, y juguetonamente le dijo:

-Adiós mentiroso- y se fue.

No obstante, no sabía cuánto había logrado turbar la mente de Draco al haber dicho esa palabra. _–Mentiroso- _repitió Draco mentalmente, casi saboreando el amargo gusto que la palabra le provocaba-. _No tienes idea Cassiopeia. Cada vez que me ves, estás viendo a la mentira encarnada. Naciste en una mentira, vives en una mentira, dices mentiras, y mueres mintiendo rodeado de más mentiras-. _Draco no sabía si de verdad le había dicho a Cassiopeia su filosofía de vida… o si le estaba dando una indirecta sobre la vida de la niña-. _Todos mienten-. _Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y suspiró.

Necesitaba ver a Hermione, la necesitaba casi desesperadamente como tantas otras veces.

* * *

La dureza en los ojos azules de McLaggen lograba que las manos de Albus comenzaran a sudar.

Estaban sentados, frente a frente, en unos de los viejos sofás de la Sala Común. El ambiente entre ellos era tan tenso que Albus podría haberlo cortado por la mitad. El chico se movía, inquieto, en su asiento. Tras unos minutos, se armó de todo su valor Gryffindoriano y habló.

-Escucha, lo siento, ¿ok?- decía Albus, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo, pues no podía soportar la frialdad de los ojos celestes de Jason-. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio, pero es que tenía tanto miedo- Albus tomó aire-. Salí por la noche, y MacGonagall me atrapó; entonces escuchamos ruido, y resultó que Peeves y Malfoy estaban por ahí. La directora nos llevó a Malfoy y a mí a su oficina y nos quitó 50 puntos a cada uno, y nos dio un castigo. Pero no quería decirlo porque sé cuánto se molestarían si les decía que yo fui el culpable de que le quitaran tantos puntos a la casa, porque todos se esfuerzan mucho y yo lo eché a perder; y mencionar el castigo me daba mucha vergüenza, mucha, mucha, pero mucha vergüenza. Y yo les mentí diciendo que no sabía algo sobre los puntos. Y seguí mintiendo, y tú te has enfadado conmigo, y no me quieres ni ver, y yo no puedo verte porque esto es tan vergonzoso y yo soy el culpable de todo y un mentiroso compulsivo. Y lo arruiné todo, y tú jamás querrás ser mi amigo porque yo soy la peor persona de todo el mundo y mereces amigos sinceros y no unos farsantes como yo porque te mereces a alguien mejor que un estúpido como…

-¡Basta Albus!- exclamó McLaggen, que se había inclinado hacia el chico-. Ahora, respira profundo… eso es, 1,2,3… y cálmate que estás a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria o algo parecido.

Albus mordió su labio para que dejara de temblar.

-¿Me odias verdad? Claro que lo haces, yo también lo haría. Soy un asco, una escoria de la humanidad, no merezco vivir.

-Si vas a cortarte las venas sólo hazlo lejos donde no manches mi suéter, que es nuevo- Jason, para sorpresa de Albus, sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Su suéter era de color azul brillante que hacía que cualquiera volteara a verlo.

-Perdí mi navaja- dijo Albus, afligido al recordar la navaja suiza que su hermano le había regalado hacía dos navidades. Jason le dio un golpe en la cabeza-. Me lo merezco.

-Sí, te lo mereces. Pero, por Merlín, Albus, deja de ser tan dramático- y el rubio muchacho volvió a reír, fascinado por la escena de Albus-. Así no puedo enojarme contigo y es frustrante.

Albus alzó la vista.

-¿Me perdonas?- dijo, suplicante.

-No puedo decirle que no a esa cara de _crup _abandonado- se lamentó Jason, suspirando-. Pero debes entender que me he molestado porque yo jamás te he mentido, ni siquiera te guardo secretos. Cuando nos conocimos, por ejemplo, te hablé sobre mis increíbles ganas de ir al baño que sentía en ese momento- Albus comenzó a reír poco a poco-. O ese día en cuarto año, cuando llegué corriendo por la madrugada a contarte que acababa de hacerlo por primera vez con una chica de quinto.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Albus, haciendo una mueca que se debatía entre la diversión y el desagradable recuerdo-. Estabas todo sudado y jadeabas como animal.

-¿Ves? Sin secretos- Jason asintió, solemne-. Y tú compartías todo conmigo hasta hoy, creo. Además, ¿por qué crees que yo me enojaría contigo porque perdiste 50 puntos? Yo perdí cien cuando Flitwick nos encontró a Pamela Andersen y a mí en un armario de escobas. Y eso fue el año pasado. ¿Recuerdas a Pamela, la que ya se graduó? Buena, ¿verdad? Aguarda, ¿era Andersen o Anderson?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco; le sonrió con su característica ternura a su amigo.

-Entonces… ¿amigos?- extendió su mano.

-Mejores amigos, como siempre ha sido- afirmó McLaggen, estrechando la pálida mano de Albus, en comparación con la suya que estaba más bronceada.

Albus se tranquilizó, al saber que la situación con su mejor amigo volvía a la normalidad. O al menos la mayor parte, pues aún estaba el asunto de Annie Thomas. _–No pasará algo malo si me quedo un tiempo con esa mentira… eso espero-_ Albus estaba listo para tirarse en su cama a dormir, se sentía sumamente agotado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra Sala Común, otro par de ojos azules observaba seriamente a una rubia chica.

-Todo ha sido tu culpa-exclamó Cassiopeia, que estaba cruzada de brazos-. Si no cumplieras años la próxima semana, no habría tenido la necesidad de salir por la noche.

-¡Pues perdón por nacer!- espetó Christian, bufando.

-No sé, estoy muy molesta- replicó Cassiopeia, mirando hacia otro lado con una expresión sumamente orgullosa y digna-. Estaba tan distraída pensando en tu sorpresa que no me di cuenta de que Peeves me seguía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y si eso no fue suficiente, la vieja estaba rondando cual banshee por ahí con el patético Potter que estaba haciendo quién sabe qué a esas horas. Me quitaron cincuenta valiosos puntos y ahora estoy castigada junto con el ser más absurdo del planeta. Entonces sí, todo es tu culpa. Pero te perdono por nacer, si no, no tendría a mi mejor y más atractivo amigo a quién molestar.

Eso suavizó bastante la expresión de Christian, que de repente miraba a Cassiopeia con adoración, como era usual en él. El rubio parpadeó, aclaró su garganta y se removió un poco en su asiento.

-Sí, bueno… creo que esto ha aclarado bastante las cosas- peinó hacia un lado su cabello ondulado-. No hay más qué decir, supongo.

-Pues yo pienso que le debes una disculpa a Cassi- Vittoria esbozó una sonrisa ladina, y Christian la fulminó con la mirada; la morena sólo amplió su hermosa sonrisa-. Desde la mañana la estás molestando con este tema, Nott. Creí que conociéndola de toda la vida te sería suficiente para confiar en ella, pero parece que no es así. Entonces, deberías, al menos, disculparte- Vittoria miró al alto techo de la sala de Slytherin-. Y luego podrías hacerle un obsequio, algo como un regalo de disculpa y arrepentimiento. Y algo para mí, porque me amas.

-Cierra la boca Zabini- Christian le dio un pellizco en el brazo a la chica, a lo que ella respondió con un puñetazo en la espalda, de tal fuerza que el rubio chico se inclinó varios centímetros hacia adelante. Sus dos amigas rieron-. No sé por qué me junto con ustedes. Soy algo así como un novio maltratado y golpeado.

-Ya quisieras que alguna de las dos fuera tu novia- Cassiopeia ladeó una sonrisa.

-O ambas, ya se los he sugerido muchas veces.

Esta vez fue turno de Cassi para golpear al muchacho, que comenzó a reír.

-De acuerdo- exclamó Christian-. Ya vi que no son compartidas- tras una pausa, en la que los tres reían, Christian carraspeó, y miró a Cassiopeia, con cierta aflicción-. En fin yo de verdad siento haber sido un idiota hoy. ¿Me perdonas bonita?

-Supongo que sí- suspiró Cassiopeia, y con voz dramática añadió-. Pero creo que de verdad merezco un obsequio de disculpa. Algo así como esas botas del Callejón Diagon que me gustaron; las negras con el cierre plateado, y tacón de aguja… y creo recordar que a Vittoria le fascinaron esas botas de terciopelo rosa, ¿eran esas Vittoria?

-Definitivamente eran esas- respondió su amiga.

-Tienen suerte de que las ame demasiado- masculló Christian, que ya se levantaba del sofá-. Aún hay tiempo para ir a la lechucería. Enviaré un mensaje a esa tienda, y escribiré que es un pedido urgente o sí no, no llegaré a cumplir los 17.

-¡Christian!- exclamó Cassi, recordando algo. Su amigo se volvió hacia ella-. No debes decirle a mis padres sobre esto; ni los puntos ni el castigo. No quiero que lo sepan, mucho menos mamá. Por favor.

El chico asintió.

-No lo haré, descuida- y entonces se fue.

Cassiopeia se levantó del sofá, la sala común estaba casi vacía pues muchos aún no terminaban de cenar. Entonces sintió la mano de Vittoria sobre su muñeca, y los ojos claros de su amiga se posaron sobre los de ella. Cassiopeia alzó un poco la vista, pues su amiga era un par de centímetros más alta que ella.

-Ahora debes contarme todo- exclamó Vittoria, y arrastró a la rubia hacia su habitación.

_-Las mentiras son necesarias- _se decía Cassiopeia, más convencida de lo que había estado por la mañana-. _Pueden salvarte la vida. _

* * *

Christian llegó al vestíbulo del castillo, en el Gran Comedor aún se escuchaba bastante ruido de todos los alumnos que aún cenaban. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sabía el camino de memoria, por eso no prestaba especial atención a sus pasos, como si sus piernas pensaran solas y recorrieran los obscuros pasillos por sí mismas. Su mente divagaba.

_-¿Será cierto?- _se preguntaba-. _¿Me estás diciendo la verdad Cassiopeia? ¿Es una sorpresa la razón por la que no estabas ayer por la noche en tu cama? ¿O es otra cosa?... ¿O es alguien?_

Christian se detuvo en seco, casi a la mitad de un pasillo. _-¿Si fuera alguien… me lo dirías Cassiopeia?-. _Cassiopeia ya había salido con algunos chicos, no muchos, pues ni ella estaba verdaderamente interesada en una relación seria, ni consideraba que los chicos estuvieran a su altura. Pero ella siempre le hablaba a Christian sobre ello, después que a Vittoria, claro, pues las chicas se entendían. Y Christian, cada vez que Cassiopeia charlaba con él acerca de un nuevo muchacho que le atraía, o sobre sus citas, la forma en que besaba, etc., Christian la escuchaba, atento, sin objeciones y soportando esa punzada de celos que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Inconscientemente apretaba los puños.

Vittoria y Cassiopeia tal vez pensaban que él de verdad bromeaba con sus insinuaciones, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera él sabía completamente lo que sentía por ellas. Lo que de verdad estaba seguro, era que cuando ellas salían con cualquier estúpido chico, él sólo sentía ganas de romper cosas, gritarle a quien se cruzara en su camino, y sobre todo, deseaba con todo su ser poder romperle cada hueso al maldito que estuviera saliendo con alguna de ellas. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero por respeto a sus amigas no lo hizo. Y al final todos esos imbéciles habían tenido suerte, pues eran las chicas las que los dejaban y no al revés. Si alguno se atrevía a lastimarlas, no habría fuerza en todo el mundo que lo detuviera para asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

_-Me lo dirías, estoy casi seguro de ello- _Christian, sin embargo, no relajó sus músculos-. _Por mucho que me duela, espero que me digas la verdad. Hace años que soporto el dolor de verte de la mano de otros chicos-._

Pero había algo que no encajaba en la historia. O al menos eso sentía. Más bien, _alguien_ no encajaba.

_-¿Por qué demonios Potter estaba despierto a esa hora? ¿Por qué MacGonagall los atrapó a ambos?- _el rostro de Christian empalideció, y sus labios se entreabrieron. Un momento después, quiso darse a sí mismo una bofetada. Negó efusivamente, y sonrió para sí mismo, al reflexionar sobre la tontería que había pasado por su mente-. _No. Imposible. Cassiopeia lo detesta._

Christian miró el reloj de su muñeca, se le hacía tarde, por lo que echó a correr.

El rubio muchacho no reparó en que, todo ese tiempo que se detuvo en el pasillo, alguien lo observaba de cerca.

Draco salió de su escondite, sin apartar la vista del chico hasta que se perdió entre las sombras.

_-En lo único que se parece a Theodore, es en los ojos- _pensaba el fantasma, que tenía la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos-. _Por lo demás, es idéntico a Astoria-. _

A Cassiopeia no era a la única a la que Draco observaba. Como le dijo a su hermana, a veces se aburría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas de Slytherin de sexto año, Cassiopeia y Vittoria estaban sentadas en la cama de la rubia, ya en pijama, listas para dormir.

-Ahora sí, dime qué rayos está pasan…

Cassiopeia le cubrió la boca a su amiga, pues la puerta se estaba abriendo. Sus compañeras de habitación entraban. Vittoria y Cassiopeia volvieron la mirada.

Compartían habitación con tres chicas, y las tres las odiaban, no porque ellas pensaran que era así, sino porque las mismas les habían dicho eso hacía años. Eran las primas Burke, Amanda y Elizabeth, ambas tenían la piel clara y el cabello negro, tan físicamente semejantes que casi parecían gemelas. Y luego estaba Miranda Fawley, la alta muchacha de cabello rojizo y nada de cerebro que, en general, se empeñaba en molestar a Malfoy y a Zabini cuando se topaba con ellas.

Fawley posó sus ojos castaños claros sobre las chicas y miró desdeñosamente a Cassiopeia y a Vittoria, ese día tuvieron suerte, pues no les dirigió la palabra. Las Burke detuvieron sus redondos ojos de color gris verdoso sobre ellas, pero no hablaron ni mostraron expresión alguna, se limitaron a seguir a Fawley al baño.

Cassiopeia tomó su varita, y con un rápido movimiento aplicó un hechizo _Muffliato, _prefería que sus mentiras no fueran escuchadas por personas indeseables. Bajó las cortinas verdes del dosel de la cama.

-Ok- suspiró Cassiopeia. Vittoria se inclinó hacia ella, ansiosa por saber-. ¿Quieres la verdad? Ahí va- hizo una pausa, para tomar aire. La curiosidad estaba matando a Vittoria-. Flint me pidió que me encontrara con él y yo he ido.

Vittoria entreabrió los labios carnosos, y puso su mayor cara de sorpresa.

-¡No!- exclamó la morena. Cuando su rubia amiga asintió, ella comenzó a reír-. ¡No es cierto!- y las carcajadas llegaron, desconcertando a Cassiopeia-. ¡Por Merlín, Cassi! ¿Flint… y tú? No lo creo.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando!- Cassiopeia, al pensar en ello, empalideció asustada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué accediste a salir por la noche, a romper las reglas, y después de ello te atraparon?- Vittoria se cruzó de brazos, escéptica-. O sea, todo el mundo sabe que Flint babea por ti desde siempre, ok. Pero tú siempre dejaste más que claro que jamás sucedería algo entre tú y él que no fuera simple amistad. Muy comprensible, porque vamos, ¡quién saldría con Flint!

-No me has dejado terminar- replicó Cassiopeia, apartando el fleco de sus ojos-. Lo que ha pasado es más simple de lo que parece. Flint me dejó una nota donde decía si podía encontrarlo cerca de la Torre de Astronomía. Yo fui, me vi con él, y resultó que él sólo quería charlar mientras no paraba de decirme lo bonita que me veía. Cuando decidí que estaba más que aburrida y que ya era demasiado tarde, le indiqué a Flint que tomáramos caminos separados para volver a la sala. Desgraciadamente fue a mí a quién descubrió MacGonagall. Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado. Antes de que lo digas: no, jamás saldré con Flint. No es la clase de chico que me gusta-.

-De acuerdo, te creo- Vittoria asintió, convencida del todo-. Ojalá hubieran atrapado a Flint en vez de a ti. Ahora eres tú la que debe pasar cada sábado con el patético Potter.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- Cassiopeia frunció la nariz demostrando el asco que sentía por el chico.

-¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo él a esas horas?- Vittoria rascó su pequeño mentón, pensativa-. Bueno, tal vez decidió hacer lo mismo que tú. Se encontró con alguien.

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Cassiopeia. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Ni ella ni Vittoria notaron cómo las manos de la rubia formaron puños que atraparon las sábanas que estaban debajo. _–No, no. Imposible. Potter no puede encontrarse con una chica. Simplemente no puede hacerlo… ¡Al demonio, que haga lo que quiera! Además, a mí ni siquiera me importa. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-._

-¿Por cierto, cuál dirías que es el tipo de chico que te gusta?- preguntó Vittoria antes de ir a su propia cama-. Un príncipe como Christian no estaría mal.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, y en las pálidas mejillas de Cassiopeia apareció el color rosa pastel, y Vittoria sintió las mejillas más tibias.

-Nada mal- afirmó Cassiopeia-. Podría ser su princesa, si lo pidiera.

-¡Oh, serían la pareja ideal!- Vittoria aplaudió, emocionada-. Definitivamente sí. Bueno, mañana hablamos de las invitaciones para la boda y tu vestido. Y como yo seré tu dama de honor quiero que mi vestido sea verde.

-Descuida, somos Malfoys, papá no querrá otro color que no sea verde, plateado y negro.

-Perfecto. Que tengas una buena noche.

-Igual.

Cuando Vittoria se fue Cassiopeia retiró el hechizo. Apagó la lámpara de mesa y la habitación quedó a obscuras. Se dejó caer sobre las mullidas almohadas, se cubrió con las sábanas y el edredón y se dedicó a mirar al dosel.

_-¿Por qué estaba Potter fuera de su sala?- _se preguntaba la chica-. _No saldría solamente a caminar porque se le dio la gana, eso es obvio. Pero entonces por qué estaba allí. ¿Y si de verdad fue a verse con alguien? ¿Sería una chica? Bien, eso es casi seguro. ¿Cuál chica? ¿Será mayor, más joven, de nuestra edad? Esa chica Thomas está detrás de él desde hace tanto como Flint de mí. ¿Se vería con ella? ¿Le gustara de verdad como para arriesgarse a que lo atraparan? ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos? ¡¿Se besarían, hablarían, se pasarían tareas o se acostarían?! ¡Tuvieron sexo! Tranquilízate Cassiopeia, y deja ya de pensar estupideces. A ti no debe importarte Potter, ¿por qué te importaría? Sólo es un chico más entre cientos del castillo. Es un torpe, ridículo, un mestizo… ¿Ves? Nada especial. No como Christian. Vittoria tiene razón, él es un príncipe. ¿Por qué pensar en un Potter si puedes pensar en un Nott? Hay una infinita diferencia entre ellos. ¿Y en cuál prefieres pensar? En Christian, por supuesto, el perfecto Christian Nott. Ahora duérmete o si no las malditas ojeras no desparecerán, y mañana durante el castigo no puedes estar cansada._

Cassiopeia ya había cerrado los ojos, cuando recordó algo que podía costarle la vida. Se levantó de un salto, comprobó que sus compañeras estuvieran dormidas y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Como lo sospechaba, a quien buscaba estaba aún haciendo sus deberes en la casi vacía sala. Estaba a punto de bajar, cuando recordó que estaba en camisón y ni siquiera se había puesto el albornoz y no había tomado la varita para llamar su atención. _–Pero si no hago esto, todo mi esfuerzo creando una mentira se perderá y mi vida se va a hundir-. _Armada de valor, Cassiopeia miró hacia su pijama. Un bello camisón de satén rosa con encaje. _–No es tan corto- _pensó la rubia, viendo hacia sus blancos muslos-_, y el busto no se nota. Puedo hacer esto-. _

Caminó hacia el escritorio donde él trabajaba. Las chicas y chicos que aún estaban en la sala la miraron, sorprendidos. La boca de todos los muchachos parecía haberse abierto ante tal visión que era Cassiopeia caminado naturalmente en camisón. La mente de los chicos sólo podía fantasear con el cuerpo que habría debajo del satén. Un chico que iba caminando al lado de Cassi, al volver la vista hacia atrás para mirarla, tropezó con una mesa y se cayó, pero ni así dejó de observar a la rubia. Una chica le dio una bofetada al muchacho que estudiaba con ella, tomó sus cosas y se fue indignada; su compañero no reaccionó.

-Flint- dijo Cassiopeia, cuando llegó con su amigo. El chico alzó la vista de sus pergaminos.

-¡Cassiopeia!- exclamó Flint, tirando un frasco de tinta al piso, se apresuró a levantarlo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Cassiopeia reía mientras su amigo hacia todo ese espectáculo.

-E-estas… en pi-pijama- tartamudeó él, sin poder apartar la vista como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica en pijama. Y Cassiopeia supuso que así era.

-Olvida mi atuendo. Necesito que me hagas un enorme, enorme, de verdad enorme favor.

-Lo que quieras, tú sólo pídelo- asentía su amigo.

-Bien, te enteraste de que estoy castigada, ¿cierto?- el chico asintió-Cassiopeia miró a su alrededor, acercó sus labios al oído de Flint y murmuró-. Escucha, le he dicho a Vittoria que estaba fuera de la Sala porque tú me pediste verte cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, ¿entiendes?- él volvió a asentir, ansioso-. Entonces, si ella menciona algo sobre ello, le dirás que sólo querías verme. Y cuando nos fuimos, tú has ido en dirección contraria a la mía. ¿Ok? Es simple.

-Ok- asintió Flint, sus ojos brillaban emocionados-. Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Eres fantástico- Cassiopeia le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Su amigo se puso más rojo que un tomate.

-¿P-pero qué hacías anoche?- murmuró Flint.

-Eso no te lo diré- Cassiopeia dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Cassi sintió ese orgullo de haber atraído toda la atención nuevamente. Se acostó, con una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó dormida casi en seguida.

Flint estaba paralizado en el escritorio, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la dirección donde se había ido su amiga, así como tampoco podía dejar de tocar su mejilla, allí donde el beso de Cassiopeia aún hacía cosquillas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo, un tercer chico no podía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia que ocupaba un enorme espacio en su mente, a diario.

Albus estaba acostado en su cama, las manos detrás de la cabeza y sus ojos esmeraldas hacia el dosel.

_-Tenía miedo. Cassiopeia tenía miedo- _pensaba Albus, recordando esa mirada que Cassiopeia había intercambiado con él en clase de pociones-. _Se veía tan asustada. ¿Por qué? ¿Sus amigos se enfadarían con ella? ¿O algo más pasaba por su mente cuando el profesor hizo que todos se enteraran de nuestro castigo? Tal vez, al igual que yo, solo no quería que los demás se enteraran de ello… Pero Cassiopeia no reaccionaría de esa forma sólo porque quería guardar el secreto para sus amigos, estoy seguro. Pero… si sus amigos se enteraban, podía implicar que alguien más lo sabría, alguien a quien de verdad tuviera miedo… a sus padres-. _Albus cerró los ojos, no tenía idea de cómo se sentirían aquellos chicos que les tenían miedo a sus padres. Con los suyos siempre tuvo una buena relación, los querían a los tres hermanos por igual, los ayudaban en todo lo que necesitaban, los aconsejaban… aun así, Albus jamás les hablaba a sus padres sobre las preocupaciones que sentía. Prefería guardar todo para él y no angustiar a alguien más, pues no pensaba que eso fuera algo muy apropiado. Siempre prefería fingir que todo estaba bien, a involucrar a cualquier otro en sus problemas-. _Sus padres deben ser demasiado estrictos con ella, debe ser eso. Y por la actitud de Cassiopeia y ese afán por ocultar sus sentimientos, estoy seguro de que sus padres no soy muy afectuosos con ella. Tal vez le ha faltado atención, o cariño. Quizá si sus padres se enteran de su castigo, ella estaría en problemas muchos mayores en casa. ¿Los Malfoy castigarán muy severamente a Cassiopeia? ¿Cómo la castigarán? ¿Le ordenarán limpiar toda la casa, o no tendrá permisos para salir, o la encerrarán en su habitación durante semanas sin comida? ¡Y SI LE PEGAN A CASSIOPEIA! DEBE SER ESO. SUS PADRES LE PEGAN, LA ABOFETEAN, ¡LA TORTURAN! POR ESO CASSIOPEIA TIENE MIEDO, ¡SON UNOS SALVAJES! ALTO. Basta ya de tanto drama Albus, exageras como siempre. ¿Quién podría poner un solo dedo sobre ese hermoso ángel que es Cassiopeia? ¿Quién se enfadaría de verdad con ella? Si tiene un rostro irresistible y dulce como una muñeca. Ni que sus padres fueran trolls, Albus. Sólo… solo son Malfoy… y fueron mortífagos… y asesinaban personas… y torturaban por diversión… y alguna vez fueron favoritos de Voldemort… Pero no por ello deben ser tan malos como para tratar mal a su hija o para no quererla. Si has escuchado algo así son rumores. Sólo te haces ideas. ¿Cierto?...-. _

Albus tomó su hipogrifo de felpa que Hagrid le había obsequiado en su séptimo cumpleaños, y desde entonces era uno de los muñecos favoritos de Albus; lo abrazó, buscando consuelo para su angustia.

_-¿Qué crees que hacía Cassiopeia tan tarde fuera de su sala?- _se dijo a sí mismo, mentalmente-. _¿Olvidaría algo en alguna parte del castillo? ¿Será sonámbula? No, eso no. Pero si no es eso no se me ocurre otra cosa que no sea… oh no, oh no… no, no, no, no, NO. ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!- _Albus cubrió su boca con una mano, mientras con la otra abrazaba a _Robbie, _su hipogrifo. Los ojos del chico estaban inundados en lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a salir-. _No, por favor que no sea cierto Cassiopeia, por favor… ¿Has visto a un chico… tan tarde? ¿A quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue una cita? ¿Se han besado? ¿Lo amas? ¿Estás de verdad enamorada de él? ¿Has… lo has hecho con él? ¡No, por favor, por favor, alguien dígame que NO ES CIERTO! _

Con veloces movimientos, Albus se incorporó y golpeo la cabecera de la cama con su puño derecho repetidas veces, antes de reparar, no sólo en los gruñidos que lanzaban algunos de sus compañeros de habitación, sino en el increíble dolor que sentía en su mano.

Albus ya no sólo lloraba por Cassiopeia, sino por el dolor de su mano que tenía los nudillos ensangrentados. Sin dejar de abrazar a _Robbie, _Albus se mecía en la cama, intentando no comenzar a llorar ruidosamente como un niño.

_-¿Es que no ves, que yo te amo Cassiopeia?-. _

Albus lloró hasta quedarse dormido. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni sería la última, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

-Albus, no quiero asustarte, pero Malfoy te mira cual psicópata- murmuró Joshua, apenas moviendo los labios.

Albus alzó la vista de los waffles que apenas había comido y que se dedicaba a cortarlos en cuadritos para hacer pequeñas torres que después derrumbaba. Efectivamente, desde el otro lado del comedor, allí entre Zabini y Nott, Cassiopeia no despegaba su vista de él. Pero no le causó ningún placer, puesto que los ojos grises de Cassiopeia parecían tener el mismo infierno dentro.

Sin embargo, Albus no bajó la vista. Estaba cansado, su mano, aunque la había vendado, le dolía mucho, y para empeorar las cosas, de nuevo se sentía deprimido. No era como si no conociera lo que era estar deprimido, más o menos desde que inició la adolescencia eso le pasaba, pero era tan frustrante no poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Los pensamientos sobre Cassiopeia que tuvo por la noche antes de quedarse dormido lo habían turbado hasta casi su límite.

El chico miró con cansancio a la rubia, que tomaba café sin despegar sus ojos de él.

-¡Basta por favor!- exclamó Joshua, con aparente nerviosismo-. Deja de verla Albus. ¡Te volverás de piedra!

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Albus, sin ánimo de responder.

-Sólo deja de hacerlo- dijo Lucas-. Los chismes corren muy rápido aquí. Van a decir que están enamorados o algo.

-¿Quién está enamorado?- preguntó Jason, que recién llegaba.

-No les hagas caso- bufó el joven Potter.

-¿Qué te traes con Malfoy?- Jason se servía el desayuno, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada fulminante de Cassiopeia y los ojos apagados de Albus-. Se ve muy molesta.

-Está molesta- afirmó Albus.

Jason rascó su mentón, entonces sonrió con picardía.

-Ya entiendo- exclamó el rubio-. Te acostaste con ella anoche. Entonces al terminar le dijiste sobre tu herpes. Clásico.

Albus palideció, abrió como platos sus ojos y miró a Jason.

-¡NO!- gritó horrorizado.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír, mientras los colores subían al rostro de Albus. Al final el chico no pudo más y se levantó.

-Ya maduren- espetó antes de irse y dejarlos allí, riendo como locos.

Antes de salir del comedor volvió la mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, encontrando que los ojos grises de Malfoy seguían puestos sobre él. El rubio Nott dijo algo, entonces Cassiopeia comenzó a reír. Albus supo que los tres Slytherin se estaban riendo de él, pues no apartaban la mirada de su triste figura. Nott puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cassiopeia, sin dejar de reír; los ojos azules del chico lo miraban con intensa malicia. Albus dio la vuelta rápidamente y avanzó con la misma velocidad hasta el vestíbulo.

_-¿Estuviste con Nott, verdad?- _se lamentaba Albus, parado allí, a mitad del lugar-. _Nott… el perfecto Nott…_

-¡HEY!- gritó alguien, sacando a Albus de sus dolorosos pensamientos que apenas comenzaban a tomar forma.

Albus miró hacia atrás. _ –Lo que me faltaba-_ gruño mentalmente. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó a sus primos y hermana que se dirigían hacia él.

-Qué cara- exclamó Fred, sonriendo-. Tan sólo unas semanas sin que nos hables y ya te has convertido en un vampiro- dijo, refiriéndose a la palidez y a las ojeras de Albus-. Cuidado Lils, que tu hermano ahora te puede chupar la sangre.

-Cállate Fred- exclamó Lily, divertida. Miró a su hermano, sin dejar de sonreír-. Iremos a jugar Quidditch. ¿Quieres venir? Puedes decirles a tus amigos que vengan.

-McLaggen vendrá- dijo Roxanne siempre risueña con un aire travieso en sus ojos obscuros, Gryffindor como su hermano mayor, que era un año menor que Lily.

-Sólo porque Rose se lo ha pedido- dijo Dominique cruzada de brazos, que iba en quinto y era de Ravenclaw. Era el tipo de chica que parecía siempre aburrida, ni siquiera en los admiradores de su belleza de veela parecía interesada. Se encogió de hombros-. No es como si en realidad quisiera venir.

-Como tú, hermanita- respondió Louis, de la edad de Roxanne y Ravenclaw como su hermana. A diferencia de Dominique, a él sí que le interesaban las chicas que babeaban por su atractiva persona. Su hermana mayor, rubia como él, se encogió de hombros.

-¿No sería lindo?- exclamó Lucy, de cuarto año como Lily-. Que Rosie y Jason se hicieran novios. ¡Se ven perfectos juntos!- dijo la soñadora leona.

-Claro, si te gusta verlos babeándose la cara mientras se susurran cursilerías al oído- Lily miró a Albus, mientras Lucy ponía un morrito-. ¿Sí vendrás?

Albus suspiró.

-No, yo… estoy cansado- respondió, y sus primos comenzaron a borrar sus sonrisas-. No he dormido bien.

-¡Vamos Albus!

-¡Debes venir! ¡Somos familia!

-No, hoy no- volvió a suspirar, rascando un poco su cabeza-. Debo cumplir un castigo por la tarde y prefiero dormir un poco.

-¡Por Merlín, eres imposible!

-En serio- dijo cansado, tras escuchar las protestas de los demás-. Quizá mañana.

-Mañana no- dijo Fred, negando con efusividad-. Mañana es la primera excursión a Hogsmade e iremos TODOS a ver los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Y cuando digo todos, hablo por ti también.

-¡Sí! Papá dice que ha creado una nueva línea de caramelos de broma- Roxanne parecía ansiosa-. Hay uno que hace que se te infle tanto el trasero como para rebotar.

-Bien- respondió, forzando una sonrisa. _–Finge emoción Albus. Al menos finge que estás feliz y no a punto de saltar de la Torre de Astronomía- _por lo que ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Ya déjenlo- dijo Dominique, posando sus fríos ojos azules en su primo-. Es obvio que no tiene ganas y sólo lo estamos fastidiando- Albus miró a Dominique, con reproche. La chica se encogió de hombros, luego miró a su alrededor-. ¿Qué no les ha llegado el mensaje? Vámonos.

Sus primos y hermano obedecieron sin chistar. Dominique le dirigió una discreta sonrisa a Albus, a lo que él correspondió casi agradecido. Cuando sus primos estuvieron a una considerable distancia, Lily se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Estás bien Albus?- preguntó la pelirroja, con semblante serio y angustiado.

-Claro- respondió Albus, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Quieres que golpee a alguien?- exclamó, sus ojos castaños como los de su madre brillaron con aire peligroso.

-Estoy bien Lily, en serio- rio Albus-. Anda, te están esperando.

-De acuerdo- accedió Lily, sin creerle del todo a su hermano mayor-. Pero mañana vendrás con nosotros a Hogsmade, ¿ok?

Albus asintió. Observó a su bonita hermana pequeña reunirse con los demás. De nuevo quedó solo en el vestíbulo, miró hacia el alto techo del castillo y repentinamente sus pies lo conducían a gran velocidad no hacia su torre, sino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres pues ese día sentía la profunda necesidad de estar absolutamente solo. Recordó a Hermione por unos segundos, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que la fantasma tenía mejores cosas qué hacer ese día, por lo cual no se detuvo.

Antes de poder llegar a su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, ya sentía el calor de las lágrimas y el doloroso nudo en su garganta. _–No sabes hacer otra cosa además de llorar- _se reprochaba así mismo sin detener su carrera-. _Eres tan patético como lo dice Cassiopeia. Estúpido, mil veces estúpido. _

* * *

-Tal vez si hablo con MacGonagall pueda ser yo el que cumpla con los castigos…

-Basta Christian- exclamó Cassiopeia, que negó con la cabeza-. Ni puedes hacerlo ni te dejaré. Yo soy la que se metió en problemas y por lo tanto seré la responsable.

-Pero te has metido en problemas por mi culpa- su rubio amigo hizo un morrito que casi derritió el corazón de Cassiopeia.

-No ha sido tu culpa. ¿Por qué lo piensas?- _Si tan sólo supieras que ni siquiera sé cuál será tu maldita sorpresa…-._

-Porque Vittoria lo dice- respondió Nott, señalando hacia la chica morena que los miraba sobre su libro. Vittoria se escondió de la mirada de reproche de Cassi, pero los dos escucharon sus pequeñas risas.

-Está loca, ya lo sabes- Cassiopeia observó cómo su amiga alzaba el dedo medio en su dirección. Suspiró-. En serio, no debes sentirte culpable. Además, no creo que Slughorne sea tan estricto con el castigo. Primero porque yo soy la mejor de la clase, y segundo porque el "adorable" niño patético Potter estará allí.

-Por eso mismo- dijo Christian, dando una pequeña patada al piso-. Potter estará allí. No sabemos qué intenciones tiene. Puede parecer un ridículo y simplón niño llorón, pero no sabes si es en realidad un psicópata que podría atacarte apenas se queden solos. Será mejor que te acompañe.

-Christian- Cassiopeia puso los ojos en blanco mientras detenía a su amigo que tenía la intención de salir de la sala de Slytherin-, entiende que no es necesario que vengas. Puedo cuidarme sola. Y dudo mucho que de verdad Potter sea un asesino, sólo es un patético bebé que mojaría sus pantalones si una arañita estuviera a dos metros de él.

Sin embargo, Christian no dejó de fruncir su ceño.

-No lo sé…

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- Cassi soltó una risita-. No es como si Potter estuviera interesado en mí. ¿O acaso piensas que en realidad, mientras estemos castigados, Potter y yo nos besaremos y lo haremos sobre el escritorio de Slughorne?

Vittoria y Cassiopeia soltaron carcajadas, pero Christian se limitó a forzar una sonrisa. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños apretados, haciendo que sus venas se marcaran aún más, de esa forma que hacia suspirar a las chicas.

-Claro que no- respondió el chico.

-De acuerdo, entonces me iré o se hará demasiado tarde. No quiero un castigo doble- Cassiopeia alisó su falda negra, circular, que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas-. Si el viejo es bueno, nos veremos en la cena, si no llego tráiganme algo o moriré de inanición.

-De acuerdo- Christian le dio un beso en la frente y la miró como si nunca más fueran a verse de nuevo-. Cuídate. Y si Potter intenta propasarse contigo lo matas, o mejor aún, vienes tan rápido como puedas y yo voy a matarlo.

-Lo haré, lo prometo- afirmó Cassiopeia, con solemnidad antes de sonreír con cierta burla-. Nos vemos.

-¡Nos vemos Cassi!- se despidió Vittoria desde el sofá.

Nott y Zabini vieron a Malfoy alejarse. Zabini, relajada en el sofá, se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Nott, que parecía debatirse entre la angustia y la frustración.

-¿En qué piensas esta vez?- preguntó la chica.

-Algo no cuadra en esta historia- respondió su amigo, serio-. No sé qué es, pero definitivamente algo se me está escapando.

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo Vittoria.

-Como, qué diablos hacia Potter fuera de su sala la misma noche en que Cassiopeia lo estaba- Christian revolvió sus ondulados cabellos-. Si lograra descubrirlo no me… no me sentiría tan… inquieto.

-¿No pensarás que en realidad Potter estaba con Cassi, o sí?- espetó Vittoria, arqueando una ceja-. Sabes que se detestan. Se toleran aún menos que nosotros y él.

-No lo sé- murmuró Christian, dejándose caer en el sofá donde estaba Vittoria-. Pero algo está mal. O más de un algo.

Vittoria mordió su labio.

-Sólo relájate Chris- Vittoria dejó que su amigo se recostara en su regazo, y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello dorado-. No pasa algo de otro mundo. Estás estresado porque no te dijimos ni un poquito sobre tu sorpresa.

-¿Me ayudarías a quitar mi estrés?- los labios finos del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva, sus ojos estaban cerrados-. Podemos ir a mi habitación.

-Ni en sueños Nott- Vittoria le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Christian se limitó a reír.

-Fue sólo una idea- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Ni siquiera un beso?

-Pero ya cállate.

-Si eso quieres…

Vittoria le dio un fugaz beso en los labios sin dejarlo terminar su frase.

-Ahora cállate y déjame leer- ella tomó su libro y siguió con su lectura, siendo perfectamente consciente que Christian había abierto sus ojos como platos y de ese tinte rosa de sus blancas mejillas. _–Mientras cierre la boca y deje a un lado sus conspiraciones podría darle mil besos. ¿Le tendré que decir a Cassiopeia?... No. Podría molestarse. Christian es su príncipe, no el mío-. _

* * *

-Bienvenida Señorita Malfoy- la recibió Slughorne con una amable sonrisa.

-Buena tarde profesor- respondió Cassiopeia, con su mejor sonrisa cordial y falsa. –_Quédese con su bienvenida ancianito del demonio que por su culpa todos se enteraron-. _Cassiopeia se paró frente a él, esperando las indicaciones.

-Sólo debemos esperar a que su compañero aparezca y podré decirles qué es lo que harán. Tome asiento.

_-Estúpido Potter. Para variar, llega tarde- _pensó la rubia mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas frente al escritorio de Slughorne.

Sin embargo, cuando Cassiopeia comenzaba a perder la paciencia después de estar todo un minuto sentada allí, esperando, la puerta se abrió.

Profesor y alumna miraron hacia la entrada, descubriendo a un Albus que llegaba jadeando, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello alborotado bajo la capucha de su sudadera gris.

-Lo siento, vine tan rápido como pude- dijo el chico, con la voz un poco rasposa.

-Ni a los castigos llegas a tiempo, no me sorprende- Cassiopeia lo miró con dureza, pero no obtuvo ni siquiera un breve vistazo de los ojos verdes de Albus, pues este se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente, pero tampoco hacia el profesor. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una especie de decepción ante la ¿indiferencia? De Albus.

-No importa, no importa- dijo Slughorne, indulgente con Albus como casi siempre-. No es como si estuvieran ansiosos de estar en un castigo, verdad- Albus y Cassiopeia forzaron sonrisas. Slughorne dio una palmada, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor-. Pues les alegrará saber que esta semana el aula de pociones no se encuentra demasiado sucia. Pero no estaría mal si limpian las mesas y estantes, y podrían sacarle brillo a esos calderos. Y me gustaría que ordenaran los armarios, los niños de primer año los revolvieron en la última clase. Creo que eso es todo, si necesitan algo estaré en la sala de profesores; el profesor Flitwick dice que ha conseguido un raro vino hecho por los elfos- les dirigió una mirada divertida-. Nos veremos en la cena.

Cassiopeia se puso de pie, suspirando. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su falda, mientras Albus tomaba la suya del bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Casi lo olvido- exclamó Slughorne, que apenas había avanzado unos metros-, no podrán usar varitas.

El color se fue los rostros ya pálidos de Albus y Cassiopeia. Ambos entreabrieron los labios, sin decir palabra.

-Órdenes de la directora, lo siento muchachos- Slughorne extendió la mano, esperando a que los chicos le entregaran sus más preciados objetos mágicos.

-Pero… pero profesor- dijo Cassiopeia-, ¿cómo podríamos limpiar sin las varitas?

-Al modo muggle por supuesto- respondió.

Cassiopeia casi se desmaya ante tales degradantes palabras del profesor.

-¿A-al mo-modo… muggle?- tartamudeó la rubia, aferrando su varita en su delgada mano.

-Por allí hay algunas cosas que pueden usar para limpiar- señaló el profesor hacia unos baldes, trapos y escobas que había junto a una pila de calderos polvosos-. No será tan difícil. Ahora sus varitas.

Dando zancadas, Cassiopeia entregó su varita de muy mala gana. Albus, que se había mantenido callado, dejó su varita sin protestar, pero con un largo suspiro.

Cuando el profesor salió del aula, un terrible y pesado silencio se adueñó del lugar. Cassiopeia miraba fijamente a Albus, que a su vez miraba hacia sus zapatos deportivos negros.

Sin más, Albus se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaban las cosas que Slughorne había dejado.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Cassiopeia, ceja arqueada y nariz fruncida en su clásica mueca de asco.

-Voy a limpiar- respondió Albus con sencillez-. ¿Prefieres ordenar los armarios o limpiar la suciedad?

-¿A caso pretendes que yo limpie?- Cassiopeia se sentía sumamente indignada-. ¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos? Es imposible limpiar sin magia.

-No lo es- Albus se encogió de hombros.

-¡Claro que sí!- Cassiopeia dio una patada al piso.

-Es que tú nunca has limpiado- dijo Albus, que le ponía un limpiador mágico a un trapo.

-Pues claro que no- dijo la rubia, como si fuera obvio-. Limpiar es trabajo de los elfos. Que tú no tengas es diferente.

-Sí tengo. En casa hay dos elfos, pero aun así mis padres nos hacen limpiar a mis hermanos y a mí- explicó el chico, poniéndose de pie-. No es difícil, sólo es tedioso.

-Tedioso- farfulló Cassiopeia.

Frente a ella, Albus le ofrecía un trapo púrpura con burbujitas verdes. Cassiopeia casi retrocedió asustada.

-Debemos hacerlo- dijo Albus, apartando algunos mechones obscuros de sus ojos-. Mientras más pronto comencemos, antes nos iremos.

Cassiopeia miraba el trapo con aprensión, al igual que a los calderos sucios, y las mesas sucias, y las repisas sucias… Al final, resignada, suspiró.

-Ordenaré los armarios- dijo-. El polvo me hace estornudar.

-A mi igual.

-Qué lástima- contestó, esbozando una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa.

Albus la observó alejarse hacia el primer armario. Cassiopeia remangó su suéter blanco de cashmere y comenzó a tomar frascos, tarros y demás para leer sus etiquetas y ordenarlos en forma alfabética. Albus comenzó a limpiar las mesas, con parsimonia y dando un suspiro lastimoso cada tanto.

Había estado todo el día en la Sala de los Menesteres, sentado en el sofá, tirado en el piso, caminando en círculos, se durmió también, pero sobre todo, Albus lloró a solas en su sagrado recinto. Incluso se saltó la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando estaba sollozando con la cara entre sus rodillas, reparó en que debía cumplir con un castigo, por lo que limpió sus lágrimas, respiró profundamente y corrió hasta las mazmorras.

_-Eres patético Albus, ¿lo sabías?- _pensaba mientras se esforzaba por quitar unas gotas pegajosas y púrpuras de una mesa-. _Claro que lo sabes. No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar. ¡Estúpida mancha, límpiate ya!-._

Albus suspiró, las ridículas gotas parecían divertirse con su sufrimiento. Vertió un poco de limpiador sobre los restos de poción, que en seguida comenzaron a hacer burbujitas. Lo retiró con facilidad y siguió limpiando.

Entre tanto, Cassiopeia revolvía el contenido del armario para sacar los frascos que estaban más al fondo. _–Por suerte no hay polvo acá- _pensó con alivio mientras leía las etiquetas. Desde que tenía memoria su nariz era demasiado sensible, en especial a la suciedad. Por ello los elfos limpiaban casi a diario su habitación, para evitar que le diera un ataque de estornudos. Claro que su madre siempre sometía a los elfos a exhaustivas limpiezas de toda la mansión, tanto en el interior como exterior, incluyendo el arreglo de los jardines. A su madre jamás le gustaba ver la casa sucia, si notaba la más nimia de las motas de polvo casi le daba un ataque de histeria. Ni siquiera las habitaciones que se mantenían siempre cerradas se salvaban de Narcissa Malfoy, que hacía que los elfos las limpiaran, a pesar de que estuvieran casi vacías. Pero si algo no permitía que los elfos tocaran, eran las flores de su jardín; era tal su adoración hacia sus rosas, narcisos, lirios, orquídeas y otras, que ella misma se encargaba de su cuidado, a veces incluso se ensuciaba sus delicadas manos de tierra. Cuando su madre se encargaba de las flores, tenía la expresión más serena que Cassiopeia jamás hubiera visto.

_-Alfabéticamente, alfabéticamente- _repetía Cassiopeia, concentradísima en lo que hacía. Tal vez ver a su madre procurando siempre mantener la casa en el más perfecto orden la había influenciado hasta el punto en que ni siquiera el contenido de ese viejo armario de pociones podía ver en desorden-. _Alfabéticamente. _

_-Me muero-. _Albus sorbió un poco con la nariz, la cual ya comenzaba a irritársele gracias a que estaba limpiando los calderos más polvosos que encontró.

Ya llevaban allí al menos dos horas. Albus ya había limpiado las mesas, los estantes e incluso barrió un poco el piso. Volvía la vista hacia Cassiopeia cada pocos minutos, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, por lo que ni una vez tuvo que cruzar miradas incómodas o escuchar los reproches de la chica. Casi podía oírla decir _"Eres un maldito pervertido, asqueroso Potter. Cerdo patético. Le voy a decir a papi que tú, sucio mestizo me estabas viendo sin vergüenza alguna". _

_-¿A este punto has llegado Albus? ¿Al punto en que los insultos más amenazadores e hirientes te causan la más hermosa sensación?- _suspiró-. _Sí, hace mucho que has llegado hasta allí. ¿Qué seguirá?- _sin poder evitarlo, Albus soltó un pequeñísimo esbozo de sollozo, que disfrazó de un sorbido. Sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo y limpió su nariz. Alzó la vista hacia la rubia, que estaba agachada revisando un baúl con cientos de pequeñas secciones para ingredientes, mordió su labio y cerró los ojos con dureza-. _No llores, no llores. Allí está Cassiopeia y si te ve… No llores, por Merlín, no lo hagas… ¡ERES PATÉTICO POTTER!-._

Por primera vez en toda su vida agradeció que existirá el polvo, pues si acaso uno de sus leves sollozos lo escuchaba Cassiopeia, podía excusarse con su alergia, al igual que sus ojos enrojecidos.

Tomó una gran pila de calderos recién pulidos para acomodarlos sobre una mesa, pero una inoportuna lágrima nubló su vista, por lo que chocó contra la mesa y todos los calderos se le cayeron.

-¡AHH! ¡MALDITA SEA POTTER!

Las mejillas de Albus enrojecieron como tomates, al ver a Cassiopeia, sólo pudo pensar en que su hora había llegado. _–Me va a matar-._

Malfoy miraba con furia a Albus, en su mano sostenía un frasco sin tapa, ahora vacío, pues todo su contenido azul celeste y aceitoso, verde pantano sumamente viscoso y un poquito de amarillo que casi parecía goma estaba escurriendo en su fino suéter antes blanco.

Cassiopeia, al escuchar el estruendo de los calderos, había dado tal respingo que había hecho saltar el frasco que desgraciadamente carecía de tapa, y su desconocida y definitivamente fallida poción había caído sobre ella.

-¡Esto es de cashmere!- exclamó la rubia, quitándose su ahora arruinado suéter, pues le preocupó la reacción que podría hacer la poción.

-L-lo si-siento mucho- Albus sentía el peligro cerca y un enorme nudo en la garganta.

La chica tomó su suéter y lo arrojó con furia a un ceso de basura, quedándose con una blusa negra que parecía un leotardo por lo ajustado que estaba. Albus contuvo la respiración al ver la delgada figura de Cassiopeia.

-Y-yo… te compraré un nuevo suéter- dijo, mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera el torso de la rubia.

-Cállate ya- exclamó Cassiopeia, volviéndose hacia el armario y disponiéndose a seguir con su trabajo.

-Lo siento, es que no me fijé y…

-Sólo cállate y deja de hablar de lo inútil que eres ¿sí?- Cassiopeia bufó.

Albus tomaba los calderos y los ordenaba, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. _–Perfecto, arruina aún más las cosas. Eres tu propio enemigo Albus. Siempre lo has sido-. _

Limpiaba los últimos calderos, y los ojos le ardían. _–Sólo termina esto y te largas directo a la Torre de Astronomía para arrojarte de una vez. O te atas unos yunques a los pies y te lanzas al lago. Da igual, de esta noche no pasa, punto. Has postergado tu suicidio demasiado tiempo. ¿Debería dejar una carta o un testamento? Podría decir algo como: "He decidido acabar con mi vida puesto que soy patético y sólo se llorar. Le dejo todo a mis peluches de felpa. Y díganle a Cassiopeia que al fin hice algo útil y me maté. Fin". No es mala idea, puede funcionar… ¿Torre o Lago? ¿O debería colgarme del Sauce Boxeador? Mmm…-._

-Toma- dijo alguien frente a él, sacándolo de sus reflexiones sobre su cercana muerte.

Entonces la mirada de Albus encontró los fríos ojos grises de la más hermosa chica que pudiera imaginar.

Cassiopeia extendía su mano hacia él, y en ella tenía un pañuelo de seda plateada y delicada.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Albus, confundido. Cassiopeia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya me cansé de escucharte sorbiendo con la nariz. Límpiate antes de que deje de tenerte compasión y te golpee. Ahora- dijo, al ver que Potter permanecía allí en el piso, mirándola de una forma aún más idiota que de costumbre. Entornó un poco sus grandes ojos, al reparar en la venda que el muchacho tenía en la mano.

Albus reaccionó, parpadeando. Tomó el pañuelo con nerviosismo y volvió a mirar a Cassiopeia.

-Gracias- le dijo.

Cassiopeia se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

-No me lo devuelvas- dijo, dándole la espalda-. No soportaría la idea de usar un pañuelo que alguna vez tuvo tus mocos. Quémalo cuando termines o yo que sé.

El chico de ojos color esmeralda se limitó a mirar el suave pañuelo que sostenía en su temblorosa mano, como si estuviera tocando la misma mano de su dueña. Encontró las pequeñas iniciales bordadas con hilo esmeralda: C.A.M.

Pero no limpió su nariz, ni secó sus ojos, eso sería el más grande delito que jamás podría haber cometido. No. Se limitó a acercar el pañuelo a su nariz, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del perfume de Cassiopeia, dulce y floral, pero sin llegar a lo empalagoso. Esbozó una sonrisa, dobló la seda con increíble cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

_-Puedo seguir procrastinando mi muerte un poco más- _pensaba. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y el color esmeralda de su iris brillaba como las mismas piedras preciosas.

Terminó de sacarle brillo a los calderos con una gran sonrisa que ocultaba de la vista de Cassiopeia.

_-Claro, ahora hasta haces caridad- _se reprochaba Cassiopeia mientras acomodaba las últimas pequeñas cajas de la parte superior de un armario-. _Darle tu pañuelo a Potter, pfff, que ridícula debiste verte… bueno, tengo más pañuelos, por uno no me voy a morir. En fin, al menos ya dejó de aspirar sus mocos, el muy asqueroso- _y esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, al pensar en cómo los ojos del muchacho se habían agrandado como si fueran los de un gato.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, revelando a un sonriente Slughorne que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Eh, chicos!- exclamó Slughorne-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Han terminado ya?

Cassiopeia y Albus casi se echan a reír al detectar el sutil arrastrar de palabras del profesor que estaba al borde de la embriaguez.

-Así es profesor- dijo Cassiopeia.

Slughorne se paseó alrededor del aula, miró dentro de los armarios y asintió, aunque ambos chicos dudaban de que el anciano profesor de verdad se diera cuenta de la limpieza y del orden del aula.

-Perfecto, muy bien, muy bien- afirmaba Slughorne-. Sí, muchas gracias chicos.

-¿Qué tal el vino profesor?- preguntó Albus.

-¡Oh, fantástico! Uno de los mejores que he probado- Slughorne rio consigo mismo-. Bueno, supongo que ahora pueden irse. La cena ya ha comenzado. Este viejo irá a recostarse a su habitación.

Slughorne, a paso lento y un poco tambaleante, salía del aula tarareando una canción.

-¿Profesor?- exclamó Albus.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puede devolvernos nuestras varitas?

-¡OH!- exclamó Slughorne, riendo-. Claro, aquí están.

Cuando Cassiopeia y Albus recuperaron sus varitas, Slughorne se retiró. Los dos chicos esperaron hasta ver a Slughorne entrar en su despacho. Entonces todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Un incómodo silencio.

-Siento lo de tu suéter- murmuró Albus, apenado.

-Olvídalo ya- espetó Cassiopeia, recordando que seguía de mal humor con Potter. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Albus suspiró y la siguió, de cerca. Cassiopeia se limitó a rodar los ojos.

_-Ni siquiera me importa que esté enfadada. Tengo su pañuelo. ¡Tengo su pañuelo! Y lo mejor de todo es… que huele a ella-._

Albus casi choca con Cassiopeia, que se había detenido al pie de la escalera. Se estabilizó. Y Malfoy se dio la vuelta.

-Potter- dijo la chica, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Sí?- dijo Albus, con la boca seca debido a la cercanía. Si se encontraban a 20 centímetros el uno con el otro era mucho.

-Respóndeme algo- comenzó Cassiopeia-. Con sinceridad.

El color se fue del rostro de Albus, inconscientemente apretó sus puños. _–Oh no. Lo sabe. Sabe que me gusta. No, Merlín, no. ¿Qué demonios hago? Jamás pensé en llegar a este punto. Tal vez si logro esquivarla y correr hacia las escaleras…-._

-Quita esa cara que yo no soy un maldito boggart para que casi te orines en los pantalones- espetó Cassiopeia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento- murmuró Albus.

-Ahora responde- Cassiopeia miró hacia el piso, torció sus labios finos durante un momento-. Eres un chico, supongo, o eso te han hecho creer. Como sea, chico o intento de chico, tal vez me sirva tu respuesta. Digamos que se acerca tu cumpleaños, y por alguna razón te enteras de que te están preparando una sorpresa- Cassiopeia no se percató del alivio que se reflejó en el rostro de Albus, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas causadas por la angustia-. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera esa sorpresa?

-¿Qué me gustaría?- repitió Albus.

-Sí, pero no algo común como una fiesta- respondió Cassiopeia-. Sino… algo de verdad grandioso. Lo más grandioso que se te pueda ocurrir.

_-Tú, yo, solos, como novios- _pensó Albus, visualizando la escena perfecta con su chica perfecta.

-Lo más grandioso- dijo el chico, pensativo-… algo grandioso…

-Sólo contéstame, tengo hambre- Cassiopeia miró hacia las escaleras.

-Pues… me gusta el Quidditch, las escobas nuevas…

-Eso no- Cassiopeia negó con la cabeza. _–Él ya tiene muchas escobas- _pensó-. ¿Qué otra cosa?

-No sé… ¿libros, muchos libros?- pero Cassiopeia negó-. ¿Dulces? No, ok. Mmm… Pues yo siempre he querido tener mi propio Abraxan, o un Granian sería mejor aún, me encantan los Hipogrifos. Cuando era pequeño era lo que pedía cada cumpleaños o cada navidad, pero lo que obtenía eran animales de felpa. Oh, también me fascinan los dragones…

-No seas ridículo, ¿cómo diablos metería un dragón al castillo?...- entonces Cassiopeia entornó los ojos, mordió su labio inferior y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa-. Bueno, al menos ya me diste una idea- Cassiopeia se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a subir al vestíbulo para ir al comedor. Pero se obligó a sí misma a girar sobre sus talones _"Modales, Cassiopeia, una dama, ante todo, debe ser cortés" _decía la voz de su madre dentro de su cabeza-. Gracias Potter.

-Por nada- contestó Albus, que se moría de ganas por correr hacia el comedor y gritar a todo pulmón que la gran y bellísima Cassiopeia Malfoy le dio las gracias… a la fuerza, pero lo hizo. _–Primero me da su pañuelo. Luego me habla para pedirme una especie de ayuda. Ahora me da las gracias. ¡Soy el chico más malditamente afortunado de todo el mundo! ¡No me suicidaré en meses!-._

-Claro- dijo Cassiopeia, al ver la extrañísima expresión del rostro del muchacho-. Será mejor que suba. Espera un poco. No quiero que me vean entrando contigo.

-Ok, como quieras- Albus se sentía en un sueño.

Cassiopeia le dirigió una última mirada y subió rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Albus se contuvo hasta que no pudo más, saltó en su lugar y mordió la manga de su sudadera que le quedaba una talla más grande, pues él usaba las sudaderas así. Y comenzó a gritar.

_-Hoy no llorarás hasta quedarte dormido- _pensaba mientras subía hacia el vestíbulo-. _¡Y no estarás deprimido por una semana! ¿Qué más puedes pedir Albus?-._

Apenas pudo disimular su alegría cuando llegó a su lugar, entre sus amigos.

-¡Miren quién llegó!- exclamó Lucas.

-¡ESTÁ VIVO!- Joshua se levantó dramáticamente, señalando a Albus-. ¡ESTÁ VIVO, NUESTRO NIÑO ESTÁ VIVO!

-Siéntate y cállate Finnigan- ordenó Jason, rodando los ojos.

-Es que no pensé que Albus sobreviviera tras pasar varias horas con la serpiente arpía aquella- respondió Joshua.

Albus estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para asesinar mentalmente a su amigo.

-Cuéntanos- dijo Rose, ansiosa-. ¿Cómo estuvo el castigo? ¿Malfoy estuvo tan insoportable como siempre?

-Ahh… no. No, ella… de hecho ni siquiera nos miramos. No abrió la boca en todo ese tiempo.

-Qué suerte tienes. Ojalá así fuera todos los días- Rose suspiró, dirigiendo una breve mirada de rencor hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Albus se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras se servía la cena. Tras saltarse el almuerzo y una tarde de limpieza, se moría de hambre.

-No fue tan terrible entonces- dijo Annie, que estaba sentada a su lado. Batió sus largas y obscuras pestañas.

-Supongo- Albus le sonrió. Pero por muy fugaz, indiferente o floja que fuera sus sonrisa, siempre se veía una gran ternura en ella, por lo que Annie rio suavemente, como si esa pequeña sonrisa hubiera sido un cumplido. Albus siguió comiendo y respondiendo a las preguntas de sus amigos, sin entrar en mucho detalle. Entonces, aprovechando la oportunidad tras un chiste que Lucas había contado sobre los Slytherin, Albus se inclinó hacia McLaggen-. ¿Le has dicho algo a Annie?

-Claro que no- exclamó Jason, que en seguida compuso una sonrisa traviesa-. Que ella babee por ti no es nuevo.

Albus asintió, regresando a su sitio.

Dejó que sus amigos siguieran charlando, pero él miró hacia el frente, agradeciendo no tener ese defecto en los ojos que padecían su padre y su hermano. Contempló a Cassiopeia, que hablaba animadamente con sus amigos. Casi sentía que el pañuelo que había guardado en su bolsillo palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón, y emanaba un pequeño calor, ansioso por salir para que él pudiera disfrutar del aroma de la más perfecta chica que conocía.

La felicidad de Albus era tan grande que lo había cegado, por lo que no reparó en que Cassiopeia llevaba puesta la chaqueta negra de cierto rubio, que la miraba con adoración.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?- preguntó Christian, cuando llegaron a su sala común-. Estaba pensando en ir primero a Las Tres Escobas, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla fría, ahora que aún no comienza a nevar. Luego podríamos ir a Honeydukes.

-¡Sí!- afirmó Vittoria-. Una chica de quinto me dijo que a su amiga le había dicho una de séptimo que le dijo su hermano al que le dijo una de Hufflepuff que le dijo un niño de Ravenclaw que su padre trabaja en Hogsmade, que llegarán gomas de sabores florales a Honeydukes. Y yo quiero probaras. Muero por probarlas. ¡Quiero gomitas!

-No creo que el azúcar sea muy buena para ti, linda- dijo Christian, riendo. Vittoria le mostró la lengua-. Pero ahora tengo curiosidad.

-Por qué no- dijo Cassiopeia, sonriendo mientras aspiraba de la chaqueta el aroma de la colonia de su amigo.

-Perfecto- Vittoria sonreía, encantada-. Oh, luego podemos ir a esa nueva tienda de ropa de la que me habló una chica de cuarto de la que le habló su novio, al que le dijo una de Gryffindor…

Cassiopeia sonreía, dejándose llevar por el olor tan masculino y tan particular de Christian. _-¿Sabes Christian? Ya sé cuál será tu sorpresa- _sonrió, triunfal. Sabía que le encantaría, sobre todo, porque todo lo que ella hacía le encantaba-. _Un príncipe como Christian… no estaría nada mal. _

* * *

Albus estaba sentado en su cama, sus ojos estaban pacíficamente cerrados, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa pequeña, y todo él se sentía como si flotara en una nube flores con olor dulce.

-Hey, Al, ¿puedo apagar la luz ya?- preguntó Jason, desde el otro lado del dosel.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Albus, saliendo de la cama.

Aguardó a que Jason se tirara en su cama y corriera las cortinas de su dosel. Caminó despacio hacia su baúl, revolvió el contenido hasta que encontró un frasco para pociones sin utilizar, le quitó el corcho y con infinita delicadeza metió el pañuelo de seda en él; inhaló su aroma por última vez y cerró el frasco, que puso al fondo del baúl, fuera de las miradas de los curiosos.

Albus apagó la última lámpara que quedaba encendida y se metió a la cama. Se arropó a sí mismo, tomó a su hipogrifo de felpa y lo abrazó.

Esa noche no hubo lágrimas derramadas en su almohada, ni golpes en la cabecera, ni sueños tristes de un chico roto, no; esa noche, allí, en esa cama que tantas veces había sido el único testigo de la aflicción de Albus, presenció la primera vez en ese año, que Albus se había quedado dormido, con una sonrisa gravada en el rostro.

El sutil aroma de algo dulce y algo floral se percibía aún en la habitación, pero sólo Albus, en sus últimos momentos de conciencia, lo percibió. Como si _ella _estuviera allí mismo, con él.

* * *

**YYYYYY... ¿QUÉ TAL EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO?**

**BIEN, PASABLE, LO HAS ARRUINADO TODO, ES UNA MIER****

**HAHA, ¿QUÉ OPINAN LECTORES? NECESITO SABERLO CON DESESPERACIÓN O.O**

**NO SÉ, POR ALGUNA RAZÓN ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO. LO QUE BUSCO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ADENTRARME MÁS EN EL PENSAMIENTO DE LOS CHICOS, YA VIERON QUE INCLUSO HAY UNA PARTE DE CHRISTIAN. ESO ES LO QUE BUSCO, QUE SEPAN CADA VEZ MÁS CÓMO PIENSAN LOS PERSONAJES, CÓMO SOBRELLEVAN LAS SITUACIONES, LO QUE OPINAN ACERCA DE OTROS, ETC. LLEGAR A LA IDENTIFICACIÓN.**

**ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN LO QUE HE QUERIDO DECIR, PORQUE DESDE QUE COMENCÉ CON EL CAP, TUVE ESE OBJETIVO. **

**PERO BASTA DE PALABRERÍA, ¿QUÉ OPINAN SOBRE CASSIOPEIA? ¿QUÉ DICEN SOBRE ALBUS? ¿SOBRE CHRISTIAN Y LOS DEMÁS? ¿QUIEREN QUE LES CUENTE UN SECRETO? HE DECIDIDO DARLE UNA ALEGRÍA A ALBUS PORQUE CREO QUE SE LO MERECÍA, PERO EN EL FUTURO... BUENO, NADA SERÁ COLOR ROSA, TAMPOCO PARA CASSI, PERO YA VEREMOS ESO DESPUÉS.**

**SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO DOMTHEKILLER SE DESPIDE CON MIL BESITOS PARA TODOS.**

**¿REVIEWS? ¿REVIEWS? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASSEEE. :* **


	8. SORPRESAS Y RECUERDOS

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS AMANTES DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

**¿QUIÉN CREEN QUE HA LLEGADO? lml(._.)lml**

**DOMTHEKILLER!**

**SÍ, AUN VIVO HAHAHAHA!**

**NO, NO ME ABDUJERON LOS ALIENS, ESTOY BIEN. SIMPLEMENTE HE TARDADO EN PUBLICAR... COMO SIEMPRE, YA ME CONOCEN.**

**BUENO, ANTES DE COMENZAR...**

**¿QUÉ TAL LAS VACACIONES? ¿LA HAN PASADO LINDO? ¿MUCHA DIVERSIÓN?**

**MIS VACACIONES NO HAN ESTADO MAL, Y FUERON AÚN MEJORES PORQUE ESTA VEZ MIS PADRES NO NOS QUITARON LAS LAPTOPS A MI HERMANO Y A MÍ. NI SE IMAGINAN MI EMOCIÓN CUANDO YA ESTÁBAMOS EN LA CASA DE VACACIONES Y NO ME PIDIERON MI PRECIADA COMPUTADORA. HAHAHA! CLARO QUE MI HERMANITO ESTUVO A PUNTO DE ARRUINARLO TODO CUANDO ME DIJO: "NO NOS QUITARON LAS LAPTOPS. ¿SE LOS RECUERDO?" OBVIAMENTE YO LE DI UN PUÑETAZO PARA QUE SE CALLARA. PORQUE ES MI DEBER GOLPEARLO CUANDO HACE O HARÁ ALGUNA TONTERÍA. EN FIN, QUE TUVE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. JURO QUE INTENTÉ APRESURARME CON ESTE FIC, PERO TAMBIÉN JURO QUE NO ESTUVE PERDIENDO TIEMPO ;) PORQUE ME ENTRETUVE BASTANTE ESCRIBIENDO OTRAS COSAS, ENTRE ESAS COSAS ESTÁN DOS NUEVOS FICS DE VARIOS CAPÍTULOS, CREO QUE SON TIPO VIÑETAS, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE CÓMO SE LE LLAMA A CADA TIPO DE FIC :I, PERO QUIERO TERMINARLOS ANTES DE PUCLICARLOS PORQUE... BUENO, YA HABLAREMOS DE ELLO JIJIJI ¬¬ DE HECHO PRONTO PUBLICARÉ UN FIN DE UN SÓLO CAPÍTULO QUE ESCRIBÍ HACE COMO TRES SEMANAS. PERO YA HABRÁ TIEMPO PARA ESO, AHORA HABLEMOS DE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

_**AlguienAlgo123: **_**no sabes cuán feliz me hace ver tu nombre cada vez que publico. Te agradezco muchísimo que sigas teniendo paciencia ente capítulo y capítulo. Hahaha, sí, soy diabólica, lo sé, lo siento pero es inevitable xD Si no te gusta Nott creo que lo odiarás en este capitulo, y estoy segura de que en un futuro lo odiarás aún más ;I Pero, sí escribí más sobre la tercera generación de Weasleys, espero que te agrade :D No tienes que angustiarte sobre el largo de tu review, me encantan los reviews! XOXOXO**

**Brigitte28: gracias por leer mi historia, me emociona mucho ver nombres nuevos. Y creéme que para mí también es difícil escribir sobre el sufrimiento de Albus, él siendo tan tierno, cierto. Y ahora sabrásd cuál es el regalo para Christian ;) Lamento la tardanza, sorry. Pero espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado besos.**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero hacer un aviso, una ADVERTENCIA, PORQUE QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO, A PESAR DE SER BASTANTE LARGO Y DE TENER LA PALABRA "RECUERDOS" EN EL TÍTULO, NO TIENE LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE DRACO NI DE HERMIONE, SINO QUE HAGO REFERENCIA A VARIOS FLASH BACKS QUE HAY A LO LARGO DEL CAPÍTULO. YA SÉ QUE HA PASADO UN TIEMPO DESDE QUE ESTOS FANTASMAS CONTARON SU HISTORIA, PERO ESTA ES LA FORMA EN QUE ENCUENTRO UN BUEN DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA, PORQUE COMO A VECES SE DICE, NO SE PUEDE TENER A LOS LECTORES SIEMPRE CON LOS NERVIOS A FLOR DE PIEL. ENTONCES, SI A ALGUIEN LE DISGUSTA QUE LLEVE LA HISTORIA A ESTE RITMO, QUIERO OFRECER UNA DISCULPA, Y PEDIR PACIENCIA, PLEASE :c**

**SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: SORPRESAS Y RECUERDOS**

La semana había pasado inusualmente tranquila.

Tan tranquila que incluso los dos llegaron a sentir la inquietud de Cassiopeia en esos últimos días, y era decir bastante, pues la chica era tan fría como el color de sus ojos.

-Está nerviosa- le dijo Vittoria a Christian, una tarde que estaban en la sala común-. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y debe estar terminando la sorpresa.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso?- inquirió Christian, viendo preocupado a Cassiopeia, que bajaba de su habitación con una mochila grande y pesada y salía a toda prisa de la sala.

-Claro- respondió la chica, mientras buscaba en su caja de gomas de sabores florales-. Me lo ha dicho. ¡Merlín, estoy enamorada de estas cosas!- exclamó, mientras se llevaba una gomita sabor jazmín-. Ni siquiera sé si así saben las flores, pero esto es simplemente maravilloso- miró a su amigo, que sonreía fascinado por su emoción-. Me casaré con estos dulces, te lo aseguro. Mañana mismo iré al Ministerio.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños- dijo Christian, arrebatándole la caja de dulces y llevándose una rosa a la boca-. Mi mejor amiga no se puede casar en mi cumpleaños. A menos que sea conmigo.

-Sueña Nott- espetó la morena-. Y dame eso, que no tienes derecho a comerte a mis futuros esposos.

-Eso es un golpe muy bajo Zabini- Christian esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, hechizando a más de una chica que pasaba por la sala-. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuándo comenzarán los entrenamientos de Quidditch? Tú que escuchas todo por todos lados.

-Ya quisieras tener tanta información como yo- Vittoria adoptó un semblante pensativo-. Algo escuché, creo que la próxima semana. Higgs aún debe hacer las audiciones para el puesto de guardián y el de cazador.

-Cierto- asintió el rubio-. ¿Hará la prueba tu hermano?

-No se lo perdería por nada- Vittoria bufó-. Es un necio. No creo que tenga algo que hacer en comparación con los otros chicos. Por ejemplo contra ese chico Johnson, tan alto y musculoso. Tiene toda la apariencia de un guardián.

-Vittoria Zabini, la hermana del año- Christian aplaudió, sarcástico.

-Di lo que quieras, pero Joseph no tiene gran posibilidad. Apenas está en tercero y es pequeño como para poder ser un guardián. Le he dicho ya varias veces que él podría ser un buen cazador, pero es sumamente necio.

-¿A quién se parecerá?- murmuró Christian, ganándose un golpe con un cojín.

* * *

_-¡Por Merlín! No terminaré esto nunca- _pensaba Cassiopeia al borde de la histeria mientras trabajaba a toda prisa en la sorpresa para su mejor amigo-. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, date prisa Cassiopeia. Esta maldita cosa debe estar terminado máximo mañana hasta medio día. Después no habrá tiempo con tu castigo, ¡diablos! La fiesta de Christian por la noche no te dejará descansar… Gracias Vittoria por salvarme y por meterme en otro lío. Yo sólo le iba a obsequiar ese nuevo equipo para Quidditch que vimos en el Callejón Diagon y tú me metes en problemas Zabini. Ojalá escuches mis pensamientos maldita mejor amiga. Si no te quisiera tanto ya te habría lanzado algunos maleficios para borrarte la bonita sonrisa de tu bonito rostro-. _

**_*FLASH BACK* _**

_Ese día en que se realizó la primera excursión a Hogsmade, luego de ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, comprar los dulces que Vittoria tanto esperaba y que le fascinaron, fueron a esa tienda de ropa donde, mientras Vittoria se probaba unas veinte túnicas y el doble de vestidos, Cassiopeia se excusó un momento para ir a comprar lo que necesitaba para la sorpresa de Christian. Su rubio amigo la miró con súplica para que no lo dejara solo con "La loca ésta" en sus propias palabras, pero al ver a Vittoria salir de un vestidor de la tienda, con un vestido que acentuaba sus curvas, Christian dejó de prestarle toda su atención a Cassiopeia y se sentó mansamente para esperar a que su amiga saliera con otro atuendo. _

_Sin embargo, la rubia no sólo necesitaba ir a tiendas de Hogsmade, de hecho, lo que necesitaba (muy importante, en verdad muy importante) era ayuda, pero no cualquier ayuda, sino que tuvo que consultar algunos profesores; para esto, se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, había corrido hasta la sala de profesores donde afortunadamente se encontraban aquellos a quienes necesitaba pedirles ayuda. Una vez que realizó todas las preguntas y que obtuvo las respuestas, realizó una lista sobre todo el material que necesitaría para la sorpresa de Christian. Los docentes la habían visto un poco extraño, tal vez se debía a lo acelerada que se encontraba, o el dejo de impaciencia y cierta desesperación en su habitualmente fría voz, pero aun así la ayudaron cuanto pudieron, por supuesto, no le negarían algo a la mejor alumna de todo el curso, si no era que de toda la escuela._

_Cassiopeia caminó tranquila durante ese tiempo, pues sus amigos estaban entretenidos y era temprano. Sin embargo tampoco se dio el lujo de visitar otros lugares que no fueran esas tiendas a donde se dirigía, pues si quería terminar la sorpresa debía comenzar ese mismo día y llegar al castillo a una buena hora. _

_Recordaba haber visto la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley llena hasta el tope de alumnos ansiosos por comprar sus ridículos objetos. Había visto a toda la manada de Weasleys saliendo primeros, con bolsas repletas de baratijas, riendo a carcajadas y aparentemente sin sentir ese frío del viento de octubre que calaba hasta los huesos al parecer a todos los demás. Incluso a ella, que le fascinaba el frío, le parecía no sólo inusual un clima así en octubre sino también algo más propio de diciembre o enero. Entonces lo vio, saliendo de entre el mar de gente y casi cayendo al piso tras ser empujado y siendo ayudado por su hermana con cabello como de fuego y por su primo, el niño rubio y guapo. Potter esbozó una sonrisa; mientras su horda de primos seguían charlando, el chico pelinegro arreglaba su bufanda y frotaba sus manos, manteniéndose al margen del grupo, como si en realidad no le interesara mucho estar allí. _

_Cassiopeia siguió caminando, jamás había puesto pie en alguna de las tiendas de los Weasley, jamás, y sus padres se habían encargado de quitarle todo el interés que alguna vez llegó a tener, convenciéndola de que todo lo que vendían era sólo basura para entretener al vulgo, y ella lo creía fervientemente. _

_-No son más que artículos estúpidos y sin sentido- le había dicho su padre una vez, tendría unos ocho años entonces, cuando caminaban por el Callejón Diagon y Cassiopeia se había mostrado muy entusiasmada con la idea de visitar aquel colorido lugar lleno de niños y adolescentes por primera vez en su vida-. Idioteces para entretener a las masas. Tan sólo fíjate qué familia es dueña de estas vulgares tiendas._

_-Como digas papi- respondió la pequeña Cassiopeia, sin cuestionar a su padre como siempre lo hacía. No quería que su padre se enfadara con ella, porque ella siempre era buena. No obstante, la decepción y la tristeza se vieron reflejadas en el pálido rostro de ella, o eso creía, pues su padre la llevó en seguida a una tienda de juguetes donde le compró la muñeca de porcelana más hermosa y costosa que había. _

_Desde ese día Cassiopeia jamás volvió a preguntarle a su padre o a su madre si podían ingresar a Sortilegios Weasley, y escuchaba atentamente lo que ambos decían sobre esa familia, creyendo cada palabra. Poco a poco su curiosidad se desvaneció, transformándose en una repulsión semejante a la que sentían sus padres al escuchar no sólo de dichas tiendas, sino de esa familia en general. _

_-Estupideces- pensó Cassiopeia, con fastidio, mientras caminaba frente al lugar. _

_En el momento en que pasaba frente al grupo de Weasleys, Potter alzó la vista hacia ella, haciendo contacto directo con sus ojos. El chico tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida, de hecho no se veía mucho del rostro blanco de Potter, pues tenía la bufanda negra lo más alto que podía, dejando al descubierto sólo la nariz y sus grandes ojos verdes. El cabello negro y desordenado caía a los lados y sobre su rostro. Potter sacó una mano del bolsillo de su abrigo rojo obscuro para apartar el flequillo de sus ojos. Cassiopeia frunció el ceño, volvió la vista al frente y siguió caminando. _

_-Weasleys- masculló Cassiopeia entre dientes. _

_No se detuvo hasta llegar a su primera parada, que fue nada más y nada menos que una librería, pues para poder hacer lo que tenía en mente necesitaba tanta información como pudiera. También fue a una tienda de antigüedades, de antigüedades que tenían que ver con la magia negra (con extrema cautela había ingresado al lugar, pues que la vieran a ella, Cassiopeia MALFOY, en una tienda relacionada con las artes obscuras era una de las cosas que menos quería), visitó a una excéntrica astrónoma, fue una tienda de arte mágico e incluso una tienda de mascotas. _

_Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, y muy a su pesar, Potter le había dado la idea. _

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

-¿Qué sigue?- murmuró Cassiopeia, mirando uno de sus muchos libros abiertos que estaban sobre dos escritorios. Revisó también sus notas, los libros en el suelo, unos cálculos, bajó el fuego a un caldero y removió el contenido de otro: tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Miró otro libro-. ¡Ah!- exclamó, acto seguido, tomó un cuerno de unicornio, lo pulverizó y agregó exactamente un gramo a una de las pociones cada dos minutos durante dos horas. Como no quería volver a comenzar a hacer esa poción (y no tenía tiempo), se quedó allí sentada frente al caldero, tomando el tiempo con un reloj de arena, pesando el polvo plateado, agregándolo a la poción (que adquiría un color plata y brillante como debía suceder), removiendo el contenido y luchando contra el tedio y las inmensas ganas de dormir que sentía.

_-Lo que hago por ti Christian- _pensó, mientras bostezaba.

* * *

-Vamos Albus- le dijo su hermana, antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su suéter verde que, al igual que sus sudaderas, le quedaba grande.

-¿A-a dónde?- preguntó Albus, incorporándose y siguiendo a Lily.

-Al campo de Quidditch- respondió la pelirroja, como si fuera lo más obvio de todo el mundo-. Los demás ya están allá.

-Pero yo estaba…

-Estabas sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada. O sea que estás desocupado.

-Sólo descansaba un rato. Guardo energías para mañana, recuerda que es sábado de castigo- explicó Albus, aunque sin dejar de caminar tras su pequeña hermana.

-Estarás bien. Aún es temprano y el clima no está tan mal. No te preocupes, Fred ya se ha llevado tu escoba- exclamó Lily con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿No está a discusión, cierto?- preguntó un resignado Albus.

-Claro que no hermanito.

Si Albus había aprendido algo de la vida, era que las chicas Weasley eran obstinadas y decididas. Suponía que por ello su hermana les gustaba a muchos chicos. Además, claro, de que era una niña muy guapa. Pero por mucho que Albus lo analizara, no cabía en su cabeza la idea de que existieran hombres a los que sólo les interesara el físico de una mujer. Es decir, a él no le interesaba Cassiopeia sólo porque era una belleza, sino por esa privilegiada mente que poseía. _–Su hermosura sólo puede compararse con su inteligencia. Es el ser más maravilloso que jamás haya pisado la Tierra- _pensaba desde su nube-. _Oh, ¿cómo es que puede existir semejante chica? No la merecemos. Yo no la merezco y aun así estoy tras ella. Sólo soy un tonto enamorado más. ¿Estás enamorada de alguien dulce Cassiopeia? Porque yo sí, desde hace años-._

-¡Albus!

-¿Qué?

-De verdad hermanito, me preocupas cuando pones esa cara de psicótico- Lily tomó la mano de Albus-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- los ojos azules de ella lo miraron con esa angustia que sólo una hermana puede sentir.

-Estoy bien, en serio- Albus le sonrió. _–Enamorado de la chica más inalcanzable de todas, sufriendo por ella, intentando sobrellevar el dolor que me causa verla con otro chico, pero estoy bien-. _Créeme.

-Eso quiero hacer- Lily suspiró-. Pero es que siempre dices que estás bien y a veces… a veces ya no sé qué pensar sobre ti.

-Descuida- Albus apretó un poco la mano de su hermana-. No es como si estuviera drogándome o algo así.

-Pues con amigos como McLaggen uno piensa de ti cualquier cosa- ambos hermanos rieron.

-Anda, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Albus-. Dominique nos asesinará si no llegamos en cinco minutos.

Lily asintió, soltó la mano de su hermano y echó a correr. Albus la siguió.

Cada vez que montaba su escoba volaba cuan alto se atrevía, para mirar a todo y a todos desde una peligrosa altura. En realidad Albus no sabía si no temer estar a esa increíble altura y a la posible caída con fatales consecuencias era valentía, o una gran estupidez, como a veces le decían sus primos. Por supuesto, el chico prefería pensar que era valentía, pues después de todo era un león de Gryffindor. Los demás tenían pavor a que uno de esos días en los partidos o en algún juego amistoso o cuando simplemente volaba para pasar el rato se cayera de la escoba y que no hubiera alguien para ayudarlo o que no pudieran hacer algo para evitar que se estrellara con el piso; pero Albus no tenía miedo de caer, es más, le daba igual si se caía y moría. La muerte jamás le había asustado, era algo tan natural como la vida. Si llegaba a resbalar de la escoba y caía hasta romperse todos los huesos contra el suelo no le importaba.

-De algo hay que morir- decía Albus a sus primos mientras le gritaban que descendiera unos metros.

_-¿Acaso tendré tendencias suicidas?- _era lo que se preguntaba Albus a veces, pues esa despreocupación que sentía al hablar de un tema como su propia muerte lograba poner nerviosos a los demás-. _Como sea. _

Pero no siempre fue así.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Estaba en segundo año, el mismo en que lo habían elegido como buscador para el equipo de su casa. Pero ese día parcialmente nublado estaba allí sólo como un espectador más del partido: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw._

_-No hay forma en que Slytherin le gane a Ravenclaw- decían muchos allí en las gradas._

_-Cierto, ¿has visto al nuevo guardián?_

_-Dicen que es impresionante, sí._

_-Y esos dos chicos, los hermanos que son golpeadores. _

_-Con ellos ninguna serpiente se salvará._

_-Pues yo no me haría tantas ilusiones- escuchó que dijo una chica-. Slytherin ha ganado la copa de Quidditch durante tres años seguidos, además, he escuchado que el nuevo buscador es realmente bueno._

_-¿No creerás que es verdad?- dijo otro chico-. Seguro que simplemente ha comprado su puesto en el equipo- y la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo._

_-¿Quién es el nuevo buscador de Slytherin?- preguntó Albus a su hermano y primos mayores. Dominique, que comenzaba su primer año, estaba recargada en el borde de las gradas, mirando hacia el frente, con total desinterés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. _

_-No lo sé- contestaron a coro, encogiéndose de hombros._

_En ese momento sonó el silbato, y los jugadores salieron de los vestidores. _

_Albus se inclinó para ver mejor, incluso Dominique prestó más atención. _

_Era el primer partido del año, por lo que había un increíble ruido en el campo, apenas se podía escuchar la voz del locutor. Albus no logró escuchar los nombres de los miembros del equipo de Slytherin, que habían reclutado ese año._

_Se volvió a escuchar el silbato, los jugadores ascendieron. _

_-Debes prestar mucha atención Albus- le dijo su hermano, con la vista fija en el campo-. Si eres observador, en el próximo partido, cuando juguemos contra los ganadores, sabrás mucho sobre sus movimientos- Albus asintió, tomando una nota mental-. Y debemos ganar, no quiero quedar en ridículo como el año pasado que fuimos los terceros. _

_Conforme el partido avanzaba, Albus se sentía cada vez más emocionado. Pero claro, no podía decirle a su hermano o a Fred o a Molly, que era de la edad de James, que se sentía sumamente alegre con la casi inminente victoria de Slytherin. _

_-¡Son fantásticos!- exclamó Albus mientras el equipo vestido de esmeralda hacía una complicada formación._

_-Que no te oigan esos tres- masculló Dominique, señalando con la cabeza hacia sus tres primos. Albus sonrió, ruborizado._

_-¡OTRO GOL DE SLYTHERIN!- anunció el locutor, seguido de una oleada de gritos eufóricos de los de Slytherin-. ¡SLYTHERIN SIGUE GANANDO EL PARTIDO 160 A 80 DE RAVENCLAW! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE POR AHÍ? ¡PARECE QUE LOS DOS BUSCADORES HAN LOCALIZADO LA SNITCH! _

_Prácticamente todos dirigieron la mirada hacia una parte del campo, allí donde estaba Albus, pero casi rozando el piso. Albus apenas se había inclinado para ver a los dos buscadores, cuando una intensa ráfaga pasó a poca distancia de su rostro. Albus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para seguir con la mirada a esas formas borrosas, una azul y otra verde. _

_-¡Y LA SNITCH SUBE, SUBE, SUBE Y SIGUE SUBIENDO!- _decía el chico narrador-. _¡POR MERLÍN, ¿CUÁN ALTO PUEDE LLEGAR ESA PELOTITA?! ME PREGUNTO SI LOS BUSCADORES QUERRÁN SEGUIRLA… BIEN, PARECE QUE WILLIAMS, EL BUSCADOR DE RAVENCLAW COMIENZA A TITUBEAR, ¿SERÁ QUE TIENE MIEDO? ¡NO PUEDE SER, YA NO SE VE AL BUSCADOR DE SLYTHERIN! _

_El chico de Ravenclaw estaba a una gran altura, trazando círculos rápidos para localizar la Snitch, pero el muchacho tenía razón, el buscador de Slytherin no estaba a la vista. -¿Qué tan alto ha llegado?- se preguntaba Albus, con cierto nerviosismo al imaginarse él mismo arriba de las nubes._

_-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL BUSCADOR DE SLYTHERIN HA APARECIDO! ¡LA SNITCH DORADA ESTÁ DESCENDIENDO EN PICADA Y… POR MORGANA, TAMBIÉN EL BUSCADOR!_

_Cuando la imposiblemente veloz figura esmeralda comenzó a descender, el buscador de Ravenclaw tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de lanzarse de igual forma. Albus se sostuvo de la barandilla, inclinado y ansioso, para ver mejor a los dos jugadores. El niño soltó un grito, pues justo antes de estrellarse contra el piso, el buscador de Slytherin levantó el vuelo; el de Ravenclaw tuvo que frenar bruscamente, aun así, se cayó de la escoba._

_-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡LA TIENE! ¡SLYTHERIN SE HA HECHO DE LA SNITCH! ¡SLYTHERIN GANA EL JUEGO!- anunciaba el chico casi jubiloso-. ¡MALFOY HA GANADO EL PARTIDO! ¡CASSIOPEIA MALFOY ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH!_

_-¿QUIÉN?- exclamaron James, Molly y Fred._

_-La chica Malfoy, sordos- dijo Dominique, estirándose en su asiento._

_-¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!- soltó Fred-. ¡NO LA MALFOY! _

_Sus primos y hermano seguían soltando improperios contra Slytherin, el equipo de Slytherin y la nueva buscadora de Slytherin. Albus se limitaba a ver hacia el campo, allí donde el equipo esmeralda y gran parte del resto de las serpientes se reunía, coreando vítores y mirando con desdén a los de Ravenclaw. Entonces la vio, dos de los chicos más grandes del equipo la habían alzado en sus hombros, y ella reía orgullosa. Apartó su flequillo platino de sus ojos e intento arreglar un poco su desordenada coleta. Sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un tenue color rosa y sus grandes ojos brillaban. _

_Albus frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirar a la niña Malfoy, que era su compañera de curso y con la que no cruzaba palabra, a menos que ella quisiera molestarlo. –Estar sobre sus hombros debe ser patético- pensó Albus, sintiendo una inexplicable sensación de molestia-. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo alto que ha volado? Eso que hacen es nada para ella. Cassiopeia necesita algo más, mucho más-._

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a alguien volando tan alto que no se alcanzaba a ver. La primera vez que se maravilló con algo que Cassiopeia hacía, pues antes jamás había creído que una niña tan refinada y altiva como ella podría hacer algo semejante a lo que había hecho.

Y, sobre todo, fue la primera vez que pensó en Cassiopeia no como "Malfoy", sino por ese singular nombre: _Cassiopeia._

-¡Espabila Albus!- gritó su hermana, mientras volaba rápidamente debajo de él.

Albus parpadeó, reparando en que había estado allí montado sobre su escoba, estático durante tal vez minutos y sin poner atención al juego.

El chico dio algunas vueltas al campo, en busca de la Snitch, pero no había rastro de ella. Decidió ascender un poco más. Miró a su alrededor. Al otro extremo del campo estaba Lucy, que hacía de buscadora del otro equipo, pero ninguno de sus primos estaba tan alto como él, como siempre.

Entonces recordó la primera vez que se atrevió a volar tan alto como nunca había llegado. De hecho había sido casi fatal ese momento de envalentonamiento, no porque hubiera estado en peligro de caer, sino porque casi le costó el juego a su casa. Sonrió un poco.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Era su primer partido de Quidditch. _

_En ese entonces no era más que un pequeño niño de doce años, delgado y menudo, de ojos grandes y nerviosos y sonrisa tímida. El uniforme le quedaba un poco grande, pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse._

_-¿Nervioso?- le había preguntado su hermano mayor, James, de catorce años, que jugaba como cazador y era brillante._

_Albus negó con efusividad. No quería quedar como el niño asustadizo que siempre fue ante su hermano. Ese día debía ser valiente. James sonrió, se puso de cuclillas frente a él._

_-Bueno, me alegro- le dijo, sin borrar esa sonrisa un tanto altanera con la que conquistaba a cuantas chicas se le ponían enfrente-. Porque yo tenía tu edad cuando me hice de mí puesto en el equipo, y estaba a punto de mojar mis pantalones- Albus compuso una sonrisa-. Tal vez eres más valiente que yo, ¿eh? Sólo no me hagas parecer un cobarde allá afuera, no soportaría que las chicas comenzaran a mirarte a ti, pequeño espantapájaros, en vez de a mí- James se puso de pie, le revolvió el cabello con afecto y luego le puso un casco, que casi cubría sus ojos-. Úsalo al menos este partido- indicó el chico que, en palabras de sus profesores, era idéntico a su abuelo James-. Mamá me advirtió que si dejaba que te hicieran daño ella misma me golpearía con una bludger en la cabeza._

_-Ella no diría eso- replicó Albus, con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Su hermano mayor soltó una carcajada._

_-Claro que no- le dijo, entonces se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños-. Yo no quiero que te lastimes; jugamos contra los de Slytherin y usan todo tipo de artimañas en el campo, ya lo has visto, a veces ni siquiera madame Hooch se da cuenta. Si te llegan a dar un golpe, al menos quiero que estés bien protegido. Yo no soy golpeador, pero veré que no te hagan daño. ¿Ok?_

_-Ok- suspiró Albus, agradecido infinitamente con su hermano._

_-Bien. Saldremos en un par de minutos, entonces…_

_-¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Fred, uno de los golpeadores del equipo, que entraba a los vestidores en ese momento junto con Molly, que era cazadora-. ¡No esperarán que de verdad juguemos contra ella!_

_-¿Contra quién?- preguntó James, mirando confundido a Fred. _

_-Contra la Malfoy- espetó el pelirrojo, dando una patada al piso._

_-Pero los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff ya han jugado contra los de Slytherin.-exclamó Alissa Rogers, la otra golpeadora del equipo-. Te recuerdo que ella los hizo ganar. Aunque admito que es un poco preocupante; la niña es más pequeña que Albus y…_

_-¡Olvida su tamaño!- replicó Fred-. Centrémonos en quién diablos es su padre. _

_-Cierto- concedió James-. Si algo le pasa a la niña y Lucius Malfoy se entera…- dejó la frase al aire, haciendo que cada quién formara las más horribles imágenes en su mente sobre lo que sea que el padre de la chica pudiera hacerle a cualquiera que la tocara._

_-Pues suerte que no le sucedió algo en los partidos anteriores- dijo Molly-. Quizá ya no existirían los chicos del equipo de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ahora, o por lo menos estarían internados de por vida en San Mungo._

_Albus se limitaba a ver al resto del equipo, que debatían entre ellos lo que debían hacer. Sabía que su familia no era partidaria de los Malfoy, jamás había comprendido por qué era esa la situación, pero la verdad era que simplemente, desde que tenía memoria, lo apremiaban para que nunca hablara con alguien relacionado a ellos. _

_-¿James?- llamó a su hermano, el cual se acercó-. ¿Algo va mal?_

_Su hermano pasó su mano por su cabello, para alborotarlo aún más._

_-Nada- le dijo, sonriéndole-. Lo importante es que tú juegues como nunca y atrapes la Snitch antes que Malfoy. Hace años que Gryffindor no gana la copa._

_-¡Yo la atraparé!- exclamó Albus, decidido-. ¡Ya lo verás, haré que Gryffindor gane, lo prometo!_

_James le sonrió y frotó el casco que usaba Albus, como si fuera su cabello. _

_Fuera de los vestidores, sonó el silbato que indicaba que debían salir. El color se fue del rostro de Albus, incluso ese tinte rosa natural de sus delgadas mejillas. _

_-Vamos Albus- indicó James, tomando su escoba y siguiendo al equipo._

_Albus se levantó rápidamente, acomodó su casco y tomó su escoba. Al salir al campo, se dio cuenta de que desde allí parecía otro mundo, pues ver el juego desde las gradas era completamente diferente. Tres cuartas partes del campo se veían rojas y doradas, pues en realidad ni Hufflepuff ni Ravenclaw querían que Slytherin se hiciera nuevamente con la copa. Los gritos, los coros y los colores incluso lo mareaban. Sentía que se desplomaría allí en el piso de un momento a otro._

_-Capitanes, dense la mano- ordenó madame Hooch y así lo hicieron los dos capitanes. _

_Estaban frente a frente, equipo contra equipo, leones contra serpientes. La mirada de Albus se encontró con la de la única chica, por no decir niñita, del equipo de Slytherin. Le resultó un tanto gracioso ver a una niña, más baja que él y más delgada, entre todos esos chicos altos, fuertes y alguno de rostro tosco. _

_-¿Casco Potter, en serio?- se burló Cassiopeia-. ¿Eres un bebé acaso?_

_-Cierra la boca Malfoy- espetó James, dando un paso al frente, pero la niña fue flanqueada en seguida por los dos golpeadores de Slytherin, dos chicos altísimos y musculosos que hicieron crujir sus nudillos, amenazantes. _

_-No recuerdo haberte hablado a ti- replicó la niña rubia, frunciendo la nariz con asco-. Asqueroso cuatro ojos._

_James estaba por decir algo más, cuando el silbato de Hooch sonó, obligándolos a montar sus escobas cuán rápido podían y a despegar._

_-¡Y ALLÁ VAN!- decía el chico narrador-. SLYTHERIN TIENE LA QUAFFLE, WEASLEY GOLPEA UNA BLUDGER Y… JONES SE SALVA POR POCO Y SIGUE VOLANDO, ESTÁ MUY CERCA DE LOS AROS, LA PASA A DUMBAR, DUMBAR A JONES, JONES LANZA Y… ¡ANOTACIÓN! PRIMER GOL PARA SLYTHERIN…_

_Albus se elevó poco más de la altura de los aros de anotación, desde donde tenía una excelente vista. Dio una vuelta al estadio, pero no lograba localizar la Snitch. -¿Dónde está Cassiopeia?- se preguntó al cabo de un rato, pues parecía haber tanto rastro de la rubia como de la Snitch. Pero la respuesta llegó sola._

_-¿Ya vas a jugar o te vas a quedar allí como tonto Potter?- dijo Cassiopeia, desde varios metros arriba de él._

_Albus la miró, francamente impresionado. La niña estaba sentada en su escoba, atenta al campo pero relajada, ni siquiera se sostenía del mango de la escoba, sino que estaba cruzada de brazos. De tan sólo pensar en soltarse por un segundo él se sentía completamente horrorizado, ¿cómo podía estar Cassiopeia así durante tanto tiempo?_

_-Esto se pone aburrido- dijo la chica-. Hagamos algo Potter. Una competencia. Quien llegue más alto será el ganador, ¿te parece?_

_-¿P-pero qué ganaría con eso?- contestó Albus, sin comprender el objetivo de la niña. Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Nada. Pero podrías mirar el campo desde mucha más altura, quien sabe, tal vez localices la Snitch antes que yo. No creo que sea posible, pero bueno…_

_Albus miró hacia el campo de juego. Su hermano acababa de hacerse con la quaffle y se acercaba a toda velocidad a los aros, pero una bludger golpeó su escoba y casi lo hizo caer. Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin tomó la quaffle y en un parpadeó ya hacia una anotación y las serpientes iban delante de Gryffindor: 120 a 80._

_-Pero debo…_

_-Ya sabía que dirías que no- lo cortó Cassiopeia, con aire altivo-. Después de todo, no eres más que un bebé miedoso, no sé cómo es que fuiste seleccionado para Gryffindor._

_El comentario de la niña hizo despertar algo en Albus, algo así como el león dormido que llevaba dentro, aunque por un momento creyó que se trataba más de una serpiente que salía de su escondite. Se elevó, a la altura de Cassiopeia y dijo:_

_-Estoy esperando._

_Cassiopeia, no sin cierta sorpresa, sonrió de lado y asintió. En seguida se elevó unos tres metros._

_-Cuando quieras, no hay prisa- exclamó ella. _

_Albus ascendió un metro sobre Cassiopeia, aún temeroso pero decidido a probarle a la niña que él no era un bebé miedoso. Él era un león de Gryffindor. Valiente y dispuesto a probarse a sí mismo._

_Cassiopeia voló rápidamente hacia el cielo, subiendo al menos diez metros más. Albus entonces se dio cuenta de en qué se había metido. _

_-¿Qué esperas?- lo llamó Cassiopeia, sonriendo de modo triunfal y arrogante. _

_Albus dio un vistazo al partido, pero todos estaban muy concentrados en las jugadas que hacía su equipo, mientras las bludgers iban y venían. Era casi como si hubieran olvidado de ellos dos, los buscadores. Respiró profundamente y siguió a la rubia. Cuando creía haber llegado a su altura, descubrió que Cassiopeia ya estaba varios metros arriba. Albus bufó y siguió ascendiendo._

_-Bien, parece que no eres tan cobarde como creí- dijo Cassiopeia, sin borrar su sonrisa ladina y ladeada, subió más y Albus igual-. Pero ahora… ¿puedes mirar hacia abajo?_

_-¿Abajo, para qué?_

_Entonces Albus sintió unas terribles ganas de saltar hacia la escoba de la rubia y abrazarse a la niña. Estaban tan alto que apenas podía distinguir a los jugadores de su equipo, y las gradas sólo eran machas rojas y verdes en movimiento. Como hormigas. Todos parecían ser hormigas. Y él allí arriba, alto como el más grande de los gigantes. De repente sintió el aire más pesado, le costaba respirar y las manos le sudaban._

_-Ya no eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad Potter?- Cassiopeia estaba tranquilamente sentada en su escoba, mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo-. Esto es nada comparado a lo alto que he volado antes. Pero no creo que sepas de lo que hablo, porque es obvio que jamás habías estado tan alto en tu vida. Sólo eres un bebé, después de todo. Llorón y patético. Mira que poniéndote caso a tu edad, ¡ha!_

_Albus sentía su labio ligeramente tembloroso. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no podía evitar que Cassiopeia tenía razón. Él era un niño usualmente miedoso, bastante sensible e inocente para su edad. Siempre había sido así, y no podía evitarlo. Ahora incluso dudaba de poder descender al campo sin mojar su pantalón en el camino. _

_-Qué se puede esperar de ti. ¿Verdad? Bueno, yo sólo quería jugar un rato contigo, una competencia amistosa. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo eres uno de esos leoncitos más que se pasean como si fueran los dueños del mundo, parloteando sobre su supuesto valor Gryffindoriano, y sobre ser hijos de héroes, y creyéndose infinitamente superiores a cualquiera, cuando en realidad no son más que patéticos chicos sin valor alguno, hipócritas y cretinos sin remedio, ridículos arrogantes…_

_Pero Albus no pudo escuchar más, pues eso que despertaba dentro de él estaba más vivo que nunca. La parte racional de su cerebro se apagó, sujetó firmemente el mango de su escoba y sin seguir escuchando a Cassiopeia, sin mirarla, sin prestar atención al campo, él simplemente aceleró hacia el cielo, ascendió y siguió ascendiendo, hasta que por fin, respirando entrecortadamente por la ira, se detuvo y miró a Cassiopeia, que estaba muy, muy debajo de él. _

_-¿Qué te parece?- gritó Albus para hacerse escuchar-. Yo no tengo miedo Malfoy. ¿Será que puedes llegar hasta acá? _

_Pero la chica no se movía de su lugar, es más, ni siquiera lo miraba a él sino que mantenía la mirada hacia abajo._

_-¿Quién es el miedoso ahora?_

_Pero cuando vio a la rubia descender en picada comprendió por qué. La Snitch había aparecido casi al centro del campo, y Cassiopeia ya bajaba directo hacia ella. Y Albus comprendió la artimaña que su compañera de curso había usado. Lo había provocado para que se alejara cuanto pudiera del campo y así tener una gran ventaja de distancia en cuanto localizara a la Snitch. -¡ERES UN IDIOTA ALBUS!- se reprochó mentalmente; ahora ya no tenía miedo de estar a esa increíble altura, sino a las reacciones de su equipo si él los hacía perder el juego. No importaba la altura, ni la velocidad a la que iba, no importaba ni siquiera estrellarse contra el suelo y morirse, lo único que importaba era conseguir la Snitch. Se lo prometió a James, y una promesa de Albus siempre debía ser cumplida._

_-¡LOS BUSCADORES!- gritó el chico que narraba el partido, con claro asombro-. ¡LOS BUSCADORES BAJAN EN PICADA AL CAMPO! ¡MALFOY VA A LA CABEZA Y POTTER ESTÁ MUCHOS METROS DETRÁS DE ELLA! ¡ESTOS NIÑOS ESTÁN LOCOS! SERÁ UN MILAGRO SI NO SE ESTRELLAN CONTRA EL SUELO…_

_Albus al fin distinguía a Cassiopeia, ya no era esa ráfaga esmeralda que había visto antes. Sin embargo iba detrás de ella, no era suficiente. Si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado provocar por la astuta Cassiopeia… Aunque, para ser sincero, había encontrado estar a esa increíble altura algo demasiado fascinante. Jamás se había atrevido a volar tan alto. Ni siquiera James, que era un temerario, lo hacía. Esa mezcla de pánico y de maravilla era algo totalmente nuevo para él, y quería más. _

_No se rendiría. Si ya había volado hasta las nubes era capaz de ir en picada sin temerle a estrellar su cara contra el césped. -¡ABAJO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!- pensó, y eso fue lo único que necesito para hacer que su escoba descendiera, y siguiera bajando y bajando, como si cayera. No tenía miedo, no había razones para tenerlo. _

_Cassiopeia miró hacia atrás, y su rostro, sonrosado por la velocidad, palideció y sus ojos grises se abrieron con incredulidad. Esbozó una furibunda expresión y volvió la vista al frente, hacia la Snitch. Extendió el brazo para alcanzar la brillante pelotita, que parecía divertirse con la idea de ver a los dos niños buscadores aterrizando de cara contra el suelo._

_Albus se inclinó, y la escoba fue aún más veloz. Pronto estuvo casi a la altura de Cassiopeia, pero "casi" no era suficiente, si quería ganar debía esforzarse más. –Sin miedo- pensó Albus, que veía el suelo cada vez más y más cerca._

_Lo que vio la multitud fue tan sólo una ráfaga escarlata abalanzándose sobre el resplandor dorado que rozaba los dedos blancos de esa veloz forma esmeralda. Entonces el pequeño Potter y la niña Malfoy, que iban a una asombrosa velocidad, chocaron el uno con el otro._

_-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ HASTA A MI!- exclamó el comentarista-. ¿Y LA SNITCH? ¿ALGUIEN VE LA SNITCH?_

_No habían tenido la oportunidad de frenar, Albus simplemente había levantado un poco el vuelo, mientras que Cassiopeia, en el último momento, trató de detenerse en seco. Al final ambos niños, que volaban a dos metros del suelo, cayeron sobre el césped, rodaron sobre ellos mismos y sus escobas y quedaron tendidos en el suelo._

_-¿Siguen vivos? ¡Merlín, ¿los buscadores siguen vivos!? … ¡SIGUEN VIVOS! ¡ESTO ES UN ALIVIO! MALFOY SE MUEVE E INTANTA LIBERARSE DE POTTER, QUE PARECE ESTAR MUY CÓMODO SOBRE ELLA Y… ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡POTTER ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ¡EL PARTIDO HA TERMINADO Y GRYFFINDOR GANA! ¡GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO EL JUEGO! ¡MALA SUERTE PARA LAS SERPIENTES! Esto supone la primera derrota para la buscadora, Cassiopeia Malfoy. ¡Increíble!_

_Albus levantaba su brazo, débil y dolorido. Sujetaba la snicth, orgulloso de sí mismo. _

_-¿QUÉ?- había gritado Cassiopeia, que estaba debajo de él, aplastada por el niño y las dos escobas. Volvió la vista hacia Albus y de Albus a la Snitch, de la Snitch a Albus, como si no creyera lo que veía. Albus volteó a verla, y ese miedo que sintió al principio, cuando volaba más alto de lo que alguna vez se atrevió, volvió a apoderarse de él._

_Había visto la furia con sus propios ojos. Por ejemplo ese mismo verano, cuando su abuela descubrió a su hermano y a Fred fumando algo más que tabaco en el patio de la madriguera. Pero jamás la había visto en su estado más puro. Y había algo más allí, algo mucho más intenso en esos ojos grises y fríos… era odio. _

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

-¡ALBUS!

-¿Qué…?

Pero no lo estaban reprendiendo para que buscara la Snitch.

El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear, antes de que, aún a esa gran altura a la que se encontraba, una bludger le diera de lleno en la sien y lo derribara de su escoba.

Sentía el cuerpo tan liviano, tan liviano, que sólo podía dejarse caer. Pero no estaba mal. Solamente estaba cayendo. No estaba mal.

_-¡QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!_

Escuchó el grito de Cassiopeia, a lo lejos, pero a la vez, aún recordaba la sensación de estar aplastando el delicado cuerpo de la niña de doce años que acababa de perder la Snitch.

_-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE POTTER!_

Había lastimado a Cassiopeia, la había herido, y todo por una simple y estúpida Snitch. Él no quería hacerlo, pero la hirió.

-_¡TÚ ME HICISTE PERDER!_

Ese fue el primer partido que él jugó, y el primero que ella perdió. Lo sentía, en verdad, pero nunca se lo dijo. Por eso debía seguir cayendo. No merecía otra cosa, que seguir dejándose ir hacia abajo y más abajo.

_-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!_

Lo era. Siempre lo había sido. Y había sido un idiota por nunca disculparse con ella por hacerla perder en algo por primera vez en su vida. Y era aún más idiota cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era casi como estar frente a una veela.

_-¡TE ODIO!_

Él también se odiaba, aunque no lo creyeran. Se odiaba por ser como era, un niño llorón y cobarde; se odiaba por ser quien era, quizá si no fuera un Potter-Weasley podría haber sido amigo de ella, pero no. Por eso y por muchas cosas más se odiaba.

Tal vez, si seguía cayendo, todas esas sensaciones se irían al fin, tal vez todo acabaría de una vez por todas. Estaría bien. Sería mejor de hecho. Todo estaría bien al fin, como siempre lo había querido. Por eso se dejó llevar por la fuerza de la gravedad, mientras miraba unos ojos grises como plata, y una sonrisa arrogante, y el cabello platino, y ese olor dulce y floral inundaba todo a su alrededor. Estaba bien. Estaba muy bien.

* * *

Se sobresaltó cuando dio una cabezada. Miró a su alrededor, un tanto desorientada.

-Ah sí- murmuró, al recordar que debía seguir trabajando.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, se había dormido unos treinta segundos. En seguida quiso darse una bofetada, pues esos treinta segundos pudieron significar la pérdida de todo su esfuerzo durante esa larguísima semana de desvelos, de saltarse varias comidas y de no parar de leer libros, instrucciones, cortar ingredientes, pesarlos, pulverizar, añadir, mezclar, hechizos, pociones, vapores que le erizaban el cabello. Ya no podía seguir así.

Miró nuevamente su reloj, y su expresión adquirió cierta tristeza. Hace rato que la cena había acabado. Durante el almuerzo sólo tomó tres tazas de café y una única galletita que Christian le dio a la fuerza. Ahora se arrepentía, y mucho. Tenía hambre y ahora tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

-Más vale que te guste maldito Nott o tendré que decirle a papi que te torture un poco- farfulló Cassiopeia mientras leía unas notas que el profesor Slughorne le había dado sobre la poción de cuerno de unicornio-. Esto ya está- exclamó triunfalmente, mirando la perfecta consistencia, un tanto plasmática, que ese líquido plateado, pero un tanto transparente como si fuera un espejo derretido, y resplandeciente tenía-. Ahora… bien, aquí está el hechizo de transfiguración, ok, también la siguiente poción, aha… ¿cómo demonios se pronuncia esto?- espetó Cassiopeia, al leer un largo hechizo que Flitwick le había dado.

Resopló, dejó las notas en su lugar, supervisó las pociones y se levantó del piso. No tenía más opción que ir donde Flitwick para preguntarle cómo diablos debía recitar ese hechizo.

-Sólo me hace perder mi valioso tiempo- mascullaba al cerrar la puerta del aula en desuso donde se encontraba.

Subió al vestíbulo, no se encontró con algún alumno durante el trayecto desde las mazmorras hasta allí. _–Claro, todos están en las salas, calentitos y con los estómagos llenos. En cambio yo me estoy matando con la dichosa sorpresa esa, y para colmo el enano aquel me da un trabalenguas-._

Se dirigía hacia la sala de profesores, donde probablemente estaría Flitwick, cuando escuchó un alboroto en algún pasillo. Se detuvo, agudizando el oído. _–Viene de la enfermería… ¿quién habrá muerto?- _esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, que estuvo por convertirse en una carcajada de tan sólo pensar en ello. Se quedó quieta un rato, hasta que logró identificar una de las voces que más fuerte hablaba… ¿McLaggen?

Miró su reloj. Aún tenía suficiente tiempo, además, ya que no fue a la cena, se daría su primer descanso en toda esa semana. _–Tal vez me entere de algo antes que Vittoria. ¡Se pondrá furiosa!- _pensó infantilmente, mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermería.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar allí, en un escandaloso montón, a toda la tropa Weasley y algunos allegados. Sin embargo hacían tanto ruido que no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que decían. Se acercaba, a paso lento pero casual, aparentando que era lo más natural para ella pasar frente a la enfermería todos los días a esa hora.

Al acercarse, captó fragmentos de conversación y las réplicas de la señora Pompfrey.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no entrarán!

-¡PERO MADAME PROMPFREY…!

-¡NADA!

-… se muere ¿y no nos deja verlo?

-Serán cinco minutos…

-¡Está durmiendo!

-¡O está muerto!

-… un juego peligrosísimo, siempre lo he dicho…

-¡… no quería golpearlo, ni siquiera iba para él!

-… pudo morir por el golpe o por la caída…

-¡Serán cinco minutos!

-¡FUERA!

Y la puerta se cerró en las narices de los chicos y chicas. Algunos forcejearon con ella, pero no se abría, por lo que desistieron.

Cassiopeia los escuchaba murmurar, seguramente despotricaban contra Pompfrey. Se acercó más, fingiendo alisar su falda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

La rubia alzó la vista, hacia el numeroso grupo de Gryffindors y algunos Ravenclaws. Un chico pelirrojo era el que le hablaba, mostrando una expresión dura y ceñuda, al igual que otros.

-¿A caso este pasillo te pertenece, Weasley?- inquirió Cassiopeia, arrastrando las palabras con desdén hacia ese chico que sabía se llamaba Fred. El rostro, lleno de pecas, del muchacho enrojeció.

-¿Has venido a burlarte? ¿O sólo querías saber más para ir a contar chismes con tus amiguitos?- dijo el mismo chico.

-Me viene dando igual lo que pase aquí- Cassiopeia se encogió de hombros-. Si tienen problemas, pues… no es mi problema- miró sus uñas, como si estuviera aburrida.

-Pues entonces lárgate ya- dijo una chica morena. Era la hermana menor del pelirrojo, según recordaba.

-Pero yo no quiero irme aún, Weasley- replicó Cassiopeia, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿A caso no la estamos pasando bien?

-Sólo vete ya, Malfoy- dijo Rose. Sabía con certeza su nombre, pues era de su curso.

-Me iré cuando me dé la gana Weasley- Cassiopeia se arregló el flequillo, aprovechando ese tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Estaban los cuatro pelirrojos del clan: ese chico Fred, Lucy, Rose y Lily; también la única Weasley que no era ni pelirroja ni blanca: Roxanne; y los dos rubios, que eran hermanos; Dominique y Louis (que por cierto, a Cassiopeia le parecía muy guapo, pero jamás lo admitiría, obviamente). Pero entonces reparó en que los extras eran nada más y nada menos que esos chicos de su curso: McLaggen (lo vio triunfal, pues su oído no le había fallado), Finnigan, Wood y… esa boba chica Thomas que, según le pareció, tenía los ojos hinchados de llanto. Le pareció más fea y tonta que nunca. Y los hilos se unieron. Ladeó una sonrisa-. Vaya, vaya, parece que Potter ha sufrido un percance. ¿Ha sido grave? ¿Sobrevivirá?- la maldad iba impregnada en cada una de sus palabras, no obstante, sintió una especie de presión en su pecho, una especie de… ¿angustia? Llevó una mano a su pecho, fingiendo que eso que sentía era parte de su actuación.

-Púdrete Malfoy- exclamó el chico Finnigan, rojo de ira como un Weasley.

-Pero si yo tan sólo quería saber si Albus, mi querido compañero, está bien- Cassiopeia hizo un morrito, y puso ojitos tristes, miró hacia el suelo y suspiró.

-Está bien- respondió McLaggen. Cassiopeia alzó la vista hacia el muchacho, que le dedicaba una resplandeciente sonrisa-. Sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza mientras jugábamos Quidditch- se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, sin apartar sus ojos azules del rostro de la chica-. Cayó de la escoba, pero Lily lo atrapó- señaló con la cabeza a la niña con cabello rojo fuego-. Fue una suerte. Pero le hemos dicho cientos de veces a Albus que no vuele tan alto. Es muy necio- añadió, en un suspiró.

-Me imagino que sí- escuchó un pequeño resoplido tras McLaggen. Era Rose, que tenía el rostro colorado y apretaba los puños. Cassiopeia supo que podía sacar ventaja de ello. Necesitaba divertirse un poco antes de volver a su trabajo. Se acercó a McLaggen, quedando a poca distancia. Esbozó una sonrisa casi dulce, extendió su mano hasta el musculoso brazo del chico y le acarició un poco-. Eres muy amable. En verdad yo sólo quería saber qué pasaba con Albus. Pero juro que yo sólo pasaba por aquí. No he querido entrometerme.

-Yo sé que no- dijo el chico, ladeando una sonrisa y revolviendo su cabello rubio-. No tienes que jurar algo.

-Bueno, es que tú eres el único que me cree- Cassiopeia parpadeaba, lenta y coquetamente-. Eres en verdad amable. Con razón todas las chicas están tras de ti. Hay muchas razones para estarlo… y ni una para no hacerlo- se acercó a McLaggen, alzando un poco la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos. En el rostro del muchacho había un casi imperceptible sonrojo-. No entiendo cómo es no hablamos en todos estos años. ¿Un poco raro, no? Y de cierta forma, ilógico.

-Un poco, sí- admitió el rubio, con una extraña expresión, como turbada, en el rostro.

-Bueno, nos vemos después- dijo Cassiopeia, repentinamente, justo cuando sus rostros estaban más cerca que nunca. McLaggen parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance-. Espero que Potter esté bien- miró hacia el resto de chicos y chicas, cuánta fue su satisfacción al darse cuenta de que Rose estaba roja de ira y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos azules-. Hasta luego- le dijo a la pelirroja, con falsa amabilidad, miró a Jason, le hizo un guiño y se alejó, con un ligero contoneo y la cabeza bien en alto.

-¡Rose!- escuchó que gritó McLaggen, un segundo después de que alguien se alejara corriendo de allí, y alguien más, probablemente el chico rubio, también se fue corriendo.

Cassiopeia sonrió, conteniendo una carcajada de felicidad.

Ahora podía ir a ver a Flitwick, y ya ni siquiera estaba molesta con el enano profesor. De hecho se sentía de muy buen humor. -P_otter está bien- _pensó vagamente-. _Es decir, al menos no murió. P-p-porque así podré asesinarlo yo misma, quiero decir- _sintió un calor en sus mejillas, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos-. _Concéntrate, aún tienes trabajo qué hacer. ¿Qué diablos te importa Potter?... ¡OH! ¡Debo contarle todo esto a Vittoria! ¡Se morirá de risa al escuchar lo de la Weasley! _

* * *

_-¡QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!- gritó Cassiopeia, luchando por quitarse el torso de Albus de su espalda. _

_El chico, entre golpes, consiguió apartarse y ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, pues le dolía todo. Descubrió que tenía una herida en la sien, que sangraba un poco, y era probable que se hubiera roto una costilla, o eso sentía al menos. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, la cabeza le zumbaba un poco. Cassiopeia se dio la vuelta, quiso levantarse pero se cayó, y cuando se apoyó con las manos, soltó un gemido de dolor._

_-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE POTTER!- le gritó ella, sujetando su muñeca, que no estaba rota pero si lastimada, incluso comenzaba a aparecer un gran hematoma en ella. Se dejó caer de sentón sobre el césped. La diferencia era que ella no parecía a punto de echarse a llorar como Albus, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor._

_-Lo siento, íbamos muy rápido y no pude frenar…_

_-¡NO! ¡TÚ ME HICISTE PERDER!- espetó la rubia, que se puso de pie entre jadeos, Albus observó que la niña no podía apoyar su pie derecho, aun así, Cassiopeia se acercó a él-. ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- y sin importarle su muñeca, empujó a Albus al suelo; el chico cayó sobre su trasero y raspó sus codos, sentía aún más dolor que antes, como si se expandiera-. ¡AAHHHH!- gritó la niña, exasperada, mientras sujetaba su mano-. ¡DEBERÍAS LANZARTE DESDE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA! ¡CUÉLGATE DEL SAUCE BOXEADOR! ¡ARRÓJATE AL LAGO NEGRO CARGADO CON PIEDRAS! ¡O CÓRTATE LAS VENAS, NO ME IMPORTA! ¡PERO MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ! ¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL! ¡SUCIO MESTIZO! ¡TE ODIO!_

_Lo único que detuvo a la niña para no patear a Albus fue que perdió el equilibrio y casi cae, de no ser porque uno de los cazadores de su equipo ya llegaba y se apresuró a atraparla. El equipo completo de Slytherin estaba allí, frente a Albus, mirándolo casi con tanto odio como Cassiopeia lo miraba. _

_-Ven, vamos a la enfermería- le dijo el chico a la niña, era el capitán. Cassiopeia asintió, sin despegar la mirada de Albus-. Fue un buen juego ¿ok? Estuviste asombrosa._

_-Soy. Un. ¡Fracaso!- espetó Cassiopeia, con el cuerpo completamente tenso y tembloroso. Miró por última vez a Albus, se dio la vuelta y de nuevo, de no ser por el chico, que se apellidaba Dumbar, se habría caído. Tras un breve debate entre la rubia y el resto de jugadores de Slytherin, Dumbar no aceptó más discusión por parte de Cassiopeia y la cargó tan fácilmente como si llevara una muñeca en su hombro. Otro de los chicos tomó la escoba de Cassiopeia y comenzaron a alejarse._

_Lo último que escuchó Albus que dijo Cassiopeia fue algo sobre que ella era una basura y algo sobre sus padres. _

_-¡LO HICISTE ALBUS, LO LOGRASTE!- gritó James, que corría hacia él. _

_Soltó un pequeño y agudo grito cuando su hermano lo alzó y lo estrujó entre sus brazos._

_-Lo siento- dijo James, que no podía dejar de sonreír._

_-Creo que me rompiste una costilla- masculló Albus, sosteniéndose el costado._

_-Sí, vamos a la enfermería, como sea ¡GANAMOS! ¡LE GANAMOS A SLYTHERIN! _

_-¿Vieron la cara de Malfoy?- preguntó Fred, radiante de felicidad-. ¡Merlín! Es lo mejor que jamás he visto en toda mi vida. No se creía que tú hubieras atrapado la Snitch… Creo que voy a llorar- y mordió sus nudillos, fingiendo contener las lágrimas. _

_-¿Viste cómo se atravesó Albus?- inquirió James, que casi saltaba de la emoción-. Creí que estábamos perdidos, pero entonces ¡ZOOOM! Albus llega y toma la Snitch justo cuando la Malfoy estaba por sujetarla._

_-Le he lastimado la muñeca- dijo Albus, afligido._

_-¿Qué más da?- dijo James-. Es más, que bueno que se ha lastimado. Tal vez al fin deje de darse más aires de los que merece._

_-Sí, pero está furiosa- dijo Molly, que tomaba la escoba de Albus e inspeccionaba que no hubiera daño alguno-. Obviamente Lucius Malfoy se enterará de que el equipo de Gryffindor mandó a la enfermería a su preciosa niña._

_-Pero no la matamos ¿o sí?- replicó Fred, encantado con la situación-. Además, fue Albus, si a alguien viene a asesinar ese Malfoy, que sea a él no a mí._

_Luego de eso llevaron a Albus a la enfermería. Allí se encontraron con el equipo de Slytherin, que rodeaba una camilla donde se encontraba Cassiopeia, con la mano derecha vendada hasta el antebrazo, el tobillo también venado al igual que su hombro izquierdo y madame Pompfrey se encontraba untándole una poción pegajosa en la espalda, para luego correr las cortinas y poder vendar el blanco torso de la niña. Cuando abrió las cortinas, Cassiopeia se encontraba recostada sobre las almohadas, cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia Albus, con esas llamas grises que eran sus ojos en ese momento. Los chicos de Slytherin fulminaban con la mirada a los de Gryffindor, que hacían lo propio. Pero al estar allí madame Pompfrey nadie se atrevía a confrontarse verbal o, mejor, físicamente. _

_La señora Pompfrey despotricaba contra el Quidditch mientras curaba a Albus. Sólo James se había quedado con él, pero parecía ansioso por ir a la fiesta en la sala común con los demás. Al final Albus tenía la cabeza vendada, al igual que un tobillo y el torso, no se había roto las costillas, pero el palo de la escoba casi se había clavado en un costado. _

_En algún momento Pompfrey corrió a James y a los chicos de Slytherin, y tampoco permitió que entraran los amigos de Albus y Cassiopeia, aunque los chicos podían escucharlos gritar desde allí. Les ordenó a los dos niños descansar, a pesar de sus réplicas para que dejara ingresar a sus amigos._

_La noche había llegado muy pronto. Albus no había dudado en dormirse en cuanto Pompfrey lo indicó. Le dolía todo. Se despertó en algún momento, durante la noche, pues sentía el cuello torcido. Mientras se acomodaba en la camilla, escuchó algo frente a él. Suponía que era Cassiopeia, que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, tan sólo se había limitado a verlo con intensidad, como si esperara que así pudiera asesinarlo. Lamentablemente no había sucedido, por lo que en algún momento Albus aún vio cómo Cassiopeia se recostaba y se quedaba dormida. _

_Albus tomó las mantas y las llevó hasta su barbilla, cerrando los ojos para retomar su profundo sueño. Pero allí estaba nuevamente ese pequeño ruido. Se irguió en la cama. Tal vez Cassiopeia se sentía mal. Siguió escuchando, atento. Pronto identificó el ruido, efectivamente era Cassiopeia, que sollozaba. Él estiró un poco el cuello, para verla. La niña estaba acostada de lado, su cabello rubio era como plata sobre las almohadas. Albus no podía ver su rostro, pero sí distinguía su temblorosa figura gracias a la poca luz que proporcionaba la Luna. _

_Los pequeños sollozos continuaron durante bastante rato. Albus se había sentido tentado a hablarle a Cassiopeia para preguntarle qué le pasaba, tal vez le dolía algo y él podría llamar a Pompfrey. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Fue como si su instinto de supervivencia le hubiera advertido que, si Malfoy tan sólo suspira que la había escuchado sollozar a mitad de la noche, no viviría ni para contar lo que había escuchado. Se limitó a acomodarse nuevamente, por si acaso la rubia se despertaba. _

_-¿Por qué llorará?- se preguntaba Albus, mordiendo su labio de forma nerviosa-. Tal vez la he lastimado demasiado. ¡Merlín! Seguro que le duele todo. Y todo fue mi culpa. Yo sólo quería la Snitch, nunca quise lastimarla. Y ahora me odia… bueno, me odia más de lo que ya lo hacía, creo. Pero dijo que me matara. Dijo cosas muy feas en verdad. Pero… es el primer partido que pierde, es razonable. Seguro que yo también me hubiera puesto a gritar si perdía mi primer partido. Además, Cassiopeia siempre dice cosas así, no es como si fuera algo nuevo. Aunque, lo que sí es nuevo, fue escucharla decir que es una basura o algo así, ella no es una basura, es la mejor en todo, la primera en todas las clases y en cualquier forma. Es decir, es brillante, súper inteligente, habilidosa, es bonita… ¿Bonita? Pues sí, es bastante bonita. ¡No! Cassiopeia es preciosa. Sí… ¡No Albus, no! No puedes ni siquiera pensar que Cassiopeia es bonita. ¿Te imaginas qué dirían tus primos y tu hermano si se los dijeras? ¿O qué dirían tus padres? O peor aún ¿qué diría Cassiopeia si le digo que es bonita? Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar semejantes cosas o en verdad tendrás que lanzarte desde la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Ok? Ok. Ahora, duérmete y ya no pienses en Cassiopeia, ¡es decir!, ya no pienses en que es bonita, ¡no! , sólo no pienses en… sólo no pienses y ya. Duérmete ahora. _

_No demoró un minuto, cuando se quedó profundamente dormido. Pero no pudo evitar recordar por un instante en ese momento en el campo de Quidditch, cuando Cassiopeia estaba allí, volando tan alto, con el viento revolviendo su cabello platino y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. _

_Sí, Cassiopeia era muy bonita, pero no podía decírselo a alguien. A nadie. _

Cuando se despertó, creyó escuchar los sollozos de Cassiopeia. Pero no había alguien más allí en la enfermería.

Las primeras luces del día asomaban por la ventana. Intentó incorporarse, pero se sentía mareado. Se recostó nuevamente, provocándose dolor en la cabeza. Llevó su mano hasta su sien derecha, descubriendo un vendaje. Ahora lo recordaba. Una bludger lo golpeó. _–Fue mi culpa- _pensó-. _Si no hubiera estado pensando en ese partido y en Cassiopeia, jamás me hubiera pegado esa bludger- _suspiró, afligido, cansado y dolorido. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Había estado inconsciente mucho tiempo?

-Ah, ya despertó Potter- exclamó madame Pompfrey, que llegaba de su despacho.

-¿Qué sucedió?- fue lo primero que pudo pensar-. Estaba volando y… una bludger…

-Una bludger le golpeó la cabeza, cayó de la escoba y de no ser por su hermana se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo- le reprochó Pompfrey, acercándose hacia él.

Albus se limitó a asentir.

-Estaba distraído- murmuró-. ¡AY!- gritó cuando la enfermera le tocó la cabeza.

-Esto le recordara que no debe estar distraído mientras vuela a no sé cuántos kilómetros del piso- espetó Pompfrey, retirándole la venda con magia y aplicando una poción que se sentía como hielo-. Aliviará el dolor, pero si vuelve, tome esto- le dio un pequeño frasco con una poción violeta-. Puede retirarse.

-Gracias madame- dijo Albus, saliendo de la cama y comenzando a desvestirse cuando la enfermera se alejó de allí.

Una vez que Albus salió de la enfermería comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común. Era sábado, muy temprano, por lo que no había estudiantes a la vista, y seguro sus primos y amigos seguirían durmiendo.

_-Pude morir- _pensó Albus, sin detenerse-. _Esta vez pude morir de verdad. Ni siquiera lo intenté, pero pude hacerlo. Y no me preocupa en absoluto. ¿Habrá algo mal en mí? ¿Debería hablarlo con alguien?-. _Pero la realidad era que no tenía alguien con quien hablar de ello realmente. Con sus padres, sus hermanos y en general toda su familia, fingía que todo estaba bien, que él se encontraba de maravilla todo el tiempo; con sus amigos era algo muy similar, tal vez un poco menos con Jason, con el que sentía un poco más de libertad para hablar, pero aun así jamás habían sido de esos mejores amigos sentimentalistas, sino de los mejores amigos… ¿Qué eran… amigos…? Ni si quiera tenía idea sobre ello. En sí, Albus era visto como el alegre pero tímido hijo de Harry Potter, como ese chico popular que jamás buscó dicha popularidad y que era introvertido pero amable y tierno con todo el mundo. Pero sólo eso. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta alguien de que incluso él tenía problemas? ¿Había fingido demasiado bien que él se encontraba bien todo el tiempo?

Albus revolvió su cabello. Se sentía frustrado y la cabeza aún le daba punzadas de dolor. Recordó a Cassiopeia. Más bien, recordó esa noche, cuando escuchó los sollozos de Cassiopeia. No le había dado más vueltas al asunto durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando se acordaba de ello de verdad no había algo en el mundo que lo hiciera dejar ese asunto de lado. Se sentía culpable, para qué negarlo. Él fue el que provocó el choque, por consiguiente, él le causó las heridas. ¿Cassiopeia se habría sentido muy dolorida a mitad de la noche? Si así fue, él no hizo algo por ayudarla, simplemente se había quedado allí, acostado, mirando a la nada y escuchando los sollozos de la niña. Pero… ¿sería sólo eso? O en verdad, Cassiopeia lloraba por otra razón que no tenía relación con sus heridas. ¿Pero entonces cuál sería el motivo? Albus jamás había encontrado otra razón. Es decir, él mismo lloró varias veces porque le dolía todo.

_-¿Por qué más lloraría Cassiopeia?- _pensaba Albus, cuando retomó el paso-. _Es decir, ¿cuándo ha llorado ella? Nadie la ha visto hacerlo. Ella es fuerte. No como otros, o sea, no como yo. ¿Qué razón tendría para llorar? Tiene todo lo que quiere, es la mejor en todo, es popular, es tan guapa… Tal vez deba dejar de pensar en ello…-. _

Albus se cruzó en el camino solamente con sir Nicholas, a quien saludó alegremente. A pesar de que el fantasma era muy agradable siempre había logrado que Albus se sintiera un tanto incómodo, pues cuando su cabeza llegaba a colgar frente a él, sentía un escalofrío, y por qué no, nauseas. Sin embargo no todos los fantasmas podían ser bonitos, como Hermione. Entonces la recordó, y se sintió culpable, porque apenas había pensado en ella durante los días posteriores a su castigo. Pero ahora que la recordaba sentía nuevamente esa impaciencia por ir con ella, no sólo para que continuara contando esa historia, sino porque, a pesar de lo poco que tenían de conocerse, ya sentía mucha empatía con ella.

_-Tal vez pueda ir a verla un rato…- _pensó Albus, mordiendo un poco su labio-. _Pero es sábado, tal vez ella ya tenga algo qué hacer… ¿Qué harán los fantasmas? Tienen mucho tiempo libre. Bueno, Myrtle pasa el rato mirando a los chicos en los baños y riéndose de las chicas; el Barón Sanguinario no deja de vagar y lamentarse; y Hermione parece que tiene a un "Él" que le hace compañía… Hasta los fantasmas son correspondidos y yo no, brillante. Eso es una muestra más de lo patético que eres Albus- _el chico bufó y continuó su camino hasta la sala común. No estaba cansado, tal vez algo mareado, pero debía ser normal; lo que quería era darse un baño, ahogar sus pensamientos un rato en la piscina de los prefectos siempre lo calmaba, y lo mejor era que cuando estaba allí ni siquiera le daban ganas de sumergirse en el agua y ahogarse a él mismo.

Debía darse prisa, él no era el único prefecto y alguien más podría ganar el baño. _–Claro que no- _se dijo, sonriendo-. _Ni los prefectos se despiertan tan temprano el fin de semana- _por eso siguió caminando, con tranquilidad. Y necesitaba relajarse, porque esa misma tarde debía cumplir otro castigo.

* * *

_-Sólo te quedan unas horas para terminar esta cosa, tranquila, falta poco- _Cassiopeia intentaba calmarse a sí misma, pues sentía una gran cantidad de estrés llenando poco a poco su mente-. _Todo está saliendo como debe ser. Lo terminarás en seguida y al fin te librarás de todo- _cepillaba distraídamente su cabello, aún húmedo-. _Tendré que saltarme al menos el almuerzo si quiero acabar más rápido. Luego viene el castigo y por la noche la fiesta de Christian. Me pregunto qué habrá organizado Vittoria, con todo esto de la sorpresa no he tenido tiempo para preguntarle-._

Cuando se aseguró de que su cabello lacio estaba perfectamente cepillado tomó su estuche de maquillaje y comenzó a arreglarse. Se puso un poco de brillo labial, sólo para acentuar el color rojo natural de sus labios finos, rizó sus pestañas y les aplicó un poco de máscara. No le apetecía aplicarse más maquillaje, en primer lugar porque debía apresurarse, y en segundo porque no era como si lo necesitara, con su belleza natural le bastaba. Guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila que siempre llevaba al baño, se miró por última vez en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, sonrió con satisfacción y salió del baño de los prefectos.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando chocó con alguien que al parecer quería entrar.

-Ah, eres tú- espetó con desdén, al ver a Albus Potter frente a ella. _-¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?-._

-H-hola- saludó el chico, que tenía las mejillas rojas. Como era habitual, evitaba hacer contacto visual con la chica.

-Ten más cuidado Potter- sin embargo Cassiopeia, al salir, se aseguró de darle un buen golpe con el hombro.

-S-sí- murmuró Albus, que también llevaba una mochila, seguramente con ropa, como lo hacía Cassiopeia.

La rubia bufó y comenzó a alejarse. Entonces recordó algo.

-¡Potter!

Albus se detuvo, pues estaba por cerrar la puerta. Salió del baño.

-¿Sí?

-Me enteré de que te caíste de la escoba- Cassiopeia sonreía, con mofa-. ¿Y así eres buscador? Por favor- el chico no contestó, sólo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, e hizo una mueca al tocarse la sien. Cassiopeia entornó los ojos, dejando de sonreír-. ¿Madame Pompfrey te ha dado una poción para el dolor?

-Sí.

-Pues tómala entonces- Cassiopeia rodó los ojos. Ese chico le parecía increíblemente ingenuo.

-¿Alguien lo sabe?- preguntó Potter, con la voz un poco temblorosa por los nervios.

-Para el desayuno ya todos lo harán- Cassiopeia volvió a sonreír, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando recordó otra cosa -. ¡Potter!

Albus, que seguía en la entrada del baño, alzó la vista para mirarla.

-MacGonagall me dijo que hoy nuestro castigo es con Flitwick. Nos espera a las cinco en el aula de encantamientos- por el arrastrar de palabras, aún más acentuado, en la voz de la chica, Albus supo que los castigos le resultaban incluso más fastidiosos que a él.

-Gracias por decirme- contestó Albus, esbozando una pequeña y amigable sonrisa.

Cassiopeia se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y esta vez sí se fue.

Albus no entró al baño hasta que la rubia se perdió de su vista. Entró al baño, cerró la puerta y miró hacia el techo. _–Perfecto. Ahora toda la maldita escuela sabrá que me he caído de la escoba en un simple partido casual. Lo que me faltaba-._

Con su cabeza golpeó la puerta varias veces, entre frustrado y resignado. Ni siquiera le importó que su dolor se incrementara, en ese punto de su patética existencia ni su propia muerte le importaba. Suspiró, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor. Se tomaría la poción después del baño, decidió. Comenzó a desvestirse para meterse a la piscina.

* * *

Albus estaba sentado entre Jason y Lucas, revolviendo los cereales de su tazón y escuchando la historia sobre cómo se había caído de la escoba y casi había muerto, de no ser por Lily, que fue la única que logró reaccionar y bajar tan rápido como pudo.

-Te atrapé a menos de tres metros del suelo, imagínate- le dijo Lily, que parecía molesta-. ¿Al menos estás escuchando Albus?

-Sí- Albus alzó la vista, pero no directamente a su hermana; antes hizo una breve parada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde una rubia platina comía unos trozos de fruta a prisa. Luego posó sus ojos en los azules de su hermana-. Te oigo, sí.

-Pues la verdad no sé cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo- espetó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca, masticando con sincera inocencia.

Lily resopló, y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-Albus- comenzó a decir, con muchísima seriedad-. No estamos jugando. Pudiste morir ayer. De verdad pudiste morir y tú estás tan tranquilo, cuando ayer casi nos da un infarto y… ¿De qué diablos te estás riendo?

Albus apenas había reparado en las pequeñas carcajadas que soltaba. Había incluso tirado la cuchara al piso, pues no podía controlar su risa, que ya le causaba dolor en el abdomen. Miraba a todos, a sus amigos, a su hermana, a sus primos, incluso a los de Ravenclaw, que habían ido a ver cómo estaba… excepto Dominique, a la que Louis casi había arrastrado a la fuerza.

Cuando se calmó, Albus se limpió una lágrima y miró a su hermana.

-L-lo si-siento- dijo entre jadeos, intentando recuperar la respiración-. E-es que… esto resulta gracioso p-porque todos están muy serios por primera vez en su vida y preocupados, excepto tú Dominique, tú eres normal; y en cambio a mí me resulta divertido porque no me importa morir- y Albus volvió a reír-. ¿N-no es gracioso?

Mientras reía escuchó lo que decían los demás.

-Creo que el golpe le afecto- exclamó Louis, mirando casi con miedo a su primo.

-¿No deberíamos llevarlo con madame Pompfrey?- sugirió Lucy, angustiada.

-Siempre ha estado loco, todos lo sabemos- dijo Lucas, restándole importancia al asunto-. Y puede jugar Quidditch aun así, mientras sirva para ganar no hay problema si escucha voces o ve cosas.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Lucas, que se encogió de hombros. _"Pues no y ya"_, lo escucharon murmurar. Nuevamente las miradas de todos los Weasley y la niña Potter se posaron sobre Albus, que lanzaba unas últimas risitas juguetonas.

-En serio- dijo Albus-, no deben preocuparse por mí. Estoy bien y afortunadamente tengo a una hermana de talento excepcional que logró salvarme la vida. Te lo agradezco Lily- a juzgar por la forma en que el gesto de su hermana se relajó, Albus sabía que había acertado. La astucia a veces llegaba a él de la forma más imprevista-. Pero en serio, si al caer de la escoba nadie me salvaba y estrellaba mi cara contra el piso y mi cráneo se destrozaba escurriendo cerebro y ojos está bien, no hay problema, es decir, ya estaría muerto haha. No hay problema, en serio. Además, no es como si nunca me hubiera caído de la escoba, ¿no recuerdan esa vez en segundo año cuando choqué con Cas… Malfoy en mi primer partido de Quidditch?

-Pues ha sido la única vez que te has caído- contestó Louis, pensativo-. Sí, ni otra vez. Y la verdad no comprendo Albus. Ni siquiera en las finales te has distraído tanto. ¿En qué estabas pensando ayer?

Albus no respondió, pero si sus primos y su hermana hubieran reparado en la dirección a la que miraban los ojos esmeralda del chico habrían obtenido la respuesta, pues Albus continuaba observando a la rubia Cassiopeia como cada día desde hace años.

-¿En qué pensabas ayer Albus?- repitió Roxanne, con tono insistente.

-En cosas- respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cosas privadas. Admito que me distraje bastante, me desconcentré y por ello me golpeó esa bludger, pero no es algo por lo que deban preocuparse, si a mí no me importa morirme a ustedes tampoco debería… ¡WOW!

Albus no pudo seguir ni con la frase ni con su desayuno, porque una mano grande había tirado de la capucha de su sudadera negra y lo había arrastrado fuera de su lugar en la mesa con una increíble rapidez y fuerza, que cuando Albus se dio cuenta ya estaba en el vestíbulo.

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS…? ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!

Albus abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro de su amigo McLaggen.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Jason, sin contestar a la pregunta de Albus. Jason, que normalmente lucía una sonrisa inquieta, arrogante y con un dejo de lujuria, estaba serio (demasiado para tratarse de él), sin esa jovialidad tan particular, incluso daba la impresión de estar un poco decaído. Pero dejando un poco de lado su expresión, lo que le impresionó a Albus fue lo que había sobre su gesto, pues el atractivo rostro de su amigo estaba siendo corrompido por una gran marca violácea y verdosa e inflamada que se extendía sobre su pómulo izquierdo y que casi le llegaba al ojo.

-¡Merlín y Morgana!- exclamó Albus, con voz casi infantil y sin poder contenerse-. Jamás te había visto… tan feo. ¿Quién fue? ¿Uno de Slytherin? Te he dicho que no te busques problemas con ellos… Aguarda. Ya sé. Le has quitado la novia a otro, ¿verdad? Jason, hemos hablado cientos de veces sobre que no puedes simplemente besar a la primera chica atractiva que veas, mira ahora cómo estás…

-No es eso- lo cortó Jason, en un suspiro-. Ojalá fuera eso.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado? ¿A ti también te golpeó una bludger o qué ha sido…?- Albus se interrumpió al escuchar las exclamaciones que soltaban unas chicas que acababan de salir del comedor. El grupo de niñas palideció al ver a Jason, que intentaba ocultar su rostro mirando hacia otro lado-. ¿Quieres que hablemos afuera?- le preguntó, no sólo para alejarse de las miradas, sino porque Albus sentía que su amigo lo necesitaba de una forma en que nunca lo había necesitado. Jason, cabizbajo, asintió.

* * *

Comía con toda la elegancia que podía en ese momento de apuro. Se llevaba un trozo de fruta a la boca y masticaba con rapidez, bebía café, sin azúcar pues ella lo prefería amargo, y volvía a comer. _–Serás lenta Cassiopeia- _pensaba, reprochando mentalmente a su madre por tan recta educación y modales que le había inculcado-. _Los modales aristócratas no sirven de algo en los momentos en lo que se tiene prisa- _tragó un pedazo de cereza, que se fue casi completo, provocando que comenzara a toser. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, mientras tanteaba la mesa en busca de su taza. Bebió el café con apuro, mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Ya, ya, no llores; me extrañaste pero no es para tanto. Si quieres te doy una fotografía para que me lleves a todas partes.

Era Vittoria, que se sentaba a su lado y se servía una ración de panqueques y les ponía litros de jarabe y unas fresas.

-Idiota- masculló Cassiopeia, tosiendo una última vez. Vittoria soltó una carcajada-. Me estoy muriendo y tú no dejas de ser una narcisista.

-Aprendí de ti- respondió la morena, que cortaba su primer panqueque, peor antes de llevar el tenedor a su boca, pensó un momento y dijo-, y de mi padre por supuesto. ¿Cómo no te vas a ahogar si estás tragando todo cual animal?

-Debo darme prisa- Cassiopeia tomó su mochila, rosa con estrellitas negras y un dije en forma de gato negro, se la colgó a un hombro y dio un último sorbo a su café-. Me faltan detalles en el obsequio de Christian, que no tendría que hacer si ALGUIEN no hubiera…

-Salvado tu vida- Vittoria compuso una expresión orgullosa-. Admítelo, estarías muerta si con mis dotes de actriz no le hubiera dicho eso a Christian, porque te aseguro, y lo sabes muy bien, que nuestro querido rubio es un soplón sobreprotector que hubiera informado en seguida a tus padre sobre tu aventura nocturna con un chico que aún necesita ayuda para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. ¿Me equivoco?

-Ya cállate Zabini- espetó Cassiopeia, y su amiga sonrió aún más altaneramente de lo que ya lo hacía-. Ya es tarde, debo irme.

-¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?- preguntó la morena.

-No. Y no podré verte más tarde, tengo castigo.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno entonces nos vemos en la sala común a la hora de la cena. Muchos chicos se quedarán en la sala para festejar el cumpleaños de Chris- explicó.

-Yo estaré allí, no te preocupes- Cassiopeia se puso de pie, arregló su falda, roja, circular y corta, y se despidió de su amiga con un gesto.

La rubia apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando un estallido de aplausos y vítores de un numeroso grupo de chicas la mesa de Slytherin la hizo dar un respingo. Miró hacia donde todos lo hacían: la entrada del comedor. Allí estaba Christian, flanqueado por Goyle y Flint, que se habían unido al aplauso. Christian miraba hacia la mesa, sus mejillas delgadas estaban atractivamente ruborizadas, el chico siguió su camino, mientras el mismo gran grupo de chicas (admiradoras del bello Nott) de su misma casa comenzaban a cantar "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTIAN" y poco a poco los demás se les unían. Christian encontró a Cassiopeia con la mirada. _–No le he deseado feliz cumpleaños- _pensó Cassiopeia, que caminaba hacia él.

Cuando se encontraron, Christian se cruzó de brazos, la miró con seriedad y dijo:

-¿Sabes qué fue lo primero en lo que pensé al levantarme?- la voz del rubio era fría, queda. Cassiopeia no contestó, se limitó a morder su labio-. Pensé, ingenuamente, que Cassiopeia, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, mi hermana de otra sangre, sería la primera en ir a mi habitación y me despertaría con toda su suavidad, me daría un maldito beso y me diría, con esa voz de ángel, al menos: _Feliz Cumpleaños Christian._

-Christian, lo siento, me levanté muy temprano y…

-¿Y sabes qué fue lo que pasó en realidad?- Christian abría los ojos, con ironía-. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes qué paso en verdad?

-Podría ser…

-Que esa loca, esa que está sentada allí, riéndose, fue la que se apareció en mi habitación a las cinco de la mañana, con una maldita tarjeta de cumpleaños cantando cual tenor _"¡FELIZ, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TÚ! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TÚ! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHRISTIAN, YA ERES UN AÑO MÁS VIEJO, YA ESTÁS A UN PASO MENOS DE LA TUMBA!"_ – Cassiopeia miró hacia atrás, donde Vittoria sujetaba su abdomen, mientras reía a carcajadas-. Oh, y eso no fue todo. La muy infeliz, no conforme con que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco, se abalanzó sobre mí, me arrastró hasta el piso jalándome de la pierna y se sentó sobre mi espalda mientras le hacía segunda a la endemoniada tarjeta. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-Pues Vittoria tiene una voz hermosa- farfulló Cassiopeia, con una sonrisita que fingía inocencia. Christian no se inmutó-. Mira, lo siento, ¿ok? Christian, tuve que levantarme muy temprano porque aún debo hacer algo con tu sorpresa, sí tu sorpresa. Apenas he comido durante toda esta semana, he dormido mucho menos y aún tengo que cumplir un castigo hoy. Pero lo estoy haciendo por ti, y no siento que me estés agradeciendo- su amigo y ella se miraron fijamente, durante unos segundos en los que Cassiopeia reparó en el silencio que se había formado ya en el comedor. Respiró, profundamente-. No creo que sea lugar para hacer esto, mira hablaremos más tarde porque aún estoy ocupad…

Un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios la hizo quedarse con las palabras atascadas en la boca. A pesar de que no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para corresponderle a Christian o apartarlo, había sentido claramente la textura suave como la seda de los labios del chico, y ese sabor a menta de su dentífrico, y el olor de su colonia que dudaba haber sentido tan cerca. Ese mismo chico que había sido su mejor amigo desde antes que supieran hablar, con el que había pasado gran parte de sus mejores momentos, estaba frente a ella, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa y un asomo de sonrisa nerviosa.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí- dijo Christian-. Has estado conmigo durante toda mi vida y es probablemente lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Cassiopeia no sabía qué decir, se sentía paralizada, allí, en el comedor, a la mirada de todos, simplemente mirando a su… ¿mejor amigo? ¿Hermano? ¿Colega? En ese momento no lo sabía.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar casi a trote hacia la salida.

Christian la miró desde su sitio, con el ceño fruncido con preocupación, los labios entreabiertos, demostrando su clara confusión.

-¿Lo he arruinado todo?- murmuró, no para Goyle o Flint, que estaban a un par de pasos de él. Abatido, se fue a sentar al lado de Vittoria, que tenía una expresión de sorpresa-. ¿Lo he arruinado?

-No sé- contestó Vittoria, pues en realidad no entendía lo que pasaba con Cassiopeia y con Christian. Sin embargo, sonrió abiertamente-. Pero eso fue a-do-ra-ble.

Ni Vittoria dejó de sonreír, ni Christian probó bocado pues sentía nauseas, ni Flint, que siempre comía como poseso, tocó la comida, pues solo pensaba en lo lógico que era que Cassiopeia estuviera con un tipo como Nott y él jamás se había dado cuenta de ello.

_-Valla cumpleaños- _pensó Goyle, mirando a sus amigos mientras devoraba el tocino.

* * *

Los Weasley, la menor de los Potter, y los amigos del hermano mayor de esta se habían quedado paralizados al mirar cómo Jason McLaggen, apareciendo casi de la nada, había arrastrado a Albus de la capucha de su sudadera.

-¡Y ahora lo secuestran, brillante!- exclamó Fred, soltando un bufido.

-McLaggen quiere hablarle de Rose- comentó Dominique, que mordisqueaba una manzana. Todos la miraron, sorprendidos de que ella supiera-. Bueno, es obvio- pero al notar las miradas confundidas de los demás, rodó los ojos, terminó el bocado y habló, con aburrimiento-. Van en el mismo curso, son mejores amigos, Rose y Albus se llevan muy bien: es lógico.

-AH- dijeron los demás, al unísono.

-¿Soy el único al que le parece absurdo que Albus, el chico que se espanta hasta de su propia sombra y llora porque matemos a un mosquito, hable tan tranquilamente de lo poco importante que es morir para él?- dijo Fred, atrayendo nuevamente la atención. Con un trozo de tostada en la boca señaló hacia el vestíbulo, donde aún se podían apreciar las siluetas de Albus y Jason-. Es decir, mírenlo. El niño lleva puesta una sudadera con una cara de gatito y su capucha tiene orejitas. ¿Cómo es que ese tipo tan tierno se ríe con la idea de haber podido matarse?

-¿Trae esa cosa puesta?- exclamó Lily, que no había reparado en la vestimenta de su hermano-. James se la dio en su cumpleaños como broma, y a Albus le fascinó. No se la quitó por dos semanas, hasta que mamá lo obligó a dársela a uno de los elfos para que lavara; lo amenazó con cortarle las orejas a la capucha.

-Albus siempre ha sido raro- dijo Roxanne-. Adorablemente raro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que unas chicas de Slytherin estallaron en aplausos y gritos.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó Lily.

-¿Quién murió?- preguntaron Fred y Roxanne.

Cuando las chicas comenzaron con la canción del cumpleaños, lo entendieron.

-Ah, Nott cumple 17- respondió Dominique, con tranquilidad. Sus primos la miraron nuevamente-. Se ha comentado sobre ello toda la semana. Por si no lo sabían, Nott le gusta a al menos la mitad de las chicas del colegio, obviamente sus admiradoras deben saber cuándo cumple años- bebió un poco de jugo de uva antes de continuar. Así era ella, no le importaba detenerse mientras hablaba, y todos estaban acostumbrados a esperar a que terminara-. Además, también le harán una fiesta en su sala, a la hora de la cena.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?- inquirió Lily, francamente extrañada de que Dominique supiera cosas que los demás no, pues a su rubia prima no le interesaba el mundo a su alrededor.

-Sé escuchar- contestó, sin darle importancia-. Y me invitaron a la fiesta.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron todos.

-¿Te han invitado a una fiesta de Slytherin y no me has dicho?- exclamó Louis, frunciendo el ceño-. Creí que éramos hermanos, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de esas veces en que dijiste que yo soy tu hermano favorito.

-No pensaba ir, de cualquier forma- Dominique se encogió de hombros-. No me gustan las fiestas. Ayer estaba en la biblioteca cuando unos chicos de Slytherin me dijeron. No entiendo por qué los chicos siempre se me acercan- dijo con fastidio.

Lucas y Joshua la miraban desde sus sitios, babeando y como si estuvieran en un sueño. No había respuesta más obvia para Dominique, pero ella no les prestaba atención, pues su mirada se había posado hacia el otro extremo del comedor, donde una chica y un chico, ambos rubios, mantenían lo parecía una pequeña discusión.

-Problemas en el paraíso- masculló Fred, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Rápido, ¿quién sabe leer los labios?- Roxanne parecía entusiasmada al ver a la chica Malfoy y al chico Nott, que en verdad parecían molestos.

Fue una gran decepción ver cómo el rubio le daba un fugaz beso en los labios a la chica, cómo le sonreía. Casi ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de cómo Cassiopeia Malfoy había salido casi a trote del comedor, pues habían bajado la mirada, con aflicción.

Dominique al parecer había sido la única que había reparado en ese hecho, pero como a todo lo demás, no le dio importancia.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Albus a Jason, que mantenía la mirada gacha.

Habían salido hacia los jardines, encontraron una banca de piedra y se sentaron allí, bien alejados del castillo y de las miradas y oídos indiscretos.

McLaggen suspiró.

-Verás, cuando tú estabas en la enfermería y madame Pompfrey no nos dejó entrar llegó Malfoy…

-¿Malfoy?- saltó Albus-. ¿Qué quería?

-Ella sólo pasaba por allí, pero ya sabes, tus primos jamás han sido partidarios de ella y viceversa, comenzaron a decir cosas, y entonces… entonces ella… no sé qué pasó, bueno sí lo sé… no, no, es que ella, o yo…

-No comprendo- Albus sentía su cabeza revuelta.

-El punto es que supongo que hubo algo así como… una especie de flirteo.

-¿Flirteo?- el corazón del pelinegro se aceleró, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si se hubiera detenido. Sentía como si algo se quebrara dentro de él, y la cabeza volvió a dolerle. Tocó su sien, respiró profundo-. Dime.

-Fue tan raro Albus- exclamó Jason, que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío-. Ella llegó, y dijo que yo era amable, y guapo, y que no entendía por qué no habíamos hablado antes… y me gustó, ¿ok? Me gustó, me gustó muchísimo que Malfoy estuviera hablándome, tenerla tan cerca, verla tan… tan calmada y no con ese genio y esa frialdad de siempre. Se veía más guapa que nunca. ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio, al reparar en que Albus apretaba sus puños.

-Me duele la cabeza- masculló el chico, disimulando-. Continúa.

-Vamos a la enfermería entonces, Madame Pompfrey…

-No, no. Estoy bien. Continúa- compuso una sonrisa, una tierna sonrisa con la que siempre engañaba a todo el mundo, haciéndolos creer que todo, TODO, estaba bien.

-Bien. Pero cuando ella se fue, y escuché a Rose llorando…

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Albus, olvidando momentáneamente sus inmensas ganas de llorar y de querer golpear a su amigo hasta deformarle el bonito y magullado rostro-. ¿Por eso estás así? ¿Es todo esto por Rose?

-…

-…

-Fue ella la que me golpeó- murmuró McLaggen, al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡HA! No, perdón- Albus se ruborizó, al ver la fulminante mirada de Jason-. Cuéntame qué sucedió.

-Pues la escuché llorando, y salí corriendo tras ella…

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

_-¡ROSE! ¡ROSE DETENTE!- gritaba Jason, que aún no lograba alcanzar a la veloz pelirroja. _

_Llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, y no había alguien a la vista. Incluso la sala común estaba vacía. Jason, jadeando, alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Rose, que ya se dirigía hacia la habitación de las chicas de sexto._

_-Rose, por favor…_

_¡BOOM!_

_Y ni siquiera pudo verlo, pero sí que lo sintió. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cae de no ser porque se topó con un sofá. Miró, incrédulo, a Rose, que aún tenía su puño alzado. El rostro furioso y los ojos azules, anegados en lágrimas e increíblemente afligidos, logró despertar sentimientos en el muchacho, sentimientos que no sabía que tenía._

_-Rose…_

_-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ MCLAGGEN!- gritó la pelirroja, bajando la mano y comenzando a sollozar más agudamente._

_-Rose, por favor, yo no… Rose no ha pasado algo malo, solo…_

_-Sólo coqueteabas con la Malfoy, claro- la pelirroja se quebró en llanto, su rostro estaba teñido de rojo por la ira-. Eso no es malo, nada malo. ¿Por qué habría de importarme? _

_-Rose escucha…_

_-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!- gritó Rose, que parecía tan furiosa como para golpearlo nuevamente, pero era más su dolor, por lo que simplemente siguió sollozando-. ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO? ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ!_

_-Rose, tranquila, por favor…_

_-¡LÁRGATE! ANDA, VETE CON LA MALFOY. ¡VETE CON ESA ZORRA!- Rose parecía dispuesta a gritar hasta quedarse afónica, y a llorar hasta secar sus ojos. _

_-Rose no me hagas esto, yo solo…_

_-¡QUE TE LARGUES!_

_Acto seguido la chica Weasley se dio la vuelta y corrió furiosa hasta su habitación. Cerró de un portazo._

_-¡ROSE!- la llamó Jason por última vez, mientras comenzaba a seguirla, pero las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán que le impidió seguir. _

_ Se puso de pie, no sin antes golpear el suelo con su puño. Volvió a su habitación, que estaba afortunadamente vacía, se derrumbó en la cama y miró a la nada._

_Había arruinado todo y lo sabía._

_Rose le gustaba… bueno, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo comenzó a gustarle, pues sólo pasó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la bonita pelirroja, con pocas pecas y ojos grandes, azules y expresivos, no sólo era guapa, sino que poseía mucha más inteligencia que la mayoría de las chicas con las que estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse. Rose no era ni la más guapa ni la más inteligente, lo sabía a la perfección, de hecho la chica a veces podía ser tan superficial como lo era él, pero aun así no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir una fuerte atracción por la prima de su mejor amigo. _

_Le gustaba verla cuando estudiaban juntos, pues Rose fruncía un poco el ceño al leer, y mordía la punta de su lengua cuando se concentraba especialmente en algo que no conseguía comprender, y ese gesto le resultaba tan tierno que le provocaba escalofríos la idea de que a él algo le pareciera tierno. _

_Le gustaba escucharla hablar, sobre todo de aquello que le apasionaba, o sea la ropa y su materia favorita, que era Adivinación. Solamente ella era la razón de que escuchara con atención las ocasiones en las que era adecuado usar una pañoleta y cuando una mascada, aunque a él le parecían lo mismo. Y por ella dejaba que leyera los pozos de té, su mano y las cartas. _

_Le gustaba verla entre la multitud, vitoreando y gritando su nombre, mientras jugaba Quidditch, y la forma en que saltaba cuando detenía una quaffle antes de que pasara por un aro. Y cómo lo abrazaba cada vez que terminaba un juego, porque según ella no había alguien que pudiera ser comparado con él. _

_Le gustaba… en fin, le gustaban muchísimas cosas de Rose Weasley Brown, y todas lograban enloquecerlo. _

_Tiró de su rubio cabello, castigándose. Había tenido uno de sus momentos de debilidad y justo tenía Rose que estar allí para ver. Pero es que… Wow. Jamás había estado tan cerca de Cassiopeia Malfoy, la presumida, atractiva, altanera, bellísima, pedante, inteligente, insolente, hermosa, hija del demonio con rostro de ángel… y jamás creyó que le gustara tanto estar así de cerca. Admitía que algunas veces de verdad había querido que se diera algo con ella, es decir, sólo había que mirarla para caer rendido, pero jamás se había acercado a la chica, por lo que suponía que en realidad jamás le interesó de verdad. ¡Y justo en ese momento tuvo que darse el encuentro que por tantas veces había rogado a Merlín! _

_-¡ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO!- gritó McLaggen, dando un golpe a la pared-. Estúpido, estúpido, mil veces estúpido Jason. Tenías que arruinar todo lo que ya has avanzado con Rose. Y todo por esa... por esa Malfoy. Esa pequeña serpiente con-con su bellísimo rostro de muñeca y su cabello rubio… Muy astuta pequeña arpía, caí en tu juego._

_Suspiró. _

_Por el momento sabía que no podía hacer algo para remediar las cosas. Ya tendría todo el día de mañana para buscar una solución. Dormiría para despejar su mente y al día siguiente sabría exactamente qué debía hacer si quería recuperar a Rose._

_-Claro que no somos novios ni nada, pero aun así- farfulló McLaggen, que buscaba su cepillo dental-. Yo puedo salir con otras chicas, puedo hablar con otras chicas, si quiero, incluso con la sexy Malfoy, y Rose no tendría por qué alterarse, está exagerando, no besé a Malfoy ni nada, no debió pegarme porque no le hice algo malo… ¡NO! Debo remediar las cosas. Debo hacerlo- exclamó, con decisión._

_Mientras cepillaba sus blancos dientes recordó a su mejor amigo, que a esa hora tal vez estaría cepillando sus dientes por diez minutos y él, desde fuera, golpearía la puerta insistiendo en que saliera de una vez. -¡CLARO!- pensó Jason-. ¡Albus es la solución! ¡El me ayudará!-._

_A pesar de sus esfuerzos por conciliar un sueño tranquilo, no lo conseguía, pues unos ojos azules desbordándose de lágrimas seguían reproduciéndose en su mente, como una fotografía. _

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

-Y así fue como terminé así- Jason señaló su rostro, donde el hematoma parecía burlarse de la desgracia del chico.

-Puedo quitarlo, si quieres- ofreció Albus, sacando su varita, y controlando a ese instinto animal que le decía que debía acabar allí mismo con ese rubio que se creía con el derecho de poder siquiera pensar en Cassiopeia. Siempre le gustó la idea de que tenía un león soñoliento dentro, que sólo esperaba a poder atacar, aunque a veces, por alguna razón, pensaba que se trataba más de una serpiente al acecho.

-No, déjalo- contestó McLaggen-. Creo que Rose querría que todos me vieran.

Albus guardó su varita, y su serpiente interna volvió a su cueva, pero sin apartar la vista de ese engreído al que llamaba mejor amigo. _–Por Merlín Albus, contrólate ya-._

-Y aquí es donde entras tú- dijo su amigo, mirándolo-. Necesito que me ayudes, con Rose.

-¿Y qué podría hacer yo?- inquirió Albus, arqueando una ceja.

-Ese es el punto- señaló Jason-. Tú me ayudarás a pensar en qué hacer para que Rose me perdone… por lo que sea que haya hecho, porque te repito que no hice algo más que hablar con Cassiopeia, ahora que he analizado la situación fue ella la que comenzó con…

-¿Quieres que Rose te perdone o no?- espetó Albus, dándole un golpe en la cabeza, para ver si reaccionaba.

-Sí- McLaggen frunció los labios-. ¿Entonces? ¿Me ayudarás?

-Pero yo no sé qué podría hacer para…

-¡Albus!

-¡Yo no sé de chicas! No funciono para las chicas. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que termino con cada chica con la que salgo?

-Porque no has encontrado a la correcta- exclamó Jason, tocando la nariz de su amigo, y su sonrisa ladina volvía a él.

-Qué cursi- _Además claro que he encontrado a la correcta. Se llama Cassiopeia Andrómeda Malfoy y nos vamos a casar-._

-Puede que sí, pero es la verdad. Y allí es donde yo entro y te ayudo a conseguir a la chica que quieres- McLaggen se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una pose que a Albus le recordó mucho a los súper héroes de los muggles.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-Ya lo pensaré. Mientras tanto, tu deber como mi mejor amigo es ayudarme a que Rose, quien te recuerdo es tu prima, me perdone y volvamos a estar bien. ¿Trato?- extendió su mano hacia Albus, que dudó antes de estrecharla, con cautela, como si fuera peligrosa.

-Bueno- murmuró. _–Pero… él piensa que la chica a la que quiero es Annie Thomas… ¿debería decirle algo?... Bueno, mientras no tome cartas en el asunto no es un gran problema… ¿cierto?-._

-Bien- Jason sacó de sus bolsillos varios paquetes de dulces, chocolates y pastelillos. Albus entornó los ojos-. ¿No creerás que me quedaré sin comer, o sí? Este estómago, a diferencia del tuyo, no perdona ni una comida. Puedo contar tus costillas- posó su dedo sobre el costado de Albus, que sintió cosquillas y le dio un manotazo-. Haha, sólo juego. ¿Un pastelillo de chocolate? Tienen whiskey.

Mientras comían y platicaban sobre banalidades, Jason de repente recordó algo.

-¿Te has enterado?- dijo, abriendo una rana de chocolate-. Hoy habrá fiesta en Slytherin.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Albus, aunque no le daba importancia.

-Sí. Según recuerdo, es cumpleaños de este chico… el de nuestro curso… Nott.

Albus se quedó paralizado, y un tanto agradecido por ello, pues la grajea que había comenzado a mascar sabía a aceituna, y él odiaba las aceitunas. La escupió.

-¿Nott?

-Aha, el noviecito de Malfoy y de Zabini. Unas chicas me dijeron que fuera, y estaban muy bien, en verdad muy buenas, pero ¡Puaj! Estar toda la noche rodeado de esas serpientes, mejor le pido una cita a alguna de ellas y listo- Jason miró hacia el frente, pensativo-. Valla que ese chico es suertudo. Mira que salir con semejantes bellezas…

Pero Albus no escuchaba, pues su mente comenzó a trabajar, remontándose hasta una semana atrás, cuando salía de su primer castigo con Cassiopeia, y recordaba la charla que habían tenido en las escaleras.

_Cassiopeia miró hacia el piso, torció sus labios finos durante un momento-. Eres un chico, supongo, o eso te han hecho creer. Como sea, chico o intento de chico, tal vez me sirva tu respuesta. Digamos que se acerca tu cumpleaños, y por alguna razón te enteras de que te están preparando una sorpresa- Cassiopeia no se percató del alivio que se reflejó en el rostro de Albus, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas causadas por la angustia-. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera esa sorpresa?_

_-¿Qué me gustaría?- repitió Albus._

_-Sí, pero no algo común como una fiesta- respondió Cassiopeia-. Sino… algo de verdad grandioso. Lo más grandioso que se te pueda ocurrir._

Albus lo comprendió. _–Entonces… me estabas hablando de Nott. A donde quiera que vallas, a donde sea que yo valla, siempre está Nott. ¡Con un demonio, siempre Nott!-._

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué te sucede?- McLaggen lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender qué le pasaba a su amigo, quien hace rato estaba bien.

-Nada- Albus se puso de pie, le quitó un paquete de pastelillos de chocolate y se los guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera favorita, era su favorita porque tenía una cara de gatito y orejitas, era lo mejor que James le había obsequiado-. Eh… me duele la cabeza, ya sabes, por el golpe. Creo que iré a la enfermería.

-¿Voy contigo?

-No es necesario. Mejor quédate y… sigue comiendo, o lo que sea.

-Como quieras- el rubio se encogió de hombros-. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Adiós.

La cabeza de verdad había comenzado a dolerle, por lo que realmente iría a la enfermería. Pero mientras caminaba, Albus destilaba tristeza. _–Nott, Nott, Nott, siempre, siempre Nott- _y su tristeza se trasformó en una repentina furia-. _¡Siempre Nott! ¿Por qué la vida me odia tanto? ¿Por qué tú me odias tanto?- _se sentía cual bipolar, pues no se decidía entre estar colérico o deprimido-. _¿Le hice algo alguna vez? ¿Alguien le ha dicho que me odie?... bueno, lo mismo puedo decir de mis primos. Ellos la odian sin tener más fundamento que… lo que dicen nuestros padres-. _Albus sintió que comprendía un poco más las cosas, pero aun así, le faltaban respuestas, por alguna razón, siempre le hacían falta.

* * *

La tarde llegó más rápido de lo que le había gustado, pues debía cumplir un castigo.

Había pasado todo el día durmiendo en la enfermería. Al principio madame Pompfrey estaba reacia a permitírselo, pero tras una pequeña sesión de súplicas y miradas inocentes, la sanadora accedió, le dio una poción para el dolor de cabeza, una para dormir relajado y una manta de suave lana y calentita. Albus se había puesto la capucha con orejas de gato, se hizo casi un ovillo en una de las camillas y se durmió casi al instante.

Cuando despertó se sintió tan bien que ya no le dolía la cabeza, y ya no se sentía enojado ni triste, y se alegró mucho al comprobar que no había llorado mientras dormía. Miró a su alrededor, al parecer madame Pompfrey había corrido las cortinas para que no le diera la luz en los ojos y lo perturbara. Apartó la manta, estiró la espalda y brazos y bostezó. Miró la hora. _-4:55- _masculló. Frotó sus ojos, pero se sentía tan relajado que incluso pensó que si se acostaba de nuevo y se arropaba podría conciliar el sueño. Sonrió ante la idea, no sonaba mal. Pero… ¿no estaba olvidando algo?

-¡EL CASTIGO!- gritó Albus, que salió corriendo de allí, tropezando con las cortinas.

-¡Señor Potter, qué es ese escándalo!- dijo madame Pompfrey, que curaba a un niño de primer año que tenía un alfil de ajedrez clavado en la pierna.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Gracias madame!

Corrió tan rápido como sus relajadas piernas se lo permitieron. Tomó todos los atajos que conocía, saltó escalones, cruzó puertas, casi salta sobre la profesora Trelawney… y llegó casi diez minutos tarde.

-¡Pro- profe- profesor!- jadeó, cuando llegó ante el pequeño profesor Flitwick-. Ya… ya lle-gué…

-Me doy cuenta, señor Potter- respondió Flitwick.

-L-lo si-siento mucho, yo ¡uf!...- Albus tomó aire, le dolía el costado- me dormí… verá, una bludger me golpeó ayer y me dolía la cabeza, y me dormí en la enfermería…

-Lo sé señor Potter, pero no excusa para llegar tarde a un castigo- el profesor entornó sus ojillos hacia el muchacho, luego suspiró-. Sin embargo no sé qué decir, porque su compañera Cassiopeia no ha llegado.

-Cassi… ¿no ha llegado?- Albus estaba inmensamente sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Cassiopeia Malfoy llegaba tarde a algún sitio? _-¡Le ha sucedido algo! ¡Ella nunca se retrasa!-. _Y el pánico inundó la mente de Albus, que comenzó a imaginar todo tipo de accidentes, de potenciales desastres y muertes espontáneas.

Afortunadamente no hubo tiempo suficiente para que entrara en una crisis nerviosa, pues en ese instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una sofocada Cassiopeia, que se doblaba sobre sí misma para recuperar el aliento.

Albus casi corrió a abrazarla al darse cuenta de que estaba viva.

-P-pro-prof-profesor…- jadeó la chica, incorporándose. Tenía las mejillas más sonrosadas de lo que Albus había visto, y le pareció que contrastaban de la forma más hermosa con su piel de porcelana-. Profe-sor Flitwick… ya… ya llegué… dis-disculpe el retraso… yo tenía q-que ter-minar el proyecto… en el que… ¡Merlín!... en el que trabajo… ya sabe…

-¡OH, POR SUPUESTO!- el profesor Flitwick parecía tan entusiasmado que Albus se sorprendió de su repentino cambio de actitud, pues ya no tenía su ceño fruncido-. ¿Y ya lo ha terminado, señorita Cassiopeia?- se bajó de la pila de libros en la que estaba y trotó hasta la rubia, que sujetaba su costado e intentaba componer una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya está listo- respondió Cassiopeia, con evidente orgullo-. Le agradezco muchísimo por la ayuda. Sin el apoyo de usted, MacGonagall y el profesor Slughorne jamás hubiera podido hacerlo.

-Se subestima, señorita Malfoy- el profesor se balanceaba sobre sus talones, sonriéndole abiertamente a la chica-. Usted es una alumna muy inteligente y una bruja muy hábil, seguro que habría podido hacerlo sin nosotros.

-Lo dudo, pero le agradezco que piense eso de mí- Cassiopeia sonreía, y sin una pizca de desdén-. ¿Le gustaría mirarlo? Lo tengo aquí, de hecho- señaló la mochila que llevaba. Albus vio un pequeño colgante con forma de gatito negro.

-Oh, no debería, es suyo y yo…

-Por favor profesor- dijo ella, con voz melosa-. Me encantaría demostrárselo. Por favor, gracias a usted lo he conseguido.

-Bueeenooo, ya que insiste tanto…

-¿Cree que pueda mostrárselo también a la directora y a el profesor Slughorne? Me encantaría que lo vieran, como agradecimiento por apoyarme- sus ojos grises resplandecían de astucia, pero su sonrisa era tan dulce como la tarta de melaza.

-¡Maravillosa idea, señorita Malfoy!- Flitwick casi saltaba de emoción-. Sí, yo creo que estarán en el salón de profesores.

Albus no comprendía ni una sola palabra de ese extrañísimo par que se había formado en el aula. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Cassiopeia? ¿En qué la habían ayudado los profesores? ¿Aún tendrían el castigo? Intentaba contestarse a sí mismo, cuando reparó en que Flitwick salía del aula, seguido de Cassiopeia. Y él se quedó allí, parado, sin comprender lo que sucedía, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder creer que el profesor se había olvidado de que seguía allí y simplemente se había ido hacia Morgana sabía dónde a ver Merlín sabe qué.

-Incluso los profesores se olvidan de tu existencia, brillante- exclamó Albus, que se dejó caer sobre un asiento, apoyó los brazos sobre una mesa y acomodó su cabeza entre ellos.

_-¿Y ahora qué hago?- _pensó, trazando líneas imaginarias con su dedo, sobre la superficie de la mesa-. _De haber sabido que esto pasaría ni siquiera me hubiera despertado. Estaría ahora durmiendo en la enfermería, calentito, sin ruido, descansando tanto como quisiera… Pero claro, fui abandonado. Incluso el profesor con el que supuestamente tengo que cumplir un castigo también me ignora y me deja solito. Siempre estoy solo. Debe haber algo mal conmigo, o todo debe estar mal conmigo porque de alguna forma, en algún momento, siempre me quedo solo… ¿Tendré mal olor? ¿Seré muy poco agraciado? ¿Pareceré un demente?... Bueno, al mal tiempo un buen sueño-._

Albus se puso la capucha de la sudadera, cubrió bien su rostro y cerró los ojos. Tal vez podría descansar un rato, no sabía a qué hora volverían Flitwick y Cassiopeia, o si iban a volver, porque era probable que se olvidaran de él y se quedara solo hasta el día siguiente, esperando a que volvieran. Bostezó, y se sumió en un profundo sueño. La poción relajante que Pompfrey le había dado aún parecía hacer efecto.

Estaba soñando que volaba en su escoba, volaba sobre las nubes, las cuales podía tocar y parecían estar hechas de algo como una especie de seda convertida en vapor. Entonces se elevaba cada vez más, pero no tenía miedo, ni siquiera le causaba pánico la idea de llegar al espacio, pues ya se veía el infinito cielo obscuro cubierto de estrellas. Y lo extraño comenzaba allí, pues cuando volaba en el espacio, riendo a carcajadas, miraba a sus hermanos, a sus primos y a sus amigos jugando un partido de Quidditch, y las pelotas eran panecillos de chocolate, y James y Lucy perseguían a un gatito negro con alas de Snitch que zumbaba como un colibrí, y entonces un cometa le golpeaba la cabeza y lo tiraba de la escoba y él caía de la escoba a una increíble velocidad que parecía que no estaba en el espacio; debido a la velocidad su cuerpo se prendía en fuego color esmeralda, y él no se detenía. Veía a Jason, que se reía mientras volaba a su alrededor, persiguiendo a Rose, también vio a Annie, que sollozaba con fervor, y se veía a sí mismo, pues era como si cayera en un tubo hecho de espejos, pero estos comenzaban a quebrarse cada vez que él se miraba. Y el tubo de espejos terminó, para dar paso a un vacío negro, en el que cayó por horas hasta que una luz comenzó a notarse, y esa luz provenía de un portarretrato dorado, que atravesó, rompiendo tanto el cristal como la fotografía que no alcanzó a ver, y entonces caía hacia el verde campo de Quidditch, donde Hermione lo esperaba, posando sus grandes y tristes ojos marrones sobre él, y los rasgos de la fantasma se convertían en facciones imposiblemente bellas, y unos ojos grises eran ahora los que lo miraban, y ella esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica y desquiciada, mientras reía y lloraba lágrimas color negro al mismo tiempo. Y justo cuando estaba por romperse todo al estrellarse contra el campo, ella pronunció su nombre…

-¡Potter, despierta de una vez!

-¡AHH!- soltó un grito de terror. Casi cae de su asiento. Y entonces escuchó las risas de Cassiopeia, que lo miraba desde el frente-. ¿Qué…?... Fue un sueño solamente- murmuró Albus, que recordaba cada detalle de su extrañísimo sueño, fue tan real…

-¡Esto ha sido épico! ¡Debiste ver tu rostro!- Cassiopeia soltó unas últimas risitas antes de alejarse.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Albus.

-Las seis.

-Oh… ¿Y Flitwick? ¿A dónde han ido?

-Está en la sala de profesores, y lo que haya pasado no es de tu incumbencia- espetó la rubia, arqueando una de sus cejas claras.

-¿Y el castigo?

-Ah eso- exclamó la rubia, que volvía a su mesa y en un segundo dejaba caer una pila de libros. Albus dio un respingo-. Toma. Flitwick quiere que hagamos un resumen de los hechizos que consideremos más importantes a estudiar en cada año. Dice que al ser unos de los mejores del curso, aunque yo creo que tú tienes el intelecto de un troll, sabremos hacer esta tarea, pues la mostrará a los de los grados inferiores- explicó, con aburrimiento-. Me he tomado la libertad de elegir al cuarto y quinto grado, tú harás los de primero, segundo y tercero- se dio la vuelta, sin darle la oportunidad a Albus para hablar.

-Yo… bueno- murmuró Albus, que no quería discutir con Cassiopeia esa vez. Ya tenían suficientes altercados durante la semana, no quería sumar más en los castigos, además él había arruinado su suéter el sábado pasado, no quería hacerla enfadar.

Cassiopeia se fue a sentar a otra mesa, tomó los pergaminos y la pluma, abrió un libro y comenzó a leer. No se sentía tan fastidiada, pues su proyecto, el obsequio para Christian, había sido un éxito con los profesores, que incluso le habían dado diez puntos cada uno por la gran habilidad que había demostrado al hacer, según ellos, un objeto de tan avanzado nivel. _–Si a ellos les ha gustado, a Christian le encantará, estoy segura- _se decía a sí misma, pero también sentía los nervios a flor de piel, pensando en todas las posibilidades que había, pues ¿qué haría si a Christian no le gustaba? Le había prometido la más grande sorpresa de toda su vida, ¿y si no era suficiente? ¿Si le parecía algo tan simple que terminaría no sólo triste, sino decepcionado de ella? _–Le gustará, estoy segura… casi-._

El único sonido dentro del aula era el de las páginas cambiando y las plumas rasgueando contra el pergamino. Cassiopeia miraba hacia el reloj cada poco, pues no quería ni siquiera pensar en la idea de perderse la fiesta de Christian. Por supuesto, Albus había reparado en este hecho. Y ya tenía la idea sobre por qué Cassiopeia estaba tan atenta a la hora. _–Va con Nott, por supuesto- _su mente estaba hecha una furia, y tan sólo visualizó a Nott, comenzó a imaginar mil y una formas de asesinarlo-. _Claro, es su amigo, su mejor amigo, siempre está con él, obviamente quiere estar con él por su cumpleaños, pero sólo es eso- _y otra parte de su mente intentaba calmar a la otra, pues él no quería estar molesto con Nott, porque Nott casi no se metía con él, a menos que surgiera la oportunidad de golpearlo, porque eso parecía encantarle al rubio, por lo demás, Nott se divertía más respondiendo con comentarios mordaces, ingeniosos y sarcásticos a los insultos de sus amigos, Albus estaba seguro de que Nott consideraba a dichas situaciones como una oportunidad para demostrar su inteligencia y su astucia-. _Pero siempre están juntos. ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTÁN JUNTOS? Nott nunca quiere dejar en paz a Cassiopeia. ¿No le basta con estar todo el día con Zabini?- _su puño se cerraba con dureza, y su caligrafía se volvía un tanto brusca-. _Deben tenerse mucho aprecio. Por lo que sé, se criaron juntos. Y si Nott quisiera algo con Cassiopeia ya se lo hubiera pedido, ¿cierto? Hace años que lo hubiera hecho, porque habría que ser muy estúpido como para no notar lo perfecta que es Cassiopeia. Sí, son muy amigos, muy, muy amigos, muy cercanos, sólo eso, deben ser como hermanos, eso es- _relajó su mano, pero sus labios seguían fruncidos y su mandíbula tensa-. _¡Pero es que están juntos todo el tiempo! ¿Es que Nott no tiene algo qué hacer? ¿Por qué no se larga con alguna de sus admiradoras y deja en paz a Cassiopeia? A veces quisiera golpear su bonito rostro y romper cada uno de sus preciosos huesos y… _

-¡AGH!- exclamó Albus, en una especie de gruñido. Se puso, furioso, la capucha de la sudadera y se apoyó en su mano libre mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Terminas más rápido cuando no te quejas- dijo Cassiopeia, claramente molesta por el repentino bufido del chico.

Albus no contestó, pero sí sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. Por eso decidió concentrarse, no divagar para acabar con el trabajo antes.

Cassiopeia miró el reloj. Eran casi las ocho, lo que significaba que la fiesta en la sala común estaba por comenzar. _–Si llego tarde Christian me matará- _pensó, mordiendo su labio inferior. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-. _Tranquila, tú puedes hacer esto. A ver… sip, sólo te falta una página y…-._

-¡Mierda!- exclamó, cuando por hacer un movimiento rápido con el brazo tiró un frasco de tinta, que rodó por el piso, derramando su contenido y deteniéndose a los pies de Potter, que alzó la vista de lo que hacía y dirigió su atención al frasco de tinta, ahora vacío, que golpeó su zapato. _–Lo que me faltaba, estoy perdiendo tiempo-._

Enfadada, se levantó, sacó su varita y con un movimiento consiguió limpiar el desastre de tinta que había causado su descuido.

-Toma, no se ha roto- Potter estaba de pie, frente a ella, con el brazo extendido y dándole el frasco de tinta.

-Gracias- farfulló Cassiopeia, que luchaba contra uno de sus más fuertes principios, o sea, no ser ni nimiamente amable con alguien que tenga el apellido Potter o Weasley, en este caso ese principio se multiplicaba por dos. Y recordó, sintiendo un sabor amargo, que el sábado anterior había agradecido a Potter también. _–Si papi me viera…-. _

-Por nada- Albus apartó el cabello de sus ojos, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Cassiopeia se sintió insultada. ¿Desde cuándo creía ese patético Potter que podía sonreírle como si fueran amigos? Estaba por lanzar uno de sus famosos comentarios mordaces, cuando su atención se centró, inevitablemente, en la vestimenta del muchacho.

-¿Son… orejas de gato?- inquirió, mirando las extrañas y triangulares protuberancias de la capucha de Potter.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, lo son- respondió Albus, tocando una de las orejitas que tanto le fascinaban.

-Eso es muy tonto- Cassiopeia miró hacia el torso del chico, donde estaban un par de ojos esmeraldas, una pequeña nariz, boca y los bigotes de un adorable gato negro-. E infantil- agregó, tras un segundo de silencio, pues se distrajo mirando al gato. Le encantaban los gatos. Siempre había sido así. Pero nunca había podido tener uno, pues su madre era alérgica al pelaje de los gatos. Por eso se tuvo que conformar desde pequeña a que en Malfoy Manor jamás habría más animales que lechuzas y búhos, porque eran los que entregaban sus cartas.

-M-me gustan mucho los gatos- contestó el chico, que tenía las mejillas encendidas-. Siempre me han gustado.

-¿Y porque te gustan vas a vestirte como uno?- Cassiopeia compuso una sonrisa torcida.

-Esto fue un obsequio- explicó Albus-, de mi hermano. Sabe que me gustan mucho los gatos. En casa tengo uno, bueno es una gata, se llama Morgana. No la traigo al colegio porque prefiero que se quede cómoda es casa.

-No quiero saber tu vida, Potter, en serio- Cassiopeia puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que el color siguió subiendo al rostro de Albus. Sin embargo no pudo evitar seguir mirando la bonita imagen del gato en la sudadera-. A mí también me gustan los gatos- comentó, sin expresión, como si en realidad no le importara y sólo hablara para llenar el silencio que se había formado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Albus, fingiendo sorpresa. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero lo que menos quería era que Cassiopeia lo tomara por un acosador-. Qué bueno. ¿Tienes alguno?-. _Qué buen actor soy-._

-No- respondió ella, secamente, y se dio la vuelta, para sentarse en su lugar.

-Oh- Albus también tomó asiento, sin apartar la vista de ella-. ¿Por qué no? Si te gustan los gatos…- dejó la frase al aire. No quería insistir demasiado, pues después de años de constante observación había llegado a la conclusión de que si querías echar a perder una conversación con Cassiopeia, era siendo fastidiosamente insistente. Además, él ya sabía la razón, pero si lograba de esa forma tener una conversación civilizada con la rubia…

Cassiopeia jugueteó con la pluma negra.

-Mi madre es alérgica- respondió, con el mismo tono inexpresivo.

-Lo siento- dijo Albus, que podía ver, detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia que la chica utilizaba siempre, la tristeza que sentía por ese hecho.

-Da igual- contestó Cassiopeia, recuperando su postura erguida y su imperturbable semblante. Miró entre sus cosas, buscando algo-. ¡Ya no tengo tinta! ¡Con un demonio!- exclamó, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Miró hacia el reloj, y Albus vio cómo el poco color del delicado rostro de la rubia palidecía-. ¡Oh no!- pasaban un par de minutos de las ocho-. Me van a matar…- murmuró, mordiendo su labio. Albus observó que la pierna de la chica temblaba: estaba nerviosa. Por lo que se apresuró a actuar.

-Toma- se puso de pie con un salto y caminó hasta Cassiopeia, depositó su frasco de tinta frente a ella, que lo miró casi con sorpresa-. Usa la mía. Yo no tengo prisa.

Cassiopeia entornó los ojos, como si desconfiara de Albus, lo cual así era, y aunque Albus lo sabía no le importaba, pues él sólo quería ayudarla, a pesar de que sabía que se trataba de la fiesta de ese asqueroso Nott lo que la tenía estresada. La chica no replicó, se limitó a mojar su pluma y a escribir a increíble velocidad, pero sin perder su elegante caligrafía. Albus podría verla escribiendo tan concentrada todo el día. Se sentó a un lado, sin apartar la vista.

-¿Es la fiesta de Nott, verdad?- dijo, intentando hacer conversación.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- preguntó ella, sin alzar la vista, pero frunció el ceño.

-McLaggen me ha dicho- respondió él. Entonces Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, y Albus estuvo seguro de que luchaba por no reírse. Su mente hizo clic, recordando-. También me dijo lo que ha pasado ayer, cuando estaban fuera de la enfermería.

-¿Y ahora estás molesto por lo que pasó con tu primita?- espetó Cassiopeia, arrastrando las palabras casi con deleite-. Yo no intentaba algo con ese McLaggen, pero a él no pareció molestarle mi presencia, ¿o sí?

-No- Albus tensó un poco la mandíbula-. Y no estoy molesto. Es decir, es mi prima y no quiero que esté mal. Pero no me importa. No. Digo, no creo que hicieras algo malo. Es decir, Jason siempre es así. Y tú no tienes la culpa. Bueno yo no estuve allí entonces no sé... La verdad es que me es indiferente. Por muy cruel que suene, pues se trata de mi prima. ¿Debería estar de su lado, correcto? Pero no me interesa. Soy una horrible persona- suspiró, inconscientemente había comenzado a tirar de su cabello.

-No- Albus miró con incredulidad a Cassiopeia, que seguía muy interesada en su trabajo, pero al parecer sí había escuchado todo lo que murmuraba-. Es decir, sí lo eres. El porqué de tu existencia es desconocido porque no sé para qué sirves, pero que no te interese algo no te convierte en una horrible persona. Simplemente te es indiferente porque no te incumbe. Eso es problema de McLaggen y tu prima, no tuyo.

_-Hasta cuando me dice horrible persona carente de un sentido de la existencia es adorable- _la mente de Albus flotaba en su nube de cursilerías por millonésima vez.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo él-. Pero ahora McLaggen quiere que lo ayude a que mi prima lo perdone- Albus introdujo las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera, descubriendo el paquete de pastelillos de chocolate que ya había olvidado. Sonrió y los sacó-. Y yo no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Quieres?- le ofreció el primer pastelillo a Cassiopeia, que siguió escribiendo al momento de alzar la vista. Nuevamente miró con desconfianza a Albus-. Están buenos, mira- tomó el pastelillo y lo llevó a su boca. Estaba relleno de chocolate, que se derretía en su boca.

Cassiopeia estaba por rechazar la oferta, pero su estómago, que no tenía algo desde el desayuno, la contradijo.

-Gracias- agradeció por tercera vez a Potter, y se quiso lanzar un maleficio a ella misma. Pero el pastelillo estaba muy sabroso, le dio una mordida y siguió escribiendo.

-Por nada- Albus siguió comiendo. Estaba por comentar algo más, cuando Cassiopeia cerró el libro de golpe, enrolló los pergaminos y corrió a dejarlos sobre el escritorio de Flitwick, que les había indicado que al terminar dejaran el trabajo allí. La chica guardó su frasco vacío, sus plumas y demás en su mochila-. ¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí- respondió ella, mientras se colgaba la mochila de uno de sus hombros-. Aquí está la tinta.

-Ok. Diviértete en la fiesta- Albus sonrió con sinceridad, a pesar de que seguía colérico en lo que respectaba a Nott. Cassiopeia entornó los ojos, y asintió. Por un momento a Albus le pareció que la rubia quería decir algo, pero como se fue corriendo no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Y se quedó allí, solo, con sus panecillos. Regresó a su lugar para continuar con el trabajo.

Un minuto después, reparó en que había mantenido la más larga conversación con Cassiopeia desde que la conocía. Bueno, él había hablado más que ella, pero no habían terminado insultándose o lanzándose hechizos. Y él no había acabado llorando. Era un increíble logro. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Ya no estaba tan enfadado.

Albus continuó con el trabajo, comiendo pastelillos, y sin dejar de sonreír.

No había sido un castigo tan malo, después de todo.

De hecho, si los castigos seguían así, podrían llegar a gustarle y a acostumbrarse a ello. Siempre y cuando fuera Cassiopeia su compañera.

_-Los castigos cada vez son mejores-._

* * *

_-Lo haré. Nos vemos luego-. _

Era lo que Cassiopeia iba a decirle a Albus, pero simplemente se había limitado a mirarlo y a salir corriendo.

_-Qué tonta eres- _se había dicho a sí misma dándose un golpe en la frente-. _Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que pudo ser. Ahora lo importante es llegar con Christian-._

Antes de entrar a la sala se arregló un poco: acomodó su cabello, que se había desordenado por la carrera, retocó un poco su maquillaje, se aplicó un poco de labial rosa y se preparó mentalmente para entregar su obsequio.

Cuando ingresó, la sala era un desorden de alumnos que iban y venían con bebidas y bocadillos, las _Brujas de Macbeth _sonaban a todo volumen y varios chicos y chicas se movían al ritmo del rock. Cassiopeia se abrió paso, hasta donde un círculo de personas se había formado, rodeando a un guapísimo cumpleañero.

Christian se había puesto un pantalón de vestir, negro, una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, un chaleco negro, de botones rectos, de escote bajo el pecho y una corbata blanca a delgadas rayas negras. Sin mencionar sus elegantes y brillantes zapatos Oxford. No era que Christian no se vistiera bien todos los días, de hecho sus atuendos diarios consistían en algo parecido a lo que llevaba en ese momento, pero por alguna razón a Cassiopeia le pareció que se veía más atractivo de lo usual.

El chico rubio, entre risas, reparó en su presencia y en seguida se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Sí viniste!- exclamó Christian, con los brazos abiertos-. ¡Es un verdadero honor!

-Cállate- Cassiopeia lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Feliz cumpleaños Christian.

Mantuvieron el abrazo por tanto tiempo como quisieron. A Cassiopeia no le importaban los demás que estaban en la sala, pues para ella sólo existía Christian, que olía a una colonia varonil y fresca.

-¡Tórtolos, están en público!- Goyle y Vittoria se acercaron, ambos con vasos en la mano y muy animados.

Los dos rubios se separaron, no sin ruborizarse.

Goyle iba vestido de traje… excepto que ya se había quitado el saco, el chaleco y llevaba la corbata muy floja, un par de botones sin abrochar y se había remangado la camisa negra. Vittoria usaba un precioso vestido plateado, con cuello halter, a espalda descubierta y de largo hasta las rodillas, con zapatillas a juego.

-Ya habrá tiempo para el amor, ahora estamos de fiesta- Vittoria le dio un vaso a Cassiopeia, que se apresuró a tomar un trago de la bebida, pues repentinamente sentía que hacía calor en la sala, cosa rara, pues en las mazmorras siempre hacía un frío húmedo. Cuando tomó el primer trago se dio cuenta de que era whiskey de fuego lo que bebía.

-Despacio, bonita- dijo Goyle, sonriendo-. Se te puede subir el alcohol.

-Pudieron advertirme- espetó Cassiopeia, que fruncía la nariz luego de haber apurado un trago de alcohol.

-Pudimos, pero no- Vittoria bebió de su propio vaso-. Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, podemos seguir con esto- la chica morena se subió a una mesa, al centro de la sala, y llamó la atención de todos-. Antes que otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han ayudado a organizar este pequeño evento, que, después de todo, es para nuestro querido Christian Nott. Un aplauso para este príncipe de los sueños húmedos de todas las chicas- entre risas y aplausos, Christian alzó una mano, para saludarlos a todos-. ¡Sube, bastardo! Queremos ver tu precioso trasero aquí arriba.

Vittoria se bajó de la mesa, mientras Christian subía y le daba un discreto tirón de cabello a su amiga. Vittoria le dio una nalgada.

-¿Qué tal, la están pasando bien?- dijo Christian-. Yo quiero agradecer a todos los que han hecho posible esto, es decir, sabemos que merezco algo más pero no está tan mal- los chicos y chicas reían-. En serio, gracias a todos, compañeros, por festejar hoy conmigo. No se cumplen 17 todos los días. Y quiero hacer una mención especial para la chica que organizó esto, sí, ahí está- señaló a Vittoria-. Esa loca preparó todo esto, entonces también deberían darle un aplauso, aunque la infeliz no se lo merezca.

Vittoria, riendo, alzó el dedo medio hacia el rubio, que le devolvió el gesto, para bajarse de la mesa y abrazarla. Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, o eso le pareció a Cassiopeia.

Vittoria y Cassiopeia charlaban con el equipo de Quidditch, Cassiopeia porque quería enterarse sobre los entrenamientos y Vittoria porque le gustaban los jugadores.

-Sí, mi hermano hará la prueba para guardián- decía Vittoria, que le gustaba ser el centro de atención tanto como a Cassiopeia. Los jugadores y algunos amigos de estos no podían quitarles los ojos de encima-. Joseph Zabini, recuérdenlo.

Cassiopeia bebía whiskey, a ella no le interesaba coquetear con los chicos. Siempre los veía en los entrenamientos, no le gustaban y punto. Al otro lado de la sala, cerca de la chimenea, vio que estaba Christian, rodeado de chicas que se reían de algo que acababa de decir. Una chica de vestido amarillo chillón estaba muy cerca de él, muy, muy, extremadamente cerca.

-Le daré su obsequio a Christian- avisó Cassiopeia a Vittoria, la cual asintió, entusiasmada. Cassi se encaminó hasta Christian-. Nott, ven acá- lo llamó, con voz que no dejaba espacio para objetar.

Christian se puso de pie, dejando a las chicas consternadas y furiosas. Cassiopeia se dio cuenta de que la chica de amarillo era Miranda Fawley, que parecía odiarla más que nunca. Arqueó una ceja, con aire arrogante y se dio la vuelta, segura de que Christian la seguiría.

No se detuvo hasta salir de la sala común, y después se encaminó hacia un aula vacía y obscura.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Christian, que había sacado su varita para alumbrar la obscura habitación.

-Guarda tu varita, no debe haber luz- lo apremió Cassiopeia.

-Bueno, pero si querías un lugar obscuro hubiéramos ido a mi habitación y podíamos apagar las luces. Allí por lo menos estaríamos cómodos en mi cama- dijo el chico, con voz lasciva y divertida.

-Eres un degenerado. Lo que quiero es darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Te digo que estaremos mejor en mi cama que aquí en el piso.

Cassiopeia no lo resistió más y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Hey, que es mi cumpleaños!- se quejó el rubio, con voz infantil.

-Eso no es excusa para darte un par de lecciones- Cassiopeia dejó su mochila en el piso y se puso de cuclillas, buscando el obsequio.

-Bueno, entonces si no es eso… ¿qué es?- Christian estaba impaciente. Siempre le habían gustado los obsequios.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre has querido?- inquirió Cassiopeia, poniéndose de pie.

-Además de a ti, a Vittoria- contestó sin titubear.

-Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas, juro que no te daré ni un knut- amenazó Cassiopeia.

-Bueno, entonces no- Christian se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo-. ¿Algo que siempre he querido? Bueno, he querido muchas cosas toda mi vida.

-Sí, pero te han dado casi todo lo que pides- intervino la rubia-. Pero hay algo que no obtuviste, hace años, recuerda.

-¿Algo que no obtuve? ¿Hace años? ¿De cuántos años estamos hablando?

-Hablo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños número siete.

-¿Cumpleaños número siete? Cumpleaños número siete… número siete… siete… ¡NO!- aún en la obscuridad, Cassiopeia podía ver el brillo de los ojos azules de su amigo-. ¡Qué has hecho!

-¿Ya recordaste?- Cassi reía, ante la emoción de Christian.

-¡Pero claro! Recuerdo que lo llame "El año del peor cumpleaños".

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

_-¡Dónde está mi dragón!- gritaba un pequeño niño rubio, ataviado en un pequeño chaqué verde. Sus puños estaban apretados, y miraba a sus padres, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Cielo, tranquilo- decía su madre, inclinándose hacia él para acariciar su cabello rubio, desordenado por haber jugado por horas con sus amigos._

_-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero mi dragón!_

_La fiesta del pequeño heredero Nott había comenzado a medio día. Habían asistido todos los conocidos de sus padres, brujas y magos de gran importancia y status, pero los que le importaban a Christian eran sus mejores amigas, Vittoria y Cassiopeia, y su amigo Goyle. Había caído la tarde, y casi todos se habían ido, exceptuando a sus amigas, que pasarían la noche con ellos._

_Era la hora que Christian había esperado todo el día: hora de abrir obsequios. Le habían llevado de todo, desde libros hasta joyas, costosos juguetes y ropa. Pero no estaba lo que quería. En ningún lado._

_-Chris, sabes que tu padre y yo no podemos conseguirte un dragón- explicaba su madre, Astoria, con infinita paciencia y dulzura. Su padre, Theodore, estaba detrás, con ese rostro de inmutable expresión de aburrimiento-. Te lo dijimos muchas veces._

_-¡Entonces dónde está mi hipogrifo!- reclamó el niño, con sus ojos, de color azul tan profundo como los de su padre, cada vez más furiosos-. Dije que si no tenía un dragón, quería un hipogrifo. O un Abraxan. ¿Dónde están?- dio una patada al suelo._

_-Basta Christian- dijo su padre, sin regañarlo, pues aunque Theodore Nott era la persona menos expresiva que conocía, no se molestaba jamás con su hijo-. Te dije que no podemos conseguirte esas criaturas porque la ley nos prohíbe tenerlas en casa. Además, te compramos muchos otros obsequios._

_-¡Pero no es lo que yo quería!- Christian limpió sus lágrimas, con su pequeña mano._

_-Amor, tienes muchos otros obsequios- su madre siempre intentaba complacerlo, consolarlo y consentirlo. Casi toda la atención de Astoria Nott era para su hijo, pues ni siquiera por su esposo se preocupaba tanto._

_-Pero…_

_-Haremos algo- dijo su padre, tomando cartas en el asunto-. Mañana mismo iremos al Callejón Diagon, a primer hora. Y te compraré una escoba, pero no una de juguete: te daré tu primera escoba de carreras, ¿te parece?_

_-Eso es muy peligroso, Theodore- reprochó Astoria-. Chris es apenas un niño. Es algo muy riesgoso._

_-No le pasará algo- su padre se encogió de hombros-. Yo estaré todo el tiempo con él, cada vez que quiera volar. Además, no le hemos dado lo que quiere. Pero esto es igual de bueno. ¿Te gusta la idea Chris? Serás el primero de tus amigos en tener una escoba de carreras._

_Su madre iba a replicar, pero se contuvo al ver cómo el rostro de su precioso niño, tan parecido a ella, se reconfortaba y brillaba de ilusión. Entonces accedió._

_Sin embargo, Christian no pudo evitar seguir triste._

_-Anda, pon una sonrisaaa…- decía Vittoria, manipulando el rostro de Christian para hacer una sonrisa, pero el niño se negaba a hacerlo por voluntad propia-. Amargado- Vittoria le mostró la lengua._

_-Tendrás una escoba, Chris- le dijo Cassiopeia, sonriente-. Imagínate. Mis padres no quieren darme una. Dicen que soy muy pequeña- hizo un morrito, cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Pero yo quería algo que alguien más no pudiera tener- replicó el niño-. Un dragón, por ejemplo. O un hipogrifo. O un caballo alado. ¡Pero no! ¡Estúpido ministerio y sus leyes!_

_-Christian- exclamaron las dos niñas, impactadas por la enorme grosería que su amigo había soltado. Los niños de sociedad no decían groserías. Pero al rubio no le importaba._

_Cassiopeia podía ver la gran decepción que su mejor amigo se había llevado, y se sentía muy mal por él. Ella misma se había decepcionado muchísimo cuando sus padres dijeron que no podía tener un gato. Entonces lo pensó, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que pensó animaría a su mejor, mejor amigo en todo el universo._

_-No te angusties Chris, cuando sea grande, yo te daré un dragón, un hipogrifo o lo que quieras. Lo prometo._

_-¿De verdad?- el niño abrió mucho sus profundos ojos azules, con sorpresa. _

_-Claro. Yo no rompo nunca mis promesas- dijo la rubia, orgullosa de sí misma, aunque no recordaba haber prometido algo antes._

_-¡GRACIAS!- Christian sonreía mucho, y se abalanzó hacia Cassi, en un enorme abrazo estrangulador._

_-¡Gérmenes de niño!- gritaron Cassiopeia y Vittoria. La rubia empujó a Christian, que se hundió entre las almohadas de su cama._

_-¡Puaj! Abracé a una niña- exclamó Christian, que se sacudía los brazos, como si así quitara la suciedad._

_-¡Asco!- dijeron los tres, al mismo tiempo._

**_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_**

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué me has comprado un dragón?- dijo Christian, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento-. ¿Me obsequiarás un hipogrifo? ¡Un Abraxan! ¿Otra criatura mágica? ¿Un Kelpie?

-Pues… no exactamente- dijo Cassiopeia, con cierto misticismo-. Cierra los ojos. Y te aseguro que aunque estemos a obscuras sabré si estás mirando.

-Bueno- se resignó Christian.

Cassiopeia tomó aire, mientras abría la pequeña caja de plata que tenía en sus manos. Christian, que sí tenía los ojos cerrados, percibió una fuente de luz repentina.

-Abre los ojos.

Y así lo hizo. Y contempló, intrigado, el objeto que Cassiopeia tenía guardado en una pequeña caja de plata, con interior acolchado y de terciopelo negro.

-Wow, esto es… es muy… es… ¿qué es?- Christian tomó la caja, mientras observaba lo que parecía una esfera de cristal que contenía algo que parecía un espeso contenido que parecía como un espejo líquido, con cientos, miles o tal vez millones de brillos, que provocaban la intensa luz que se debatía entre ser plata y azul.

-Tómalo en tu mano- indicó Cassiopeia, que sentía un nudo en la garganta provocado por la angustia y la espera. Christian obedeció-. Ahora piensa en tu cumpleaños número siete, en el dragón que querías, el hipogrifo, lo que quieras… y agita la esfera.

Christian, que no parecía muy convencido de lo que sea que esa esfera hiciera, siguió obedeciendo las instrucciones de Cassiopeia.

_-Un dragón, un hipogrifo, como quieras Cassi, porque no entiendo nada- _pensaba Christian.

Agitó la esfera y… no sucedió algo… nada…

-Esto… brilla… y es bonito- Christian no sabía qué más decir-. Amm… gracias por…

-Mira hacia arriba- bufó Cassiopeia.

Christian volvió la vista hacia el alto techo del aula, y sus pupilas se dilataron, y entreabrió sus labios, maravillado con lo que veía.

-Merlín y Morgana- exclamó, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Justo sobre su cabeza caían, como si fueran miles de copos de nieve, una lenta lluvia de brillos diminutos que parecían estrellas, que nunca tocaban el piso, pues se desvanecían poco a poco. Esas pequeñas estrellitas lograban iluminar toda la habitación, a pesar de su verdaderamente minúsculo tamaño, creando la ilusión de estar en el espacio, o al menos bajo un cielo nocturno. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Christian fueron los extraños movimientos que comenzaron a hacer las estrellitas, pues parecían hacer espirales, ondas y remolinos en el aire, y se mezclaba, hasta formar una primera figura de gran tamaño.

-Increíble- murmuró el rubio, al ver al dragón hecho de estrellas volar sobre ellos y entre las demás estrellitas que seguían cayendo a su alrededor.

Cassiopeia sonreía, sabía que había logrado hacer con éxito su complicado artefacto, pero lo que la hacía verdaderamente feliz era la expresión maravillada de Christian, y lo brillantes que se veían sus ojos al reflejar el resplandor plateado azuloso de las estrellas.

Entonces una segunda figura comenzó a formarse, para revelar a un hipogrifo, que era casi tan majestuoso como el dragón, que incluso escupía fuego hecho de estrellas. Y después apareció un caballo alado, un ave del trueno, y al final, un unicornio.

-No sólo toman la forma de animales- explicó Cassiopeia-. Sino en lo que estás pensando. Cuando quieras utilizarlo, de preferencia que sea en la obscuridad, lo agitas como si fuera una esfera de nieve y hace su trabajo.

El silencio se mantuvo durante un tiempo que parecía infinito, en medio de lo que parecía ser su propio espacio.

Entonces Christian, que no dejaba de sonreír, miró a Cassiopeia, avanzó hasta ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Es hermoso- dijo el rubio, que casi susurraba, como si no quisiera romper la mística atmósfera que se había creado-. Es, definitivamente, la mejor sorpresa de todo el mundo. Yo no… no sé cómo agradecerte- se acercó más a Cassiopeia, que contemplaba, con deleite, lo profundos que se veían sus ojos.

-No tienes que hacerlo- ella contestó de la misma forma, con voz suave-. Es tu obsequio- y ella tampoco pudo evitar dar un paso hacia adelante. Eran escasos los centímetros que separaban sus rostros.

Y Christian no puso soportarlo más, e hizo lo más esperado. Cassiopeia ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Christian tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con suma delicadeza, ni cuando él comenzó a besarla con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo como si lo necesitara desde hace tiempo; ni siquiera se sorprendió de ella misma, cuando le correspondió el beso, cuando alzó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Christian y acarició sus dorados cabellos ondulados. Y sintió que ella misma lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni le interesaba, pues en ese momento, cuando sólo eran ellos dos, ya no cabía algo ni alguien más en su mente. Sólo Christian.

Cuando separaron sus labios y abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, las figuras de estrellas seguían flotando a su alrededor, como si danzaran con la misma suavidad con la que el beso había trascurrido.

-Gracias- dijo Christian, antes de tomar entre sus brazos a Cassiopeia, en un cálido abrazo.

Cassiopeia le correspondió el abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Christian, y pudo escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón del chico. Sonrió.

Había sido un buen cumpleaños para Christian, había tenido el mejor obsequio del mundo; la preciosa esfera que Cassiopeia había hecho para él era espectacular, pero apenas podía compararse con lo sublime del beso que había compartido con su adorada rubia. Antes de ese día jamás habría tenido el valor para besarla, pero ahora… ¿ahora qué sucedería? Y con esa única pregunta logró hacer desaparecer a su sonrisa, y su mente quedó abrumada por la angustia del futuro.

Cassiopeia sintió cómo Christian la atraía más hacia él, como si no quisiera que ella tuviera la posibilidad de alejarse de él.

También había sido un buen día para ella. Un muy buen día.

Sin saber exactamente la razón, recordó una conversación que le parecía muy lejana, con un chico cuyo nombre no recordaba, y el dulce sabor a chocolate, y el resplandor de las esmeraldas.

_-¿Esmeraldas?-._

* * *

**BUEENOO... ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO?**

**ESTOY CONSIENTE DE QUE PUDO HABER SIDO MÁS IMPRESIONANTE Y QUE PUDE ESCRIBIR OTRA COSA, PERO ESTO ES LO QUE TENGO PARA USTEDES Y ESPERO QUE A ALGUIEN LE HAYA GUSTADO :)**

**DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, PORQUE DE VERDAD ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SI HAY ALGO QUE QUIERAN QUE MODIFIQUE, QUE AVANCEN LAS COSAS MÁS RÁPIDO, LO QUE SEA, CLARO QUE LO TENDRÉ EN MENTE ;)**

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE SUCEDA ENTRE CASSIOPEIA Y CHRISTIAN? ¿PIENSAN QUE HACEN BUENA PAREJA? ¿DEBERÍAN QUEDARSE JUNTOS? ¿CREEN QUE ALBUS TENGA ALGÚN PROBLEMA MENTAL? ¿LOGRARÁ JASON RECONCILIARSE CON ROSE? POR CIERTO, ¿HAN REPARADO EN EL NOMBRE COMPLETO DE ROSE? ASÍ ES, LAVENDER BROWN ES LA MADRE DE ESTA ROSE, PIENSO QUE DE NO HABERSE QUEDADO CON HERMIONE, RON SE HUBIERA QUEDADO CON LAVENDER O CON PADMA, Y NO, EN ESTA HISTORIA, NO EXISTE HUGO WEASLEY DE LA MISMA FORMA EN QUE NO HAY UN SCORPIUS MALFOY. **

**BUENO QUERIDOS LECTORES, ME DESPIDO POR ESTA OCASIÓN, ESPERANDO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA. **

**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS :* **

**PD: ¿ALGUIEN YA HA LEÍDO _HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD? _*-* MI HERMANO Y YO COMPRMOS NUESTROS LIBROS, OBVI EN INGLÉS PORQUE AÚN NO LOS CONSEGUIMOS EN ESPAÑOL, Y LOS LEÍMOS EN UN DÍA *-* PERO COMO NO QUIERO HACER SPOILERS, MENTIRA SÍ QUE QUIERO PERO NO LO HARÉ O CORRERÉ EL RIESGO DE QUE NO VUELVAN A LEER LO QUE PUBLICO HAHA ¬¬**


	9. CUANDO LA NOCHE CAE

**YOOOOOOOO... SOOOOOOYYYYYY... DOOOOMMMTHEEKIIIIILLEEEEER...**

**YYYYYYYY... HE VUUUUEEEELTOOOOOOO...**

**Supongo que ha sido suficiente. **

**¡Hola a todos y SÚPER ULTRA MEGA INCRE-EXAGERADAMENTE FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! ¡YEIIIIII! ¡2017! 217, TAMBIÉN TE SALUDO NUEVO AÑO, Y TE ADVIERTO QUE MÁS TE VALE SER BUENO :I adviertan al año también, porque puede que quiera hacerse el gracioso y fastidiarlos.**

**Antes de pasar a otra cosa, quiero disculparme con todos, queridos lectores, puesto que desde septiembre no he publicado más que otro one fic y ni un capítulo más de esta historia :c La verdad es que poco después de esas fechas surgieron... situaciones que resultaron bastante negativas no sólo en lo personal, sino que también afectaron mi escritura. Quería seguir escribiendo pero sentía que todas mis palabras eran muy ajenas a mí y a la forma que les doy a la historia, simplemente no estaba muy bien como para seguir. Cuando surgen problemas es cuando realmente me alegra tener a mi hermano siempre conmigo, entre los dos conseguimos levantarnos y animarnos. **

**Pero basta de mí y todo lo demás, ya pasó y bla bla bla. Ahora quiero agradecer a esta persona especial que siempre está por allí leyendo todo esto que invento:**

_**AlguienAlgo123: mil gracias por tu review y por tenerme paciencia, espero que aún no te haya decepcionado tanto ;D Cuatro palabras para ti: LO SIENTO EN VERDAD. :'I Lo de Cassiopeia y Christian tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, siempre lo visualicé de esa forma. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que escribí sobre la tercera generación, estaba planeando incluirlos desde algunos capítulo atrás, pero hasta ahora se dio la ocasión. Aunque lo diga yo, me gusta en especial Lily y Dominique, y normalmente imagino a James S. como alguien más irritante y presuntuoso, pero en esta versión requerí de un James con el que Albus no tuviera tantas complicaciones para charlar. Me gusta que te guste lo que escribo. Espero que suceda lo mismo con este capítulo y confío en que veré tu review por aquí xD XOXOXO**_

**Espero que les agrade aunque sea un poquito el capítulo. Esta vez la trama de Albus y Cassiopeia no se cruza directamente, pero en el siguiente capítulo sí (Sólo Merlín sabe cuándo lo publicaré, no me linchen!)**

**EN SUS MARCAS...**

**LIIISTOOOS...**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: CUANDO LA NOCHE CAE**

-¡Quítense del camino, maldita sea!

El grito femenino resonó por todo el vestíbulo, e hizo que todos voltearan al menos un par de segundos para ver a la chica que parecía no estar de buen humor ese viernes por la tarde.

Cuando ella pasaba, los demás chicos y chicas tenían la precaución de apartarse de su camino. No querían sufrir las consecuencias de poner a prueba el temperamento de la chica, es decir, no querían ganarse algún maleficio; además, todos sabían perfectamente, desde que entraban al colegio, que no era conveniente meterse con ella. En primer lugar, porque por sí sola ella era peligrosa; astuta, hábil en cualquier tipo de hechizo, y más inteligente de lo que la mayoría jamás sería. Por otro lado, nadie quería meterse en problemas con la familia de ésta chica, no sólo por el pasado de la dinastía, sino porque era bien sabido por todos los estudiantes (y todo el mundo mágico de hecho) que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía poner un dedo sobre la _princesa de papi._

Albus la miró desde la entrada del castillo; regresaba de una tarde de caminata con sus amigos cuando escuchó a Cassiopeia gritarle a un grupo de niños de tercer año que se habían quedado demasiado tiempo en un sitio, interrumpiendo su apresurado andar.

_-Se ve tan hermosa cuando está enojada- _pensaba Albus, al verla subir las escaleras.

-Alguien está de mal humor- canturreó Finnigan-. Es decir, Malfoy no es exactamente un ángel, pero hoy parece estar en verdad furiosa.

-Tienes razón- contestó Wood-. Hoy antes del almuerzo fui a la biblioteca, ya saben, me reuní con una chica de quinto para besarnos y esas cosas, y Malfoy entró, tomó un libro y se sentó a leer; pero el problema fue que unos chicos de quinto estaban murmurando y riendo al ver una revista. Supongo que Malfoy pensó que hacían mucho ruido, porque sin más, se puso de pie y les lanzó un hechizo silenciador y además algo punzante que les dejó las manos con granos. Después se acercó a ellos y les dijo algo, no escuché qué, pero seguro los amenazó. Y luego se fue.

-Y no se te ocurrió reportarla, torpe- dijo Joshua, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de puntos que pudo perder Slytherin?

-¿Y te das cuenta de lo que esa chica pudo hacerme si iba de soplón? No sé tú, pero a mí me queda mucho por vivir, y aún no estoy en la selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra, entonces no gracias, prefiero no arriesgarme a que Malfoy me asesine.

-Bien, te concedo eso- contestó su amigo.

-Por mi parte- dijo Jason-, he escuchado en el baño a esos dos grandotes, los amigos de Malfoy, Goyle y Flint, y han dicho que Malfoy se había comportado extraña esta semana. No es como si yo le prestara mucha atención a ella, excepto cuando camina delante de mí- Finnigan y Wood rieron, y asintieron; en cambio, Albus forzó una sonrisa intentando dominarse a sí mismo para no patearle a su amigo donde más le dolía-, pero concuerdo con ellos. Malfoy está extraña. Pero ya hemos hablado mucho de ella, lo que quiero es ir a tomar una siesta antes de la cena.

Los cuatro Gryffindor comenzaron a caminar, aun así, Albus se quedaba un poco rezagado, mientras miraba hacia las escaleras.

-No tenemos toda la tarde Albus- lo llamó McLaggen.

-Sí, yo… creo que… necesito hacer algo, en otro lugar…- decía el pelinegro, con voz nada convincente. Seguía sin ser un gran mentiroso. _–No importa cuánto te esfuerces Albus, nunca serás el Príncipe de la Estafa-. _

-Aha, te voy a creer- Jason se rio un poco, pero aprovechó que Lucas y Joshua se habían alejado un poco y se acercó a Albus-. Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre… ya sabes quién- agregó, con misticismo.

-¿Voldemort?- preguntó Albus, inocentemente.

-No bobo- masculló Jason-. Sobre Rose, tu prima.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto?

-En que tú me has prometido ayudarme a recuperarla.

-Que yo recuerde ella nunca fue tuya- contestó Albus.

-Te estás ganando un golpe en la cara, Potter- farfulló Jason. Albus sintió un atisbo de miedo; él no era especialmente bueno para recibir golpes, ni siquiera si eran de juego; podía golpear la pared con sus puños hasta sangrar, pero no le gustaba que alguien más usara sus puños contra él. Mordió su labio-. En serio, necesito tu ayuda. Rose no me habla, ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que la persona que más te gusta en todo el mundo te desprecie, o peor, te ignore?

Albus sintió su corazón detenerse, y un intenso dolor en lo profundo de él.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Hacía años que sentía eso, a diario, e intentaba vivir con ello lo mejor que podía. No le funcionaba muy bien, pues el sufrimiento era grande. Cassiopeia no le hacía caso ni se molestaba en siquiera mirarlo a no ser que fuera para gritarle, golpearlo, humillarlo o lanzarle algún hechizo. Y él, durante ese tiempo, no hizo más que seguirle la corriente para que ella siguiera fijándose en él aunque fuera para agredirlo; cualquier cosa, menos que lo olvidara.

Conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de ser invisible para los ojos de alguien a quien se ama, y él nunca tuvo a alguien para hablar sobre ello, pues prefería guardarlo todo y sacarlo por la noches, cuando todo era tranquilo, cuando la obscuridad lo abrazaba y podía derramar todos aquellos lóbregos sentimientos en forma de lágrimas que nunca salían a la luz y terminaban ocultas por las sombras, y él, consumido por la tristeza, se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, para aliviar un poco todo aquello que sentía y silenciaba.

De repente, su mirada parecía empañada, por lo que parpadeó rápidamente.

-No, no lo sabes- Jason suspiró e hizo una mueca triste-. Nunca te ha gustado mucho una chica, ni por mucho tiempo. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

_-¿Lo he dicho?- _se preguntó Albus. Haciendo un rápido análisis a sus relaciones con chicas, recordó mencionar algo parecido cada vez que terminaba con alguna de sus novias-. _Eres un idiota, Albus Severus Potter. Un completo idiota._

-El punto es, que necesito tu ayuda- continuó su rubio amigo-. No soportaré mucho tiempo más esta situación- a juzgar por sus ojos suplicantes, parecía casi desesperado.

Albus miró hacia las escaleras, hacia donde la chica que ocasionaba ese torbellino de emociones se había ido. ¿Pero qué era lo que iba a hacer? No era como si fueran amigos, en absoluto. ¿A caso pretendió, por un segundo, correr tras Cassiopeia y preguntarle qué le sucedía? _–Habría sido muy estúpido, y además, Cassi seguro te culparía de acosador-. _Porque había notado la extraña actitud de Cassiopeia durante esos días, pero no tenía idea de por qué la rubia lucía tan molesta con todo; no sólo furiosa, sino que le parecía que ella se encontraba triste.

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo- contestó-. Vamos al dormitorio y… ya resolveremos qué hacer. Rose también luce decaída. Se nota que te extraña.

-Perfecto- exclamó McLaggen, sonriendo-. Digo no. Bueno quise decir que sí. Es decir, es bueno escuchar que Rose me extraña. ¿O es malo? ¿Debería ser malo?

-Sólo cállate y vámonos ya- resopló Albus, retomando el paso.

-Bien, vamos- McLaggen lo siguió-. A pesar de los años que tenemos de conocernos, me parece increíble lo rápido que cambias de humor. ¿No eres bipolar?

* * *

A decir verdad, fue una suerte que ella no encontrara más alumnos en su camino. Bueno, no suerte para ella, pues lo que más quería era descargar su ira contra algo o preferentemente contra alguien; los afortunados fueron el resto de la población estudiantil, que se había librado de ese huracán de furia que era Cassiopeia en ese momento.

Su mente estaba nublada por tantos sentimientos que parecía no ver el camino, sino que sus piernas simplemente la llevaban hasta el séptimo piso. Y de allí, a la Torre Astronómica.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y la cerró de golpe. Tal vez alertó a algún profesor de que un alumno se encontraba en ese lugar prohibido, tal vez no; no le importaba, si la iban a castigar otra vez que lo hicieran. Francamente todo le daba igual en ese momento. Lo que necesitaba era… sinceramente ella tampoco sabía qué necesitaba, pero tenía algo que ver con descargar todos esos sentimientos que la habían atormentado y colmado durante toda la semana.

Se dirigió al barandal de la torre, miró hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, esperando que el frío viento despejara su mente. Pero no fue así. Fue como si ver todo ese bello paisaje hubiera acrecentado esos sentimientos que ya no soportaba.

Por eso, Cassiopeia Malfoy, la chica más fría del colegio (aunque con cierto temperamento), soltó un grito, y acto seguido, le dio una patada a la pared, y un puñetazo al barandal, y comenzó a tirar de su cabello perfecto, y mordió la manga de su túnica para amortiguar el sonido de sus agudos gritos y gruñidos.

Cuando se sintió más tranquila, después de desahogarse, respiró profundamente varias veces, caminó un poco alrededor del lugar, y se sentó a la orilla de la torre, con las piernas al aire. Apoyó el rostro sobre el frío metal y se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Faltaba poco para el atardecer.

En algún momento cerró los ojos, no obstante, cuando comenzaba a quedarse adormilada, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pues la temperatura había descendido muchísimo. Abrió los ojos y dio un respingo. Miró hacia un lado, y un grito escapó de su boca.

El fantasma de un apuesto joven de mirada triste reía casi a carcajadas.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?- exclamó Cassiopeia, deseando poder darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

Draco siguió riendo hasta cansarse.

-Siempre me haces reír muñeca- dijo Draco, sonriendo.

-Y tú siempre me molestas- replicó Cassiopeia. Y volvió la vista hacia el paisaje.

Draco la observó. A juzgar por su ceño ligeramente fruncido y la forma en que tensaba sus labios, supo que seguía molesta.

-¿Quieres golpear un poco más la pared? ¿O prefieres seguir gritando?- le preguntó el fantasma. Cassiopeia volvió a mirarlo, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Entreabrió los labios, como si fuera a decir algo, pero Draco se le adelantó-. Estaba en las escaleras cuando comenzaste a perder la cabeza. Supuse que querrías estar sola antes de lanzarte desde la torre.

-Muy considerado de tu parte, gracias- Cassiopeia puso los ojos en blanco-. Esto es tan vergonzoso.

-¿Terminaste de hacer tu pataleta?

-Por el momento, creo. No te puedo asegurar lo que pase más adelante.

Draco asintió.

-…

-…

-¿Y bien?- dijo el chico.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Me dirás lo que te ocurre ahora o vamos a quedarnos en silencio el resto de la tarde?

Cassiopeia bajó la mirada, indecisa. Jugueteaba con su anillo con forma de serpiente.

-Oh, descuida, soy un fantasma, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-. Cassiopeia sonrió un poco ante el sarcasmo de Draco. Sin embargo, siguió callada-. Me he enterado de que cierta rubia ha actuado extraño esta semana. Una niña rica, presumida y ególatra. ¿No serás tú, cierto? Aunque veo muy lejos las posibilidades de que haya otra chica así en Hogwarts.

-Sólo cállate o no diré nada- Cassiopeia parecía de mejor humor. Suspiró-. Te lo diré. Tal vez tú puedas… aconsejarme o algo así.

-No soy el mejor dando consejos o algo así, ya lo sabes, pero haré lo que pueda.

Cassiopeia asintió.

-De acuerdo… ¿Te enteraste de la fiesta que hubo en la sala de Slytherin, el sábado pasado?

-Todos los Slytherin hablaban de ello. Fue por el cumpleaños de tu amigo, Christian Nott.

-¿Incluso sabes los nombres de mis amigos? Eres increíble.

-No es lo único que sé. Créeme- contestó Draco. _–Además, es hijo del único al que alguna vez llamé amigo. Y de Astoria… es idéntico a Astoria- _pensó, con tristeza. Afortunadamente, Cassi no reparó en ello.

-Te decía, estuve preparando un súper obsequio para él, larga historia, pero ese día debía asistir a mi castigo; como sea, llegué a la fiesta, y cuando le di el obsequio a Christian- Cassiopeia suspiró, y apoyó la barbilla sobre el frío metal- … todo se complicó desde ahí…

_*** FLASH BACK ***_

_Había sido, por mucho, el mejor beso que había recibido. _

_¿Quién hubiera pensado que el beso más épico de toda su vida se lo daría su mejor amigo, el chico que estuvo a su lado desde siempre y al que nunca había visto como algo más que eso?_

_Cuando terminaron el beso, Cassiopeia abrió lentamente los ojos, para descubrir a Christian, que aún los tenía cerrados. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió, Cassiopeia casi se sobresaltó cuando, en vez de mirar directo a unos preciosos ojos azules profundos, vio dos orbes color esmeralda. Parpadeó, y entonces los ojos volvieron a su normalidad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, disimulando. Christian también sonrió._

_-Muchas gracias. Por los dos obsequios-dijo él, que cerraba la pequeña caja que contenía a la esfera de cristal. Las estrellas en el techo se desvanecían poco a poco._

_-Sólo ha sido uno…_

_-No- replicó Christian, sin dejar de sonreír-. No. Han sido dos. Uno la esfera, y dos, el beso- le hablaba con ese tono suave que utilizaba para conquistar a las chicas, y le sonreía de esa forma un tanto arrogante, pero sus ojos brillaban con suavidad, como nunca los había visto-. Me encantó._

_-¿La esfera o el beso?- Cassiopeia sentía que le faltaba la respiración._

_-No puedo decir cuál me gustó más- Christian posó su mano libre sobre el blanco rostro de Cassi-. Si la esfera por ser única y por todo el tiempo que invertiste para que fuera el obsequio más maravilloso que alguien me ha dado. O si fue el beso, por el simple hecho de que seas tú con quien lo haya compartido._

_Y Cassiopeia sintió cómo se derretía ante la mirada y el tacto de Christian. Más adelante se sentiría casi tonta por haberse dejado llevar tanto, como una niña ilusionada que aún sueña con encontrar a su príncipe azul y su "felices para siempre"._

_-Debemos volver- dijo Cassiopeia, tras un rato de miradas que le pareció que fueron horas. _

_Christian apartó la mano de su rostro, y a juzgar por su parpadeo y la forma en que entreabrió los labios, estaba desconcertado. Cassiopeia apartó la mirada. El chico, ruborizado, guardó el obsequio en el bolsillo de su saco. El rubio acomodó el cuello de su camisa, mientras Cassiopeia arreglaba su cabello, sintiéndose como una tonta por romper el perfecto momento. _

_-Supongo que sí- respondió Christian, en voz baja. _

_Cassiopeia salió primero del aula. Christian iba detrás, con la mirada fija en el piso. La chica, sin embargo, aunque sintiéndose una idiota, seguía con la sensación de estar flotando, bajo las estrellas, y con el suave recuerdo de los labios de Christian sobre los suyos._

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

-Ni siquiera supe, aún no sé por qué lo hice- dijo Cassiopeia, y soltó una especie de gruñido agudo-. Me sentí tan idiota en ese momento… pero tampoco fue como si me sintiera culpable, porque el simple hecho de habernos besado fue… hermoso- suspiró.

Draco la escuchaba, atentamente. La expresión de ensoñación que el rostro de Cassi había adoptado por un segundo se esfumó, dando paso a un semblante de tristeza y de culpa.

-Debí darme cuenta… debí notar cuánto afectó a Christian que me separara de él. Yo no sé por qué lo hice, simplemente así fue- se detuvo, para tomar aire-. Lo hice sentir mal, estoy segura.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- preguntó Draco.

-Por todo lo que ha pasado en esta semana- respondió Cassiopeia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Draco arqueó una ceja. Él no se había enterado de que algo le hubiera pasado a Cassiopeia, si hubiera sido así, cualquier fantasma que lo supiera le hubiera dicho ya. Así había sido desde que la niña entró al colegio. Por alguna razón, cuando ella llegó a Hogwarts, no pudo evitar seguirla siempre de cerca, y ya que él no podía estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, les pedía a los fantasmas, a los cuadros, a los profesores incluso, que le informaran sobre su hermana.

-Nada- dijo Cassi, sin titubeos.

-¿Nada?- repitió Draco-. No comprendo.

-Yo tampoco comprendo. Porque no ha pasado… nada. Todo… todo sigue igual. Todo es como siempre lo ha sido- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tristemente. Sus ojos parecían cristalizados. Parpadeó-. Nada ha cambiado.

_*** FLASH BACK ***_

_Despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraban por un hueco en las cortinas del dosel. _

_Lo primero que percibió, fue el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Lo segundo, fue el olor a alcohol que ella misma emanaba. _

_Tenía resaca. _

_Se quejó, mientras tanteaba la mesita de noche en busca de su reloj. 10:45 am. No le importó en realidad. Considerando que recordaba que cuando la mayoría de los chicos y chicas estaban tirados en los sofás y el piso de la sala común eran más de las tres de la madrugada, y que no tenía idea sobre cómo llegó a su habitación y a qué hora (aunque vagamente recordaba haber caminado ella misma hasta allí, dando unos traspiés aunque sin caer), creía que era una hora aceptable._

_Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se incorporara, otro par para que consiguiera ponerse de pie sin que el mareo la derribara, y un poco más antes de que localizara sus pantuflas. _

_Las camas de las Burke y de Fawley estaban hechas, mientras que la cama de Vittoria era un enredo de sábanas y edredones. Estaba por ir al baño, cuando reparó en que esa bola de sedas respiraba. Al tirar de las cobijas descubrió a Vittoria, durmiendo profundamente. Tenía el espeso cabello liso sobre el rostro y aún llevaba puesta una de sus zapatillas. _

_-Despierta- le dijo Cassiopeia. Su amiga no obedeció-. Despierta- insistió, en voz alta, esta vez la movió un poco. Vittoria gruñó-. DESPIERTA._

_-Deja de joder- murmuró la morena, dándose la vuelta. Ella también olía alcohol-. Ya te dije que… que no… no quiero… acos-acostarme contigo…- y se volvió a sumir en un profundo y resacoso sueño._

_Cassiopeia decidió que no valía la pena seguir insistiendo, por lo que tomó ropa y sus cosas de aseo personal (con dificultad, puesto que sentía los sentidos adormecidos) y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba agua helada sobre su cuerpo. Urgentemente._

_Una hora después, aseada, vestida y arreglada, salió a la sala común. Vittoria seguía durmiendo. Y de hecho, muchos chicos aún seguían así. Había chicos y chicas por aquí y por allá, algunos sólo estaban sentados, mirando a la nada, o riendo y platicando sobre lo que pasó por la noche. Cassiopeia reconoció, entre algunos chicos de séptimo, a Miranda, gracias a su vestido amarillo. Y encontró a Goyle durmiendo sobre unos cojines en el piso, y a su novia sobre él. No había rastro de Christian._

_Decidió pasear un rato para despejar su mente, hasta la hora del almuerzo._

_Cuando esa hora llegó, fue al comedor. No porque tuviera hambre, pues la sola idea de la comida le causaba nauseas, sino porque esperaba ver ya a sus amigos allí. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, tomó un vaso con agua, y escondió el rostro bajo su largo cabello. Le molestaba un poco la luz. Cerró los ojos y cuando estaba dando una cabezada, alguien se sentó a su lado, haciéndola sobresaltar._

_-Demasiada diversión anoche, parece- dijo Christian, riendo._

_Cassiopeia sonrió. Miró a Christian, que comía uvas. No comprendía cómo era que él podía comer tan tranquilo, pues ella se asqueó de ver que parecía en verdad disfrutar su fruta. Entonces recordó. –Nos besamos- pensó, sin percatarse de su rubor-. Christian Nott y yo nos besamos-. No dijo algo, pues sentía que no podía. Seguro que Christian tomaría su mano en un momento, le diría lo bella que se veía así, ojerosa y con resaca, y le daría un tierno beso, para después sugerir que fuerana a caminar juntos mientras reían sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta._

_-¿Cuánto bebiste?- preguntó Christian-. Yo no recuerdo. Después de que los del equipo de Quidditch me retaran a un fondo con la botella de whisky de fuego importado de Alemania no recuerdo nada- dijo, pensativo-. Esos alemanes- murmuró, sonriendo. _

_Cassiopeia se limitaba a mirarlo. El rubio seguía comiendo._

_-Lo último que recuerdo es que me fui a mi habitación, choqué con la puerta y cuando entré me caí, mira- le mostró un hematoma que tenía en la rodilla, además de un raspón en su mano-. Y creo que Lawrence Collins estaba cogi… digo, él y su novia estaban en su cama. No me prestaron atención, y si lo hicieron no les importó, porque yo llegué directo al baño, pues estaba por hacerme en el pantalón, y después de hacer lo mío, me senté en la bañera, y en algún momento me dormí y resbalé hacia dentro. Desperté allí. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Christian reía-. Merlín. Jamás me había embriagado tanto. Ya sabes que mamá no me deja tomar más de una copa de champagne y una de vino en las fiestas. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, creo- respondió Cassiopeia, confundida. –Confundida, así estoy- pensó. _

_-Me alegro. ¿Y Vittoria? No la he visto._

_-Debe… seguir dormida- no podía apartar la mirada de Christian, que se comportaba como siempre lo hacía._

_-Si ya es perezosa consiente, resacosa peor- afirmó el sonriente rubio, que parecía no percatarse de la perpleja mirada que su amiga tenía. _

_-Christian- lo llamó Cassiopeia, unos segundos después. El rubio la miró, con esos ojos de color azul profundo que ayer habían causado en ella tantas emociones que le era imposible enumerarlas y describirlas en ese momento. Ayer esos ojos brillaban, como nunca los había visto brillar, y la miraban como nunca lo habían hecho. Pero ahora… parecían tan… tan… normales-. Y-yo… yo…_

_-¿Túuu ...?_

_-Quería saber si… si tú…- Cassiopeia sentía las mejillas calientes, y un nudo en su garganta formándose-. Si te ha gustado tu obsequio- dijo al fin, mientras su voz se hacía más baja._

_-Por supuesto- Christian sonrió-. Te lo dije ayer. Me fascinó._

_-¿E-en serio?- la rubia se sintió esperanzada, incluso sonrió._

_-Claro. Esa esfera es única. Encantador detalle. _

_Y fue como si escuchara cientos de cristales quebrarse. Aunque a su alrededor, todo seguía intacto. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y el color que su blanca piel había adquirido desapareció. Miró hacia el frente, tomó lo que quedaba de agua y se puso de pie._

_-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió Christian._

_-A un lugar- dijo ella, secamente._

_-¿Quieres compañía?_

_-No. Sólo necesito caminar. Bebí demasiado y necesito pensar algunas cosas. _

_-Bueno. Como quieras. Nos vemos más tarde- Christian se despidió, con un gesto de la mano, y se volvió hacia el frente, dándole la espalada a Cassiopeia._

_Ella se quedó de pie allí, mirando hacia Nott. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Sólo tenía ojos, iracundos y cristalizados ojos, para el rubio que comía tan tranquilamente. -¿Quién se cree que es?- pensaba Cassiopeia-. ¿Cómo diablos puede actuar tan normal, cuando ayer dijo todas esas cosas, cuando ayer me besó?_

_Entonces llegaron varios chicos y chicas de su casa, y rodearon a Chiristian, y comenzaron a comentar y reír sobre la grandiosa fiesta. El chico, centro de atención, reía junto a todos, y alardeaba de cómo había logrado ganarles el reto del whisky. Y Cassiopeia no pudo más. Y se fue de allí. _

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

La verdad era que, después de haber salido del comedor, Cassiopeia había corrido hacia el baño de chicas, se había encerrado en un cubículo, y había dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de ira.

Pero eso no se lo diría a Draco, por mucha confianza que le tuviera a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían. Ya se sentía avergonzada consigo misma porque esa no fue la única vez que lloró durante la semana; no quería que alguien más, ni siquiera un fantasma, viera su pena y se divirtiera con lo humillada que se sentía.

-Básicamente actuó así toda esta semana- dijo Cassiopeia, para culminar-. Básicamente… no le importó lo que sucedió.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio. Draco miraba a Cassiopeia, hasta que la chica tocó disimuladamente su mejilla, para que él no viera la lágrima que se estaba secando. Apartó la mirada. Sabía lo que era no querer que alguien más viera el lado débil de uno mismo. Sufrió mucho por no dejar que alguien penetrara su barrera de indiferencia y crueldad, lo cual sólo le ocasionó más problemas, pues todo eso que se había guardado para sí, terminó por quebrarlo.

-Actúa tan normal- continuó Cassiopeia-, tan ridículamente normal que me da rabia sólo de pensarlo- las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rosa intenso-. Me besa, me dice no sé cuánta cursi palabrería… para que en toda esta maldita semana actué como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Puedes creerlo?- pero no le dio tiempo al fantasma para responder-. Simplemente no cabe en mi cabeza cómo es que me puede hacer esto. No dijimos nada sobre ser novios o algo así, pero al menos pudo mencionarlo como el mejor amigo que se supone que es, como el hermano que siempre alardeó ser- Draco hizo una mueca, pero ella no se dio cuenta-. Simplemente me habla como siempre lo ha hecho, me mira como siempre, me trata igual que siempre.

Cassiopeia se puso de pie, caminó en círculos. Y se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Es que no piensa en mí? ¿Sólo fui una más de las chicas a las que besó? Yo no soy como las otras. ¡Claro que no! Yo soy Cassiopeia Malfoy, y no debería sufrir por un chico idiota que cree que puede besarme y hablarme dulcemente, para luego tratarme como a cualquiera- parecía que la chica no reparaba en cómo su voz se quebraba, y en las lágrimas que sus ojos estaban por derramar-. No debería sufrir por él, aunque sea mi mejor amigo, aunque lo conozca desde antes de aprender a hablar, aunque sea el chico más increíble de todos, aunque me guste…

Al alzar la vista y mirar a Draco, al ver esos ojos de un frío color plata con una sombra de comprensión, y esos labios finos torcidos tristemente, Cassiopeia no pudo soportarlo más, y se echó a llorar.

Se sentó en el piso, abrazó sus piernas, y miró hacia el piso, mientras sollozaba suavemente. Draco se acercaba, lentamente.

-Yo no debería sufrir por ello- se repetía Cassiopeia-. No debería sentirme así por él.

-Te gusta- dijo Draco, sentándose frente a ella.

-Y yo no le gusto, es obvio- replicó ella, soltando sus piernas-. Y por eso no debería sentirme así. Yo, yo les gusto a muchos chicos. Podría salir con el que quisiera. Christian Nott no es el único.

-No es el único chico, pero sí el único que te gusta- Draco tenía la mirada baja, tocaba distraídamente el anillo de oro que tenía-. Así son las cosas.

-Que me guste no significa que yo a él- Cassiopeia limpió su rostro-. Nos besamos. Y después se comporta como un idiota.

-¿Tú le mencionaste algo?- preguntó el fantasma, con paciencia-. ¿Le has sugerido algo sobre el beso o sobre cómo te sientes?

-Si él no lo hace, yo tampoco debo- la rubia se limpió las lágrimas, bruscamente-. Un Malfoy no suplica, mucho menos si es mujer. No es apropiado rebajarse a sí mismo.

_-Han hecho un excelente trabajo con ella- _pensó Draco, con la imagen de sus padres en su mente, haciendo un gesto que casi parecía de dolor-. _Bueno, comparado a como era yo, ella no está tan mal. Pero aun así…-._

-Tú fuiste la que se separó de él ese día. ¿No es así?- Draco decidió arriesgarse a decir eso.

-SÍ- Cassiopeia miró a Draco, con atención.

-No quisiera… no quisiera que te molestaras, ¿de acuerdo? Escucha lo que te voy a decir y… bueno, intenta verlo desde la perspectiva de un tercero (o sea yo), e intenta no enfadarte conmigo porque enfadarse con un muerto sería muy irrespetuoso de tu parte- eso logró sacar una sonrisa a los labios de la chica-. Podría ser que, ese día, justo después de que te besara y te dijera todas esas palabras bonitas, y tú te separaste así de él, tal vez, no sé, sintió que tú… ya sabes, que tú no estabas en verdad interesada en él.

Cassiopeia parecía pensativa. Draco continuó.

-Es que a un chico se le dificulta bastante expresarse; es uno de los retos más duros para todo adolescente confesarle a una chica lo que siente. Tal vez Christian esperaba otro tipo de reacción de tu parte después de haber sido sincero. Pero tú te apartaste. Aunque no fuera tu intensión lastimarlo u ofenderlo, lo comprendo. Pero él quizá se sintió un tanto decepcionado, o molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho eso. Dices que son amigos desde siempre; pudo ser que Christian pensara que había arruinado todos esos años por ese beso que pensó no te agradó mucho o por esos sentimientos que no eran correspondidos. No me mal entiendas, no quiero que pienses que te estoy culpando, pero esa acción, aunque no intencional, pudo ser lo que influyó para que Christian ni siquiera mencionara lo que sucedió. Y por ello, lo único que le quedó para no sentirse aún peor, fue actuar como si no hubiera pasado algo en realidad. Eso… eso es lo que pienso.

Cassiopeia mantuvo la vista hacia la nada un rato. Y luego tiró de su cabello.

-Por Morgana- exclamó-. Soy tan estúpida. Es tan obvio.

-Nunca dije que es verdad. Son sólo conjeturas- se apresuró a decir Draco. ¿Qué tal si había cometido un error y ahora su hermana le creía todo lo que le había dicho?

-No, no. Tienes razón. Debe ser eso- Cassiopeia recargó su cabeza contra la pared, con un golpe seco.

-Yo no dije…

-Ya sé que no lo dijiste. Pero debe ser cierto- suspiró, y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su pálida y delgada mejilla-. Es mi culpa.

-No he dicho que es tu culpa. Ni debes culparte- Draco frunció un poco el ceño-. No lo hiciste a propósito.

-Tal vez no, pero lo hice, ese es el punto- replicó la rubia, sintiéndose frustrada a pesar de que Draco buscaba tranquilizarla.

El fantasma no habló, se limitó a mirar a Cassiopeia, mientras maquinaba las palabras que harían que Cassiopeia dejara de sentirse como la única culpable de la situación. Por alguna razón nunca le había gustado verla triste o molesta, a pesar de que no la había conocido antes de que llegara a Hogwarts y que de ella sólo sabía lo que escuchaba o lo que le informaban.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando la rubia habló.

-Muchos se han dado cuenta de que algo ha pasado. Lo sé. Yo siempre me entero sobre lo que se habla de mí. Y no es poco- esbozó una sonrisa, que parecía entre divertida y triste, pero amarga claramente-. Obviamente, si tu familia ha tenido un pasado relacionado con la magia obscura, jamás se dejará de hablar de ti, aunque tú no tengas algo que ver con todo ello, más que la sangre.

-Lo sé- murmuró Draco, asintiendo, más para sí que para ella. Cassiopeia pareció no escucharlo.

-Ese domingo simplemente no pude dejar de llorar. Estaba más triste que furiosa- continuó Cassi-. El lunes, en cambio, me sentía demasiado molesta e indignada, que creí que Christian al fin diría algo sobre ello, pero él simplemente se reía de mi supuesta pataleta o algo así. Los demás días él sigue igual, pero yo he sentido tantas cosas que me sorprende que no han venido los sanadores para llevarme a San Mungo para tratarme la mente. He ignorado a Christian, he hecho todo para llamar su atención, he llorado en los baños como una niñita estúpida, he golpeado a mi almohada… hasta que hoy simplemente ya no supe qué más hacer. Y entonces vengo, y apareces tú, invades mi espacio, estorbas en mi soledad… y descubro que eres lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor.

Las mejillas hundidas de Draco se opacaron. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Cassiopeia se ruborizó, sonrió un poco y bajó la mirada, mientras jugueteaba con su anillo, de la misma forma en que el fantasma lo hacía. Sus gestos eran idénticos.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte- dijo Cassiopeia.

-Deberías rendirme tributo, de hecho- contestó Draco-, pero un "gracias" es bastante viniendo de ti.

-Considérate privilegiado- ambos rubios rieron. Cassiopeia posó sus ojos grises sobre los plateados de él-. Gracias. Por… escuchar mis penas, creo.

-No tenía otra cosa que hacer- se encogió de hombros-. Pero ya que has robado mi tarde, te diré otra cosa- Cassi prestó atención-. Sé que piensas que es tu culpa, y eres tan terca que no lograré hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo sé. Pero también pienso que tu amigo, ese Nott, no es del todo inocente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que él pudo al menos hacer mención de eso que sucedió el sábado. No hacer como si nada hubiera pasado sin tener en cuenta que él no fue el único que se sintió mal por ello, porque seguro que sabe que tú también tienes sentimientos, aunque tengas una roca por corazón- los dos rubios rieron, Cassi parecía estar animada nuevamente-. El punto aquí es que no vale la pena buscar culpables. No es como si hubieran hecho lo correcto, pero tampoco han obrado con malas intenciones. Eso espero, al menos.

-Eres todo un sabio poeta, ¿lo sabes?

-Me lo dicen todo el tiempo, sí.

Ambos rieron, en un ambiente en el que la confianza y un amistoso vínculo podía incluso palparse. Quien los viera, pensaría que ambos, chica y fantasma, se conocían desde hace mucho más tiempo que tan sólo unas semanas.

Draco descubrió que le gustaba ver reír y sonreír a Cassiopeia. No sólo porque ella tenía unos gestos realmente preciosos, sino porque, cuando ella sonreía, lucía casi idéntica a Narcissa, a su madre. Era tan similar a ella, que no pudo evitar dejar de reír, y su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco, hasta transformarse en una expresión de desolación, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron con el recuerdo de su adorada madre, y sintió un doloroso nudo en su garganta. _–Se parece tanto a Lucius… se parece tanto como yo a él- _pensaba, con tristeza-. _Sin embargo, ella es una chica… se parece, en igual forma, mucho a Narcissa… ¡Por Merlín! Tiene la misa risa que Narcissa. Todo en ella me recuerda a ellos dos-. _

Hacía tanto tiempo que Draco no pensaba tan regularmente en sus padres como lo hacía últimamente, desde que charlaba con Cassiopeia.

Hacía el mismo tiempo, que Draco no sentía que los sentimientos depresivos se apoderaban de su fantasmal existencia.

Hace tiempo que Draco no extrañaba tanto a su familia.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó Cassiopeia, súbitamente.

Draco la miró, sin expresión.

-¿Hago qué?- preguntó, mecánicamente.

-Eso- exclamó Cassi, y resopló-. No lo entiendo. De repente estás bien, estás riendo, y de repente pareces perderte en tu propio mundo, y es como si no pudieras esbozar la más insignificante de las sonrisas. No lo entiendo- repitió.

-No, no lo haces- murmuró Draco, mirando hacia el piso-. Nadie lo hace.

Cassiopeia posó sus ojos sobre Draco. El chico parecía tan decaído que en verdad parecía que ni siquiera tuviera noción de lo que es una sonrisa. No lo comprendía. O tal vez sí.

La verdad era que situaciones como esa no sólo frustraba a Cassiopeia, por su evidente confusión hacia esas actitudes, sino que también la hacían sentirse mal, la hacía entristecer.

Y se molestaba al ver a Draco así, porque había vivido toda su vida al lado de alguien que era muy parecida al fantasma: su madre.

Su madre, en general, tenía ese porte altivo y frío que tanto la caracterizaba en la sociedad; poseía una elegancia y belleza casi carente de expresión, pero cuando sonreía no había mujer que se comparara con lo sublime de su madre, y Cassi suponía que esa cualidad era una por las cuáles su padre adoraba a su madre. Pero también estaban esos momentos, en los que, justo como Draco, su madre parecía estar bien, y en un segundo, ya se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, con la expresión afligida, la mirada alejada y cristalizada, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella.

Era como si ambos, Draco y su madre, quisieran actuar normal la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo para ocultar lo lastimado de su ser; en el fondo, ambos lloraban todo el tiempo. _–Se parecen mucho. De cierta forma- _pensaba la rubia, sin ser consciente de que, de haber externado esa idea, hubiera ocasionado que Draco muriera por segunda vez.

Cassiopeia no comentó algo al respecto. Se limitó a quedarse en silencio un buen rato, hasta que la aburrición pudo con ella.

-Ya me voy- dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Gracias por haberme escuchado, y por haber dicho todo eso. En verdad, me has ayudado mucho. Al menos me haces sentir mejor.

-¿Te vas ya?- Draco se irguió. Sus ojos plateados adquirieron brillo nuevamente. Cassiopeia arqueó una ceja.

-¿A caso prefieres que me quede?

-Yo sólo decía- respondió él.

-Bueno… sinceramente, no tengo algo qué hacer el resto de la tarde- Cassiopeia fingía inocencia-. Ni con quién estar. Mi amiga Vittoria tiene una "cita de estudio" en la biblioteca, y aún no sé qué hacer con Christian. Por lo que podría quedarme aquí. Ya sabes, tú y yo, charlando como los amigos que somos. Estaba pensando, en, no sé, que tú podrías seguir contándome esa historia… ¿cuál era?...

-De acuerdo, ya entendí- Draco soltó una risita.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Cassi, que buscaba aparentar la indiferencia de siempre, pero Draco notó ese ápice de infantil impaciencia.

-Siéntate, muñeca. Es hora de continuar.

Cassiopeia volvió a su sitio, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios finos.

* * *

Albus respiró profundamente, deleitándose con el aroma que desprendía el pañuelo de seda que guardaba celosamente en un pequeño frasco.

A veces lo sacaba del fondo del baúl, sólo para mirarlo, o para rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos, pero sobre todo, para aspirar esa dulce fragancia que pertenecía a la chica de sus imposibles sueños. Y con "a veces", significaba cada vez que podía, estando solo.

Sin embargo también tenía cuidado, no sólo para no ser descubierto por sus compañeros de habitación, sino que se aseguraba de que el frasco no permaneciera demasiado tiempo abierto, pues la idea de que la esencia que la seda plateada desprendía se desvaneciera, llenaba de terror a Albus.

_-Un hechizo de permanencia, eso debo averiguar- _pensó, pues si no podía acercarse a Cassiopeia, al menos podía tener su aroma.

Escuchó el picaporte de la puerta girando, se apresuró a cerrar el frasco y a introducirlo al fondo del baúl.

Cuando Jason entró, Albus parecía buscar algo en su baúl. Al final, el pelinegro sacó unos mitones tejidos, del color esmeralda de sus ojos.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Jason, mientras se dirigía hacia su cama.

-Sólo un poco- contestó Albus, poniéndose los mitones que le parecían un tanto ridículos a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Albus. Por cierto, fueron un obsequio de su abuela en la Navidad pasada, y combinaban con su suéter esmeralda con una gran "A" plateada. _– ¿No pudiste encontrar otra cosa?- _se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo cómo las manos le sudaban.

-Eres tan raro- masculló McLaggen, que se había acostado. Albus se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa inocente-. Como sea. ¿Has pensado en algo ya? Dime- sus ojos azules miraban con mucha atención a su amigo, demasiada atención.

Albus se sorprendió por ver a su amigo tan centrado, cuando usualmente pensaba en todo, menos en lo que debía. Parpadeó, para salir del momento de aturdimiento.

-Más o menos- dijo. Y una almohada voló desde la cama de Jason a su rostro-. ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede?

-No puedes "más o menos" pensar en una solución- McLaggen puso los ojos en blanco-. O piensas, o no lo haces.

-Y ahora tú piensas más que yo, eres gracioso- replicó Albus, arrojando la almohada, aunque no estuvo ni cerca de pegarle al rubio.

-Supongo que por eso no eres cazador- se mofó su amigo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude o no?- Albus frunció el ceño. Las manos le sudaban-. Porque podría ir ahora mismo con Rose y decirle que el último día del año pasado, tú y su amiga, Alinna Albert, tuvieron algo en su habitación. O al menos podría hablarle sobre la docena de chicas a las que les has robado un beso este año. De cualquier forma, tú pierdes. Y yo quedo como el maravilloso primo que la salvó de desperdiciar su tiempo con ese tipo que ni siquiera vale la pena recordar su nombre- una ceja de Albus se arqueó, astutamente. El rostro de McLaggen estaba pálido y sus ojos muy abiertos-. O podrías tratarme bien, para variar, y seguiré aquí ofreciendo mis consejos de mejor amigo.

-No te insultaré por el resto del día- se apresuró a decir Jason-. Lo prometo.

_-¿En serio le crees una promesa a Jason?- _se preguntó Albus, suspirando-. _Tal parece que sí. ¡Necesito quitarme los malditos mitones! Por si el sudor no es suficiente, acabo de recordar que nunca me los pongo porque me irritan las manos-. _El chico moría por rascar las palmas de sus manos.

-Bueno- aceptó-. Pero también debes prometer otra cosa.

-¿Otra?- se quejó el rubio, haciendo una especie de morrito.

-No es para mí. Es para Rose. Si quieres que ella te perdone, y que vuelvan a ser… lo que sea que fuesen, debes prometer que ya no coquetearás con más chicas a partir de ahora…

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué?- exclamó Jason, que parecía incluso más pálido ahora, y tenía una expresión casi de pánico.

-No intentarás conseguir citas- continuó Albus, ignorando la protesta del muchacho-, ni besos robados, abrazos o cualquier tipo de cariño físico o verbal con alguna chica que no sea Rose, cállate; no buscarás que las chicas te hagan cumplidos o se aproximen más de lo debido a ti, y tú harás lo mismo con ellas, además de que ignorarás todo tipo de comentario o acción "sugerente", ya sabes a qué me refiero, olvida tu complejo satiriaco, por Merlín. Básicamente, sacarás a todas las chicas de tu cabeza, menos a Rose. ¿Quedó claro?

Pero parecía que Jason había olvidado cómo articular cualquier palabra. Era como si le acabaran de dar una paliza y tuviera una conmoción. Albus comenzó a asustarse, pues Jason estaba en una especie de shock, y él jamás quiso provocar eso. Mordió su labio. ¿Y si le daba un infarto, todo por su culpa? No sabría qué hacer, y McLaggen moriría de forma ineludible. ¡Por Merlín y Morgana! Lo acusarían de homicidio, lo llevarían a Azkaban y lo dejarían allí pudriéndose el resto de su miserable vida. Ni siquiera se graduaría, jamás se casaría con Cassiopeia ni tendrían hijos, ni nietos, y su amada rubia seguro terminaría con alguien como Nott. ¡Y todo por lo que le había hecho prometer a Jason! ¡No fue su intención! _-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN ENCERRARME!-._

Justo cuando Albus estaba por hiperventilarse, Jason dio muestras de vida. Parpadeó varias veces, sacudió un poco la cabeza y tiró de su ondulado y dorado cabello. Al final, enterró el rostro sobre su almohada.

-Tú me odias- su voz sonó ahogada, pero Albus entendió, y pudo respirar tranquilo. No lo había matado.

-Yo no. Pero no te aseguro qué es lo que siente Rose por ti en este momento- Albus sabía que, para poder ayudar a McLaggen, el chico también debía poner de su parte y ayudarse a sí mismo. No podía simplemente decirle que le comprara algo bonito a Rose, pues su prima no era una chica fácil de convencer, no. Si Jason quería "recuperar" a Rose, debía comenzar por alejar sus instintos (incluyendo la lascivia) y esa necesidad de cortejar a cualquier chica que le pareciera bonita-. Si quieres que al menos vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, debes prometerlo.

Se mantuvieron bastante rato en silencio. Jason miraba a la nada, suspirando de vez en cuando. Albus no soportó mucho tiempo más los mitones, pero al quitárselos sus manos no sólo estaban bañadas en sudor, sino también estaban muy rojas y le ardían. Desde que su abuela se los había obsequiado, Albus no dejaba de pensar que tenían alguna especie de material tóxico entre la lana. _–Bueno, siempre he sabido que no soy el favorito de la abuela. Ese es James, por alguna razón que nadie llegará a comprender-. _Arrojó los mitones a alguna parte de su baúl.

-¿Entonces?- Albus estaba cruzado de brazos, firmemente, intentando parecer un poco duro. Aunque él mismo sabía que era más probable que diera miedo a que pareciera alguien rudo. Desde que tenía memoria, TODOS, halagaban su tierno semblante. _-¿Son mis mejillas rosas verdad?- _solía pensar que la culpa de su "ternura" era el color de sus mejillas.

Jason suspiró, más profundamente. Frotó sus sienes, como si pensar todo eso le hubiera provocado dolor de cabeza. Albus sospechó que sí fue así.

-Dices que, si dejo estos hábitos… ¿tendría nuevamente una chance con Rose?- posó sus ojos azules sobre Albus, estos, parecían angustiados, aunque con cierta esperanza.

-Sería un buen comienzo, ya lo creo.

Y el rubio volvió a suspirar. Al cabo de un rato, asintió.

-Lo prometo- murmuró.

Albus no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Excelente- tal vez al fin terminarían todas las lujuriosas costumbres de su amigo, como tanto tiempo había esperado.

De hecho, Albus no recordaba a McLaggen sin ser un coqueto, presumido, pervertido e irritante chico. Así lo conoció durante el banquete de bienvenida en su primer año en Hogwarts, y así continuó el muchacho. Quién sabe, quizá lo que en verdad le hacía falta para cambiar era que llegara alguna chica especial a su vida que lo hiciera querer estar sólo con ella y así dejar atrás todo ese pasado que hacía estremecer a Albus de sólo pensarlo.

No era como si Jason McLaggen fuera malo o algo así, pero cuando se trataba de chicas… alguien debía detenerlo. Alguien debía hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Por eso Albus quiso tomar más en serio el trabajo. Debía ayudar a su amigo, su mejor amigo, a "recuperar" a Rose. Porque, si alguien podía detener a Jason, si alguien podía cambiarlo, ese alguien era Rose Weasley.

-Entonces, esta será la primera fase del plan: Conquistando a Rose Weasley- exclamó un orgulloso Albus.

-¿En serio llamaremos así a todo esto?- Jason arqueó una ceja.

Albus le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

-Lo haremos si quieres que te siga ayudando- se cruzó de brazos.

-Como digas- resopló el rubio. Lo miró durante un segundo, antes de soltar una risita-. Sonará terriblemente gay lo que te diré, pero no puedo evitarlo: te ves adorable cuando te enojas.

Las mejillas de Albus se tiñeron de rojo. Jason sólo rio más.

-¡Hahaha! Es que eres como un cachorrito molesto. Vamos, ahora has esos morritos tuyos que tanto le gustan a las chicas… ¡Exacto! Eso que haces con la boca. ¡HAHAHA!

Albus reparó en que efectivamente había hecho ese gesto con la boca que hacía involuntariamente cuando estaba molesto. Dio una patada al piso y se dio la vuelta.

-Ya madura McLaggen- dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

Jason seguía riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando Albus salió, escuchó un golpe en la recámara, e intuyó que Jason se había caído de la cama a causa del ataque de risa. Deseó que efectivamente así fuera, porque no era justo que Jason se riera de la forma en que él se molestaba; y McLaggen no era el único al que le causaba gracia las rabietas de Albus, incluso a sus padres les sacaba risitas, aún después de tantos años.

_-El mundo es tan cruel e injusto-._

Albus suspiró.

Decidió que saldría a dar un paseo por la escuela, antes de la cena. Aún quedaba tiempo. Bastante, en realidad.

* * *

_En la gran habitación del comedor de la mansión, sólo se escuchaba el amortiguado ruido que hacía una copa de oro al ser levantada y devuelta a su lugar._

_El elegante desayuno que estaba servido en dos platos de la vajilla de oro se encontraba intacto. Las tostadas y los croissants se enfriaban. Las frambuesas, moras y cerezas que estaban dispuestas en cada plato seguían siendo la misma cantidad que los elfos habían servido. La cuchara para la mermelada de fresa estaba al lado del plato, el oro relucía. _

_Draco bebía pequeños sorbos de agua. Ni siquiera el jugo fresco de naranja había tocado, ni el café, que le encantaba._

_Narcissa, en cambio, parecía no tener fuerzas ni para beber el agua. Mantenía la mirada al frente, perdida en algún punto de la pared que había tras su hijo. Su postura siempre perfecta incluso lucía un tanto floja, sus hombros un poco caídos, pero sus manos descansaban en su regazo. Francamente, ni ella tenía idea de cómo había conseguido llegar hasta el comedor, pues sentía las piernas temblorosas, y todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas cada vez que se ponía de pie._

_Draco se sentía incómodo, pues a pesar de que sabía que su madre no lo estaba mirando a él, no podía dejar de ver esos perfectos ojos azules, perdidos en la nada. Gracias a él._

_Aclaró la garganta._

_-Deberías comer algo, madre- dijo, con ese galante tono que su padre siempre utilizaba para hablarle a Narcissa-. Los croissants se enfrían._

_Pero su madre no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Draco torció un poco los labios._

_-No has cenado ayer, y no estás desayunando. ¿Te sientes mal acaso?- pero ella siguió sin responder-. ¿Madre? ¿Madre, te encuentras bien?-. Draco suspiró, retiró la servilleta de sus piernas y la puso, casi molesto, sobre la mesa. Podría querer mucho a su madre, amaba a su madre, pero la paciencia jamás lo había caracterizado, excepto cuando le convenía, y aun así implicaba para él demasiado esfuerzo. Cuando se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, listo para salir del comedor, escuchó el primer sonido que su madre emitía desde el día anterior cuando lloró mares en su habitación. _

_Se volvió sobre sí mismo, para descubrir a su madre, pálida como un fantasma desde el día de ayer, llorando, intentando ser silenciosa, sin éxito. Draco sintió un dolor en su pecho, ese tipo de dolor que era causado cada vez que veía a su madre tan afligida como últimamente lo estaba, desde lo de su padre._

_Caminó, lenta y silenciosamente, hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su madre cubrió su rostro con sus delgadas manos, como si sintiera vergüenza por que su hijo la viera en ese estado. Draco se puso de cuclillas a su lado, y tomó las muñecas de su madre. Pero Narcissa no quería que su hijo la mirara, y el chico tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza para que su madre mostrara su rostro._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por el hermoso rostro de su madre, sus grandes ojos estaban cristalizados, y de sus labios salían pequeños sollozos que intentaba ahogar. _

_Azul y gris se encontraron; la angustia, desesperación y aflicción que sólo una madre puede sentir, chocó con una gran indiferencia que sólo provocó que Narcissa llorara aún más. _

_Ella sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería ese mismo día; su esposo, su hermana, y otros conocidos habían pasado por lo mismo. Ella no, no porque no hubiera querido en el pasado, pues en algún momento, en la emoción de su juventud, incluso se lo planteó, después de que Bellatrix lo hiciera. Pero fue Lucius, su amado esposo Lucius, el que la convenció de no hacerlo. Al principio no comprendió muy bien los motivos de su esposo para negarle ello, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que comprendiera que Lucius sólo deseaba protegerla. _

_Sin embargo, Lucius no estaba ahora, y no había tenido ocasión para advertirle a su hijo sobre lo que le esperaba si hacía lo que estaba por hacer. Lucius no había hecho otra cosa más que procurar darles lo mejor de lo mejor, quererlos y protegerlos… pero se lo habían llevado, lo apartaron de su lado, y esta vez también apartarían a Draco de ella. Lo llevarían por el mismo camino de ellos; con algo de suerte y su Draco resultaba ser capaz de manejar todo lo que el futuro deparaba para él, podría llegar a ser un buen seguidor, pero también estaba la terrible posibilidad de que simplemente lo condujeran por la misma ruta a la que llevaron a muchos jóvenes con demasiadas ambiciones, y que ahora estaban bajo tierra, o pudriéndose en alguna celda en Azkaban. _

_Narcissa tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de que Draco pudiera tener un destino como el de su primo Regulus. Tan joven, tan apuesto, tan ambicioso, tan inteligente… _

_-Es sólo un niño- pensó Narcissa, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo a ríos._

_Pero su niño no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. Su niño cargaba con un gran peso sobre los hombros. Su niño estaba convirtiéndose en un adulto de la peor forma posible. Su niño, su único niño, se había condenado._

_-Sé lo que piensas- dijo Draco, suavizando la voz-. Sé que crees que mi decisión es todo, menos la correcta. Pero te juro madre, que es la mejor opción para todos, para ti, para mí, incluso para mi padre. _

_-¡No sabes lo que dices!- exclamó Narcissa, poniéndose de pie y liberándose bruscamente del agarre de su hijo. _

_-Claro que sí- replicó Draco, irguiéndose-. Soy casi un adulto, y por tanto sé tomar mis propias decisiones, las decisiones correctas. _

_-No sigas- sollozó su madre, alejándose de él. Draco se dio la vuelta-. No lo sabes._

_-Lo sé, porque no he pensado únicamente en mí. No he pensado en lo que yo quiero. ¡No he sido egoísta!- se dio cuenta de que alzó un poco la voz, lo cual nunca hacía cuando le hablaba a su madre. Respiró profundo, antes de continuar-. ¿Crees que si no me lo hubiera preguntado, yo me hubiera ofrecido?- recibió un sollozo como respuesta-. No lo hubiera hecho madre, jamás lo hubiera hecho, porque sé lo duro que sería para ti- se acercó a su madre, la cual parecía abrazarse a sí misma-. Lo que hice, fue únicamente porque él vino, porque él me lo dijo en persona… porque no tuve opción- murmuró._

_Narcissa se dio vuelta, percatándose de que el semblante de su hijo se había vuelto un tanto afligido._

_-Pero ha sido la decisión correcta, porque he hecho lo mejor que podía para resguardarte a ti, para salvar a mi padre… les he asegurado un futuro juntos- se acercó aún más a su madre, la tomó suavemente de los delgados brazos. _

_Narcissa se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya era al menos diez centímetros más alto que ella. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su pequeño? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a perder esos rasgos infantiles de su perfecto rostro? ¿Cuándo su cara se había afilado tanto? Para ella, hasta ese momento, jamás había dejado de ser el niño ansioso por conocer más que una gran mansión, al que habían llevado ella y su esposo a la estación de trenes, para que asistiera a su primer año en Hogwarts. ¿A caso estuvo siempre cegada por el desmesurado e incondicional amor que le profesaba a su Draco?_

_-No quiero verte sufriendo. No quiero que sigas sintiendo dolor. No puedo ni imaginar qué es lo que pasaría contigo si mi padre…- pero dejó la frase inconclusa. Él tampoco podía imaginar la situación. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre definitivamente faltara. Sin embargo, con la visita del señor tenebroso, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello, torturándose a sí mismo-. Quiero que vuelva. Quiero traerlo de vuelta. Quiero que tú y él estén juntos de nuevo, como debe ser, como siempre será. Lo llenaré de orgullo, levantaré el nombre de la familia para regresar a los días de gloria- esbozó una sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y parecía casi el mismo Draco que siempre fue-. Ya verás madre, que esto es lo correcto, es lo mejor. _

_Narcissa secó su rostro, respiró un poco, y al final, sonrió. _

_Tomó las manos de su hijo, frías como siempre._

_-Claro que sí Draco- respondió su madre, y acarició el pálido rostro de él-. Claro que sí._

_Narcissa mantenía su mejor sonrisa, convenciendo a su hijo de que lo que había hecho en verdad era lo mejor. –Te prometí, desde que naciste, que mientras yo viva nada te pasará. Y la promesa sigue en pie. Porque para mí, jamás dejarás de ser un niño más indefenso de lo que él piensa. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, y mucho más, para mantenerte a salvo, para ayudarte, para que sigas con vida. Este día, cuando la noche caiga, no sólo tú tendrás un nuevo deber, porque también comenzará una nueva misión para mí. Te protegeré, a toda costa-. El pacto de Narcissa con ella misma quedó sellado con el dulce beso que puso sobre la mejilla de su hijo. _

…

Draco tocaba su mejilla, distraídamente. Su mirada se mantenía gacha.

Cassiopeia frotó un poco sus ojos, pues lo sentía un tanto hinchados después de esa ridícula demostración de llanto.

-Esto se pone interesante- dijo la chica.

Draco parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La sonrisa que intentó esbozar jamás salió.

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros. En realidad para él, más que interesante, todo se tornaba obscuro. Así como el día con el transcurso de las horas.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo- Cassi puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿No te dicen que sonríes demasiado?

-Todo el tiempo- contestó el fantasma-. Creo que piensan que estoy demente o algo así, porque jamás dejo de sonreír. Además, soy un tipo muy carismático, por si no lo había notado.

-Me di cuenta, sólo no quería decirlo.

Cassiopeia sonrió cuando notó que Draco también lo hacía. Por alguna razón le gustaba verlo sonriendo. Tal vez porque mayormente el chico parecía decaído y ajeno al mundo. Pero Cassiopeia debía admitir que el chico tenía una sonrisa encantadora y arrebatadora. _–En vida debió ser la envidia de los chicos y el sueño de las chicas- _pensó Cassiopeia. Al reparar en su pensamiento, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¿Puedes seguir?- inquirió la rubia. Quería alejar esos pensamientos extraños de su mente.

-Si aún quieres escucharme- Draco asintió, suspirando-. Entonces, la situación era que _el chico_ no dejaba de pensar que la decisión que tomó era la mejor opción para el futuro de su familia. No soportaba más ver a su madre deprimida por la ausencia de su padre, y una gran parte de él lo que quería era reunirlos. Pero, a pesar de ello, sabía muy bien que no tenía opción. El señor tenebroso había dejado implícito el mensaje en toda su palabrería, en esos falsos halagos. Aunque se encontraba cegado por el deseo de la gloria, en el fondo sabía que el Lord no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta, y de negarse… sería el fin no sólo para él, sino para toda su familia…

…

_Se encontraban en el salón principal._

_Las llamas de la chimenea eran la única fuente de luz de la habitación. El fuego se reflejaba en los ojos del pálido joven, que movía una pierna, jugueteaba con su anillo, y parecía que su mirada no podía mantenerse quieta, pues de las llamas posaba sus ojos en las grandes puertas de madera obscura con cerrojos y manijas de oro e intrincados tallados, y de las puertas hacia las llamas, y de las llamas a las puertas…_

_Su madre, en cambio, lucía tan serena como siempre; sus manos elegantemente colocadas sobre su regazo, postura perfecta, ni un gesto asomaba en su pálido rostro, y su mirada estaba quieta, sobre su hijo._

_-Está nervioso- pensó Narcissa-. Demasiado. Aunque tal vez sería peor si no lo estuviera-._

_Narcissa sólo apartó la mirada de su hijo para dirigirla hacia la ventana. El atardecer llegaba a su fin, y la noche caía. No faltaba mucho._

_-No pueden verte asustado Draco._

_La voz de su madre lo hizo sobresaltar un poco. Hacía horas que no se escuchaba más ruido que el crepitar del fuego. _

_-No estoy asustado- replicó, torciendo un poco el gesto. Se irguió, pues se había dejado caer demasiado en el sofá._

_-Lo sé- dijo su madre, sonriendo-. Tú nunca tienes miedo. Ni siquiera cuando eras pequeño tenías miedo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ibas a la habitación de tu padre y mía, a mitad de la noche, porque presentías que nosotros teníamos pesadillas, y debías quedarte para cuidarnos- Draco esbozo una sonrisa, y un tenue rubor coloreó sus pálidas mejillas._

_-No tengo miedo. Ni lo tendré._

_-Tampoco debes retroceder- continuó Narcissa-. En cuanto… en cuanto comience, no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes mostrarte reacio, o habrá consecuencias. Siempre las hay- Draco asintió-. Si hacen preguntas, no digas más de lo necesario, pero contesta lo correcto, sobre todo, di lo que quieren escuchar. Eres inteligente, eres astuto, usa tus cualidades para ese momento- Narcissa compuso un tono más frío-. Confío en que sabrás qué hacer. _

_-Descuida- contestó Draco-. Yo no…_

_Pero la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, revelando a Bellatrix, a quien habían enviado a por Draco._

_El rubio miró fugazmente hacia el jardín. Comenzaba a anochecer._

_-¿Listo sobrinito?- exclamó la mortífago, con esa desquiciada sonrisa y grandes ojos ansiosos._

_Narcissa se había puesto de pie, tan elegante como siempre. Incluso le sonrió a su hermana._

_Draco también se levantó, aunque tuvo que hacerlo lentamente para no sentirse mareado._

_-¿Puedo saber dónde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia, hermana?- inquirió su madre, toda calma. Bellatrix pareció pensarlo, pero al final contestó:_

_-Será en Little Hangleton, en la mansión que mi Lord ha ocupado cuando le place. Es seguro para nosotros, pues el pueblo está apartado de allí._

_Narcissa asintió, como si estuviera satisfecha. Miró a su hijo, el cuál parecía debatirse entre derrumbarse, correr o vomitar. Estaba por acercarse para consolarlo, pero se contuvo._

_-Te deseo suerte Draco- fue lo único que dijo. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿N-no vendrás?- murmuró, parecía que el habla apenas le regresaba._

_-Oh no- Narcissa se encogió de hombros-. No sirvo de algo allí. Sólo estorbaría._

_-¿Segura que no quieres ver cómo…?- comenzó Bellatrix, pero su hermana la detuvo con un gesto de mano._

_-Mejor así Bella. Confío en que todo saldrá bien, en que Draco hará lo que le pidan, y si pasa algo, tú estarás allí para cuidarlo. Eres su tía, después de todo. Mi única hermana- hizo énfasis en las palabras "tía" y "única"._

_Bellatrix también parecía debatirse sobre qué decir. _

_-Si el chico hace lo que le pida, no tendré que cuidarlo- sentenció, mirando a su hermana-. Vámonos- se dio la vuelta y salió del salón._

_Draco respiró hondo, ajustó su corbata y miró a su madre, la cual tenía una mirada fría como la que mostraba a todo mundo. Eso no le agradó a Draco, que esperaba la calidez con la que ella siempre se dirigía a él._

_-Es hora Draco- dijo ella, señalando la puerta con una pequeña cabezada._

_Draco asintió._

_Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, la mano de su madre atrapó su muñeca. Al verla, reparó en los ojos azules y cristalizados de ella, como el mar en medio de una tormenta._

_-Todo estará bien, mi niño- le dijo Narcissa, en un tono que casi sonaba como una promesa._

_En los ojos grises del chico brilló la determinación, como si fueran las palabras de su madre lo que le faltaba para poder continuar._

_-No te defraudaré- contestó._

_Se dio la vuelta, y salió de allí, a grandes zancadas. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, causando tal efecto que provocó que el miedo incrementara en Narcissa._

_La rubia mujer miró a su alrededor, parecía desorientada._

_Entonces comenzó a reír, a la vez que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. _

_No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué sentir. _

_Ya le habían quitado a Lucius, al amor de su vida. _

_Y se lo había llevado la misma persona que ahora reclamaba a su Draco._

…

El ambiente de la torre astronómica de repente parecía haber bajado varios grados de temperatura, tal vez era porque la noche se acercaba. Pero no sólo era la temperatura lo que había cambiado, sino que también lo había hecho el semblante de los dos presentes.

Ambos, chico y chica, fantasma y viva, mantenían su rostro sin expresión, pero a la vez, su gesto lucía tenso.

El hecho de que Draco hubiera narrado todo eso con especial voz lúgubre no ayudó a que Cassiopeia se sintiera relajada. Esa historia era cada vez menos para dormir.

-Estás pálida- comentó Draco, sólo para romper el silencio.

Cassiopeia respiró profundamente.

-Sucede que...- pareció buscar las palabras- mis padres, mi papá sobre todo, jamás me ha hablado sobre… ya sabes, cómo es… cómo fue… eso- esta vez sentía las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas, pues odiaba quedarse sin palabras al hablar. Tal había sido el efecto que la historia causó. Pero a ella nunca le habían hablado tan abiertamente sobre el tema. Si quería saber algo sobre los días en los que Voldemort tenía aterrorizada a la sociedad mágica, sobre lo que fueron las dos guerras y lo que pasó poco después de que terminaran, tenía que prestar atención a la clase de historia, pues de otra forma no se enteraría y no habría muchas personas que quisieran responder sus preguntas, entre ellas estaban sus padres, los que respondían reacios y sin profundizar en detalles.

-Su iniciación- concluyó Draco. Cassiopeia asintió, mientras arreglaba su fleco. El fantasma entornó los ojos-. ¿Jamás te lo ha contado?

-No que yo recuerde.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

-Ni hablar- el rubor desapareció de las mejillas de Cassi, y tenía los ojos abiertos como si Draco hubiera conjurado al mismo señor Tenebroso-. No, no. Para mis padres es un tema muy delicado hablar sobre Voldemort, sobre la guerra en general. Todo lo que sucedió antes de que yo naciera no se menciona en casa. De alguna forma los entiendo, pues cuando cayó Voldemort definitivamente, ellos eran absolutamente mal vistos en la sociedad, pero el ministerio no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Debió ser una época terrible para ellos.

_-Ya lo creo- _pensó Draco.

-Por eso aprendí que no debo hacer demasiadas preguntas- _Además de que jamás he obtenido muchas respuestas-. _Mi padre moriría si le digo algo como: "Hola papi, no quiero interrumpirte mientras calculas cuántos galeones hay en la fortuna familiar, pero quisiera saber cómo Voldemort te grabó la marca tenebrosa, si te dolió y si alguna vez has intentado quitarla". Obviamente no- la rubia puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer la espalada contra la pared.

Draco frotó el puente de su nariz, como si en realidad pudiera sentir algo. _-¿Es que no pudieron mentirle más a esta niña?- _pensó con frustración-. _Bien. No le digan que tuvo un hermano que se mató. ¿Pero en serio le van a ocultar cada detalle sobre las dos guerras? ¿No se dan cuenta de que ella bien puede investigar y enterarse en cualquier parte sobre lo que no quieren que se entere? Si alguna vez los veo de nuevo padres…-. _Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que continué?

-Ahora por mi morbosidad, sí quiero- contestó ella.

-De acuerdo- el muchacho aclaró la garganta-. Me quedé en la llegada de su tía, cierto. Una vez que ambos salieron de la mansión, el pobre chico tuvo que hacer el sacrificio de tomar la repugnante mano de su desquiciada y repugnante tía (bueno, así la veía él, aunque en realidad estaba bastante limpia), y ella los hizo aparecer en una colina. Caminaron hasta la mansión (mucho más pequeña que la suya, por cierto) que parecía abrirse paso entre la espesa niebla…

…

_Bellatrix, por alguna razón, no dejaba de dar brinquitos y sonreír. Aunque Draco presentía que así era siempre. Al menos después de que saliera de Azkaban, pues dudaba que cualquier persona cuerda fuera capaz de hacer semejantes ridiculeces en público. O sea, no era capaz de imaginar a la familia de su madre, los respetables y aristocráticos Black, brincando y riendo como locos en medio del Callejón Diagon. Y era que Azkaban definitivamente trastornó a su tía, o había algo de locura en los genes Black. Él, por supuesto, estaba perfectamente cuerdo. Pero quién sabe, tal vez fueron los matrimonios entre primos lo que causaron esa afectación en Bellatrix._

_-¡Hey sobrinito! ¿Sigues aquí?_

_La voz chillona de su tía hizo que volviera sus pensamientos al presente y dejara de analizar todo su árbol genealógico. Parpadeó, mirándola. Bellatrix parecía disfrutar de lo lindo._

_-Estás tan perturbado Draquito- dijo Bellatrix, esbozando una gran sonrisa. _

_Draco no dijo algo, ni inmutó su expresión. –Mira quién habla- pensó. Reparó en que la pesada puerta ya estaba abierta, y detrás de ella, asomaba el feo y sucio rostro de un hombrecillo con aspecto de roedor. Al menos esa impresión le dio sus pequeños ojillos negros, su nariz puntiaguda, las grandes orejas, incluso los dientes que dejaba ver en su sonrisa; y también su escaso cabello, por qué no, que era de color entre gris y paja. _

_-Bellatrix, bienvenida- saludó el hombre, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Bellatrix, como respuesta, bufó. Al pasar al lado del hombre, este retrocedió y soltó un pequeño chillido. Luego posó sus nerviosos ojos en Draco, retorció un poco sus rasposas manos y soltó una risita-. Él debe ser tu sobrino._

_-Muy inteligente Colagusano- resopló Bellatrix-. Ahora déjalo entrar antes de que se escape._

_-No se atrevería- respondió Colagusano._

_-Igual que tú- dijo ella. Pero Colagusano seguía sin apartarse de la puerta, y seguía sonriéndole asquerosamente a Draco. ¿Era que todos los mortífagos estaban locos? Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero Draco lo interrumpió._

_-¿Podría hacerse a un lado, ahora?- preguntó, aunque por su tono y su desdén, parecía más bien una orden. Similar a la forma en que le hablaba a sus elfos domésticos. Colagusano pareció olfatear. Muy extraño._

_-Parece que el hijo de Lucius es tan tonto como su padre. Me sorprende que mi amo te llamara. Viéndote, no eres más que un niño bonito, como todos los Black._

_-Te recuerdo, grandísimo inútil- bufó Bellatrix desde el interior-, que yo soy una Black. Te referirás al traidor de Sirius- era obvio que la familia era un tema muy especial para Bellatrix, no por el afecto, obviamente, sino porque no soportaba que la relacionaran con escorias como lo fue Sirius Black, fallecido semanas atrás._

_-B-bu-bueno y-yo só-sólo decía que el chico…- tartamudeaba Colagusano, al que parecía faltarle poco para mojar el pantalón._

_Draco ya no soportaba más ridiculeces. Hizo callar a Colagusano con un gesto de mano._

_-Escuche, Colagusano- comenzó Draco, con especial arrastre de palabras-, usted sabe quién soy yo, ¿cierto?_

_De repente, el hombrecillo parecía más bajo._

_-E-el hijo de Lucius- murmuró._

_-Exacto, pero sucede que tengo nombre, y seguro lo sabe- Colagusano parecía que iba a contestar, pero Draco no lo dejó terminar-. No. No le he pedido que me lo diga. Yo sé cuál es, gracias- Bellatrix reía por lo bajo-. Y si usted lo conoce, felicidades, pero no quiero que lo diga, lo ensuciará tan sólo al pronunciarlo. Ahora, usted sabe quién soy, por lo tanto, sabe cuál es mi posición. _

_-¿S-su posición?_

_-Muy superior a la suya, se lo aseguro- Draco escuchó que Bellatrix soltaba una carcajada-. Usted, Peter Pettigrew, así es, conozco su nombre, no es más que una vil rata de alcantarilla. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Un traidor y un cobarde, lo más bajo entre los mortífagos, mi padre me lo ha dicho. Él jamás entendió, y de hecho creo que ningún otro de los seguidores, cómo es que el señor tenebroso ha dejado que semejante bazofia como usted siga vivo, y peor, sirviendo a la causa que marcará la nueva era de el mundo mágico. Yo que usted me replantearía a forma en la que le habla a las personas que claramente tienen un mayor status- dicho esto, Draco entró a la mansión, procurando ni siquiera rozar al hombre y que este se diera cuenta de la repulsión que ya le causaba-. O que al menos tienen status- dijo entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Colagusano escuchara. _

_Bellatrix no dejaba de sonreír. _

_-Puede que no seas una simple cara bonita como tu papi- le dijo su tía, aplaudiendo lentamente-. Tienes suficiente veneno como para hacerte notar al menos. Ya veremos qué es lo que puedes hacer una vez que mi Lord te marque. _

_Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y asintió una vez. Se sentía mejor que cuando salió de su mansión. Y tras humillar a ese Colagusano repugnante, su moral subió bastante. –Nada como denigrar a un pedazo de basura por la noche-._

_-¿Continuamos?- dijo Draco._

_Bellatrix lo guió hasta un salón, y de ahí salieron a un pasillo, dieron un pequeño rodeo hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía la puerta de un armario. Pero cuando Bellatrix la abrió, reveló unas escaleras hacia el sótano de la mansión. El lugar debió haber sido ocupado ya antes, pues no había rastro de polvo, y había unos candelabros encendidos en las paredes, iluminando casi teatralmente con llamas verdes. _

_Draco tragó en seco. La satisfacción que había sentido hasta hacía pocos minutos desapareció. Otra vez se sentía mareado y con un nudo en su garganta. Era como si quisiera gritar, pero se contenía. _

_-Vamos, mi Lord no tiene toda la noche- lo apremió Bellatrix, tomándolo de la muñeca y tirando de él para que no se detuviera a mitad de un escalón._

_Cuando llegaron al final, Bellatrix lo soltó, dio un brinco hacia el piso y soltó un sonido irritante que sonaba como ¡YOOOHOOOO!_

_-Ya era hora- contestó una voz rasposa._

_-¿Dónde te habías metido Bella?- inquirió alguien más._

_-Casi pensamos que el chico te había comido._

_-Pues yo pensé que tu hermanita te había asesinado, a decir verdad._

_Se escucharon risitas y varios comentarios al respecto, pero Bellatrix se limitaba a bufar y a poner los ojos en blanco._

_-¿Dónde está el muchacho, por cierto?- inquirió una mujer._

_-Sí, queremos conocer al angelito- dijo un hombre, provocando muchas risas._

_-Draco, niño malcriado, ven ahora- Bellatrix lo miró, ceñuda. Draco no tuvo más opción que obedecer, y con lentitud, bajó los últimos escalones, y se dejó ver por los otros presentes. _

_Nadie llevaba capucha, por lo que pudo distinguirlos a cada uno. Cómo no hacerlo, si todas esas personas eran a las que su padre frecuentaba, personalidades distinguidas en la sociedad mágica, y si no se caracterizaban por su posición social, era por sus crímenes._

_Había un hombre grande, corpulento y de gruesos dedos y cuello. Lo conocía, pues era el padre de Goyle. A su lado estaba un hombre más bajo, con barba y cabello blanco y una particular mirada fría; era Gibbon. Luego estaba Thorfinn Rowle, alto y rubio, musculoso y ceñudo; junto a él, su esposa, Euphemia. Draco no sabía que ella también fuera una mortífago, pero la conocía. Después, con su espeso bigote y barba bien recortados y salpicados de canas, esa pequeña coleta y cejas pobladas, Selwyn era irreconocible, además de que él y su padre se frecuentaban pues Selwyn tenía un puesto alto en el ministerio y le pasaba información a Lucius. Cerca de él estaba otro respetable funcionario del ministerio, Yaxley, con su coleta rubia; esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada, y sus ojos azules tenían siempre un brillo ladino. Después estaba la pareja de hermanos. Los Carrow. Amycus y Alecto. Ellos habían evitado Azkaban durante la primer guerra. Es decir, no tenían excusa para su aspecto. Simplemente habían nacido poco agraciados, de gruesa complexión y sin algún atractivo visible. También estaba Travers, cómplice del asesinato de la familia McKinnon. A diferencia de los Carrow, él sí que tenía justificación sobre su aspecto, pues todos esos años en Azkaban le habían vuelto el cabello gris, la tez opaca y le habían ensombrecido la mirada. Y por último, uno de los seres más repugnantes de todo el mundo, más que Colagusano, y ya era decir mucho: el siempre bárbaro, Fenrir Greyback. Incluso desde donde estaba, Draco podía sentir el hedor a sangre, sudor y más porquerías que el hombre lobo despedía de todo su cuerpo peludo y grisáceo. No sabía qué le gustaba menos de ese sujeto, si su aroma, o la forma en que lo miraba, como si fuera un trozo de carne muy jugoso para masticar (que probablemente era lo que pensaba)._

_Allí estaban, los mortífagos de más alto rango. O los que quedaban, pues a los otros se los habían llevado a Azkaban. Incluyendo a su padre. _

_-Bueno- exclamó Alecto Carrow, con una fuerte risa-, pero si es el pequeño Draco. Para ser un niñito, no está nada mal._

_Draco se sintió asqueado por la forma en que la rechoncha mujer aquella lo miró, como si pretendiera ser atractiva, lo cual, por supuesto, no lo era ni lo sería._

_-Tranquila hermana- dijo Amycus-, déjale un poco a Fenrir. _

_Algunos de los mortífagos rieron, el licántropo se limitó a rascar entre sus dientes con sus uñas afiladas. Draco no podía mantener la mirada quieta. Sus ojos encontraron en su camino a Yaxley y a Selwyn, que murmuraban entre sí; ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa ladeada y una cabezada, Draco supuso que era porque ya lo conocían desde hace años. En el ministerio su padre los frecuentaba, y habían ido a su mansión a hablar, beber un poco de whisky y a cenar. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron a él, Draco dejó de sentirse con esa relativa familiaridad con la que solía tratarlos. Discretamente retrocedió un poco._

_-Estábamos comentando sobre lo afortunado que eres, Draco- dijo Yaxley, con esa voz un poco rasposa y baja con la que imponía respeto a donde fuese-. El señor tenebroso no les ofrece esta oportunidad a muchos jóvenes de tu edad._

_-Considéralo como un privilegio, sin duda- afirmó Selwyn, peinando un poco su barba. _

_Draco los miró rápidamente y asintió. Sentía las manos un poco sudorosas, cosa que nunca le sucedía. _

_-¿Ha venido Narcissa?- preguntó Selwyn. Draco percibió que la mirada de ambos mortífagos se volvía más intensa, y pudo ver cómo Gibbon y Rowle alzaban la vista y dejaban de prestar atención a sus respectivas conversaciones._

_-No- contestó el chico-. Ella prefirió quedarse. Confía en que todo saldrá bien._

_Gibbon y Rowle volvieron a lo suyo, mientras que Yaxley torció un poco el gesto y Selwyn se limitó a asentir. _

_-Bueno, Narcissa tiene sus razones._

_No era como si Draco no conociera la verdadera razón por la cual le preguntaron sobre su madre, ni por qué Gibbon y Rowle habían demostrado cierto interés en la conversación. Desde pequeño, Draco era consciente de que la belleza de su madre no era por nada, pues a pesar de estar casada con uno de los hombres más ricos, influyente y, por qué no, peligrosos de toda Europa, los "pretendientes" seguían tras Narcissa. Su padre siempre hacía como si no repara en las discretísimas insinuaciones que Yaxley (que estaba casado) y Selwyn (también casado) le hacían a Narcissa cada vez que iban a su casa, y lo mismo hacía con cualquier otro hombre, pero la realidad era que si algo hacía enfurecer al límite a Lucius Malfoy, era que se atrevieran a siquiera mirar más de lo debido a su esposa. Y a Narcissa le eran muy indiferentes los hombres que sabía querían algo más que un apretón de manos de ella, y en realidad le gustaba que su esposo fuera así de celoso. –Malditos pervertidos- de repente Draco se sentía furioso y asqueado por esas personas. Supo que en verdad había sido mejor que su madre no estuviera allí. _

_Se escucharon pasos apresurados en las escaleras, y en unos segundos apareció Colagusano, retorciendo sus manos y moviendo su nariz de una forma muy particular y similar a como lo haría un roedor. El sucio hombre miró a Draco de reojo, pues parecía que ya le tenía casi tanto miedo como a Bellatrix. _

_-Ya viene- anunció, con esa vocecilla irritante, y se apresuró a mezclarse entre los demás mortífagos. _

_En el sótano se produjo un leve revuelo; los presentes se abrocharon las capas, se colocaron las máscaras plateadas, todas con diferentes diseños grabados, y se pusieron las capuchas. Draco recordó que su padre le mostró su máscara de mortífago por primera vez cuando tenía siete años, y él la miró impresionado y elevando aún más el pedestal en el que había colocado a su padre. _

_No pasaron ni tres minutos, cuando nuevamente se escucharon pasos en la escalera, pasos y… el siseo de una serpiente. _

_Primero apareció la serpiente, Nagini, que comenzó a zigzaguear entre las piernas de todos y a emitir sonidos amenazadores. Nadie se movía. Draco supuso que o bien, estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del enorme animal y a que hiciera eso, o sabían las consecuencias de atreverse a ponerle un dedo encima. La inmensa criatura se acercó a Draco, se alzó un poco para mirarlo, y luego lo rodeó. Nagini era como un círculo alrededor de Draco, pero un círculo que podía ser mortal. El chico pensó que era innecesario, pues tampoco pensaba en moverse. _

_El siguiente en bajar fue un mortífago que ya llevaba la máscara y la capucha puestas, por lo que Draco no pudo ver su rostro. Este mortífago simplemente pasó de largo y se ubicó junto a los otros. No obstante, algo en su forma de caminar le resultó familiar. _

_Por último, el que descendió al sótano era el más importante de todo ese grupo. Lord Voldemort avanzó, lentamente, sin expresión en el pálido rostro, y sus ojos de reptil mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Esta vez, ni siquiera la serpiente hacía ruido, el único sonido provenía del ligero frufrú que provocaba la capa de Voldemort al rozar el piso. Sus ojos como rendijas se posaron sobre uno de los asistentes._

_-Greyback- llamó, con su voz seseante y aguda-, ya sabes cuál es tu deber._

_El licántropo, que era el único que no tenía la máscara, asintió, y salió velozmente del lugar. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Entonces, para sorpresa de Draco, Voldemort se volvió hacia él, sonriendo._

_-Deberás disculparlo, Draco- dijo-. Fenrir tiende a olvidar cuál es su lugar dentro de mi círculo de mortífagos. Porque, de hecho, él ni siquiera es uno- agregó, con una sonrisa burlona, la cual borró casi en seguida, para darse la vuelta y caminar un poco. Los mortífagos se alejaban a su paso, entre tanto, formaban un círculo alrededor de su amo y de Draco-. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre un licántropo, no. Pero claro, todos sabemos para qué nos hemos reunido. _

_Los mortífagos, que ya tenían las varitas en mano, recitaron algo en susurros. Draco no pudo entender qué decían, pero lo que fuese, hizo que la temperatura descendiera varios grados. _

_-Así es, amigos- continuó el Lord, aunque el uso de la palabra "amigos" era demasiado extremo para referirse a aquellos que no consideraba más que sirvientes-, esta noche, resguardados por las sombras, ocultos a los ojos de todo ser viviente, estamos congregados con un fin, un único fin- su voz, aunque era como escuchar hablar a una serpiente, era poderosa, imponente, escalofriante. Se volvió hacia Draco, el cuál tensó un poco la mandíbula-. El cuál es, mis más estimados, leales y afines seguidores, hacer de este joven mago, de este diamante en bruto… uno de nosotros._

_Los ojos de Voldemort resplandecían en la obscuridad, peligrosamente. Entre tanto, los mortífagos murmuraron algo más, y esta vez el sótano de la mansión parecía a punto de congelarse. La respiración de los presentes formaba nubes de vaho. En la mente de Draco, fugazmente, llegó el pensamiento de haber llevado un abrigo._

_-Porque pertenecer a las filas del Señor Tenebroso no es sólo un honor- la voz de Voldemort se volvía ligeramente más enfática-, sino que, a su vez, es un deber. El deber de la sangre, podemos afirmar. Si uno ha de llevar un apellido de noble y mágica ascendencia, en su estado de pureza y poder, lo mejor que puede y debe hacer para el mundo mágico, es no sólo continuar con su respectivo inmaculado linaje por medio de la descendencia que generarán con algún mago o bruja semejante, pues también debe velar, además de por la preservación, por la dominación- todos los mortífagos dieron una cabezada, y murmuraron algo más, esta vez, Draco sí los escuchó:_

_Para -Sanguinem sanguinem- recitada. _

_-"Sangre por sangre"-. Draco, que desde pequeño había estudiado latín con su padre, pensó en que no había muchos lemas tan cercanos a la ideología de los mortífagos por conservar la pureza de la sangre, por la supremacía, y por tener el control no sólo del mundo mágico, sino sobre los muggles también. _

_Entonces los mortífagos, todos a la vez, alzaron sus brazos izquierdos, con la varita frente a sus rostros cubiertos, y descubrieron su antebrazo de las mangas de sus vestimentas, revelando a la calavera y a la serpiente que estaban grabadas en su piel para siempre. Nagini emitió un siseo, que parecía de regocijo._

_-Exactamente, compañeros- asintió Voldemort-. Sangre por sangre. Continuar con la pureza de la sangre, lograr que aquellos que somos de limpio linaje consigamos estar, por el resto de la vida, sobre cualquier otro de sangre contaminada… a cambio de eliminar a todo aquel que ose entrometerse en nuestro camino; así mismo, acabar con la escoria del mundo, que son los muggles- puntualizó, con voz suave-. Aquellas alimañas que nos han obligado, por milenios, a permanecer ocultos, a huir, a arrodillarnos a cambio de nuestras vidas; aquellos que se atreven a mezclarse con nosotros y a corromper nuestra estirpe- su tono se volvió agresivo, y la serpiente abrió la boca, como si sintiera la misma furia que su amo-; aquellos que se atreven a engendrar hijos que no deberían pertenecer a nuestro mundo, pero que aun así lo hacen- y sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre Draco, y se acercó al chico, el cual estaba muy quieto, muy recto-. Dime, Draco, ¿no estás cansado? ¿No estás harto de que tú, descendiente solamente de magos, un sangre pura, debas asistir a un colegio donde en cada clase, en cada pasillo, durmiendo en la misma habitación que tú, comiendo en la mesa, los repugnantes sangre sucia estén presentes, como si en verdad merecieran llamarse magos, a sí mismos? Dime Draco, sin miedo._

_-Sí- contestó Draco, asintiendo lentamente. Podía recordar vagamente las palabras de su madre: "no digas más de lo necesario", "contéstalo que quieren escuchar". _

_-Mortem ad inmundis- susurraron los mortífagos, de cada varita salía una resplandeciente luz verde, que se elevaba como un hilillo al techo-. Mortem ad impuris. _

_Draco desvió rápidamente la vista hacia el techo. –"Muerte al no limpio. Muerte al impuro"-. Los hilillos de luz se enredaban entre sí, como delgadísimas serpientes en un retorcido baile._

_-Por eso, querido muchacho, ¿no crees que te corresponde, como a todos los de tu clase, hacer algo para que todo aquel que ensucia nuestro mundo se aparte?- la expresión de Voldemort pretendía ser comprensiva, casi gentil. Porque aunque no sintiera algo verdaderamente, claro que podía fingir._

_Draco miraba al frente, directo al rostro del señor tenebroso, aunque intentaba pensar en otras cosas para no prestar demasiada atención a los inhumanos rasgos del hombre. Su mirada era fría, su rostro carecía de expresión, sabía que si intentaba demostrar algo, sus gestos delatarían el miedo que lo invadía. Sentía las manos heladas._

_-Sí._

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- inquirió Voldemort, como si de verdad le importara Draco-. ¿Es lo que deseas Draco?_

_-Sí._

_-Si lo deseas, ¿estás, entonces, dispuesto a servirme? ¿Estás realmente dispuesto a unirte a mis filas para conseguir la supremacía de la sangre merece?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Estás presto a sacrificarte por la causa, en todos los aspectos, y de ser necesario? ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por nuestros ideales?_

_Draco seguía mirando al frente. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero no permitió que lo notaran. Asintió._

_-Sí._

_Lord Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa, mientras caminaba un poco para mirar a todos sus mortífagos. Alzó los brazos, triunfante._

_-¡Lo han escuchado!- exclamó-. ¡Todos ustedes lo han oído! Y tú, Draco Malfoy- miró al chico, seriamente-, lo has dicho, voluntariamente. No existe el arrepentimiento. No hay vuelta atrás. Una vez que te unes… jamás podrás abandonar- se acercó nuevamente a él, quedando su rostro a poca distancia del de Draco-. O sirves, luchas, ganas y vives… o mueres._

_-Statim sectator est semper sectator- los mortífagos alzaron un poco la voz, para apoyar a las palabras de su amo._

_Draco asintió otra vez. –"El seguidor es siempre un seguidor"-. Lo comprendía perfectamente. No era secreto alguno las graves y, en su mayoría, mortales consecuencias de desertar de las filas del señor tenebroso. La habitación se iluminaba cada vez más con un verde resplandor, y Draco creí escuchar siseos provenientes del techo._

_-Tu brazo- pidió Voldemort, extendiendo su blanca mano con largos dedos. _

_Draco alzó el brazo izquierdo. Remangó su saco hasta donde pudo, desabrochó el botón de su camisa, y también la remangó. Miró por última vez su blanco e impoluto antebrazo, para luego extenderlo hacia la mano del Lord, el cual lo tomó por la muñeca, rodeando a esta con los dedos y clavándole sus uñas. Draco no hizo ni un gesto, a pesar de que en primer lugar, le desagradaba el feo aspecto de la mano, y en segundo, la molestia que le causaban esas uñas en su piel sensible._

_Voldemort alzó su varita, lentamente y con cierto aire místico. La punta de la varita apenas rozó el antebrazo de Draco, describiendo una línea recta centímetros arriba de la muñeca. Sin embargo, el efecto era inmediato. La piel de Draco se abría conforme la varita pasaba, como si de una navaja delgada se tratara. El muchacho soltó un casi imperceptible gemido de dolor. Respiró más profundo. Los mortífagos entonaban un cántico, que se asemejaba a una marcha fúnebre de lo más deprimente. La sangre comenzó a emanar, primero formando una mancha, y luego escurriendo a los lados hasta empezar a gotear. La serpiente se deslizaba justo debajo, y la sangre caía sobre ella, lo cual parecía gustarle. _

_Luego, Voldemort, con su misma varita, hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, pero su sangre, increíblemente obscura, no cayó al piso pues no lo permitió, ya que la había colocado sobre la herida del brazo del chico, y la sangre de ambos se mezcló._

_Draco pocas veces se había sentido tan asqueado como en ese momento. Resultó un fenómeno de lo más extraño cuando la sangre obscura del Lord penetró en la herida, y ésta comenzó a quemarle. Esta vez, Draco dejó escapar un gruñido. Voldemort sonrió, retiró su mano y, simplemente cerrándola, esta cicatrizó. Los mortífagos subieron un poco el volumen, a su vez, comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos, todos, hacia su derecha, lentamente. _

_El flujo de la sangre de Draco no se detenía, y el chico comenzó a temer por su vida. ¿Y si no había sido más que una trampa? ¿Si lo que Voldemort en realidad pretendía era dejarlo morir desangrado? _

_Pero fue como si la sangre de Voldemort actuara como un cauterizante, pues la sangre dejó de emanar, y únicamente quedó una línea negra sobre la herida. Draco pudo respirar más tranquilo, no moriría lentamente, al menos. _

_La varita fue colocada sobre la línea negra, Voldemort habló, con un extraño seseo agudo, y pocos segundos después la línea comenzó a moverse. Se movía tal como lo haría una serpiente, primero lento, hasta adquirir una velocidad que logró asustar a Draco por lo innatural que se veía. Los mortífagos comenzaban a entonar su cántico más rápido y más fuerte, acelerando también el paso, por lo cual ahora miraban al frente, siguiéndose como en un extraño y tétrico baile. La luz verde parecía también intensificarse. Nagini describía un círculo interior al de los mortífagos, sus escamas parecían resplandecer bajo el extraño juego de luces sobre todos ellos, que también parecía parpadear rápidamente._

_La línea negra en el antebrazo del joven Malfoy seguía moviéndose a tal velocidad que, al cabo de un rato, parecía una mancha retorciéndose sobre la blanca piel. Draco no podía dejar de mirar hacia su brazo, a pesar de la inmensa intriga que sentía por saber de qué se trataba la luz sobre ellos._

_En algún momento, el canto de los mortífagos fue tan rápido que Draco pensó que parecían hablar, todos ellos, en la lengua de las serpientes. El brillo sobre ellos se volvía tan intenso como si hubiera un domo hecho de fuego verde. Nagini parecía extasiada, avanzando tan rápido como lo hacían los mortífagos. Cuando la línea en su brazo parecía a punto de desaparecer por la rapidez, los mortífagos cesaron su canto abruptamente, deteniéndose en su sitio al mismo tiempo, al igual que lo hizo la serpiente, al igual que lo hizo la línea negra, que así como apareció, se esfumó. No había cicatriz. _

_Draco alzó la vista, desconcertado. Entonces se percató de que la mirada del Lord apuntaba hacia arriba, y él también miró._

_Los hilillos de luz verde, provenientes de las varitas de los mortífagos, desaparecían, para que el último rastro de ellas se uniera a la figura de cegador brillo verde que flotaba sobre ellos. _

_Draco entornó los ojos, hasta que pudo distinguir la forma. _

_Era la marca tenebrosa, hecha de luz verde. La calavera con su lengua en forma de serpiente con la boca abierta, dispuesta a atacar; la serpiente se movía, y el muchacho pensó que parecía ansiosa. _

_Entonces la figura comenzó a descender, paulatinamente. Bajó, bajó, y siguió bajando, empequeñeciéndose conforme lo hacía. No se detuvo hasta llegar unos centímetros sobre el brazo de Draco. Hizo una pausa. Y descendió con rapidez. Al tocar su piel, la marca, que se mantuvo un segundo, emitió un brillo verde, que se intensificó hasta hacerse blanco y lastimar la vista, y un susurro, apenas perceptible, llegó a los oídos de Draco:_

_-Morsmorde._

_El brillo se apagó. Y la marca desapareció._

_Draco no comprendía lo que sucedía. Su brazo estaba tan impoluto como siempre. ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? Buscó los ojos de Voldemort con los suyos, y los encontró, rojos y resplandecientes de maldad, a juego con una sonrisa que casi parecía divertida. Draco estaba por decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas, y en vez de hablar, emitió un grito de dolor._

_Voldemort se reía con regocijo al ver al chico, doblándose por la cintura y sosteniendo su brazo con su mano derecha hasta caer de rodillas al piso._

_La vista de Draco se había nublado por las lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado que caían sin piedad. Una especie de zumbido en sus oídos sólo era amortiguado por las voces de las serpientes que parecían estar dentro de su cabeza, la cual sentía que iba a estallarle. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba ni un poco con la inverosímil tortura que el brazo le causaba. Era como si le clavaran agujas, vidrios, navajas, cuchillos ardientes sobre la piel. La verdad era que Draco ni siquiera sabía cómo describir el infernal dolor que sentía en el brazo, pues nunca había sentido algo igual._

_Si los seseos de las serpientes en su cabeza y el dolor en el brazo, que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, no eran suficientes, la mente de Draco comenzó a reproducir todos aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban y que, en su mayoría, se esforzó por sepultar, pues o bien eran tristes, o eran humillantes, o simplemente dolorosos._

_De hecho no era gran cosa (para otros), pues Draco Malfoy, nacido en el seno de una familia de renombre, influyente e imposiblemente rica, jamás había tenido más que pedir para conseguir lo que quería y que siempre, gracias a su dinero, estaba a su alcance. Y no sólo tenía dinero, sino que había sido privilegiado con una inteligencia bastante más alta que la mayoría de las personas. Y si eso no era suficiente, los genes Malfoy, Black, y de todas aquellas familias de las que descendía, se habían unido de forma armoniosa, otorgándole al chico un aspecto envidiable. _

_Tal vez no eran demasiadas las memorias que le dolían, pero en su mundo, que hasta hacía poco había estado a más de la mitad del camino hacia la perfección (al menos así lo veía él), éstas eran suficientes como para causar estragos en su mente._

_Tenía muchos recuerdos de él y sus padres… aquí el problema era la falta de sus padres, a decir verdad. Desde pequeño sus padres acostumbraban a dejarlo sólo, pues ellos eran de esos padres importantes que se regodean en la alta sociedad y con las más importantes figuras del mundo mágico, por lo que tenían muchos compromisos y poco tiempo para él. Incluso recordó los cumpleaños que tuvo que pasar sólo, fingiendo que tener los obsequios que deseaba eran suficientes y que en realidad le era indiferente si sus padres estaban presentes o no. También recordó las noches en las que tenía miedo a cualquier cosa, o despertaba por una pesadilla o creía escuchar un ruido sospechoso en su habitación; esos días en los que sus padres no estaban en casa, y él tenía que consolarse a sí mismo y abrazar a alguno de sus muñecos de felpa. Draco jamás había reparado en lo mucho que le entristecía la soledad de su niñez, en la falta de atención de sus padres, hasta ese momento. _

_También recordó a ciertas personas que conoció en el colegio. Aquellos tres que lo habían humillado más de una vez. Ese chico que lo rechazó para estar con su amigo el pobretón con cara de estúpido. Cómo se salían siempre con la suya. Cómo todos alababan a ese cuatro ojos cuando jugaba Quidditch. Y el idiota del viejo que le daba puntos a su casa hasta por respirar. El idiota pelirrojo que se creía la gran cosa sólo por juntarse con el cara cortada. Cómo esa sangre sucia sacaba notas mejores que él. Su mirada de superioridad cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, como si creyera que en verdad está a un nivel más alto que él, un sangre pura. Ese maldito cabello enmarañado y la maldita forma en la que saltaba para contestar las preguntas de los estúpidos profesores que la preferían. Esa sangre sucia que se atrevió a golpearlo. Cómo la detestaba. _

_Y el recuerdo más reciente, y uno de los que más le dolió, cuando su madre llegó al colegio y le dijo que habían detenido a su padre. Cuando estaba en el atrio del ministerio, su madre junto a él, y su padre sentado en una de esas sillas con cadenas y grilletes, esperando su sentencia. Cuando lo mandaron a Azkaban. Cuando su madre se reunió con su padre y lo besó. Cuando apartaron a Lucius y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse. La forma en que lo miró, antes de que se lo llevaran. Su madre, que se mantuvo impasible hasta que llegaron a su casa y la forma en que se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, tan desgarradora e inconsolablemente. Su madre lloró y lloró, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Su madre no lo merecía. Ella no merecía sufrir. Narcissa debía ser feliz para siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?_

_Draco no lo podía soportar más. Era demasiado que soportar; demasiados sentimientos que ni siquiera recordaba tener. _

_Quería arrancar su brazo, cortarse la cabeza, hacer callar a todas esas voces y detener todas las malditas imágenes. _

_No quería seguir sintiendo. Ni dolor, ni sentimientos. Nada. Quería sentir absolutamente nada. Quería que todo se detuviera. Y si no podía detenerse el dolor, que al menos se detuvieran esas imágenes en su cabeza. No las soportaba más. No quería verlas. Él ni siquiera pensaba en ello; tantos años reprimiendo sus sentimientos para con el mundo, y ahora era como si alguien estuviera excavando en su mente para encontrar todo aquello que lo hacía débil. Pero Draco no quería ser débil, él no era débil. Era un Malfoy, un sangre pura, un joven y fuerte mago. Y estaba dejando que vieran su debilidad. Todos los mortífagos lo veían retorcerse de dolor, gritar hasta destrozarse la garganta y sollozar como un niño. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si lo viera así? No sólo le estaba deshonrando, sino que lo humillaba frente al señor tenebroso. _

_Era suficiente. Debía detenerse. Lo que sea que estuviera causando que todos esos recuerdos se desfogaran de lo más profundo y mejor guardado de su mente, debía parar. Ya._

_-¡Ya basta!- gritó, mientras se veía a sí mismo llorando, golpeando una ventana hasta romperla y derrumbándose ridículamente-. ¡Suficiente!_

_Entonces escuchó lo que parecían iracundos gritos de las serpientes, que luchaban entre ellas. Sus seseos se detuvieron bruscamente, y al mismo tiempo se detuvo la visión de su madre reconfortándolo. _

_Sintió la más intensa corriente de dolor por todo su cuerpo, que lo hizo doblarse por la cintura hasta que su rostro casi toca sus rodillas. Tenía los labios sangrantes por morderlos. Gritó y gruñó como loco, pero, a su vez, la sensación de ser liberado de algo llegó, y el dolor disminuyó paulatinamente hasta que se convirtió en una especie de descarga que iba y venía, causando espasmos de dolor en el cuerpo del rubio._

_Draco se irguió cuanto pudo, cuanto el dolor se lo permitía. Alzó la vista, y no le gustó en absoluto lo que vio. Voldemort parecía molesto, sus ojos color sangre eran duros, y su rostro no era tan elocuente como lo fue hacía un rato, pues Draco no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo esa tortura física y mental, bien pudieron ser tan sólo unos segundos, minutos, u horas. _

_-Felicidades Draco- habló Voldemort, tras lo que parecía un infinito silencio, y en el que Draco no pudo despegar su vista de la inexplicable mirada del Lord-. Ya eres, oficialmente, uno de nosotros- declaró, sin entusiasmo. _

_Draco miró hacia abajo, hacia el brazo que aún sostenía con su mano derecha. _

_No sabía cómo había sido capaz de no dar arcadas y vomitar justo allí, tras ver la marca tenebrosa, negra como espesa tinta, grabada en su blanca piel, para siempre. Le pareció que la calavera tenía una mueca burlona y que la serpiente estaba dispuesta a atacar de un segundo a otro. Pero la marca estaba fija, obscura, y ardía como si se hubiera grabado a fuego. Tal vez así fue, pero como Draco permaneció con los ojos cerrados todo su suplicio, no podía ni afirmarlo ni negarlo. _

_-Ahora, Draco- continuó Voldemort, en voz baja que resultaba inquietante. Nagini se deslizaba alrededor de Draco y su amo-, no has venido únicamente a unirte a nosotros. Y creo que lo sabes._

_Draco miró hacia el piso, asintiendo._

_-Todos mis mortífagos han pasado por, digamos, una especie de prueba para probar su valía dentro del círculo. Tú, por supuesto, no serás la excepción- caminó un poco frente a él, de un lado a otro, haciendo de la espera una eternidad, mientras Draco seguía sintiendo descargas de dolor por todo el cuerpo y como si hubiera fuego danzando sobre su antebrazo. Voldemort se detuvo-. Tras mucho analizar cuál será la misión que nuestro joven miembro deberá cumplir- declaraba Voldemort a los demás-, he llegado a la conclusión de que debemos beneficiarnos de su posición como estudiante. Si queremos cambiar la sociedad mágica, debemos emprender el cambio en las mentes más jóvenes, y jamás lo lograremos si las personas que les están enseñando en el colegio tienen una mente corrompida y aceptan a cualquiera que pueda sostener una varita en sus aulas- los mortífagos murmuraron en aprobación-. Pero si queremos deshacernos de esta terrible situación, se debe atacar el problema de raíz- se volvió hacia Draco, aunque éste no lo miraba-. Y por raíz, me refiero a Albus Dumbledore._

_Draco abrió mucho los ojos, y compuso una expresión de incredulidad. Nadie reparó en ello._

_-Por eso, amigos, he decidido que la misión de Draco Malfoy será- miró a todos, provocando un efecto casi de ímpetu-: asesinar a Dumbledore._

_Esta vez, Draco alzó la vista. Sentía su cuerpo tembloroso y un nudo en la garganta. Voldemort lo miraba, erguido en toda su altura, componiendo una sonrisa que de nuevo parecía acercarse a lo amistoso. _

_Ni un murmullo se escuchó en el frío sótano. Nadie parecía dispuesto a moverse. Draco estaba paralizado._

_-A esto he sumado- Voldemort rompió la atmósfera que se había creado, sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para todos, haciéndolos reaccionar- que, Draco, deberás encontrar la forma de introducir a los mortífagos al castillo. Prepararemos un ataque desde dentro de Hogwarts, cuando todos estén desprevenidos, atacarán y tomarán el castillo en mi nombre. Discutiremos los pormenores después. Por ahora, muchacho, ya sabes cuál es tu misión. Si quieres pertenecer y prevalecer, debes cumplir. De lo contrario- Voldemort esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada, cruel, fría y burlona, todo a la vez- tu padre tendrá un destino peor que Azkaban. Tu madre… bueno, ya sabrás- se permitió soltar una risita-. Y en cuanto a ti, no quieres ni siquiera imaginar las consecuencias que habrá por fallarle a tu nuevo amo. ¿Has entendido, Draco?_

_Draco bajó y subió la mirada, nervioso y al borde de un colapso. –No hay vuelta atrás. La decisión está tomada- pensaba, intentando mantener la cabeza fría-. Es lo mejor, has hecho lo correcto. Has hecho lo mejor- se mentalizaba. _

_Compuso su mejor mirada de determinación, y se atrevió a mirar a Voldemort. Asintió secamente._

_-Claramente- contestó, dándose cuenta de que incluso hablar resultaba un martirio. Escuchó su voz rasposa y la garganta le ardía terriblemente. A causa de los gritos, supuso._

_-Excelente- exclamó Voldemort. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia uno de sus mortífagos-. Estaremos en contacto, mañana._

_El mortífago no pronunció palabra, se limitó a asentir. _

_-La ceremonia, ha concluido- sentenció la aguda y seseante voz del Lord. Éste se desvaneció en una cortina de espeso humo negro._

_Como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Nadie le dirigió una palabra. _

_Los mortífagos lo imitaron, desapareciendo. El mortífago al que Voldemort le habló se demoró un momento en mirar a Draco, para después imitar a sus compañeros. _

_El mortífago regordete al que Draco reconoció como Colagusano miró a su alrededor, a continuación corrió escaleras arriba. _

_Draco tosió un poco, manchando el suelo con sangre. Estaba por desplomarse, pues no se estaba apoyando de sus manos, cuando alguien lo sujetó de la túnica._

_-Deja de lloriquear Draco- le dijo su tía Bellatrix, con voz de fastidio-. Aún debo llevarte con tu madre y me haces perder tiempo. _

_Bellatrix usó toda su fuerza para levantar al rubio, que estaba lánguido y no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. El rostro pálido de la bruja se ponía rojo por el esfuerzo, no era como si el chico pesara mucho, de hecho era muy delgado, pero para alguien que estuvo más de catorce años encerrada en una prisión con dementores como guardias, era de esperar que aún no se recuperara del todo. Bellatrix bufó, sostuvo a Draco de un brazo y dijo:_

_-Al demonio- y entonces desapareció._

_Narcissa llevaba esperando horas en el mismo salón donde se había quedado cuando Draco se fue. Estaba sentada en un sofá, simplemente mirando a la puerta, poniéndose de pie de vez en cuando para caminar y regresando a su asiento. Mordía el interior de sus mejillas, reprimiendo el impulso de morder sus uñas o tirar de su cabello. Era una dama, desesperada o no. _

_Cuando estaba recorriendo el salón por centésima vez, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. _

_-¡No te quedes mirando y ven a ayudarme!- le gritó su hermana, que sostenía a Draco con el peso sobre sus hombros._

_Narcissa corrió tan veloz que ni siquiera parecía que llevaba tacones. Sujetó a Draco antes de que su hermana lo dejara caer secamente sobre la alfombra. Ella misma se tiró de rodillas._

_-Mi hijo- murmuró, mientras examinaba el rostro de Draco, que parecía al borde de la inconciencia-… mi niño ¿qué te hicieron?_

_Draco murmuró algo, pero no parecía capaz de hablar. Sus ojos se cerraban y daba cabezadas. _

_-No estaba tan mal- dijo Bellatrix, cruzada de brazos-. Pero creo que la aparición lo mareó un poquito._

_Como si diera constancia de lo que su tía acababa de decir, Draco dio un par de grandes arcadas, y vomitó. _

_Narcissa dejó escapar un grito al ver que entre el vómito de su hijo había sangre. Bellatrix se limitó a mirar._

_La rubia abrazó a Draco, sollozando. _

_-Está bien, Draco estoy contigo…_

_Su hermana contemplaba, con asco, cómo Narcissa besaba el rostro de Draco y le murmuraba y le hacía mimos. _

_-Creo que me voy- le dijo, haciendo el además para marcharse._

_-No- exclamó su hermana-. Espera un momento. Debo hablar contigo. _

_Bellatrix accedió de mala gana, se tumbó sobre un sofá y se dedicó a esperar a Narcissa, la cual había llamado a los elfos para que llevaran a Draco a su habitación. Esperó bastante rato, supuso que Narcissa se estaba asegurando de que su precioso y rubio angelito estaba cómodo en su enorme cama con sábanas de seda de miles de galeones._

_Estaba a punto de tomar una siesta cuando apareció Narcissa._

_-Bella- la llamó Narcissa. Su hermana se estiró y dio un bostezo. _

_-¿Cómo está el ángel?- respondió la pelinegra, sarcástica._

_-En lo que cabe, bien- Narcissa estaba molesta. ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho a su hijo? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentó arroparlo Draco sollozaba como si le doliera? Había vendado su brazo, el cuál contempló con horror al verlo marcado y para nada inmaculado como antes-. Bella, necesito que hagas algo por mí_

_-Espero que no involucre darle besitos a tu hijo, o contarle historias de Beedle el Bardo, o cualquier cursilería de ese tipo porque no lo haré._

_-No- la rubia frunció los labios-. Pero sí involucra a Draco._

_-Oh no._

_-Él es un niño. No sabe en qué se ha metido. No tiene los conocimientos ni habilidades suficientes para lograr enfrentar y superar lo que le espera. No te pido otra cosa, más que le enseñes lo que sabes, que lo instruyas. Él aprende muy rápido, y sólo sería por el resto del verano- se acercó a su hermana y tomó sus manos, haciendo que ésta retrocediera-. Bellatrix, te lo imploro. Yo no sé lo que tú sabes, no puedo hacer lo que tú. Te lo pido, por favor, como tu hermana. Te daré lo que quieras, sólo has que mi Draco no esté vulnerable, que esté preparado. Por favor._

_Bellatrix, en primer lugar, apartó sus manos de las de su hermana. Después se puso de pie, caminó y dio saltitos durante un rato, y suspiró._

_-De acuerdo- accedió-. Será… entretenido._

_Y aunque la sonrisa de su hermana le desagradó, Narcissa no contuvo sus ganas de abrazarla. Tampoco pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Demasiado para el gusto de Bellatrix, que la apartó intentando no ser tan brusca, después de todo, Narcissa era su hermana pequeña. Su única hermana de hecho._

_-Unas lecciones de duelo estarán bien- comentó Bellatrix-. Y le mostraré algunos hechizos. _

_-Sí, sí, lo que quieras- Narcissa incluso parecía entusiasmada. Aunque tal vez se debía sólo a que seguía nerviosa._

_-Si quieres que Draco sobreviva, deberá aprender los tres hechizos fundamentales en la vida de todo mago- Bellatrix sonrió, quizá demasiado, como si saboreara la oportunidad que su hermana le estaba sirviendo en bandeja de oro._

_El rostro de Narcissa se puso blanco, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados. Llevó su mano al pecho, la cual estaba temblorosa._

_-Es sólo un niño- murmuró._

_-No lo será por siempre- replicó Bellatrix, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además todo mortífago debe saber todo sobre las artes obscuras. Cissy, ¿quieres que tu hijo viva? Entonces debe aprender a realizar los Maleficios Imperdonables. _

_La rubia mujer miró al piso, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Estaba su hijo listo para ello? ¿Era verdaderamente necesario recurrir a las artes obscuras? No era que las considerara verdaderamente malas, claro, puesto que ella misma sabía más cosas de las que cualquier mago debería, incluso podía realizar los tres maleficios, y era diestra en la Oclumancia… pero la idea de que Draco aprendiera todo ello la atemorizaba. Ya era suficiente que se hubiera unido a los mortífagos. Aunque, por otra parte, Bellatrix tenía razón. Si quería que Draco sobreviviera, debía aprender todas las artimañas y secretos posibles, así como debía mejorar sus habilidades y su destreza mágica. _

_Narcissa parecía no tener otra opción._

_-Bien- accedió, con un susurro._

_Bellatrix casi aplaude en su sitio. Era obvio que le parecía muy divertida la situación, o lo mucho que se divertiría enseñándole a su sobrino. _

_-Pero quiero que Draco aprenda Oclumancia- dijo Narcissa, haciendo que su hermana borrara su sonrisa._

_-¿Para qué querrías eso?_

_-Es irrelevante. Sólo quiero que Draco aprenda._

_Bellatrix gruñó algo que sonó como "mmmeehhh"._

_-Está bien- contestó, resignada._

_-El señor tenebroso no deberá enterarse Bella. Debes prometerlo._

_-¡No puedes esperar que le oculte cosas a mi Lord!- se escandalizó su hermana; su rostro se cubrió de manchas rojas-. ¡No! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si se entera de que he actuado a espaldas de él? ¡Estás loca Cissy!_

_-Y tú más si prefieres estar del lado de él en vez de con tu familia- objetó Narcissa, calmada, aunque alzando ligeramente la voz. _

_Ambas hermanas se miraron durante largo tiempo._

_-Bella, debes prometerlo- pidió Narcissa-. Por mí._

_Narcissa esbozó una mirada suplicante, y una expresión que podía describirse como tierna. Era esa mirada con la que siempre conseguía lo que quería, con la que convencía a Lucius, con la que, cuando niña, obtenía todo lo que le pedía tanto a sus padres como a sus hermanas. Esperaba que Bellatrix lo recordara, y subconscientemente no le negara su petición. _

_Al final, parecía que Narcissa tenía razón, y la mente de Bella le jugó sucio._

_-De acuerdo, lo prometo- exclamó, fastidiada-. Lo haré y no le diré al señor tenebroso- hizo una mueca como de dolor-. Además, creo que no será tan difícil que Draco aprenda. Hoy incluso sorprendió al Lord._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque para terminar con el ritual- murmuró la mortífago, con mirada sombría-, sólo hay dos opciones: esperas a que el señor tenebroso decida cuándo has tenido suficiente, o lo haces detenerse. Draco logró expulsarlo de su mente. Quizá tenga potencial. Aunque mi Lord estaba molesto por ello._

_Narcissa sólo pudo asentir. Y pensó en que tal vez había subestimado los talentos de su hijo, aunque eso no dejaba de lado el pánico que sentía. –Serás la instructora de Draco, Bella- pensó, mientras su hermana se alejaba-. Pero no serás a la única a la que solicite ayuda-._

…

Era difícil decir quién estaba más pálido, ya que Draco era un fantasma, pero parecía que Cassiopeia había perdido todo el color en su rostro.

La chica miraba hacia el fantasma, a su vez, éste miraba al piso.

De alguna manera, Draco, en toda su espiritual existencia, sentía ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de contarle uno de los peores momentos de su vida a su hermana que no sabía de su parentesco? No encontraría la respuesta. Simplemente lo había hecho. Si recordarlo casi a diario y sufrir por ello ya era un tormento, haberlo expuesto, en palabras, a alguien que no fuera su novia había sido más intenso de lo que le hubiese gustado. Casi pudo sentir el dolor que experimentó ese día. Lo cual era imposible, y, sin embargo, eso le pareció.

Los colores del atardecer se habían perdido ya. El dorado, naranja y rojo desaparecieron, dándole paso al púrpura, al violeta y al intenso azul, a su vez que las pequeñas luces que titilaban en el asombroso firmamento aparecían; el color negro pronto reemplazaría por completo al azul, y la Luna, aunque no tan llena, subía poco a poco, invadiendo a la obscuridad.

Soplaba el viento, despeinando el cabello de los dos chicos en la torre. Eran ráfagas ni fuertes pero tampoco suaves; atarían nubes lentamente, de esas grandes que indicaban que el día siguiente sería terriblemente lluvioso.

-¿Eso le hace a todos?- inquirió una voz débil-. ¿Eso le hizo a mi padre?

Draco, sin alzar la mirada, asintió.

-No hay otra forma- contestó con el mismo volumen con que la chica había hablado-. Y si la hay, si la hubo- se corrigió-, Él siempre eligió la peor.

Casi por reflejo, Cassiopeia miró su brazo izquierdo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tan sólo pensar en todo lo que uno debía sufrir para obtener una marca que significaba su entrada a un grupo de puristas que buscaban el control… era simplemente una locura._-Pero papá lo hizo- _pensó-. _¿Entonces creo que papá estaba loco?-._

-Estás confundida- advirtió el chico. Ella alzó la vista, encontrando a los ojos plateados de su acompañante.

-Honestamente, un poco- respondió Cassi. Miró hacia el exterior y suspiró-. Pienso en mi padre, sobre todo. En lo que hizo, en lo que tuvo que pasar para unirse a ellos. En las decisiones que tomó y en qué hubiera sucedido si jamás se unía.

_-Probablemente, tú no estarías aquí- _pensó Draco, no sin tristeza-. _Probablemente, yo estaría vivo. Y yo tampoco sé cómo sentirme al respecto, ojalá pudieras saberlo-. _Hizo una mueca, como si algo le doliera.

-Y mi madre...- murmuró Cassiopeia, con una triste mirada-. Tal vez si mi padre no se hubiese unido, si no hubieran participado en las guerras, ella no sufriría tanto. Tal vez mi madre sería feliz.

Se formó una especie de nudo en la garganta de Draco, puesto que la voz quebrada de Cassiopeia logró quebrar su fantasmal corazón. Frotó discretamente sus ojos, que se pusieron húmedos y nublados repentinamente. _–No digas más cosas así Cassiopeia. No lo hagas. No lo hagas porque no quiero derrumbarme frente de ti. Y si lo hago, puede que ya no soporte más guardar el secreto. Te lo suplico, no digas más cosas así-. _

-Quizá sólo no debas pensar en ello- le contestó Draco, tras carraspear un poco-. Cuanto más piensas ciertas cosas, más las comprendes, y entonces desearás no comprenderlas tanto.

-Ahora eres filósofo, estás lleno de sorpresas-. Cassiopeia se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo en que secaba un par de lágrimas fugitivas. Draco también sonrió.

Nuevamente, ambos par de ojos se toparon; orbes grises cristalizados. Pequeñas y tristes sonrisas estaban dibujadas en sus labios finos. Todo en esos gestos, tan similares, demostraba lo admirable de la comprensión mutua que existía. No hacían falta las palabras.

* * *

Albus caminaba distraídamente por el castillo. No tenía algo qué hacer, sólo le apetecía seguir caminando.

Se detuvo en un pasillo, pues la vista desde una ventana lo atrajo.

El chico se apoyó en el alfeizar, deleitándose con el brillo de la Luna, que le recordó a una cabellera plateada.

Tenía esa mirada de eterno soñado y de estar perdidamente enamorado, incluso esbozaba una abstraída sonrisa, mientras repasaba todo lo que le gustaba acerca de cierta chica. _–Tus ojos de hielo, que brillan como gemas. Tu cabello de seda y plata, y la forma en que enmarca tu rostro. Tus rasgos esculpidos, delicados como un pétalo. Tus labios rosas, perfectos para un beso. ¿Es que me gusta todo de ti? Parece que sí. Pues eres perfecta, porque eres única. Cassiopeia…-._

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose cerca de donde estaba lo hizo sobresaltar. Se volvió rápidamente, descubriendo que alguien salía de un baño, detrás de él.

Albus corrió a esconderse detrás de un pilar. No quería que lo vieran vagando tan tarde por el castillo. Había decidido saltarse la cena y se había llenado de ranas de chocolate y unas tartas de melaza que le robó a McLaggen, el cuál siempre tenía todo tipo de dulces en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Además ese día no estaba en la ronda de los prefectos, por lo tanto y técnicamente se suponía que debía estar en su sala común. No deseaba ganarse otro castigo, no si Cassiopeia no estaba con él.

Estaba por escabullirse hacia el otro pasillo, cuando algo llamó su atención. Era un sonido muy familiar, algo que conocía a la perfección. Motivado por la curiosidad, Albus asomó un poco su rostro para poder ver quién estaba saliendo del baño. Resultó ser una inmensa sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantes. Era algo inverosímil de ver y escuchar. Parpadeó varias veces, pensando que tal vez la obscuridad y la poca luz que despedía la varita del individuo le habían confundido la vista.

No era así.

Christian Nott salió del baño.

Christian Nott era el prefecto que vigilaba ese día.

Christian Nott estaba sollozando.

El rubio chico sorbía un poco con la nariz. Gracias a la luz de su varita, Albus vio cómo secaba sus ojos improductivamente, pues en seguida las lágrimas se desbordaban y deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Nott miró hacia el techo y revolvió su cabello hasta que fue una maraña de ondas doradas. Sin más, el muchacho se giró violentamente hacia la pared y con su puño izquierdo impactó el muro. Albus hizo una mueca, hasta eso le había dolido a él. Pero Nott no hizo ni un gesto de dolor. Secó sus ojos, con semblante profundamente agobiado. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Albus salió de su escondite y miró, estupefacto, hacia el lugar donde hasta unos segundos atrás había estado Christian Nott, uno de los más populares de Slytherin, de esos tantos chicos ricos y presuntuosos, inauditamente mordaces y de la índole más fría que Albus pudiera imaginar.

En ese momento, Albus se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo había juzgado mal.

_-Con que las serpientes también lloran-._

* * *

**Y... ESO ES TODO**

**¿PODEMOS INICIAR EL AÑO CON UNA BUENA DOTACIÓN DE REVIEWS? ¿SÍ? ¿SÍ? PLEASE o:D**

**AL MENOS HÁGANLO POR CARIDAD HACIA ESTA HUMILDE PSEUDO ESCRITORA :'I**

**COMENTEN, ¿LES HA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO? ¿CONSIDERAN QUE LE FALTÓ ALGO? ¿DEBO HACER MÁS POR LA HISTORIA?**

**EN VERDAD TODO ME GUSTARÍA SABERLO. NO ME SIENTO MUY SEGURA SOBRE CÓMO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y SERÍA BUENO QUE OPINARAN.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO GENTE BONITA.**

**MIL BESOS A TODO EL MUNDO :***

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~**

**PD: ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LA CEREMONIA DE INICIACIÓN DE DRACO? Exprimí mi cerebro imaginado cómo podría ser.**

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HARÁ CASSIOPEIA RESPECTO A CHRISTIAN? ¿ALBUS BUSCARÁ LAS RESPUESTAS SOBRE NOTT? ¿MCLAGGEN DEJARÁ DE SER UN "ZORRO"?**

**CHAAAN CHAAAAN CHAAAAAAAN... **


	10. QUE LA MAGIA NO MUERA

**¡YOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**¡AL FIN VOLVÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPÌTULO! ¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!**

**LO SE, LO SE, TARDÈ DEMASIADO, MÀTENME POR FAVOR, PERO, EN MI DEFENSA... NO TENGO NADA, SIMPLEMENTE NO SE ME OCURRÍA QUÉ ESCRIBIR :v BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR. PERO, EL ASUNTO ES QUE YA ESTOY AQUÍ, CON OTRO CAP Y PODEMOS VOLVER A SER AMIGOS, ¿VERDAD? ADEMÁS, PUBLIQUÉ ALGUNAS HISTORIAS PEQUEÑAS PARA SU ENTRETENIMIENTO, OJALÀ LES HAYAN GUSTADO :D**

**NO QUIERO DISTRAERLOS MAS CON MI PALABRERÍA, SIMPLEMENTE ESTARÉ POR AQUÍ MIENTRAS USTEDES LEEN EL...**

**¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: QUE LA MAGIA NO MUERA **

-No te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido- masculló Albus a McLaggen mientras atravesaban la sala común rodeados por todos esos chicos y chicas que también iban a desayunar. Los chicos no le preocupaban, pero era otra la situación con todas las señoritas con las que se cruzaban en el camino.

Jason hacía un viril esfuerzo por no hablarles a las chicas que pasaban a su lado, esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas cuando alguna lo saludaba y evitaba por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con alguna de ellas. Al final, el rubio optó por mantener la mirada en el piso y Albus tuvo que empujarlo para que no chocara con alguien.

Jamás el trayecto desde su habitación hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda le había parecido tan largo a McLaggen. En cambio, Wood y Finnigan parecían muy divertidos con la situación; Albus ya les había explicado todo.

_-No sabía que ya estuvieras casado Jason- le había dicho Joshua más temprano, ocasionando que Lucas se desternillara de risa y que Jason se ruborizara increíblemente. _

Pero Albus no sonrió. La situación no era una broma. Jason no jugaba a estar enamorado de Rose. Y aunque reacio, había aceptado el trato con Albus, y eso ya era bastante considerando lo promiscuo que era su amigo. _–Ellos no lo entenderían- _pensó Albus de sus amigos-, _porque ellos no se han enamorado. Recuerdo cuando yo no estaba enamorado. Era un niño sin preocupaciones, dedicado a futilidades, tan ignorante de la vida… Definitivamente era una fea época. Estar enamorado es mejor. Claro, sería mucho mejor si fuese correspondido. Y si Cassiopeia no me detestara. Y si no discutiera con ella. Y si nuestras familias no se odiaran. Y he llorado mucho desde entonces. Pero el amor es bueno. ¿Cierto?-. _Albus decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Siempre pensaba demasiado las cosas, y pensar demasiado pocas veces le llevaba a algo que no fuese el análisis de su deprimente vida amorosa.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor y se dirigían a sus habituales lugares, ocurrió algo que Albus consideraba como la "Prueba número 2" de Jason. Un par de chicas de su casa, de séptimo año si bien recordaba, se les acercaron.

-Hola Jason- le dijo una de ellas, alta, rubia y con sombras verdes que contrastaban sus ojos marrones.

-¿Desayunas con nosotras?- continuó la otra, de piel trigueña, cabello castaño y grandes ojos ámbar.

-También puede venir Albus y tus amigos, si quieres- agregó la rubia. Albus se preguntó cómo es que sabía su nombre, entonces recordó que seguramente McLaggen lo mencionó con ellas alguna vez, y si no fue así, era porque ser el hijo del "Elegido" era bastante llamativo. La chica le hizo un guiño, mientras que la otra miraba a Lucas, el cual parecía disfrutarlo.

McLaggen, en cambio, lucía pálido y paralizado.

-Y-y-yo…- tartamudeó. Tragó saliva-. Es que… bueno…

Albus carraspeó. _–No lo arruines McLaggen. No te atrevas a ser estúpido-. _Jason miró al piso, evitando la deslumbrante sonrisa de la morena y seguramente también el escote de la rubia.

-No puedo- dijo al fin-. Lo siento.

_-¡ESE ES MI CHICO!- _pensó un emocionado Albus.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

-Bueno. Será en otra ocasión- dijo la chica de cabello castaño, que se fue no sin antes hacerle un guiño a Wood. Su amiga la siguió, pellizcando suavemente una mejilla de Albus y sonriéndole.

En cuanto se fue, Albus se limpió como si la chica tuviera viruela de dragón. Él ya tenía una chica. No la tenía, porque no era suya. Y Cassiopeia no le hacía caso. Y ni siquiera le agradaba. Pero su corazón ya tenía dueña. No podía simplemente permitir que otra llegara queriendo apoderarse de su amor.

Una vez que se sentaron Albus dirigió la clásica mirada de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, descubriendo que Cassiopeia no estaba aún.

Jason estaba pálido y miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, específicamente hacia una castaña preciosa que parecía también interesada. Albus carraspeó y Jason bajó la mirada hacia su plato vacío, como si fuese un cachorro regañado.

-No sabes cuánta pena me das Jason- dijo Joshua, que parecía sentirlo de verdad.

-Quizá haya un lado positivo de esto- comentó Lucas masticando una tostada. Sus amigos lo miraron-. Dijiste que tu madre le dijo a tu padre que eres un promiscuo. Pues tal vez sea la oportunidad para que tu madre también tenga una opinión diferente sobre ti.

McLaggen pareció evaluar la situación un poco más. No obstante, cada vez que una chica pasaba cerca, o en frente, o a unos metros, o al otro extremo del comedor, Jason apartaba la mirada. Al final, optó por bajar la cabeza y mirar únicamente hacia su desayuno. Albus casi sentía lástima por su amigo.

_-Y apenas es el primer día- _pensó Albus mientras tomaba café.

-Hey, Albus- dijo Lucas-. Me he enterado de que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin entrenará hoy por la tarde. Parece que tienen nuevos integrantes. Iremos a verlos, ¿nos acompañas?

-Lo siento, no puedo. Hoy tengo castigo.

-Cierto. Con tu novia Malfoy, ¿cierto?

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Jason luchaba por salvar la vida de Albus, que estaba ahogándose con el café que bebía. El rubio chico golpeaba la espalda de su mejor amigo, hasta que éste pudo respirar con normalidad. Al final, el rostro de Albus era rojo Gryffindor, y no sólo por la asfixia.

-Cielos, tranquilo- exclamó un pálido Lucas.

-Tranquilo. ¿Cómo quieres que se tranquilice?- replicó Finnigan-. A cualquiera lo matarías de un susto si insinúas que tiene algo con la Gorgona Malfoy aquella. ¿Ya estás mejor Albus?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- respondió Albus, con la voz un poco rasposa. Continuó bebiendo el café.

-No vuelvas a asustarlo así Wood- dijo McLaggen, que sonreía por primera vez en toda la mañana-. Te aseguro que no quieres ser el responsable por la muerte de un Potter. No creo que ni siquiera tú, siendo hijo del capitán del Puddlemere United, tenga menos sentencia que cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

-Ese es el McLaggen que me gusta escuchar- Lucas le dio unas palmadas a Jason.

Albus dejó de escuchar la charla de sus amigos cuando vio a la rubia de sus sueños entrar al comedor junto a su amiga Vittoria. Claro que no era el único que las miraba, pues las dos amigas eran de la clase de chica que atrae todas las miradas. Albus la siguió con la vista hasta que tomó su habitual asiento. Suspiró profundamente, captando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Lucas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Albus, que no ponía atención.

-Es que acabas de suspirar como enamorado- dijo Joshua, compartiendo una carcajada con Wood.

Albus notó sus mejillas ruborizadas, pero esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Para nada. Sólo recordé el castigo de hoy. Qué fastidio.

Así se libró de las miradas de esos dos, pero no de la de Jason, que lo vio inquisitivamente y con sospecha, aunque Albus no lo notó pues seguía abstraído mirando al frente. Cassiopeia de repente estaba rodeada por todos los chicos del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

-Me siento muy apenada chicos- decía Cassiopeia al resto del equipo-. Sobre todo porque no podré ver a nuestros nuevos compañeros entrenando.

-No te preocupes Cassi- respondió Terence Higgs, que era cazador y capitán del equipo, además de que iba en séptimo año-. Son cosas que pasan.

El muchacho tenía una encantadora sonrisa.

-Pero debí estar con ustedes en el primer entrenamiento. No he practicado nada.

-No lo necesitas linda- Higgs le tomó la mano a la rubia-. Eres la mejor.

-Me haces sonrojar Terence.

Los chicos del equipo rieron, y Vittoria también. Ella sabía perfectamente que a Terence le gustaba mucho Cassiopeia, y a su amiga también, de cierta forma. Desde que Cassiopeia había entrado al equipo (con sólo 12 años) había sentido atracción por Higgs. Vittoria sospechaba que quizá hubo algo entre ellos, pero nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, aunque por la forma en que el capitán del equipo miraba a su buscadora, todos dirían que efectivamente algo pasó.

Un estruendo que provino de la mesa de Gryffindor captó la atención de todos, incluidos los profesores que desayunaban. Cassiopeia aprovechó el momento para apartar su mano de la de Terence.

-¡ALBUS ESTÁS LOCO!- gritó el chico McLaggen.

Potter se levantaba de su asiento bruscamente mientras sacudía su mano ensangrentada. De ella cayeron trozos de vidrio (de un vaso quizá) así como sangre que manchaba la mesa. El chico, que no lucía adolorido sino con una expresión molesta, se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Cassiopeia vio que los amigos de Potter se miraban confundidos entre ellos. La hermana menor del chico se acercó a los demás, lucía preocupada.

-Menudo psicópata que se ha vuelto Potter- dijo Higgs, interrumpiendo el silencio del grupo. Los chicos y Vittoria rieron, y Cassiopeia lo intentó también.

_-¿Qué demonios le sucede a Potter?- _pensó sin apartar la vista de los de Gryffindor. La chica Potter y McLaggen salieron del comedor, seguramente a buscar a Albus.

-¿Cassi?

-¿Sí?

-Te he preguntado con qué profesor te toca castigo- repitió Vittoria poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Ah, con Lindemann

-¿La de DCAO? - dijo Terence.

-Sí, ella- contestó Cassiopeia, extrañada de que Higgs no supiera quién es la profesora-. ¡Cierto! Tú no tienes clase con ella.

-No tengo la materia desde el año pasado, cuando ella llegó.

-Bueno, es tu culpa por no ser, ¿cómo se dice?- decía Ulrich Johnson, el nuevo guardián-. Inteligente- Terence le propinó un buen puñetazo-. ¡Hey, que es verdad!

-Solamente digo que no me hace falta tener TIMOs ni EXTASIS excelentes para entrar a la selección de los Montrose Magpies- replicó Terence, muy pagado de sí mismo. Cassiopeia y Vittoria intercambiaron sonrisas.

-Pues si puedes graduarte con la mínima nota, bien por ti- dijo Eldritch Warrington sarcásticamente, era uno de los cazadores del equipo, de séptimo año. Su hermano menor Adler, de quinto, era el nuevo cazador y siempre se reía de las bromas de su hermano.

-Cállate Warrington-Terence bebió un poco de jugo-. Tú tienes buenas notas con esa Lindemann porque le haces ojitos.

Los chicos y chicas rieron ante el rubor de Eldritch, que contestó.

-Es guapa, no lo nieguen- se encogió de hombros.

-Todas las mujeres de más de 20 son guapas para ti Eldritch- dijo su hermano, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, pero no dejó de reír ni los demás.

Cassiopeia reía con las tonterías de sus compañeros de equipo. Vittoria también, pero sólo porque le gustaba coquetear con los chicos, ella porque debía hacerlo por el bien del equipo. _–Son tan… banales- _pensaba Cassi, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano y fingía que el chiste de Johnson le hacía gracia-. _¿Qué rayos le sucedió a Potter?-._

* * *

Albus maldecía entre dientes mientras caminaba por un pasillo hacia la Sala de Menesteres.

Luego del incidente en el comedor había ido donde madame Pompfrey, le había explicado el accidente y ella le aplicó esencia de Murtlap sobre los cortes de su mano derecha, los cuales cicatrizaron rápidamente pero ahora, debajo de la venda que rodeaba toda su mano, le daban mucha comezón y no podía rascarse. También le ofreció un pequeño frasco con esencia de díctamo para quitar las cicatrices, pero él lo rechazo.

Había tenido que esquivar a Jason y Lily, desviándose por un pasillo que lo hizo dar un rodeo para llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero al menos no tendría a su amigo ni a su hermana acosándolo con preguntas absurdas.

Al fin llegó al muro de la sala, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que quería. Al entrar descubrió su confiable sofá rojo y algunos otros muebles viejos o rotos. Albus pensaba que la sala los ponía allí por su cuenta, o quizá los elfos lo ocupaban como depósito. Daba igual, lo que necesitaba era sentarse y estar sólo.

A decir verdad, por ser quien era, hijo del gran Harry Potter, era tarea difícil estar sólo, puesto que tenía una popularidad que nunca pidió y de la que no sabía de qué forma deshacerse, porque, sin ser arrogante, él sabía que tenía algo que a las personas les gustaba, por lo que siempre había alguien buscándolo.

Quizá esa era la razón por la cual buscaba estar solo, porque si no lo hacía nadie lo dejaría.

Tomó asiento en el sofá, apoyó su rostro entre sus manos y se dedicó a mirar al frente.

-Hiciste el ridículo Albus- dijo para sí mismo-. Otra vez.

-¿Cómo?

La voz de Hermione ni siquiera lo hizo sobresaltar. Estaba tan afligido que ni siquiera le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Aunque esta vez no tenía ganas de llorar, por extraño que pareciera.

-A veces soy impulsivo, aunque no siempre sea consciente de ello- le mostró su mano vendada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione, con cierta alarma en su voz. Vio al chico recorriendo los pasillos hacia la Sala, por lo que no le costó encontrarlo. Pero, a juzgar por su expresión furiosa y la manera en que mascullaba groserías, algo había pasado, y no era bueno.

-¿Quieres oírme quejándome otra vez?

-¿Quieres contarme?

-¿Quieres escucharme?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No en realidad- ambos sonrieron un poco-. De acuerdo… Sucede que estaba en el comedor, desayunando, platicando, ya sabes lo usual.

Hermione asintió.

-Pues allí estaba, todo tranquilo. Miro hacia la puerta esperando a que Cassiopeia llegue, cuando lo hace hago lo de siempre: la miro.

-La miras.

-Eso. Pero, ¿qué pasa después? Volteo un segundo, ¡un segundo! Y al siguiente ya está rodeada por su equipo de Quidditch. ¡Todos hombres! TO-DOS.

-Lo sé, los he visto jugar.

-Bueno, el punto es que volteo otro mísero segundo, y cuando vuelvo a mirar, el estúpido de Higgs pone su mano sobre la de Cassi. ¡Su asquerosa mano!- Albus fue subiendo el tono de su voz conforme hablaba, al parecer sin darse cuenta-. La sostiene y la acaricia y ¡Me dan ganas de vomitar!

Hermione estaba muy impresionada. Albus sí que tenía buena vista. Nada como Harry, que con todo y lentes tenía que entornar los ojos para ver bien.

-¿Y qué hizo Cassiopeia?- preguntó.

Pero en seguida supo que había "metido la pata" o "el pie equivocado", pues Albus comenzó a temblar al tiempo en que sus manos aferraron el borde del sofá tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sus labios temblaban pero sus ojos no estaban cristalizados. No estaba triste aparentemente, estaba furioso. Realmente furioso. Dijo algo entre dientes, pero Hermione no le entendió.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Albus temblaba tanto y su expresión se tornaba cada vez más dura que incluso Hermione sintió miedo.

-He dicho… ¡NADA!- explotó al fin, con un grito que casi pareció un rugido. Hermione retrocedió un poco. No tenía caso, pues era una fantasma a la que no le podían hacer daño, pero aun así. Albus se puso de pie. -¡NADA! ¡ELLA NO HIZO NADA POR EVITARLO! ¡MALFOY SE QUEDÓ QUIETA, DEJANDO QUE LA MANOSEARA! ¡AHHHHHH!

Albus comenzó a patear el sofá mientras maldecía al estúpido Higgs, su estúpida cara, su estúpida personalidad y su estúpida estupidez, mientras se quejaba de la chica Malfoy, que no había evitado que sus manos se tocasen.

-¡Se quedó allí sentada como idiota! ¡No hizo nada por evitarlo! ¡Esa desgraciada!

Entonces se detuvo. Abrió mucho los ojos y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, Albus se daba la bofetada más estruendosa del mundo. A ella le dolió, y no podía sentir nada.

-Por Morgana… ¡SOY UN SER DESPRECIABLE!- exclamó, medio gritando, medio sollozando, medio enojado y medio afligido-. ¡DOY ASCO! ¡NUNCA DEBÍ DECIR ESO! ¡NO DEBÍ DECIRLO!

Albus se tiró boca abajo sobre el sofá. Hermione tuvo que levitar rápidamente antes de que Albus enterrara su cara sobre sus fantasmales piernas. El chico seguía temblando. Hermione acercó su rostro hacia la cabeza de Albus, esperando notar alguna otra señal de vida. Escuchó pequeños hipidos. La fantasma mordió su labio. ¿Qué podría decirle ahora?

-Mmm… bueno…- algo se le ocurrió. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Malfoy se quedó quieta, ¿no? O sea que a ella en realidad no le importa Higgs. Al menos, no siente algo por él.

Albus se puso de pie de un salto. Sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos, pero sonreía abiertamente como si nada hubiese pasado. Chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó-. Cassiopeia no hizo algo por acercarse o tocar a Higgs. Lo que significa que en realidad no le importa ese cretino. ¡Eres genial Hermione!

Por mucho que a Hermione le gustara ver a Albus feliz, daba en qué pensar que el chico cambiara tan repentinamente de humor. ¿Sería siempre así? ¿O sería bipolar? Como fuese, algo en su ser se removió ante las últimas palabras de Albus, pues en ese momento, el chico de cabello desordenado y grandes ojos esmeralda le recordó inmensamente al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, ese hermano que nunca tuvo, y que cada vez que hablaba con su hijo extraña más.

Hermione desvió la mirada. Sintió sus ojos húmedos y no quería despertar sospechas de Albus.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó.

-Bastante. Me duele mi cara y mi mano, pero estaré bien. ¡Y mejor aun cuando vaya al castigo por la tarde!

Hermione parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Por qué un castigo es bueno?

-Pues porque estaré SOLO con Cassi- Albus casi salta de felicidad-. Sin asquerosos Higgs que molesten, ni Notts llorones que…

Albus se ruborizó y se calló al instante.

Llorones -¿Notts?

-Nada- dijo al instante-. Nada, sólo… Creo que me voy.

-Pero…

-Nos vemos. Cuídate, te quiero.

Albus salió corriendo de allí, sin enterarse de que el corazón de Hermione estaba estrujado por escucharlo decir eso. ¿Por qué Albus se tenía que parecer tanto a su padre? ¿Por qué estaba extrañando tanto a Harry?

_-Yo también te quiero- _pensó Hermione, con las lágrimas al borde-. _En verdad lo hago._

* * *

-Olvide preguntarte, ¿qué dijo tu hermano de que no entro al equipo?- preguntó Cassiopeia a Vittoria mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca.

-Está un poco molesto, pero estará bien- respondió la morena, sin poner especial interés en ello-. Yo le dije que no tenía oportunidad contra Johnson, pero no hizo caso.

-Ah, qué lindo- respondió Cassiopeia sarcásticamente.

-Gracias. En fin, dijo que Higgs opina que es muy bueno, y que si entrena mucho y se esfuerza, le dirá al capitán del próximo año que lo elija como guardián. Y le aconsejó que crezca un poco.

-Sí, a mí también me aconsejaron que creciera cuando iba en segundo- Cassiopeia y Vittoria rieron.

-Pero funcionó- contestó Vittoria-. Ahora eres alta. Y si tú creciste, y eras una cosita pequeña y huesuda, Joseph también lo hará.

-Adoro tus cumplidos.

-Me adoras completamente, no sólo los halagos. Por cierto, ¿por qué vamos a la biblioteca?

-Oh, no lo había pensado. ¿Para qué las personas van a una biblioteca?

-No tengo idea- respondió Vittoria, fingiendo inocencia.

-Sólo camina y listo Vittoria.

-¡Pero es sábado! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que podríamos estar haciendo hoy? ¿Con cuántos chicos podríamos salir? ¡Y tú quieres ir a la biblioteca!

-Me gusta leer- Cassiopeia se encogió de hombros-. Aclara mis ideas.

-Ya. ¿Y sobre qué tienes que aclarar tus ideas, justamente un sábado en el que milagrosamente no tenemos deberes?

Cassiopeia puso los ojos en blanco. Prefería que Vittoria no supiese lo mucho que pensaba en Christian.

-Sobre cosas Zabini- espetó Cassiopeia-. Nada importante.

-¿Y si no es importante, por qué vinimos?

-Es decir, no es algo que a ti te importe.

-Ah, eso hubieras dicho desde el principio. Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme solita!

-No, no. Pero puedo tomar una siesta.

-Como quieras. Podemos ir a donde están los sofás y te duermes un rato allí. Los sofás limpios, aclaro- dijo antes de que su amiga protestara.

-Está bien- respondió Vittoria.

_-Si así la mantengo feliz y callada, está bien- _pensó Cassiopeia.

La chica rubia quería despejar su mente un rato, y no había mejor forma para hacerlo que con un buen libro. Pero no quería estar del todo sola y por eso le dijo a Vittoria que la acompañase.

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca y Cassiopeia se hizo con un buen libro y ella y Vittoria se acomodaron en un sofá, la rubia comenzó a leer. Vittoria también había tomado un libro, una pequeña novela para relajarse. Las dos leían en silencio y de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían intercambiaban algunos comentarios. Vittoria se quedó dormida al cabo de casi una hora. Cassiopeia le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa. Al estar así, pensó mucho en su casa, en Malfoy Manor, en las vacaciones cuando Vittoria y Christian van a visitarla y los tres van a ala biblioteca para charlar, jugar y leer y quedarse dormidos en el piso.

Un pensamiento inundó su mente. ¿Por qué las cosas estaban cambiando tanto? ¿Por qué ellos estaban cambiando? Antes la única preocupación que tenían era encontrar la forma de siempre divertirse y nunca aburrirse.

_-Pero todo cambia cuando entre amigos surgen sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad ¿cierto?- _pensó con aflicción.

Cerró su libro y suspiró con frustración. Con todo eso no podía concentrarse en las palabras del mismo párrafo que llevaba leyendo todo ese tiempo.

_-Antes de ser adolescentes todo era más sencillo. Son las hormonas, seguro- _reflexionaba Cassiopeia, segurísima de que lo que ocurría se debía a los cambios bioquímicos que sus cerebros sufrían en esa etapa de la vida-. _Y si Christian no fuera tan guapo, ni tan inteligente ni tan perfecto seguro que no me gustaría. Sí… ¿Y si provocara un accidente y Christian quedara deforme? Quizá es su belleza la que me deslumbra. No. Podría matarlo y me metería en un lío. _

Cassiopeia miró a Vittoria, que dormía plácidamente. Sonrió y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro. Su amiga era tan bella. Si ella fuese hombre, o lesbiana, seguro iría tras Vittoria Zabini.

De repente otro pensamiento la asaltó. _-¿Y si a Vittoria le gusta Christian?-. _Porque era algo muy posible; es decir, si a ella comenzó a gustarle el chico con el que prácticamente se crió, ¿por qué Vittoria no podría tener los mismos sentimientos? _–Quizá deba preguntarle. No está de más estar segura de ello-. _Cassiopeia tiró de su cabello, con cara frustración-. _¿Por qué tiene que gustarme mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué demonios pasan estas cosas? Por eso siempre buscaba chicos con los que salir, para evitar situaciones como esta-. _

Se dejó caer al respaldo del sofá, abrió nuevamente su libro, dispuesta a leer de una vez por todas.

_-Por si fuera poco, tengo que ir al castigo con Potter- _gruñó suavemente-. _Bueno, no ha sido tan irritante últimamente. Y luce más guapo que el año pasado- _se ruborizó ante su último pensamiento-. _Pues sí… es algo apuesto… Sólo un poco._

* * *

-¡POTTER!

Albus se dio la vuelta rápidamente, preparado para cualquier posible peligro. O sea, no era como si dentro de Hogwarts hubiese muchos asesinos (algunos fantasmas solamente), pero pudo ser algún estudiante, de Slytherin casi siempre, que quisiera molestarlo o lanzarle un hechizo de piernas unidas o algo así, ya le había pasado.

Por suerte solamente era Jason, que iba corriendo junto a Lily. Albus sonrió.

-Hola. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Buscándote imbécil- contestó Jason, y luego le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Sí duele!- se quejó Albus, poniendo un morrito con los labios.

-Qué bueno- dijo Lily, que también lo golpeó-. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? Saliste del comedor sin decir algo y cuando llegamos con Pompfrey dijo que te habías marchado corriendo- la expresión de enfado de su hermana era idéntica a la de su madre, lo cual no era nada aliviador y de hecho resultaba atemorizante-. Creo que es hora de hablar con nuestros padres.

-¿P-pe-pero por qué?- Albus palideció. Lily estaba yendo al extremo.

-Accedí a no contarles sobre tu caída y tu evidente indiferencia por la muerte, al igual que los demás- dijo refiriéndose a sus primos y amigos-. Pero has estado muy raro Albus, desapareces más de lo usual y vas a Merlín sabe dónde y con quién, sin mencionar que tu cabeza está en la Luna todo el tiempo.

-Lily tiene razón en todo- agregó McLaggen-. Mira lo que sucedió en el comedor. Ni siquiera sabemos si fue un accidente o a propósito.

-Fue un accidente- Albus estaba convencido de eso. Él jamás quiso romper un vaso ni mucho menos que se quebrara en su mano. Quizá lo apretó demasiado o lo golpeó con algo por error-. Díganme loco, pero tal vez fue magia involuntaria.

-Ya estás grandecito para eso- Jason puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo juro- exclamó Albus, con seriedad-. No quise hacerlo. Además, como dices, ya estoy grande y no necesito darles explicaciones sobre mi vida, que por cierto, no les incumbe para nada.

Albus vio a su hermana. Su expresión, la forma en que tensaba su mandíbula y formaba sus puños. Y lo supo. La había cagado. _**(N/A: cagarla es arruinar algo, y me parece una expresión muy graciosa en realidad). **_

-Creo que esta vez sí le escribiré a mamá- Lily se dio la vuelta, su cabello rojo se agitó con ferocidad, y ella comenzó a alejarse

Jason y Albus la miraron marcharse.

-Estás muerto amigo- dijo McLaggen.

Albus sentía sus piernas temblorosas.

-Yo… Escribiré primero a mis padres- Albus echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Pasó al lado de su hermana, que comenzó a gritarle a todo pulmón y que corrió tras él.

Jason se quedó viendo a los Potter. Era imposible que Lily lo alcanzara, sobre todo porque Albus conocía muchísimos atajos por todo el castillo, y seguro conocía el mejor camino hasta la lechucería. Aun escuchaba las maldiciones que Lily gritaba, y agradeció que su hermana tuviera apenas 3 años y fuera adorable y que no la tendría que soportar en Hogwarts.

-Hola Jason.

No volteó ni siquiera a ver quién era, con escuchar la voz de una chica simplemente reaccionó y corrió por el mismo camino en el que lo habían hecho los Potter.

-¡NO VAS A CORROMPERME INSITADORA!

Annie Thomas veía, perpleja, cómo el rubio corría despavorido. Ella sólo quería hablar de Rose.

* * *

Llevaba mucho rato buscándolo. Había ido a la torre astronómica, a la biblioteca y a las mazmorras, pero no lo encontraba.

_-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- _se preguntó Hermione mientras flotaba por un pequeño patio del castillo-. _A menos que…- _de repente se le ocurrió algo que era muy posible. A veces lo hacía-. _Como no lo pensé antes._

Hermione bufó y cambió de rumbo. Tenía que hablar con él, pronto.

Lo encontró donde supuso que estaría. En las escaleras de la lechucería. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro; en esa postura relajada se veía asombrosamente guapo. Comenzó a reír por algo que su acompañante dijo. Hermione rodó los ojos. No era como si le molestara, pero despertaba en ella cierta parte posesiva que tenía y un mínimo grado de celos. Sin embargo compuso una sonrisa y avanzó hacia donde estaban.

-Draco, te estuve buscando- dijo casualmente.

El rubio fantasma dejó de sonreír repentinamente, a su vez que sus mejillas se opacaban, se irguió y desvió la mirada. Hermione volvió la vista hacia la Dama de Gris, Helena Ravenclaw, que miraba hacia el piso como cada vez que ella aparecía.

-Oh, Helena, ¿cómo estás?- Hermione puso una expresión inocente.

-Hermione- saludó la fantasma-. Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Excelente, sí.

-Qué bien.

-Sí bien.

Ambas se miraban y sonreían tensamente. Draco se limitó a alejarse un poco y a fingir que una enredadera en el muro era lo más interesante que jamás hubiese visto.

-S-será mejor que me vaya- dijo Helena al final, buscando la mirada de Draco.

-¿Segura?- exclamó Hermione-. Yo estaba por irme.

-No, no. Tú quieres hablar con Draco. Además, él seguro prefiere tu compañía. Después de todo son…

-Claro, entonces nos vemos luego.

La fantasma de Ravenclaw le sonrió a Hermione, miró a Draco dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la que él respondió con una mueca. Helena atravesó el muro y los dejó solos.

Hermione miró a Draco. El fantasma carraspeó.

-Entonces… ¿necesitas algo?- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de niño que no rompe ni un plato. Hermione arqueó una ceja-. Pff, ya sabes que Helena y yo nos llevamos bien, no es como si te estuviera engañando.

-Díselo a todas tus ex novias.

-No tuve tantas novias- replicó Draco, indignado-. Y ni siquiera eran novias, eran… amigas.

-Me imagino.

-Bien. Entonces cuando pasees con Casi Decapitado haré una escena. Ya sabes cuánto talento tengo para el drama.

-Ya vale, vale- Hermione le enseñó la palma de su mano-. No importa. Helena es agradable.

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del sin cabeza aquel. Ahora, ¿por qué me buscabas?- se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él entre sus brazos. Hermione intentaba no sonreír-. ¿Será que me extrañas? ¿Quieres que nos besemos?

-No… bueno sí, pero no es eso- ambos rieron antes de alejarse-. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

-¿Algo?

-Es que no sé exactamente que es.

-Estoy confundido.

-Yo igual, pero quizá tú y toda tu red de informantes que tienes sepan contestarme.

-Te escucho- Draco se sentó en la barda de las escaleras de piedra. Él tenía varios conocidos por el castillo, desde retratos hasta fantasmas y armaduras, así como algún profesor y uno que otro elfo. Todos le mantenían al tanto de los cotilleos de estudiantes y le respondían a todo lo que quisiera saber. Si no, cómo sabría tanto sobre Cassiopeia y su situación.

-Es sobre Albus, de hecho- después de decirlo, Hermione notó cómo la expresión de Draco cambiaba-. Hoy llegó muy raro a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Ahora te ves con otro chico?

-Como tú con la muñequita.

-¿Recuerdas que Cassiopeia es mi hermana, cierto?

-Como sea. Estaba muy enfadado, pero luego se puso triste, lo usual; sin embargo lo que en verdad me desconcertó fue que mencionó algo de Nott…

-¿Nott?- lo interrumpió Draco-. ¿Christian Nott?

-Supongo que sí. Esperaba que tú supieras algo sobre él, ya que es tan amigo de Cassiopeia.

Draco lucía pensativo. Hermione expectante. Al cabo de un rato, Draco al fin contestó.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo sobre Nott?

-Sólo mencionó algo sobre Notts llorones.

-¿Llorones?- Draco de repente parecía más interesado en ello-. ¿Nott estaba llorando?

-No lo sé, en cuanto lo dijo se calló. Supongo que no quería que alguien lo supiera. Pero por ello pienso que sí-. Draco miraba al piso mientras mordía ligeramente su labio-. ¿Draco?

-Esto es interesante- murmuró el fantasma-. Interesante.

-Ahora yo no te entiendo. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

Draco estaba por contestar, cuando ambos escucharon un estruendoso grito que provenía de la lechucería. Al instante, alguien comenzó a correr escaleras abajo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÌ COBARDE!- gritó la chica que aún no podían ver.

Cuando el muchacho que escapaba pasó cerca de los fantasmas, Draco instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, pero sólo consiguió caer hacia los arbustos, que obviamente atravesó por lo que terminó en el piso del otro lado de las escaleras.

-¡ALBUS SEVERUS!

Albus volteó hacia atrás un instante, y al siguiente, cuando veía hacia el frente, se encontró con una sorprendida Hermione.

-Albus.

-Herm…- pero ante el llamado de su hermana no continuó, la miró por última vez y siguió corriendo, pues Lily bajaba, y lucía furiosa.

Draco apenas alcanzó a asomar la cara para ver cómo la menor de los Potter perseguía a su hermano. Él y Hermione se miraron.

-Linda familia- exclamó Draco volviendo a su sitio. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Vas a contarme?- dijo ella, el fantasma suspiró.

-Hace unos días…

* * *

Al final, Lily había acorralado a Albus en la Sala común, o mejor dicho en la cama de su habitación. A la pelirroja ni siquiera le importó que allí estuviera McLaggen recién salido de su segunda ducha y sólo con una toalla en la cintura. Jason se sonrojó y se tiró en su cama mientras bajaba el dosel.

-Ni que fueras la gran cosa Jason- espetó Lily, que sujetaba a Albus por las muñecas y estaba montada sobre él.

-¡Claro que lo soy!- McLaggen asomó el rostro-. Pero eres una niña de 14 años y la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Tengo principios Lily, aunque no lo creas- cerró las cortinas con dignidad. Lily puso los ojos en blanco para volver a centrarse en Albus, que se removía bajo ella.

-No podrás soltarte Albus- se burló Lily-. No podías cuando tú tenías 7 y yo 5 y no podrás ahora.

-Lo sé- se resignó Albus. Lily lo soltó al ver su cara. Se puso de pie y lo miró desde arriba.

-¿Sabes que le diré a mamá y papá sobre lo que ha pasado cuando la lechuza vuelva, cierto?

-Sorbo.

-¿Por cierto, qué les dijiste en la carta?

-Que no te crean a lo que les digas cuando les mandes una carta cuando la lechuza vuelva.

-¿Pensaste en todo cierto?- Lily suspiró. Se acercó a Albus y lo ayudó a sentarse. Albus frotó sus muñecas irritadas-. Escucha Albus, no sé lo que te pasa últimamente, pero en verdad has estado raro.

-Más de lo usual, querrás decir- dijo Jason aun tras el dosel.

-Pero quiero que sepas que tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti y están dispuestas a apoyarte- Lily tenía esa mirada llena de comprensión en sus ojos azules, así como un reflejo maternal en ellos, rasgo que decían heredó de su abuela Lily-. Todos los primos, hasta Dominique si tiene ganas, y tus amigos…

-Sobre todo Jason- volvió a intervenir McLaggen.

-Y yo. Sobre todo yo, no es por nada pero es cierto- los hermanos sonrieron-. Siempre nos hemos tenido mucha confianza, y sigue siendo así. Si quieres hablar sobre algo, cualquier cosa, yo estoy aquí.

-Lo sé- Albus sonreía amigablemente-. Gracias Lily. Pero estoy bien.

Su hermana le sonrió, revolvió su cabello y salió.

_-Siempre estás para mí… pero no puedo decirte la verdad porque me odiarías de por vida. Igual que todos los demás- _Albus no entendía por qué tuvo que enamorarse justamente de la chica cuya familia odiaba y era odiada por la suya-. _Somos como Romeo y Julieta… ¡¿No es hermoso?! Aunque no quiero morir pero…-._

-Psss- lo llamó la cama del frente-. ¿Ya se fue? Olvide mis calzoncillos en el baño.

* * *

Cassiopeia se despertó sobresaltada.

Había tenido un sueño raro sobre Christian y sobre Potter, en el cual ambos participaban en una justa, montados en hipogrifos plateados y ambos chicos vestían con armaduras verde y roja respectivamente. En el sueño, los dos competían por el favor de ella, que lucía como una princesa. Al final del torneo, cuando Christian había derribado de su hipogrifo brillante a Potter y le daba una rosa y estaba a punto de darle un beso, Potter, que antes yacía en el piso, se levantó y clavó su lanza en el corazón de Christian, que salió disparado hacia el regazo de Cassiopeia.

Involuntariamente miró hacia sus piernas, pero allí sólo estaba la cabeza de una muy dormida Vittoria. En qué momento se había dormido, no lo sabía, pero se sentía mejor, más relajada. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, una buena siesta. No habrían pasado más de 40 minutos seguramente, tenía tiempo de sobra hasta su castigo, incluso podría dormir un poco más. Se dio cuenta de que el libro que había estado leyendo estaba en el piso, se agachó cuidadosamente para tomarlo sin despertar a Vittoria. Cuando estaba levantando la novela, sintió como si alguien la mirara. Alzó la vista, descubriendo a varios chicos sentados alrededor de una mesa a unos metros de donde estaba ella.

-Hola- les dijo, no muy segura de que fuese lo correcto.

Ellos la saludaron, embobados. Era obvio que habían estado allí un buen rato observando a ambas chicas dormir plácidamente en el sofá. Cassiopeia miró hacia la ventana. _–Qué raro. Está muy obscuro- _frunció el ceño-. _Si no dormí tanto. Apenas debe ser la hora del almuerzo-. _Pero en verdad parecía tarde, no medio día. Decidió despejar sus dudas.

-Chicos. ¡Chicos!- los llamó sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Sí?- contestaron a coro los cinco.

-¿Podrían decirme qué hora es?

Todos comenzaron a mirar sus relojes.

-Casi las cinco- respondió uno de ellos.

-¡Yo iba a decirle!- replicó un muchacho.

-¡No! Yo iba a decirle.

Mientras los chicos peleaban Cassiopeia sentía un nudo en su garganta. Había dormido casi 7 horas. No fue una pequeña siesta. Con razón se sentía tan bien. En verdad le sorprendió que Vittoria siguiera dormida. _-¡EL CASTIGO!-. _Estaba tan asustada y tan alterada que olvidó por completo el cuidado con su amiga, por eso, cuando se puso de pie de un salto, Vittoria casi cae del sofá, pero se despertó y se detuvo.

-¡Qué te sucede Malfoy!- gritó la morena.

-¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- respondió la rubia mientras salía corriendo.

Vittoria se incorporó de mal humor. Odiaba que la despertaran. Era lo peor que le podía suceder, si le preguntaban. Sin embargo, al mirar al frente y descubrir a los chicos (nada feos) que le sonreían, el enfado se le pasó.

-Hola. ¿De qué casa son?- les preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

* * *

Albus balanceaba sus pies que no tocaban el piso cuando se sentaba en las sillas de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Luego de la charla con Lily y de ver a Jason desnudo (lo cual no era extraño) había tomado una siesta. Sus amigos le llevaron el almuerzo a la habitación y después se dedicaron a tontear todo el día en la sala común.

-Qué extraño- dijo de repente la señorita Kristine Lindemann, la profesora. Era una mujer joven, alta, esbelta y muy bonita que le gustaba a muchos chicos, además de ser muy amable-. Cassiopeia nunca llega tarde.

-No, yo sí- respondió Albus, sacándole una sonrisa a la profesora.

-Tal vez debamos ir a buscarla- sugirió la señorita Lindemann, pero justo en ese momento Cassiopeia entraba corriendo al aula.

-¡Señorita… Linde-mann!- exclamó, tomando aire-. Dis-culpe la tardanza… me quedé dormida.

rio Lindemann.

-No te preocupes. Yo siempre me quedo dormida. Ven, te daré algunas instrucciones.

Cassiopeia agradecía que Lindemann fuese tan amigable con todos. Era su profesora favorita, junto con Slughorne. Siguió a Lindemann hasta su despacho, que estaba en la sala contigua al salón. Al entrar notó el gran desorden que había, todo lo contrario al salón, que siempre estaba limpio y ordenado. La profesora debió notar su expresión, pues comenzó a reír.

-Lo sé, un desastre. Soy increíblemente descuidada con mis cosas personales, por eso nunca llamo chicos aquí, se espantarían como tú. Esperaba que Albus y tú me ayudaran a limpiar y ordenar el sitio. Ya sabes, tirar la basura, acomodar algunas cosas… en realidad lo dejo todo en sus manos, porque no tengo idea de cómo ordenar todo esto.

-No se preocupe- dijo Cassiopeia mientras miraba a su alrededor con la misma expresión reprobatoria que usaba su madre cuando algo no está como le gusta-. Nosotros nos encargamos. Soy buena ordenando cosas, mi madre es una obsesiva de la limpieza y he aprendido un poco.

-Justo lo que necesito- respondió Lindemann mientras tomaba una mochilita de su perchero-. ¡Albus!

El chico no tardó en subir.

-Confío en ustedes dos. Son de mis mejores estudiantes y esto será fácil comparado con todo lo que pueden hacer- ambos le sonrieron-. Tengo que ir a Londres rápidamente, pasaré por el Callejón Diagon. ¿Necesitan algo?

-No, gracias.

-Gracias estoy bien.

-Los dejo entonces. Allí hay cosas de limpieza, no sé que sean. También tengo un tocadiscos y una radio por si quieren escuchar música, oh y les pedí a los elfos que trajeran bocadillos- señaló una mesita con una bandeja cubierta-. Nos vemos más tarde. ¡Ah! Y si Macgonagall pregunta los hice trabajar como elfos.

Lindemann cerró la puerta. Cassiopeia y Albus permanecieron en silencio. La rubia miró al chico Potter y recordó el sueño que tuvo. _–Por favor. Este bebé tiene de sádico lo que Voldemort de adorable-._

Albus sentía los ojos grises de Cassiopeia sobre él, así como sus mejillas tornándose rojas. _-¿Debería saludarla? Debo decir algo, no me puedo quedar callado como estatua. La saludaré. Sí-._

-Hola- murmuró Albus. Cassiopeia frunció el ceño-. ¿C-cómo estás?- pero ella seguía mirándolo simplemente-. ¿Hi-hiciste algo hoy?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Cassiopeia-. No escucho nada.

_-¡Idiota habla más fuerte!-._

-Que si empezamos a ordenar- respondió Albus en mayor tono.

-Si queremos terminar temprano, sí- Cassiopeia sacó una dona para el cabello y se hizo una coleta alta, dejando su fleco suelto y algunos mechones enmarcando su bonito rostro. Albus podría verla todo el día.

-Bien- Albus remangó su suéter holgado y tomó una pila de revistas para clasificarlas con las otras pilas de revistas que se acumulaban en todo el despacho.

-¿No había un vagabundo mejor vestido al cual robarle ropa Potter?- dijo Cassiopeia de repente, Albus detuvo su tarea y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Albus entornó los ojos hasta que comprendió.

-¿Te atacó un hipogrifo y dejó así tu suéter?- volvió a burlarse la rubia mientras miraba la prende a rayas rojas y negras, además de estar rasgado en varias partes.

-Oh no, es que es una réplica del suéter de Kurt Co…

-Oh, acabo de recordar que no me interesa.

-Pero tú has preguntado.

-Pues no quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

-¿Y qué si yo quiero responder?

-No te haré caso.

-No lo hagas.

-No lo haré.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de volver a sus labores. Al mismo tiempo, durante unos segundos, los dos se detuvieron aunque no fueron conscientes del otro, pues repararon en que hacía bastante tiempo que no discutían, cuando en años pasados no hacían más que buscar una excusa para hacerlo. Ambos, que estaban de espaldas, sonrieron ligeramente.

Mientras Albus tiraba envolturas de dulces, papeles manchados y plumas rotas en el cesto de basura, miró de reojo a Cassiopeia, que también estaba ocupada liberando a mesitas y repisas de la basura. Estaba por hablar, cuando inesperadamente fue Malfoy quien habló.

-¿Quién es Kurt?- le preguntó, sin mirarlo. Albus parpadeó y sacudió un poco la cabeza para salir del momento de asombro.

-Kurt Cobain- contestó-. Un músico. Muggle.

-Muggle- repitió Cassiopeia, con reprobación pero cierta curiosidad. Albus asintió. De repente, los dos se estaban mirando-. ¿Es bueno?

-Era- ante la mirada de Cassiopeia, Albus explicó-. Se suicidó hace años. Pero sí, de los mejores.

-¿Y se vestía como vago siempre?

Albus no pudo evitar reír.

-A veces- le respondió. Su risa pareció contagiar a Cassiopeia, pues también sonrió un poco. Albus miró la playera que Cassi llevaba. Le resultó un tanto extraño verla así, con playera y falda, dado que Cassiopeia siempre llevaba bonitos suéteres y blusas de diseñador. En la playera negra decía, en letras brillantes y púrpuras "Las Brujas de Macbeth"-. ¿Crees que Lindemann tenga algún disco de ellos?

Cassiopeia miró hacia las letras en su ropa.

-Si no lo tiene, creo que empezaré a odiarla.

Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para buscar entre los discos de la profesora, que también estaban desordenados. Albus encontró un disco de la banda en el empaque de un disco de Celestina Warbeck.

-La detesto- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Mi abuela la escucha todo el tiempo, TODO el tiempo- dijo Albus.

-Yo no tengo abuelos- respondió Cassiopeia espontáneamente. Ante el rubor de Albus, ella agregó-. Da igual, no los conocí.

Albus no contestó, limpió el tocadiscos y puso el vinil sobre él.

-El que tengo es mejor- masculló Malfoy.

-Me dieron uno por mi cumpleaños- comentó Albus-. Mis hermanos también tienen los suyos, y hay un gramófono en casa.

-Igual en la mía. Bueno, tenemos unos 20 gramófonos, pero sólo ocupamos el del salón de té del ala este y el del salón principal.

-Tu casa suena interesante.

-Lo es. Algún día ve y…- al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Cassiopeia se sonrojó-. Es decir, si fuéramos amigos te invitaría para enseñarte mi casa. Claro.

-Claro- Albus asintió. Al final consiguió colocar el disco y en unos segundos sonaban las canciones de la banda.

Los dos volvieron a lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo la limpieza se volvió más amena.

¿Quién hubiera dicho, al principio del curso, que dos chicos que aparentemente se odian, estarían cumpliendo un castigo en paz mientras escuchaban su música favorita juntos?

Estuvieron en silencio bastante rato, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, intercambiaban pequeñas sonrisas. El despacho de Lindemann queda irreconocible poco a poco, y las bolsas con desechos se acumulaban en la puerta. Albus descubrió que los bocadillos eran ranas de chocolate, grajeas de Berttie Bott y varitas de regaliz.

-Es la maestra más cool del mundo- exclamó Albus al masticar una rana de chocolate.

Cassiopeia no dijo algo, pero sí que lo pensaba. _–Ahora le gusta Lindemann. ¿Quién diablos se cree este? Tranquila, a ti no te incumben para nada sus preferencias, por más patéticas que sean. Ok, ok. Puedo con esto. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Que haga lo que le dé la gana.-. _Cassi tomó una varita de regaliz y asintió mientras le sonreía tensamente a Potter.

Más tarde Albus decidió llevar las bolsas de basura al pasillo, para que los elfos las vieran fácilmente. Eran muchas, por lo que tuvo que hacer varios viajes. Cuando al fin terminó y estaba por entrar al despacho, escuchó algo que captó su atención. Entró a hurtadillas y sonrió.

Cassiopeia estaba cantando el final de una de sus canciones favoritas.

-And don`t belive that magic can die… No, no, no, this magic can`t die- se balanceaba al ritmo de la canción mientras terminaba de ordenar los discos de Lindemann en su estante. Albus podría escucharla todo el día. Tenía una voz hermosa, ya lo sabía, pues ya la había escuchado cantando, pero nunca dejaría de impresionarlo-. So dance, your final dance… Cause this ¡AH!- la chica soltó un pequeño y agudo grito cuando vio a Albus, y no pudo terminar la canción.

Cassiopeia sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. Nunca dejaba que la escucharan cantando, solamente sus padres cuando ella practicaba con Narcissa, y Christian y Vittoria cuando cantaban juntos, y lo hacían muy bien. Sabía que tenía una gran voz, pero no le gustaba mostrarla. Y ahora, la persona a la que menos esperaría, la había escuchado. Se sentía ridícula.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- espetó Cassiopeia, cruzándose de brazos y lista para la pelea-. Anda, ríete y verás.

-No me burlo- contestó Albus con rapidez-. Es sólo…- se armó de valor y lo dijo-. Me gusta tu voz- su rostro se encendió. Cassiopeia estaba boquiabierta-. Cantas muy bien.

Le tomó varios segundos reaccionar a Cassiopeia. _–A Potter… Albus Potter, le gusta mi voz-._

-Gracias- respondió, con cierto temblor en su voz-. E-es la primera vez que me haces un cumplido.

-Lo sé- Albus intentó ocultar su sonrojo agachándose para levantar un libro escondido tras un sofá-. ¿Por qué no estás en el coro?

-No me gusta que me escuchen.

-¿Por qué?- la verdad Albus ya sabía que a Cassi no le gustaba ser escuchada, pero no podía decírselo, además, estaban conversando y no quería acabar con ello.

-Creo que me da vergüenza- admitió ella.

-No debería. En serio, cantas maravilloso.

Ambos se miraron un largo rato, que se volvió incómodo. Cassiopeia suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

-Bueno, parece que…

-Terminamos- dijo Albus.

-Ni si quiera estamos juntos- respondió Cassiopeia súbitamente. Albus la miró confundido, a lo que la rubia respondió, con una sonrisa divertida-. Es una broma. ¿Captas?

-Oh, ah sí, ya. Haha- Albus sonrió también-. Creo que Lindemann no reconocerá este lugar cuando vuelva. Ehh… ¿Quieres salir?- señaló la puerta.

-Sì, vamos, si quieres.

-Claro.

Salieron del aula y caminaron por el pasillo, en silencio.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Cassiopeia-. Tu ropa de vago no está tan mal. Me gusta.

Albus sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que, no lejos de ellos, dos fantasmas los seguían. Draco y Hermione se sonrieron y continuaron con su espionaje. Así continuaron, callados, hasta que los chicos llegaron al vestíbulo. Albus y Cassiopeia se miraron, entreabrieron los labios como queriendo decir algo, pero no dijeron algo, simplemente se dieron la vuelta.

-No, no idiotas- masculló Draco desde su escondite. Hermione le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Potter- llamó Cassi. El chico se volvió al instante-. Yo…

-¿Sí?

-La pasé bien- Malfoy desvió la mirada, pero su rubor era muy evidente.

-Yo igual- contestó Albus, ladeando una sonrisa-. No eres tan desagradable.

-Ni tú tan odioso- se miraron otra vez-. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- Albus comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo y, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, dijo-. No puedo esperar para el próximo castigo- le hizo un guiño y se dio la vuelta.

-Jamás he estado más impaciente- respondió Cassi.

Las dos risas, mejor dicho carcajadas, de un Potter y una Malfoy resonaron por todo el vestíbulo vacío.

Hermione y Draco también intercambiaron sonrisas, victoriosos.

Cassiopeia mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que Albus se perdió de su vista en las escaleras. Al darse vuelta, deseó no haber sonreído. El rubor de sus mejillas se esfumó, así como todo el color de su cara.

-Christian- murmuró Cassiopeia.

El rubio, que estaba en la entrada a las mazmorras, la miró con sus ojos cristalizados, se dio la vuelta, y la dejó sola.

Cassiopeia simplemente se sentó en un escalón, abrazó sus piernas y se mantuvo quieta, con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared.

A Draco le recordó a las personas que eran torturadas y jamás volvían a estar cuerdas. Un fantasma no debería sentir náuseas, pero él las sintió. Horribles nauseas.

* * *

**¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO GENTE BONITA?**

**¿MUY TRIVIAL? QUIZÁ UN POCO CHICOS Y CHICAS, PERO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO, ME PARECE MUY TIERNO EL DESARROLLO DE LA CONVIVENCIA ENTRE LOS DOS CHICOS, Y CREO QUE LAS PARTES QUE INCUMBEN SUS VIDAS PERSONALES Y SUS AMIGOS SON IMPORTANTES. **

**HE QUERIDO PONER ALGO DE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE DRACO Y HERMIONE, PARA QUE VEAN CÒMO ES SU RELACIÓN DE MUERTOS VIVIENTES. **

**COMO VIERON, CASSIOPEIA HA TENIDO HISTORIA CON OTROS CHICOS, ASÌ COMO ALBUS CON OTRAS CHICAS, CONOCIERON A UNO YA Y TAMBIÉN VEREMOS POR LO MENOS A UNA DE LAS EX DE ALBUSITO. **

**TAMBIÉN DESCUBRIERON ALGO DE LOS GUSTOS MUSICALES DE AMBOS, Y OJO, OJO, OJO, ES IMPORTANTE. MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EL FUTURO. TANTO ESE MOMENTO COMO LA CANCIÓN SERÁN RELEVANTES EN PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS, ES TODO LO QUE DIRÉ. **

**CASSIOPEIA SE SIENTE FATAL AL FINAL DE UN BUEN DÍA, ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HAGA PARA REMEDIAR LA SITUACIÓN CON CHRISTIAN? Y ¿HAN NOTADO QUE A PESAR DE SU IDEA DE ESTAR ENAMORADA DE CHRISTIAN, A LA QUE SE AFERRA, ALBUS TAMBIÉN ESTÀ CONTINUAMENTE EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS?**

**ES TODO POR HOY QUERIDOS LECTORES, LES MANDO TODO MI CARIÑO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI ES ASÌ, O NO, DÍGANMELO SABER DEJANDO SU REVIEW. **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. MIL BESITOS A TODOS :***

**XOXO**

_**pd: los calzoncillos de Jason tienen dibujitos, ¿adivinan que son? Una pista: frappè. **_


End file.
